


Don't Ask, Don't Tell (Salem POV) [Fr]

by thiamma



Series: From SSC to TWO - Stories about guns and coffee [1]
Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 98,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamma/pseuds/thiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1995] Un an après avoir intégré le SSC, Elliot Salem pense être dans une mauvaise passe. Le futur lui prouvera le contraire : ça peut toujours être pire...<br/>Ou le réel commencement de l'armée de deux, vu par des fans hystériques (et pas toujours canon compliant, vous serez prévenus !)<br/>Du drame, de l'humour, de l'action. Bref, une histoire cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'expulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite dans cette fandom. Elle s'inscrit dans une série de fics racontant notre vision de l'envers du décor des deux jeux Army of Two.  
> (Devil's Cartel n'est pas pris en compte, merci bien).  
> Cette fic décrit le commencement du ship, de ses prémices à son installation. Des péripéties improbables seront au rdv, et plusieurs OC y feront leurs premiers pas.  
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous faire signe si la fandom AoT compte des fans français !

Elliot Salem était un homme d'action. Juste… d'action. Le combat, l'adrénaline des missions à mener à bien, c'était les seules choses qu'il comprenait réellement. Ça pouvait lui jouer des tours. Il se fit cette réflexion, un rictus aux lèvres, en gardant un regard fixe sur son sac, une cannette de bière à la main.

 

Ils l'avaient foutu dehors. Comme ça, sans avertissement ni rien.

Enfin… Il en avait p't'être reçu. C'était pas comme s'il ouvrait souvent son courrier. Que des emmerdes, rien de bon sortait de ces enveloppes s'entassant pêle-mêle dans sa boîte aux lettres pleine à craquer.

N'empêche.

Dur.

 

Les huissiers avaient débarqué au petit matin, accompagnés de flics. Ils avaient embarqué les quelques meubles qui lui restaient, la nouvelle télé et le reste de ses affaires. Il avait à peine eu le temps de mettre quelques fringues dans un sac et de récupérer sa tenue de travail avant d'être jeté dehors. Les huissiers l'avaient pas laissé toucher à ses armes, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir avec, comme ça. Qu'ils allaient joindre son employeur pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un les récupérer. Alors il n'avait pu garder sur lui que son arme de poing et ses lames. Il réprima un frisson, n'osant même pas imaginer le coup de fil qu'allait recevoir Dalton dans les prochaines heures. Bien sûr, son cher boss allait être ravi d'apprendre à quel point il avait foiré.

Quelle merde…

 

Elliot vida sa bière d'un trait et froissa la canette dans son poing. Il se sentait mal, si loin de ses armes. Comme… vulnérable. Il secoua la tête et se força à se remettre debout et à s'éloigner du banc sur lequel il avait passé la matinée de cette journée de merde. Son sac ne pesait pas lourd sur son épaule, et il avait soudain une envie pressante de sentir son masque dans ses mains. Tout pour éviter de penser à toutes ces conneries.

 

Retournant au pick-up garé plus haut dans la rue, à un endroit stratégique, Elliot sifflota un air enjoué. Toujours le même, celui qui le distrayait des merdes qu'il ne cessait jamais de rencontrer. La vue de sa voiture le réconforta quelque peu et il se permit un petit rire. Elle n'était pas à son nom, ces cons d'huissiers n'avaient pas pu lui prendre. Même si en fait, elle était la sienne. Et quelle voiture. Elliot posa doucement la main sur la carrosserie et la tapota, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Les réparations allaient bon train. Il allait manquer de thunes pour la terminer, certes, mais… elle avait déjà de la gueule, comme ça. Nouvelle carrosserie, nouveaux sièges, nouvelle sono… Il manquait plus que de la personnaliser un peu.

Et maintenant, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

 

Il s'installa au volant et posa les mains sur le cercle de cuir, admirant le travail de son pote mécano. Il lui avait vraiment trouvé de belles pièces. Ça valait bien le fric qu'il avait investi. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre et encore moins de passion. Son boulot, c'était sa vie. Alors quand il avait pu récupérer ce pick-up… il n'avait pas hésité. Un projet, ça avait du bon.

Déjà, ça le tenait éveillé, pendant les longues heures de planque, au fin fond des trous les plus merdiques que ce monde avait à offrir. Il avait enfin un projet à ruminer pour tenir ses pensées occupées. Genre, pour les tenir loin de sujets plus… moins… bref.

Fouillant dans son sac, il repêcha son masque et le fit glisser entre ses doigts. Mais le sentiment de fierté attendu ne se pointa pas. Elliot sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Peut-être que cette connerie était la connerie de trop. Plus de baraque, plus de fric… Et un coup de fil de receveurs qui entachait de honte l'organisation entière. Dalton allait avoir sa peau, ce coup-ci.

 

Soupirant, Elliot se força à lâcher son masque, sur lequel ses poings s'étaient douloureusement crispés. Acculé, il ne pouvait retarder plus ses pensées sur les sujets qui fâchent. Celles qu'il aimait tellement laisser de côté. Dalton leur avait vraiment fait une fleur, de les embarquer avec lui au SSC. Et ça ne datait que de l'année dernière. Il avait probablement réussi à foirer la meilleure opportunité de toute sa vie en une. putain. d'année.

Il avait pas eu de doute avant, mais le terrain avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était un mercenaire dans l'âme. Se faire payer (et payer grassement) pour faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué, ce pour quoi il *respirait*, c'était que du bonheur. Les missions étaient plus assignées par l'armée. Ils pouvaient *choisir*. Choisir leurs équipiers. Choisir leurs équipements. Choisir tout court.

C'était trop bien. Trop… trop beau pour être vrai, hein ?

Mais Elliot Salem faisait invariablement tout foirer.

Il devrait en faire sa nouvelle devise, tiens. Foireur professionnel, yep. C'était lui tout craché.

 

Son portable sonna, le ramenant au présent. Elliot le sortit de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil au numéro. Dalton. Bien sûr que c'était Dalton. Soupirant mentalement, Salem décrocha. Pas l'choix, il était de service 24h/24, après tout.

 

\- Yep, ici Salem.

\- Dalton. Ramène ton cul au QG immédiatement. J't'y attends.

 

Le déclic qui suivit fut final. Elliot déglutit difficilement et évita de penser en allumant le moteur. Obéir aux ordres, il savait faire. Se ramener au QG était la partie facile. Elle fut vite faite.

Le pick-up garé soigneusement dans le parking immense de l'organisation, les lunettes de soleil sur le visage et la casquette vissée sur la tête, Elliot entra dans le bâtiment en levant la tête. S'il devait se faire sacquer, il partirait pas sans se battre. Après tout, c'était ce pour quoi il était doué, n'est-ce pas ?

 

******

 

Elliot ressortit du bureau de son chef, la tête basse. L'engueulade avait été attendue, mais c'était pas pour ça que c'était sympa à vivre. Seul point positif, il était pas viré. Enfin, pas encore. C'était passé près. Trop près.

Il grimaça en entendant mentalement de nouveau les propos cinglants de Dalton. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se tienne à carreau, ce coup-ci. Et il savait bien, *comprenait* bien que c'était pas son fort. C'était juste pas quelque chose qu'il savait faire.

Relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux surpris et attentifs de Rios qui semblait attendre au bout du couloir, adossé contre un mur.

Merde…

 

Elliot se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. C'était pas le moment, et franchement il valait mieux pas que son coéquipier apprenne ses emmerdes. Genre, jamais. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Elliot suivit automatiquement, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches et maudissant encore un peu plus cette journée qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une salle vide, et Rios referma la porte.

Elliot regarda autour de lui, exagérant ses mouvements.

 

\- Euuh, ouais, normal… Tu sais qu'on a pas de réu, aujourd'hui, hein ? Me dis pas qu'on va s'en faire une juste pour s'marrer, tu sais que j'aime pas mourir d'ennui.

Rios pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant avec attention. Elliot croisa les bras, sur la défensive malgré lui.

\- Salem… On est même pas censés être au QG aujourd'hui. C'est notre jour de repos, tu t'souviens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce que Dalton te voulait ?

\- On est en r'pos, yep. C'est pour ça que tu traînes dans l'coin ? Tu rentres jamais chez toi ou quoi ?

\- Change pas le sujet. Et réponds-moi.

Elliot leva un sourcil, se sentant acculé et démuni face au regard scrutateur de son partenaire. C'était quoi, son problème ? Il en avait ras le bol, de s'expliquer. Et franchement, c'était pas ses affaires. Et de loin.

\- Peut-être que ça t'concerne pas ? Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? Oh, attends… Ouais… Ouais, c'est bien ça. Ça t'concerne pas.

 

Elliot se retourna et regagna la porte en quelques pas. Une main s'abattit sur le bois, la tenant fermée alors qu'il tentait de l'ouvrir. Ça le surprit pas tant que ça, il avait senti son partenaire s'approcher dans son dos. Mais ça eut le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Depuis quand il l'empêchait de se casser s'il le voulait ? Pour qui il se prenait, exactement ? Elliot se retourna et releva les yeux sur Rios, ouvrant la bouche pour formuler ses pensées qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Mais il se rendit subitement compte de leur proximité. Son partenaire baissait les yeux sur lui, sourcils froncés, le dominant sans peine de sa hauteur. Et la seule chose qui passa par la tête d'Elliot était une litanie de  _proche, proche, si proche_ … Ce qui était assez stupide en soi. Sur ces derniers mois, ils ne comptaient plus les missions qu'ils avaient réalisées ensemble, et pendant ces temps sur le terrain ils avaient vécu des situations plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres. Certaines avaient exigé de la promiscuité pour survivre. En tout cas, bien plus que… ça. Et maintenant, bien sûr, des images de ces moments revinrent mentalement au jeune mercenaire. Parce que c'était le moment. Et pas du tout bizarre. Ouais.

Il déglutit et baissa les yeux, rompant le contact avec ceux de son vis-à-vis. Détaillant le torse qui envahit son champ de vision, il pensa furtivement que c'était pas forcément mieux. Sentant sa volonté faiblir, il déglutit de nouveau. Putain, c'qu'il était faible des fois… Figé sur place, il essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Où étaient passés ses quelques neurones quand il avait besoin d'eux, bordel ?

Puis il fallut que Rios ouvre la bouche.

 

\- Ça concerne une mission qu'on a faite ? La prochaine ? Y'a un problème ? Salem, parle-moi, merde !

 

Et comme ça, Elliot put bouger de nouveau. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, recouvrant son espace vital. Ses poings se fermèrent de façon automatique, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait agressé. Alors voilà, c'était pour ça que Rios lui posait toutes ces questions. Il voulait pas connaître les problèmes d'Elliot, mais seulement les embrouilles qui pouvaient  _le_ toucher,  _à lui._ Et ben qu'il aille se faire voir ! 

Dire qu'il était presque tombé dans le panneau… C'était cette pensée en particulier qui le fit voir rouge. Bien sûr que Rios s'en foutait… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Pff, il était pathétique.

 

\- Rios… T'as trois secondes pour dégager du milieu et me laisser sortir. Si j'te dis que ça te concerne pas, c'est que ça t'concerne pas. Alors laisse tomber. Vu ?

 

La tension dans la salle monta d'un cran. Rios sembla être sur le point de riposter, puis de finalement changer d'avis. Il soupira et se recula à son tour d'un pas, laissant la voie libre pour Elliot. Celui-ci en profita et fila, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas et parcourut les couloirs, sourd et aveugle à ce qui l'entourait.

 

*****

 

Elliot ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois à sa voiture.

Il quitta le parking et regagna son quartier, sur la périphérie de Miami. Avant de se souvenir subitement que ce n'était plus techniquement  _son_ quartier. Il n'avait plus d'appartement ici. Il n'avait plus rien.

Se garant à sa place habituelle, il releva les yeux sur le bâtiment minable. Il ne lui manquerait pas. Pas vraiment. Il n'avait emménagé là que depuis quelques mois, de toute façon. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était fini. Les quelques meubles qu'il avait réussi à récupérer à droite à gauche… La télé, la console dernier cri et la vingtaine de jeux qu'il s'était payés avec l'argent de son dernier job… Sa sono et ses albums disséminés dans l'appart… Envolés.

Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était sa voiture et son sac. Quelques fringues. Trois fois rien.

Retour à la case départ…

 

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en avant, jusqu'à buter contre le volant. Le mois dernier, il avait gagné quoi ? 8 000 dollars, par là. L'était passé où, ce pognon ? Putain…

 

Bon. Pas grave. Y'avait rien de perdu. Il fallait juste qu'il attende la prochaine mission, et voilà. Il se referait une prime ou deux, demanderait à Dalton une mission plus difficile mais qui paie mieux. Et il pourrait reprendre un appart. Jusque-là… Il allait se démerder. C'était c'qu'il avait toujours fait, pas vrai ? Il pouvait le refaire, ce coup-ci aussi. Il avait encore sa caisse, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il avait qu'à dormir dedans. Et il pouvait emprunter les vestiaires du QG pour ses douches et laver ses fringues. La salle d'entraînement lui permettrait de continuer à se maintenir en forme…

 

Elliot grimaça. La salle d'entraînement… Pff, il allait bien falloir. Il s'était fait jeter la semaine dernière du dernier club qu'il avait intégré, de toute façon. Putain d'abonnements à payer à la con. Trop cher pour c'que c'était. Elliot n'aimait pas s'entraîner en compagnie des autres mercenaires. Bande de tarés, pour la plupart. Se faire jeter hors des machines à longueur d'entraînement sous prétexte qu'il était le plus petit le foutait en rogne. Entendre les insultes et pas pouvoir répondre sans se prendre une branlée en règle était pire.

Étonnamment, être considéré comme un des « chouchoux » de Dalton avait pas que des avantages. Ce qui gonflait Elliot était surtout que le ressentiment des pauv' cons était complètement centré sur lui. Rios semblait pas rencontrer de problèmes. Personne lui disait rien, à lui.

Carrément et complètement injuste.

Quand ils s'entraînaient en même temps, il avait lui aussi la paix, du coup. Mais il avait suffisamment l'impression d'être un boulet pour son pote pour en plus lui imposer des entraînements aux machines coordonnés. Et, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne voulait pas trop s'habituer à l'impression de sécurité que lui prodiguait son partenaire. Après tout, ils pouvaient pas être toujours systématiquement ensemble. Rios voulait sans doute avoir un peu la paix. Le nombre de fois où il lui ordonnait de la fermer était une assez bonne indication. Déjà qu'ils faisaient leurs missions en commun, il fallait pas trop qu'il abuse non plus. Sans compter sur le fait qu'Elliot était un putain de mercenaire formé et actif. Un ex Ranger, la meilleure unité de l'armée de ce putain de pays. S'il pouvait pas se défendre contre des connards d'arrivistes arrogants, c'était plutôt mal barré pour les missions. Si Rios s'apercevait de quelque chose, il voulait pas savoir c'qui arriverait…

Donc, entraînements uniquement en solo à partir de maintenant.

… Putain.

 

Il releva la tête et ses yeux trouvèrent le rétroviseur. Il se regarda pendant quelques secondes, contemplant son propre regard en plissant les yeux. Bon, fallait voir les choses en face. Rios avait pas mérité qu'il pète un câble contre lui, tout à l'heure. Il sentait bien que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait sûrement eu les boules que Dalton parle à son pote sans l'avoir invité. Mais c'était *perso*, et il allait falloir qu'il l'intègre. Il était hors de question que tout le monde soit au courant de ses problèmes. Déjà, le boss c'était trop. Putain d'huissiers de merde.

Alors il ramènerait une bière demain à son partenaire, et clôturerait le problème. Ils avaient encore des assignations au QG, cette semaine, ça tombait bien.

 

Mais en attendant… Pas se laisser abattre.

Comment ils disaient, déjà, dans le serment des Rangers ? Ah, ouais, « surrender is not a Ranger word ». Un Ranger se rend jamais. Il en était plus un, mais il pouvait encore se raccrocher à ses vieux principes quand c'était le bordel. 

 

Il chercha son portefeuille et l'ouvrit, comptant les derniers billets qui lui restaient. Son moral remonta. Il y avait de quoi flamber une bonne partie de la nuit. Et il avait besoin de distractions, d'toute façon. Aller, hop, décision prise. Sieste cet aprèm, pis soirée mouvementée en perspective. Il passa deux ou trois coups de fil, fixa le rendez-vous et s'installa du mieux qu'il put pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Ouais, ça allait le faire. Obligé.

 


	2. Echec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une mission particulièrement ratée, Elliot fait le point sur les événements des dernières semaines alors que les emmerdes continuent de s'amonceler.

Assis sur le siège inconfortable, Elliot bouillait littéralement de rage. 20 000 dollars partis en fumée. Envolés, et irrécupérables. Les pales de l'hélicoptère militaire faisaient un boucan pas possible, et le peu de place disponible dans l'appareil ne permettait pas de bouger plus que strictement nécessaire. Elliot avait besoin de bouger. Il fallait vraiment, *vraiment* qu'il bouge. L'adrénaline encore présente en masse dans ses veines et la rage qu'il ressentait avaient besoin d'être évacuées. Mais pas moyen.

C'était différent des extractions habituelles. En règle générale, le mélange entre l'exténuation, le crash d'adrénaline et le soulagement de s'en être tiré faisait en sorte qu'Elliot s'endormait assez rapidement. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il ne dormait jamais aussi bien que dans les hélicoptères, la tête appuyée contre la carlingue, étalé dans un siège inconfortable, aux côtés de son partenaire qui surveillait ses arrières.

Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, le besoin de bouger… d'*hurler*… était fort. Presque irrésistible. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, sautillant littéralement sur son siège de façon incontrôlée et frénétique, Elliot entreprit d'attendre les heures nécessaires pour revenir au pays.

A ses côtés, il sentait la tension émaner de Rios. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que son partenaire était au moins aussi énervé que lui. Ça se sentait dans sa posture, froide et restreinte. Dans sa mâchoire, serrée à s'en faire péter les dents. A son regard, fixé délibérément droit devant lui.  _Pendant le voyage, tu te la fermes._ C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait envoyé en direction d'Elliot. Déjà sans plus le regarder, comme si le croisement de leurs regards pouvait tout faire péter. 

Peut-être que c'était le cas.

Elliot était plus en rage contre Rios qu'autre chose.

Une dispute maintenant pouvait vite prendre des allures cataclysmiques.

 

Le pilote semblait imperméable à la tension explosive émanant de derrière lui. Il resta concentré le temps de sortir du théâtre d'opération, laissant dans son sillage l'action et la violence. Une fois certain qu'il n'y avait plus de danger de descente immédiat, il se relaxa. Peut-être un peu trop. Il commença à parler, et sa voix résonna dans le casque d'Elliot. Il parla encore et encore, de choses toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres. Du dernier match qui venait de se dérouler et de comment il était tragique qu'ils aient manqué ça. Des dernières rumeurs du QG, où il en avait appris de belles. De… blablabla… Elliot n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait terriblement envie de lui hurler de se la fermer. De lui lâcher la grappe avec ses conneries. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Déjà, s'il se mettait à hurler maintenant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait à s'arrêter. Genre, pas sûr du tout. Genre, totalement sûr que non, quoi. Et si l'envie de le faire était tellement pressante qu'il la ressentait  _physiquement_ , son instinct la contrait en lui intimant de rester en place. 

Parce que… les ordres de Tyson étaient difficiles à oublier. Sa survie en dépendait tellement que lui obéir était devenu comme une seconde nature. Surtout quand il les donnait sur le ton qui voulait dire qu'il les pensait vraiment. Elliot était doué pour déceler les vrais ordres des conneries. Rios avait un sens de l'humour particulier mais il le connaissait par cœur. L'ordre de la fermer ? Il le pensait. Si Elliot l'ouvrait maintenant, même pour dire à l'autre idiot de la boucler, Elliot n'était pas certain qu'il s'en sortirait sans traumatisme crânien.

Donc… Pas ouvrir la bouche. Ça valait mieux.

Sa jambe augmenta le rythme de ses agitations, et Elliot coupa le son de son casque d'un mouvement brutal. La voix du pilote se coupa abruptement au milieu d'une phrase et le bruit assourdissant et familier des pâles l'enveloppa de nouveau.

 

Une heure passa, terriblement lente de frustration.

Puis une deuxième.

 

Elliot ressentit soudainement la chute d'adrénaline. Les sentiments contradictoires que ressentaient Elliot l'avait tenus à l'écart jusque-là, mais l'inaction avait enfin eu raison de son obstination.

Il baissa le regard sur ses mains, puis sur l'ensemble de son corps, avisant les dégâts provoqués par les batailles de ces derniers jours.

Et tout ça pour rien.

Elliot ressentit la rage et la frustration faire doucement place au désespoir.

Il avait vraiment foiré, cette fois. Vraiment *tout* foiré.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait d'accéder à cette zone. Périmètre interdit, circulez y'a rien à voir. Mais Elliot était tout sauf timoré. Il se força à passer la barrière psychologique, tua dans l'œuf sa panique, et examina froidement les événements se dérouler à nouveau mentalement. Les voir une seconde fois aidait pas trop à calmer son désarroi. C'était même pire.

 

Depuis le début de cette mission, depuis le débriefing bref et succinct reçu dans la voiture qui les menait à l'hélicoptère du départ, l'instinct d'Elliot l'avait alerté. Il était pas en état pour un truc pareil. Pas du tout dans le coup. Les directives de Dalton avaient retenti froidement autour de lui, mais il n'en avait pas écouté un seul mot. Il avait même pas réussi à mobiliser l'énergie suffisante pour s'en inquiéter. De toute façon, Rios était celui qui gérait toutes les parties chiantes des opérations. Comme où ils allaient et ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Alors à quoi bon écouter…

Rios avait tenté de discuter de stratégie avec lui pendant l'aller. Elliot avait pas souvenir de grand-chose du voyage, il s'était endormi rapidement sans vraiment savoir comment ni quand exactement. A leur arrivée sur les lieux, Rios l'avait réveillé de quelques secousses à l'épaule, et l'avait dévisagé avec inquiétude. C'est vrai que s'endormir *avant* la mission était pas commun. En général, les préparatifs prenaient tout le temps du trajet et l'appréhension faisait le reste. Elliot avait évité le regard de son coéquipier et prié pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

 

En réalité, il était épuisé. Totalement crevé.

Dormir dans une voiture une petite heure était peut-être gérable, mais il s'était avéré que des semaines entières de ce traitement étaient pas forcément indiqué. Les sièges qu'Elliot avait fait poser étaient des sièges de sport. Très classes, pratiques pour les (improbables) courses-poursuites ou les rallies… Pas vraiment confortables pour dormir.

Okay, il voulait bien l'admettre, il dormait mieux à même le sol pendant les missions que ce qu'il avait enduré dans sa caisse. Il avait bien cherché une solution de remplacement, mais n'en avait trouvé aucune.

Les potes qu'il avait étaient des potes de beuverie. Des types et des filles qu'il croisait en passant dans les soirées. Il était pas vraiment… proche d'eux. Pas suffisamment pour crasher leur canapé, en tout cas. Plutôt crever que de demander un service qui lui serait refusé à coup sûr.

Alors, il avait essayé de dormir au QG. Probablement une des pires erreurs de sa vie. Au moins, il savait maintenant à quel point cette idée était  _mauvaise_ . Globalement, toute idée qu'une aide puisse venir du SSC avait été tuée dans l'œuf par cette tentative.

Donc… voiture.

Et qui disait voiture disait sommeil léger et perturbé au mieux, pas dormir une seule minute de la nuit au pire.

Trois putains de semaines plus tard, et Elliot se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 

En plus, Rios avait été sur son cas. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il sentait que son partenaire cherchait à en savoir plus. Même s'il avait accepté la bière-de-la-paix sans (presque) aucune remarque. Même s'il lui avait pas posé de questions directes. Et rien que *ça* mettait Elliot sur les nerfs. L'obsession de s'en sortir avait été mise en second plan par rapport à l'obsession de prouver à Tyson que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait garder sa place à ses côtés.

Peut-être que ça expliquait en partie le foirage magistral de l'opération, en fait.

 

Elliot inspira profondément une bouffée d'air et la libéra tout aussi consciencieusement. Finalement, il préférait la phase « rage » de post mission foirée. La phase « c'est ma faute, en fait » était pas super fun.

Un coup d'œil en direction de Tyson lui apprit qu'il était toujours aussi énervé. Ce type avait vraiment de l'endurance, ça c'était clair. Quand il avait une idée quelque part… D'ailleurs, c'était une des choses qu'il admirait vraiment chez l'autre mercenaire. C'était… toujours rafraîchissant de le voir tenir tête à tout et tout le monde quand il pensait avoir raison. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait quasi toujours raison. La pensée lui tira un sourire qu'il s'empressa de cacher de sa main. Manquait plus que Rios le voit. Ça aboutirait à rien de bon, vu son humeur du moment.

 

Détournant les yeux et fixant le haut de la tête du pilote, qu'il voyait à peine, Elliot sentit son estomac protester. Merde, depuis quand il avait pas mangé ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait rien.

… Comment c'était possible, ça ? Okay, il voulait bien admettre (à lui-même à défaut d'autres personnes) qu'il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Le manque d'argent n'avait pas arrangé son appétit déjà peu présent à la base. Et le peu de fric qui lui restait n'avait pas fait long feu. Du coup, les dernières semaines, il avait survécu de paquets de chips tirées des distributeurs du QG et de rations volées à la cantine. Il s'était également fait offrir quelques repas par des filles rencontrées au hasard, mais son manque d'entrain à continuer les rendez-vous une fois les restos terminés (et les notes prises en charges par les demoiselles) provoquait immanquablement une scène et d'être largué dans la foulée. 

Son estomac protesta une nouvelle fois. Bordel, c'était pas normal, ça. Il avait mangé ses rations, nan ? Le SSC s'assurait toujours que les agents partent en mission avec assez de rations pour durer deux fois le temps estimé. Et ça leur avait servi. La mission ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu. Enfin, il lui semblait. Il en était presque sûr. Osant enfin bouger, il porta la main à la sacoche visée. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une ration. Non… Sur plusieurs rations, en fait. Incrédule, il les compta machinalement. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Il aurait du être à sec, depuis le temps. Bizarre… Repoussant l'idée, il sortit la première qui lui tombait sous la main et se mit à la mâchouiller. Son estomac apprécia, c'était déjà ça.

 

Le temps s'éternisa. Elliot reprit le fil de ses pensées, se fixant sur les derniers jours. Les merdes s'étaient amoncelées et l'humeur de Rios s'était aggravée au fil du temps. Plus que d'habitude. Elliot se souvenait vaguement de critiques et récriminations que son partenaire avait lancé dans sa direction, depuis le premier jour de la mission. C'était assez inhabituel. En règle générale, les deux mercenaires étaient suffisamment sur la même longueur d'ondes pour s'éviter ce genre d'embrouilles. Et Elliot avait fait des efforts. Surpassant la lassitude et la fatigue qui l'avaient terrassé pendant le voyage de l'aller, il s'était attaché à mettre du cœur dans les combats qui avaient éclaté durement dès leur arrivée sur les lieux. Il avait essayé de démontrer à Rios qu'il pouvait encore faire du bon boulot. Mais son partenaire ne s'était pas déridé. Au contraire, combat après combat, embûches après embûches, Rios s'était énervé de plus en plus. Les infos du chef étaient apparemment bidons. Ou un truc du genre. Mais Rios, plutôt que d'en vouloir aux responsables, avait visiblement préféré lui en vouloir, à  _lui_ . 

Bref.

Elliot était bien trop crevé pour penser à toutes ces conneries.

Si Tyse voulait lui en vouloir, il pouvait rien y changer de toute façon.

Se renfonçant dans son siège, bougeant un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, Elliot croisa les bras et attendit d'être arrivé à la base américaine qui allait leur permettre de rentrer au pays.

 

*****

 

Le passage de l'hélicoptère à l'avion se fit sans encombre. Elliot descendit de l'hélico et ignora royalement le pilote et la clique militaire présente sur place, laissant Rios gérer. Il avait ensuite suivi machinalement et était monté dans l'avion qui le ramènerait vers le QG, à Miami.

Rios se cala à l'arrière de l'appareil. Son attitude n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il devait vraiment être furieux pour toujours pas se calmer.

Elliot préféra s'installer plus loin, sur un rebord, loin de son coéquipier. Ça lui semblait plus sûr. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir faire la tronche jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Enfin posé dans un siège digne de ce nom, son esprit retourna de lui-même vers la mission. Plus spécifiquement, la toute fin de la mission. Ils avaient reçu de nouvelles informations. Un type… c'était comment son nom, déjà ? Boah, pas important. Un arabe. Encore. S'il n'avait pas eu plusieurs bons potes de ces contrées dans sa banlieue en grandissant, Elliot aurait pu tourner sérieusement raciste. Sérieux, ils sortaient d'où tous ces types ? Bref, Alice avait dit que sa tête était mise à prix pour 20 000 dollars. 20 000 dollars, quoi. Putain, il en avait besoin, de ce pognon !

L'idée d'enfin pouvoir se repayer un appartement et de voir la fin de ses galères lui avait donné des ailes. Mais les ennemis s'étaient vite avérés trop nombreux. Ils sortaient de partout à la fois, et le terrain était en plus en leur faveur. Bordel de merde. Le type avait filé sur un putain de bateau. Il leur était passé littéralement sous le nez. Elliot fronça les sourcils, se remémorant la scène. Rios avait demandé une extraction d'urgence. Alors que le bateau était encore rattrapable. Et qu'ils avaient crapahuté dans la forêt pendant des *jours* pour en arriver là. Il avait baissé les bras et Alice l'avait suivi. Pire, Rios avait  _fui le combat_ . Et entraîné Elliot à sa suite. Ils avaient du se planquer, comme des buses, en attendant l'hélicoptère d'urgence envoyé par leur coordinatrice. Pendant des heures. Sérieusement… 

 

Elliot soupira profondément. Ces longues journées passées dans une chaleur intenable, avec un coéquipier irascible et des tueries sans fin avaient vraiment eu raison de ses nerfs. La preuve, il arrivait même à se remémorer les derniers moments de la mission sans voir se repointer la rage froide qui l'avait animé, il y a de ça quelques heures à peine.

La mission était complètement foirée et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il ne serait pas payé. Ni le salaire fixé au départ, ni la prime d'assassinat du leader. Tout ça pour ça…

Elliot sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil inquiet, bien différent de celui qui l'emportait généralement au retour des missions. Sans doute l'échec le pesait-il…

 

*****

 

Elliot se réveilla seulement à l'atterrissage. Il savait pas qui était le pilote, mais c'était pas un as, loin de là. Les secousses le réveillèrent en sursaut, et il s'étira, regardant autour de lui. Rios était déjà debout, attendant devant la porte. Pressé de rentrer chez lui ? Il s'esquiva dès la porte ouverte, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, hagard, Elliot se releva à son tour, faisant jouer son épaule endolorie. En sortant de la dernière bataille, Rios l'avait agrippé assez fortement pour laisser des marques, c'était quasi sûr. Comme s'il pouvait pas suivre des directions tout seul… Levant un sourcil perplexe, il récupéra ses affaires, vissa ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sortit à son tour.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin. A peine sorti du tarmac et entré dans les bâtiments administratifs par où il devait passer pour sortir, Alice l'intercepta d'un éclat de voix. Elliot remarqua distraitement que la jeune femme avait l'air pas mal énervée, elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ?

Il estima ses chances d'esquive, peu désireux d'engager une discussion, et laissa tomber. Elle lui faisait déjà signe d'entrer dans le cagibi qui lui servait de bureau et avait vu qu'il l'avait vue. Pas moyen d'y échapper. Il se résigna donc et passa la porte, peu motivé.

 

\- Hey, Alice--

\- Ah, non, ne commence pas ! Même pas en rêve !

 

Elliot leva des sourcils surpris. Le ton sec et cassant l'avait pris de court et fait l'effet d'une gifle. Elle pouvait quand même pas être énervée  _contre lui_ , si ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Alice recula en marche arrière jusqu'à atteindre son bureau. Elle s'adossa contre et le détailla du regard lentement, de bas en haut. Elliot resserra ses doigts sur les hanses de son sac, mal à l'aise. Il lui sembla déceler une ombre de soulagement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais cette ombre passa rapidement, et quand elle le fixa de nouveau ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elliot réprima sa subite envie de faire un pas en arrière et de fuir la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Apparemment, il avait encore une fois pas l'droit d'en placer une. Ça devenait un peu vexant, à force. 

Alice le fixa pendant une bonne minute, sans rien dire. Elle sembla réfléchir, puis prendre une décision.

 

\- J'espère que t'es conscient que j'serais en droit de t'engueuler, là. Te *pourrir*, même. Mais j'suppose que Tyson t'a déjà passé le savon que tu mérites.

 

Elliot en resta bouche bée.  _Quoi ?!_ Elle était devenue folle ou quoi ? Mais avant d'avoir pu recouvrer ses esprits pour répliquer, il nota que les yeux d'Alice s'étaient radoucis. Elle se redressa et avança un peu, se rapprochant de lui. Elle continua à voix basse.

 

\- Mais je sens… Je *sais* que t'avais pas la tête à c'que tu faisais. C'était flagrant, même de mon poste. T'étais à la masse, Elliot. Complètement à la masse. Heureusement que Tyson était là.

 

Elle soupira. Elliot, médusé, la regarda avec de grands yeux choqués. Il y croyait pas… C'était ce qu'elle pensait ? Réellement ? C'était ce que pensait Rios aussi ? Qu'il était total pas à la hauteur ? … Merde. Il avait pas pu faire illusion bien longtemps. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les paroles suivantes de la jeune femme, qui était maintenant tout proche de lui et le regardait sérieusement.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Ellie ? Tu veux pas m'le dire ?

Surpris, Elliot fit un pas en arrière, instinctivement. Son dos heurta la porte, et il se sentit soudain pris au piège.

\- Hein… ?

 

Alice le fixait toujours. C'était assez rare. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de la voir absorbée par ses écrans. Ne sachant quoi dire de plus, il se réfugia de nouveau dans le silence. Qui s'éternisa.

 

\- … Ok… Mais je t'assure, si t'as des problèmes, je ferai tout pour t'aider. On est amis, hein ? Pas juste collègues.

 

Elliot n'avait pas de réponse pour ça non plus. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à Alice comme à une amie. Elle était la fille qui les guidait durant les missions. Celle qui affichait le prix fixé par les pontes. Celle qui donnait des indications et qui les maintenait en vie. Mais une *amie* ? Pas vraiment.

De toute façon, il avait pas de vrais amis.

Alice le fixait toujours. C'était un peu flippant. Elle avait des yeux tristes. Emplis de… de pitié ?

*Ça*, c'était pire.

Le silence retomba. Elliot se sentait de plus en plus mal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Un « oui, oui, bien sûr » qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ? Il se sentit commencer à suffoquer et essaya de conserver ses esprits. C'était pas le moment pour zoner.

 

Alice finit par reprendre la parole. Elle secoua tristement la tête.

\- T'as le droit de pas vouloir me dire. C'est con, mais j'comprends. Mais, Elliot, parles-en à Tyson. Il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi depuis des semaines, maintenant. Tu l'évites, tu le snobbes… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il a jamais eu l'air aussi misérable. Et il mérite pas ça.

 

Elliot sentit ses doigts lâcher son sac, qui retomba au sol dans l'indifférence générale.

Quoi ?

Mais… il avait pas… il *évitait* pas Rios… si ?

Des images des dernières semaines lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire. Des esquives à la cafét, quand Rios s'installait pour manger et qu'Elliot ne pouvait pas suivre, faute d'argent. Des entraînements arrêtés abruptement quand Tyse entrait dans la salle, de peur qu'il ne voit à quel point il avait perdu. Des textos ignorés et restés sans réponse.

Huu…

Alice continuait toujours de parler, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Ses premières phrases tournaient dans la tête du jeune mercenaire, qui restait pétrifié sur place.

_« Il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi »._

Mais… depuis quand ? Il avait pourtant le souvenir de nombreuses insultes et remarques, pendant la mission. Tyson avait plus l'air gonflé qu'inquiet. Et pis, inquiet pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Elliot sursauta violemment. Alice le regarda, inquiète et surprise.

 

\- Elliot…

 

Et c'était le mot de trop. Il ne pourrait pas supporter la fin de cette conversation. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il sorte *immédiatement*. Il agit vite, pour ne pas donner à la jeune coordinatrice le temps de finir sa phrase. Se dégageant de la main qui était restée sur son avant-bras, il se pencha pour récupérer son sac, qu'il fit glisser sur son épaule. Forçant un sourire qui lui fit mal au visage, il parla précipitamment.

 

\- Nan, écoute moi maintenant, Alice. J'vais bien. Nan mais sérieux. Ça va. Et j'vois pas c'que tu veux que je te dise de plus. J'vois vraiment pas. Tu veux que j'm'excuse ? Bah voilà. Désolé.

Alice leva un sourcil, et Elliot reprit, un peu paniqué.

\- Je… Je dois y aller, là. La mission a pris plus de temps que prévu. Des trucs à faire… Des trucs à régler. Mais ça ira. T'inquiète pas. Ça ira.

 

Ayant épuisé ses excuses, Elliot tenta un ultime sourire. Alice ne bougea pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se défila. Après un « ‘lut » forcé, il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et fila. La conversation tournant en boucle dans sa tête, il était comme sonné. Totalement ko.

 

Il lui vint subitement à l'esprit que Dalton allait pas être content de l'échec de la mission.

Oh, putain…

Est-ce que Rios s'était occupé de ça ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait avoir le droit à un nouveau savon du chef ? Il y tenait pas plus que ça, mais se sentit immédiatement encore plus mal. Ça allait faire mal, cette fois-ci.

Il allait perdre son job.

Pas moyen que Tyson couvre ses fesses. Pas après les colères à répétition qu'il avait piqué pendant ces jours d'enfer dans ce putain de pays. Bordel…

 

Se trainant difficilement jusqu'à sa caisse, Elliot partit en trombe et quitta le QG. Direction son ancien quartier, comme d'hab. Les habitudes étaient dures à perdre. Il avait presque l'impression de repartir à son appart. Sauf qu'il en avait plus. Et qu'il aurait bientôt plus de boulot.

Il se força à tuer dans l'œuf ces pensées. Et sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son portable briser le silence de la cabine. Pourvu que ça soit pas Dalton… Pas Dalton, pitié, pas Dalton…

Récupérant le téléphone, il observa le numéro, le cœur battant.

Numéro inconnu.

Soupirant de soulagement, à la limite de ce que ses nerfs pouvaient supporter, il décrocha.

 

\- Yep ?

\- Elliot Salem ?

Un accent russe. Bordel, pas encore…

\- Euuh, qui l'demande ?

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien qui on est, Salem.

Déglutissant, Elliot resserra sa main sur le volant. Non non non non…

\- Je…

\- Non, écoute. T'as jusqu'à après-demain. Après, on te traque et on récupère notre fric. J'espère que c'est clair, parce que j'me répéterai pas.

 

Le déclic annonçant que le type avait raccroché fit l'effet d'une guillotine dans l'oreille d'Elliot.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer. Il avait reçu des textos régulièrement ces derniers jours. Toujours plus pressants. Toujours plus menaçants.

Et cette fois-ci, son délai avait expiré. Il était officiellement, totalement, irrémédiablement dans la merde.

Putain de paris. S'il avait su… Il se serait jamais lancé là-dedans. Mais ça lui avait semblé tellement facile… De quoi faire fructifier son blé sans effort. Il avait l'habitude des matchs. Il savait sur quelles équipes compter.

Sauf que… cette saison, ses favoris avaient fait de la merde.

C'était pas sa faute, si ?

Et maintenant…

Putain.

Il savait même pas combien exactement il devait.

Mais il savait que c'était une somme trop importante pour lui. C'était pas avec les deux trois pièces qui lui restaient qu'il allait pouvoir rembourser ces abrutis.

Il était fini.

C'était mort, là.

Aucun moyen de rembourser.

Plus d'appart.

Plus de boulot.

 

Plus rien.

 

C'était marrant, dans un sens. Il avait toujours cru qu'il allait mourir sur le champ de bataille. Une balle perdue, un coup d'un sniper embusqué… C'était tellement facile. Il suffisait d'une seule et paf, finito.

Mais non.

Il allait crever buté par la mafia.

C'était tellement con.

Et complètement lui, en même temps.

Toujours ces putains d'impulsions qui lui faisaient foirer tout ce qu'il essayait.

Il avait juste pas été à la hauteur.

 

Soupirant un grand coup, Elliot sentit que la crise de nerfs n'était pas loin. Il avait besoin d'alcool. Tout de suite.

Et il connaissait la personne qui allait pouvoir lui en fournir.

Il avait juste à faire gaffe de se barrer avant qu'on vienne lui faire la peau.

Il récupéra son téléphone et chercha rapidement le numéro dans son répertoire. Les sonneries lui parurent interminables avant qu'une voix réponde enfin. Elliot força un sourire dans sa voix pour répondre.

 

\- Ouais vieux, c'est Salem. J'ai une urgence, j'cherche quelqu'un avec qui me bourrer la gueule ce soir. T'es partant ?

Un sourire satisfait accueillit la réponse sur le visage du jeune mercenaire.

\- Impecc ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! J'arrive, bouge pas.

 

Elliot replaça le téléphone dans sa poche et démarra. Ouais, de l'alcool et des distractions. Tout pour pas penser au lendemain. Mettant ses soucis derrière lui, il quitta pour la dernière fois son ancien quartier, conscient qu'il n'y reviendrait plus.

 

*****

 

Elliot se réveilla subitement, au son d'un klaxon qui retentit au loin, mais encore trop proche. Se redressant d'un seul mouvement, il le regretta immédiatement. Ouch… Sa tête le tuait… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Un grognement sortit de ses lèvres et il se passa une main sur le visage. Yep, ça allait pas. Pas du tout.

Une nausée l'envahit et il la combattit, regardant autour de lui en paniquant. Il était où, là ? Bordel… Qu'il aimait pas ces matins… Il s'était promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Promesse tenue, hein…

La pièce où il se trouvait arrêta progressivement de tanguer. Elliot refoula une nouvelle vague de nausée et essaya de se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il y aille par étape.

Déjà, il était par terre. Bon. Ça, check.

Dans une… salle… sombre, pas propre, en bordel… Hum. Ça ne réduisait pas trop les possibilités.

Il fit un tour de la pièce du regard. Des papiers. Une guitare qui trainait. Une télé antique qui grésillait. Des consoles, avec le bordel de fils, manettes et jeux à même le sol qui les accompagnaient. Une table basse, à peine visible sous un monticule de… trucs. De là où il était, il voyait surtout des canettes et des bouteilles vides. Tout cet alcool… Fallait pas chercher la cause de son état plus loin. Elliot tourna un peu la tête sur le côté, et avisa Jeff, affalé sur un canapé miteux. Il dormait du sommeil profond qui frappe le type qui a bu son poids en alcool fort.

Ah.

Ça lui revenait.

…

Putain.

La nausée qui le frappa alors était trop forte. Elliot se remit sur ses pieds en un seul mouvement, et se précipita dans la salle de bain du petit appart' squatté par son pote. Il arriva avec peine à se jeter devant les toilettes avant que son estomac ne se rebelle totalement. Purgeant le trop d'alcool ingurgité la veille, Elliot se sentit particulièrement pathétique.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait passer sa dernière journée…

Il resta longtemps, comme ça, les bras autour de la cuvette des toilettes et le regard dans le vide. Il se décida subitement à bouger. S'il devait affronter les mafieux le lendemain, autant qu'il ne foute pas la vie de Jeff en danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Ces types n'avaient aucune parole. Et encore moins d'honneur.

Se redressant lentement, Elliot sentit de nombreux muscles protester. Aïe. La mission avait fait des ravages. Comment ça s'faisait qu'il s'en rende compte que maintenant ?

Après avoir passé son visage sous l'eau et s'être un peu réveillé, Elliot commença à s'examiner. De nombreuses plaies, dont certaines qui commençaient à s'infecter. Des bleus et des égratignures en tout genre. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle voisine. Jeff avait pas bougé d'un pouce, si ce n'était qu'il s'était mis à ronfler. Elliot s'enferma dans la petite salle humide, finit de se déshabiller et prit une douche qui se voulait rapide. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait du mal à bouger et encore plus de mal à se plier pour panser ses blessures. Il laissa finalement tomber au bout de quelques minutes, quand l'eau tiédasse fit place à une eau gelée et marron. Il sortit de la douche et resta planté au beau milieu de la salle quelques minutes. Un miroir fêlé posé contre le mur d'en face lui renvoya son regard. La forme sombre et familière d'un bleu énorme sur son épaule attira son regard. Frissonnant dans la moiteur des lieux, il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la salle. Ne voulant pas réveiller son pote, il se glissa hors de l'appartement et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Sur le trottoir, sa caisse l'attendait là où il l'avait laissée. Son moral remonta un peu. Elle le laisserait pas tomber, elle. Faisant quelques pas à l'air libre, le soleil agressa subitement sa vision. Il porta la main à ses tempes et grogna. Putain, c'était carrément douloureux. Pourquoi il buvait comme ça, déjà ? Il sentit son estomac commencer à se rebeller à nouveau.

Journée de merde.

Remontant tant bien que mal à bord de son pick-up, Elliot s'inséra dans la rue déserte et fila tout droit. Il conduisit longtemps, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son mal de crâne et son envie de vomir. La mission lui revenait en flash. Tous plus déprimants les uns que les autres. Rios n'y était pas allé de main morte niveau engueulades. Il repensa à Alice. A ses questions. Bordel, il était si transparent que ça ? Il avait pensé avoir donné le change. Tu parles…

Il continua à conduire au hasard pendant encore un petit moment, puis s'arrêta sur un parking désert. Le mal de tête avait fini par gagner. Il ne voyait plus grand chose. Se remettant au point mort, il bascula son siège et prit son visage dans ses mains. Le hurlement qui sortit de ses tripes lui fit un bien fou, même s'il alimenta durablement sa migraine dans la foulée. Se sentant retomber dans l'inconscience, Elliot eut seulement le temps de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent et il lâcha prise une nouvelle fois.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Elliot... La déchéance...  
> Promis, il y a du mieux pour lui tout bientôt !  
> Je vais essayer de mettre à jour cette fic toutes les semaines, donc à mercredi prochain pour la suite des événements =)


	3. Emménagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot n'aura pas fait longtemps illusion auprès de son entourage...   
> La situation prend un tournant inattendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard ^^"   
> Enfin du mieux pour Elliot !

Un rayon de soleil particulièrement têtu réveilla Elliot. Clignant des yeux, il grogna douloureusement quand il voulut s'étirer. Ses muscles endoloris protestaient. Beaucoup. Bordel. Il était quelle heure ? On était quel jour, déjà ?

Tâtonnant, les yeux refermés et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elliot chercha son téléphone à sa place habituelle, dans la poche avant de son jean. Qui était vide.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Comment ça, vide ?

Elliot fit le tour de ses fringues, cherchant chacune des poches avec des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus paniqués. Il pouvait pas avoir perdu son téléphone… Il *pouvait pas*. C'était juste impensable. C'était le seul truc qu'il devait garder sur lui à tout moment.

Et si quelqu'un avait essayé de le contacter ?

Elliot se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Bien qu'il soit mal en point, ses réflexes revinrent, fruits de tellement d'entraînements qu'ils s'étaient incrustés en lui au point d'être un automatisme. Ne pas paniquer. Rester calme. La panique empêchait l'action. Et il fallait qu'il agisse.

Retraçant mentalement son parcours des derniers jours, Elliot relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il se souvenait. Il avait posé le téléphone sur la table de Jeff. Au cas où. Il était pas repassé devant avant de sortir. En toute logique, il devait encore s'y trouver.

Jurant, il redressa la tête d'un coup brusque. Il devait se grouiller. Et sévère.

 

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le pick-up se gara en vrac devant l'immeuble décrépi familier. Montant les marches trois par trois, Elliot ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de taper. Elle était toujours ouverte de toute façon. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre de la cuisine. Elliot n'y fit même pas attention. Son regard fut attiré de suite par la table basse. Couverte de bordel.

 

\- Putain de bordel de merde, Salem. Avertis avant de débarquer comme ça. Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie !

 

Sans répondre à Jeff qui continua à grommeler dans son coin, Elliot retourna les bouteilles et autres merdes entassées sur le petit espace. Il avisa son téléphone et le récupéra. Le sentiment de satisfaction et de joie qu'il ressentit fut de courte durée. Le petit écran l'avertit qu'il avait 11 appels manqués. Il navigua dans le menu avec des doigts fébriles. 6 appels de Dalton et 5 de Rios.

Bordel.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

 

Sans plus réfléchir, il bondit hors de l'appartement, sous les insultes d'un Jeff particulièrement en forme. Il dévala les escaliers, récupéra sa caisse et alluma le moteur tout en appelant Dalton.

 

\- Oui ?

\- Commandant, c'est Salem. Je… Je viens de voir vos appels.

\- Bordel, c'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Tu sais que j'ai pas que ça à foutre, d'essayer de te traquer ? Ramène toi dans mon bureau dans les dix minutes ou t'emmerdes pas à revenir du tout.

 

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du jeune mercenaire. Il avait ses ordres, il avait un but, et rien pourrait l'empêcher d'y arriver. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il arriva au centre en un quart d'heure. Courant dans les couloirs malgré ses blessures et les protestations désespérées de ses muscles, il pila devant le bureau de son supérieur, en sueur. Reprenant rapidement son souffle, il tapa et entra dans le bureau spacieux sans attendre la réponse.

 

Dalton était en train de lire, et il ne releva pas les yeux. Elliot resta planté à côté de la porte, et il hésita. Le boss tourna la page du rapport qui était posé devant lui, les yeux toujours baissés.

\- Installe toi.

 

Elliot se laissa tomber sur une des chaises disposées devant le bureau, trop fatigué et sur les nerfs pour faire attention à sa posture. Il garda un visage impassible tandis que le regard perçant de son chef le transperça soudainement. Dalton referma le dossier et posa les coudes sur le bureau, s'avançant imperceptiblement vers le jeune mercenaire qui n'en menait pas large.

 

\- J'vais faire court. Stockwell est pas ravi. Pas ravi du tout.

 

Une panique sourde s'insinua dans le cœur d'Elliot, qui se sentit commencer à trembler. Ça y est, il allait être viré. Putain, c'était en train d'arriver. C'était un cauchemar.

 

\- J't'ai fais confiance, un jour. J't'ai donné ta chance. Tu m'avais pas encore déçu. Jusqu'à maintenant. Salem. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remettre la tête dans le jeu. T'as des dettes, t'as plus d'appart ? C'est pas mon problème. J't'ai payé, ce que tu fais de ton argent ça ne regarde que toi.

 

Elliot ne put s'empêcher de hocher légèrement la tête. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Dalton voulait en venir. Remettre sa tête dans le jeu ? Ça voudrait dire que… que… N'osant pas y croire, Elliot porta son attention absolue sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Qui pouvait déterminer du reste de sa misérable vie dans les prochaines phrases qu'il prononcerait. Dalton continua sur sa lancée. Tout en lui indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

 

\- Mais si jamais tu me refais une mission aussi minable que celle là ? Crois-moi, mon gars, tu le regretteras. On n'a pas que ça à faire, de garder des boulets, ici. Tu seras viré tellement rapidement que t'auras pas l'temps de le réaliser ce qui t'arrive. Compris ?

 

Elliot déglutit et hocha la tête, trop soulagé pour même oser un seul mot. Il était passé au travers ? Encore une fois ? Cette fois-ci, ça relevait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Surtout si Stockwell en personne était intervenu.

Dalton l'observa un petit moment, sérieux. Puis il fit un geste de la main vaguement en direction de la porte et replongea son attention dans les dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Elliot se leva d'un bond et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

 

Un soulagement profond le saisit et il se surprit à sourire tout en refermant la porte du bureau. Putain, il avait eu chaud. Il avisa la standardiste qui apparut dans le couloir, tout en élégance et en talons vertigineux. Elle le repéra et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Elle avait l'air légèrement inquiète et Elliot eut un frisson d'appréhension.

Quoi, encore ?

 

Une fois à portée de voix, Jenny lui fit un petit sourire et lui annonça calmement :

\- Elliot, il y a des types qui demandent à te voir, à mon poste. Ils disent que c'est très urgent et qu'ils n'attendront pas longtemps. Deux types grands, en costards, avec un accent russe ? Ça te parle ?

 

Les mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune mercenaire, qui se figea dans son mouvement.

Merde.

Dans son soulagement de ne pas avoir perdu son job, il avait apparemment réussit à oublier sa mort programmée quelque part dans cette journée. Léger détail, bien sûr.

Putain, putain, putain, putain… Merde…

 

Jenny sembla percevoir son malaise, et elle s'avança pour lui murmurer à voix basse.

\- Ils ont pas l'air super nets… Je me demande pourquoi la sécurité les a laissé monter… Tu veux que j'en parle à Dalton ? Il pourrait les faire évacuer.

 

Elliot ne la laissa même pas finir sa question avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Pas moyen que Dalton apprenne qu'à cause de lui des  _mafieux russes_ avaient réussi à entrer dans sa base. Il signerait un arrêt de mort bien pire que celui qui s'annonçait déjà.

 

Il déglutit et réussit à articuler une réponse à peu près satisfaisante.

\- Non… Non, merci Jenny. Dis leur que j'arrive. J'en ai pour une minute.

Jenny le regarda bizarrement, mais n'insista pas. Elle hocha la tête et retraversa le couloir, regagnant son poste.

 

Elliot resta figé. Difficile de faire pire situation.

Ils étaient venus jusqu'à son job ?! Ils étaient sérieux, là ? Ils auraient pas pu attendre le soir, quand il serait seul dans sa caisse, perdu au milieu de nulle part ?

Putain, si y'avait pire que de savoir que la mafia allait avoir sa peau, c'était bien de savoir que la mafia allait avoir sa peau  _à son job_ . 

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger. De se décider. Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Indécis, Elliot ne baissa pas la main vers sa poche. C'était forcément pas Dalton. Il était toujours devant son bureau, il avait pas besoin de passer par la ligne. Et c'était peut-être les russes qui insistaient. Il avait de toute façon pas besoin de prendre cette communication.

Des pas lourds et vifs se firent entendre derrière lui, et Elliot fit volte-face, reconnaissant immédiatement ce rythme. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rios, qui débaroula d'un couloir annexe. Celui-ci le fixa pendant quelques secondes, un regard dur et froid sur le visage. Elliot le regarda, un peu à la masse.  _Qu'est-ce que…_

Mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire. Rien dire. Tyson se retourna et repartit comme il était venu, laissant Elliot déboussolé et bouche bée.

 

…

Est-ce que quelque chose pouvait se passer normalement, pour une fois ?

Cette passe où tous ses repères étaient constamment chamboulés et méconnaissables devenait vraiment pénible.

 

\- Ah, t'es là ! Dalton te cherchait partout !

 

Alice arriva dans son dos, et Elliot soupira intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'Alice s'en mêlerait aussi. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle au milieu quand les coups de feu déclencheraient les hostilités. Si elle crevait par sa faute…

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, la regardant. Ça ne sembla pas la ralentir, et elle continua sur sa lancée sans faiblir.

 

\- T'en sors ? T'as l'air tout bizarre… T'es sûr que ça va ?

 

Avant qu'Elliot ait pu bouger, elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Celle abîmée par un bleu aussi impressionnant que douloureux. Il grimaça par réflexe avant de se dégager.

 

\- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant sa main prestement, l'air embêtée.

 

Elle se mordit les lèvres et le fixa avec intensité. Comme la dernière fois. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête avec ça, sérieusement. Elliot soupira.

 

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. Repars à ton bureau. Tu m'as trouvé, Dalton m'a trouvé… Tout le monde m'a trouvé, en fait. Et c'est réglé.

 

Il se tourna pour retourner à l'entrée, et se prépara mentalement à affronter les molosses envoyés par la pègre. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à les convaincre de sortir du centre avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Une petite main l'arrêta, soigneusement posée sur sa main à lui. Il stoppa et regarda le point de contact. Puis remonta le regard jusqu'à Alice, qui l'observait d'un air décidé.

 

\- Pas si vite, mon petit pote. Tu iras nulle part avant d'être passé à l'infirmerie. T'as l'air mal en point, t'as pas idée. Aller, hop hop, viens avec moi !

 

Elliot soupira mais se laissa entraîner. C'était plus simple que de lutter contre la jeune femme. Elle était presque aussi têtue que Rios, quand elle s'y mettait.

 

*****

 

Putain.

Trois quarts d'heure pour un check up complet. Il était pas loin de péter un câble. L'infirmière de garde avait fait un peu trop de zèle à son goût. Elle avait déclaré qu'il était trop maigre, trop fatigué, trop abîmé…

Panser les plaies ne lui avait pas demandé trop de temps. Mais les examens qui suivirent furent aussi longs qu'éprouvants. Bilan des courses, trois quarts d'heure de sa vie perdus et une dispense (obligatoire) de mission à l'extérieur pour un mois.

 

En d'autres termes, Elliot était un modèle de bonne humeur et de patience en sortant de la petite salle.

 

Il speeda jusqu'à l'entrée, essayant de contenir la panique qui ne demandait qu'à éclore dans son esprit. Les mafieux avaient-ils attendu gentiment à l'entrée ? Ou alors ils s'étaient barrés ? En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas fait de vagues, il aurait entendu l'alerte…

Arrivant au vestibule, il parcourut l'espace des yeux, aux aguets. Rien n'attira son regard. En dehors d'un exécutif qui traversait l'espace en sifflotant, Jenny et Carole étaient les seules présentes. Cette première lui fit un signe de la main et Elliot s'approcha, inquiet.

 

\- Finalement, t'en as eu pour plus qu'une minute, hein ?

Elle sourit et Elliot hocha la tête. Son estomac faisait des nœuds et il ne se sentait pas de répondre à voix haute. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en vexer et elle continua.

\- Tu t'es déplacé pour rien, du coup. Ils sont partis y'a un bail avec Rios. Il a du gérer le truc.

Elliot en resta stupéfait. Quoi ?! Rios était  _parti avec eux ?_ Son cerveau buggua. Il n'arrivait pas à entièrement appréhender cette information. 

\- Mais… Mais… Ils sont partis où ? C'était mon problème, pas le sien !

Jenny perdit quelque peu son sourire et regarda le jeune mercenaire avec surprise.

\- J'sais pas, ils ont rien dit. Rios est arrivé, leur a parlé et ils sont partis ensemble. Mais ça doit faire… Elle regarda sa montre et releva les yeux, comptant mentalement. Oh, quoi, peut-être une petite heure, maintenant.

 

_Une petite heure ?!_

Elliot sentit une angoisse énorme s'emparer de sa cage thoracique. Il tituba et tomba en avant, s'agrippant faiblement au rebord du comptoir pour éviter de se retrouver par terre.

 

\- Hola ! Tout va bien ?

 

Elliot sentit plus qu'il ne vit la silhouette de Carole se pencher sur lui. Il agita le bras pour la faire reculer et lui laisser de l'espace. Il fallait qu'il parle à Tyson. Maintenant. Il était en danger de mort. Bordel, il était peut-être déjà…

Non !

Ne pas paniquer…

Ne pas paniquer…

Ne pas paniquer…

 

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, Elliot se força à redescendre sur Terre. Il n'arrivait pas à garder sa panique sous contrôle. Cette fois-ci, un de ses pires cauchemars s'était réalisé. Il allait être la cause de la mort de Tyson. Tyse était… allait… pouvait… *mourir*… à cause d'une de ses conneries.

Non… Non non non non non NON !

 

Ses doigts cherchèrent frénétiquement son téléphone et il le sortit d'un geste brutal, manquant de peu de le faire tomber. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit, le cœur battant.

Messagerie.

NON !

Il insista et recommença. Sans succès.

 

La voix de Jenny trancha ses pensées morbides. Elle se pencha vers Elliot et l'avertit gentiment.

\- Si tu cherches Rios, il arrive, là-bas, regarde.

 

Elliot tourna la tête et la regarda. Puis il suivit son doigt et regarda à l'extérieur. Rios arrivait du parking, marchant rapidement. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit était… juste, indescriptible. Il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter d'un coup. Totalement perdu, il s'éloigna des deux filles sans dire un mot. Il sortit et attendit là, devant le bâtiment, que Rios le rejoigne. Son coéquipier eut tôt fait de le remarquer, et il se dirigea vers lui.

Elliot le fixa, enregistrant une nouvelle fois l'attitude de son partenaire, ses traits, sa détermination.

Il aurait pu ne plus jamais le voir. Jamais. Et ça aurait été de sa faute.

 

Tyse se planta devant lui et le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Elliot avait cinquante mille questions à lui poser. Tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher ses mots pour formuler une seule phrase. Tyson sembla s'animer d'un coup.

 

\- Récupère ton putain de sac, Salem. Tu m'accompagnes. Et ça n'est pas une proposition.

 

Hein ? Mais…

Le cerveau d'Elliot se mit en branle, cherchant une explication logique à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Et n'en trouva pas une seule.

Quoi ?

 

Il répondit, sur la défensive.

\- Et pourquoi ?

 

Ouais, c'était la question à un milliard, celle là. Pourquoi. Rien n'avait de sens, tout s’enchaînait sans aucune logique. La réponse ne tarda pas, et elle n'était absolument pas ce à quoi Elliot s'attendait.

 

-Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Réfléchis deux secondes. T'as pas d'appart ? Pas de revenus ? Pas de bouffe ? Même pas de quoi être propre ? Tu. M'accompagnes.

 

Elliot sentit son visage en feu se décomposer. Des phrases qu'il se prit comme autant d'uppercuts. Son cerveau refusa alors purement et simplement de continuer cette discussion. Il se mit en mode « boucle ».

_Il est au courant, putain, comment il peut être au courant… Il est au courant de *tout*, putain. Merde merde merde… Il est au courant…_

 

Le ton de Rios trancha ses pensées comme une lame de rasoir.

\- J'ai dit, vas chercher ton sac !

 

Elliot, plus tout à fait là, obéit alors machinalement. Il était toujours bloqué, toujours aveuglé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le soulagement de voir son pote en vie était maintenant complètement passé. Seule restait la panique, viscérale. La peur. Il revint auprès de Rios après un passage à sa caisse. Il se sentit avancer vers la voiture de Rios, sans vraiment savoir s'il y était pour quelque chose. S’asseoir sur un siège. Quitter le centre.

Le paysage défila devant ses yeux qui le fixa sans le voir. Elliot avait passé le stade de la fatigue. Passé aussi celui des chocs à répétition et des montagnes russes émotionnelles. Il était à bout. N'arrivant plus à réfléchir, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la voiture était arrêtée et que Rios n'était plus à côté de lui. S'animant enfin un peu, il sortit de la caisse à son tour et referma la portière d'un mouvement machinal.

 

*****

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tira de ses réflexions suffisamment pour remarquer qu'il était dans un appartement. Euuh… C'était l'appartement de Tyse, ça ? L'idée même le revigora. Il était jamais passé chez Tyse. Il avait même jamais osé émettre l'idée.

 

Celui-ci passa à côté de lui et fit quelques pas en direction d'une porte, lui lançant par dessus son épaule :

\- Suis moi. Tu dormiras là, je te montre.

 

Elliot suivit sans faire d'histoire, habitué depuis des années maintenant à suivre Rios au bout du monde. Il se retrouva dans une chambre simple, où Rios posa son sac. Elliot fronça les sourcils. Puis il se résigna à ne pas tout comprendre et suivit de nouveau son partenaire quand il ressortit pour traverser la salle principale. Laissant Tyson s'enfoncer dans la cuisine, Elliot regarda plus en détail le salon. C'était propre, bien organisé, mais ça manquait vraiment de couleurs et… de quoi, exactement ? Elliot fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots. N'en trouvant pas qui lui convenait, il passa à autre chose.

 

Relevant les yeux, il vit Tyson revenir dans la salle et se diriger à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il n'en ressortit pas. Elliot, circonspect, haussa les épaules et se décida à explorer les lieux. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter. Qui sait quand il aurait de nouveau l'occasion de franchir ce seuil.

 

Il passa en revue toutes les pièces, en prenant soin de ne pas déranger Rios qui semblait attendre un truc à la porte. C'était manifestement un trois pièces, et Elliot se changea les idées, confrontant l'idée qu'il s'était fait de la maison de Tyse avec le vrai truc. Certaines choses ne le surprirent pas. Pas du tout, même. Les rapports installés en vrac dans la cuisine comme s'ils avaient été lus et relus des dizaines de fois de façon compulsive, par exemple. Il retrouva aussi quelques bouquins et souvenirs de missions qu'il avait vu Tyson amasser… Tout ça, c'était presque exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais d'autres trucs étaient plus étonnants. Comme les dossiers qu'il retrouva parfaitement alignés sur des étagères impeccables dans le bureau. Assurances, fiches de paie, impôts… Elliot hallucinait un peu.  _Qui_ s'amusait à trier et codifier tous ces trucs ? Il recula et sortit de la pièce. Elle commençait à le faire flipper, un peu. Il referma la porte, et se retourna, choisissant sa prochaine destination. Il se décida à refaire le tour de la chambre, et la trouva sensiblement vide. Mis à part le lit et un meuble où Tyse rangeait visiblement ses fringues… Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Son regard passa sur les murs blancs et vides, et il haussa les sourcils. Sérieusement ? Ce type vivait dans un super grand appartement, et il avait l'air de pas du tout savoir quoi en faire. Cette pièce avait tout ce qui fallait pour se faire passer pour un recoin du QG. Impersonnelle, froide et sans vie. 

 

Il se dirigea vers le seul meuble un tant soit peu imposant de la pièce et l'ouvrit sans gène. Il se retrouva face au masque de son partenaire, déposé sur une étagère. A côté, le reste de ses affaires du SSC. Un coffre où devaient se trouver ses armes lourdes, et des clefs libellées et rangées soigneusement au-dessus. Elliot fit un pas en arrière. Jamais il avait vu une telle… organisation. Il referma la porte sans bruit. C'était pas une facette de la vie de son coéquipier qu'il connaissait. Il avait du mal à faire la corrélation entre Rios - le Rios qui jurait, insultait, se lançait dans les batailles et déclenchait invariablement le chaos sur son passage - et cet appartement.

Il sortit de la chambre, le cœur battant. Tyson lui faisait vraiment confiance, pour l'amener là. Quelque chose lui disait qu'avec son niveau de paranoïa, il ne devait pas recevoir d'amis très souvent ici.

 

Il était en pleine exploration de la salle de bain (qui, bien sûr, aurait pu être organisée par un maniaque atteint de TOC sévères) quand l'interphone se manifesta. Elliot regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit Tyson traverser la pièce, tenant avec précaution une dizaine de boîtes en équilibre. Il disparut dans la cuisine.

Elliot s'aventura dans la salle principale. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Son coéquipier s'affairait visiblement, lui tournant le dos. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider à aller voir, Rios fit le tour du comptoir, le chopa par le bras et le tira derrière lui. Elliot jura entre ses dents. Aïe aïe aïe, pas lààà… Il se retrouva assis sur un tabouret devant la table et Tyson le lâcha, faisant le tour pour se planter de l'autre côté. Des plats étaient ouverts partout où il posait ses yeux. Mais… Ils attendaient des gens ? C'était pour qui, tout ça ? Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et détailla le contenu du plat le plus proche.

 

\- Tu manges, Salem. T'es en sous-nutrition totale. Tu quitteras pas cette table tant que t'auras pas ingurgité ton maximum en bouffe.

 

Surpris, il releva les yeux sur son coéquipier. C'était une blague ? Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rire. Puis, les mots semblèrent enfin prendre sens. Sous-nutrition… Vraiment ? Mais… Il lui semblait pourtant manger assez… Là, par exemple, il se rappelait avoir mangé une ration dans l'hélico. Il y a… ah. Ok, c'était y'a deux jours. Forçant sa mémoire, il se remémora les bouteilles de vodka et de whiskey chez Jeff. Le sucre donné par force par l'infirmière. L'odeur de nourriture riche lui envahit les narines, lui retournant l'estomac. Il avait pas envie de manger. Pas vraiment. Pas… ça, en tout cas. Tyson lui présenta un des plats, et Elliot secoua la main. Très peu pour lui.

Il se balança sur le tabouret, un peu mal à l'aise et tentant de le cacher.

 

\- Nan, ça va. J'ai pas très faim.

 

La seconde qui suivit, il pensa que Rios allait lui en mettre une. Ou faisait une attaque. Il regarda son partenaire, surpris. En fait, celui-ci avait l'air de s'en être  _pris_ une. C'était si important, pour lui ? Il inspira et expira fortement, et Elliot continua de le fixer, un peu largué. Le silence et le calme ne durèrent pas. Rios attrapa les plats un par un et les balança violemment dans le frigo. Elliot sursauta et observa la scène de son tabouret, figé dans une stupeur qu'il avait pas vue venir. Puis, Rios sortit à grands pas de la cuisine. Nan… pas de la cuisine. De l'appartement. 

La porte claqua, et Elliot se retrouva seul.

Merde…

 

Il se leva, précautionneusement. Comme il le ferait sur un terrain hostile. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, là ? Rios était parti où ? Déglutissant, il hésita. Alla voir dans le frigo, où, yep, les plats attendaient, refroidissant rapidement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, dedans. Elliot fronça les sourcils. C'était ça qu'avait attendu Tyse à la porte ? Il avait commandé tout ça pour lui ? Il amorça un geste vers un plat, mais l'odeur l'agressa d'un coup et il s'arrêta. Erf. Nan, il pouvait pas.

Elliot grimaça. Il avait sûrement vexé Rios, avec ses conneries.

Il referma la porte et entreprit de fouiller dans les placards. Tous. Vides. Elliot fixa pendant quelques minutes une boîte de conserve isolée qui trônait seule dans un grand placard. Huu…

 

La porte d'entrée se rouvrit et Elliot referma tout précipitamment. Il fit le tour du comptoir, et sourit à la vue de Tyson qui refaisait les mêmes gestes que quelques minutes auparavant. Il avançait précautionneusement, les bras chargés, une expression particulièrement déterminée sur le visage. Mais ce n'était pas des boîtes, qu'il portait. Elliot ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. Du pain de mie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, exactement ?

Tyse s'installa dans la cuisine sans un seul regard pour le jeune mercenaire. Elliot le suivit, mais s'arrêta à l'entrée de la petite cuisine, ne voulant pas déranger et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Et là, Elliot passa dans la quatrième dimension. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Vraiment. Tyson Rios, opérateur spécialiste du SSC, une des plus grandes organisations paramilitaires du monde, se mit à cuisiner. Et à la vue des ingrédients et à l'odeur qui engloba soudain tout l'appartement, il cuisinait des  _grilled cheese_ . 

Devant cette scène d'un autre monde, Elliot était désemparé. Juste, incapable de réagir, du tout. Il s'agrippa au comptoir et ne put que regarder, observant les tentatives au départ, puis la confection des petits toasts une fois que le mercenaire comprit le truc.

Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Nooon. De toute façon, Elliot s'attendait à tout, là maintenant. Plus rien pouvait l'étonner. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Parce qu'il fut quand même surpris de voir que son coéquipier ne s'arrêtait pas. Il avait déjà fait 4 sandwichs, soit assez pour les deux. Et il continuait. Un cinquième. Sous les yeux éberlués du jeune homme, il s'attaqua ensuite à un sixième. Elliot regarda le pain encore présent sur le plan de travail. Il allait pas  _tout faire_ , quand même ? … Si ? 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait la réponse à sa question.

Oh mon dieu, il avait tout fait.

 

Elliot regarda son partenaire prendre l'unique assiette dans laquelle il avait empilé la bouffe et la faire glisser sur le comptoir. L'autre homme le regarda, imperturbable. Elliot déglutit.

 

\- Fallait pas faire tout ça pour moi, mec.

 

Devant le silence de son ami, qui restait figé dans une position déterminée, les bras croisés, Elliot prit un sandwich et mordit dedans. Le beurre envahit son palais et il sourit, mâchonnant le pain avec plaisir. C'est qu'il s'était bien démerdé, Rios. Elliot engouffra le reste du pain et releva les yeux sur son coéquipier. Qui était en train de se barrer de la cuisine. Elliot s'arrêta dans le geste de reprendre un sandwich, éberlué. Sérieusement ? Il se cassait, comme ça, après l'avoir foutu à table ?

Mais… Il était pas un gosse, bordel !

 

Il allait pas rester tout seul dans la cuisine… Il se leva et emporta avec lui l'assiette. Si Tyse voulait pas rester, ce serait à lui de bouger. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était plus que temps de manger, de toute façon.

Tyson releva les yeux sur lui à son approche, et Elliot s'interrompit. Est-ce qu'il allait encore se faire engueuler ? Il étouffa ses doutes après quelques secondes. C'était Rios, quand même. Il pouvait l'approcher. Ils avaient vécu tellement de trucs, ensemble. Et pis, se faire engueuler, il avait l'habitude. Même si c'était un jour particulièrement gratiné. C'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il s'assit donc à côté de son coéquipier, faisant attention de lui laisser son espace vital. Ce serait moins facile pour les baffes. Il allait pas lui mâcher le travail, quand même.

Elliot reposa l'assiette, regarda son partenaire, et se sentit un peu obligé de se justifier.

 

-T'en as trop fait, dude. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais bouffer tout ça tout seul ? En plus c'est l'heure de manger.

 

Rios regarda l'assiette, un air particulièrement dégouté sur le visage. Le cœur d'Elliot se serra. Il voulait pas manger ? Mais… ça l'intéressait pas vraiment de continuer si c'était pour le faire tout seul. Ce qui était fun, c'était de partager.

La déception dut se lire sur sa tronche. Rios lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis soupira et prit un petit toast. Il alluma la télé et reporta son attention dessus. Elliot s'éclaira. Victoire !

Le talk show fut vite passé aux oubliettes. Sans lui demander son avis, Tyse passa sur une chaîne d'infos. Il finit son sandwich et regarda ses doigts, l'air pensif. Elliot garda son sourire en coin et reprit une portion, réconforté.

 

Les infos, par contre, c'était un peu… barbant ? Nan… Y'avait un autre mot… Ah, voilà ! Chiant. C'était totalement et complètement chiant. Ils pouvaient pas changer de chaînes, un peu ? Il faillit demander, mais un coup d'œil sur son coéquipier lui apprit que celui-ci écoutait les nouvelles avec attention. Pff, il allait falloir faire avec.

Son attention s'égara un peu, et Elliot détailla la pièce du regard. Une télé dernier cri, un magnétoscope… Le coin pourrait être plus garni, mais il faisait pas pitié. Par contre… Pas une plante verte, pas un truc qui traîne. Super irréel. Elliot tourna la tête sur le côté et se trouva nez à nez avec un poster. Le seul de l'appart. Qui représentait… un désert. Mystifié, Elliot se demanda s'il s'était pas endormi. Ça semblait bien irréel, en tout cas. Mâchouillant son quatrième toast (et s'il continuait encore à les manger alors que son estomac protestait depuis le deuxième, c'était signe qu'ils étaient *vraiment bons* ! Tout ce beurre… Rios était un génie), il reporta son attention sur l'écran.

 

Newsflash : l'humanité faisait vraiment de la merde. Encore. Toujours. Y'avait des choses qui changeaient pas.

Après la cinquième mauvaise nouvelle, la seconde catastrophe et une anecdote sur le mauvais temps sur la côte ouest (passionnant), Elliot commençait à en avoir marre. Et à s'assoupir, un peu aussi. Bordel, il était tout le temps fatigué, en ce moment. Mais il voulait pas s'endormir. C'était top, comme moment. Pas si souvent qu'il pouvait être totalement décontracté, partageant un moment avec son pote sans que ça soit au QG ou sur le terrain. Ça changeait. Et Elliot appréciait. S'il s'endormait maintenant, il allait pas en entendre la fin. Et Tyse allait tout comprendre de travers. Il se força donc à garder les yeux ouverts.

 

La boucle des informations finie, Tyson éteignit la télévision et se leva en s'étirant. Elliot le suivit du regard, essayant de ne pas trop le fixer.

 

-Allez hop ! Va t'coucher, j'veux plus voir ta tête aussi fatiguée.

 

Il releva la tête, surpris. La phrase que lui avait dite Tyse plus tôt refit surface dans son esprit. « Suis moi. Tu dormiras là. » Dormir dans la chambre de Rios ?

Son estomac fit une embardée à l'idée seule. Même si, évidemment, ça sous-entendait qu'il y dormirait seul et que Tyse allait prendre le canapé. Fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Mais quand même…

 

\- T'es sûr ? La chambre ? Sans dec' ? J'peux crécher sur l'canapé, aussi. Ça m'dérange pas.

\- Non. Tu prends le lit. Commences pas à m'faire chier.

 

Elliot continua un peu d'hésiter. Squatter la chambre, c'était déjà un peu bizarre. Surtout si c'était pour en débusquer le propriétaire légitime. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il était crade. Une mission, un séjour prolongé sur la carpette de son pote *et* un simili coma dans sa caisse plus tard, il avait pas réellement pris le temps de changer de vêtements. Et sa dernière douche remontait à la veille. Mieux valait prévenir.

 

\- Mais... j'vais tout te saloper avec mes fringues sales !

Le visage de Rios se pinça, puis il soupira et dit dans un souffle.

\- Et ben tu vas prendre une douche.

Elliot se sentit obligé d'insister un peu plus. Il valait mieux mettre les choses au clair.

\- J'ai pas d'autres fringues.

Rios tiqua, une nouvelle fois. Avec un peu de chance, il allait se faire recaler au canapé.

\- Tu fais tout pour m'emmerder ?

\- Mais...

\- Tu ouvres ma commode, tu récupères des fringues, tu vas dans cette putain de douche et tu te décrasses ! T'as cinq minutes, passé ce temps je viens te chercher !

 

Stupéfait et défait par la logique implacable de son partenaire, Elliot se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Devant le meuble de fringues, il buggua un peu. Ok, c'était un peu bizarre. Il ouvrit une porte au pif et observa la pile de vêtements bien rangés et repassés. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient rangés et repassés. Ça aurait même pas du le surprendre. Il hésita encore un peu, jetant des coups d'œil en arrière, presque persuadé que Tyson allait débarquer dans la pièce et lui demander où il se croyait. Mais il se força à se calmer. Après tout, c'était les ordres de Tyse. Et maintenant que l'idée d'une douche était lancée… C'était quand même vachement tentant.

Il choisit un ensemble au hasard et regagna la salle de bain, s'enfermant au calme. La douche fut rapide et divinement chaude. Un délice. L'après-douche fut un peu plus difficile. Mettant tous les pansements à la poubelle (yep ils avaient pas tenus le coup sous l'eau, et yep aussi Tyse avait une  _petite poubelle dans sa salle de bain_ ), il se sécha rapidement et entreprit de s'habiller avec les vêtements de son coéquipier. Qui étaient quand même diablement grands pour lui. Correction faite après s'être regardé dans le miroir : ils étaient putain de trop grands, depuis quand il s'était mis en partenariat avec un  _putain de géant_ ? 

Elliot se regarda, mortifié. Il pouvait pas sortir comme ça. Il était pas super regardant en temps normal, mais il fallait bien qu'il pose des limites. Là, c'était hors limite. Total hors limite. Rios allait tellement se foutre de sa gueule. Mais tellement…

Se mordant la lèvre, fatigué, déprimé, particulièrement humilié, Elliot hésita. Et hésita encore. Au bout d'un moment, aucune aide providentielle n'étant arrivé à sa rescousse, il dut se résoudre à sortir de la pièce.

 

Rios était en train de se lever. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil en sa direction. Qu'un *putain* de coup d'œil. Et il explosa de rire. Elliot fit la moue et croisa les bras, agacé. C'était sûr. Mais quand même. Bordel.

 

\- Regardez-moi cette crevette ! Aaaaah, bordel, tu fais peine à voir ! Ahahahah !

\- Arrête de te marrer, crétin ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ! ... C'est beaucoup trop grand, t'as pris du poids ou quoi ?

 

Tyson se barra dans la cuisine avec son assiette, redoublant de rire. Elliot se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain qu'il venait de quitter. Son reflet dans le miroir était sans appel. Il était ridicule. Agacé, il décroisa les bras. Le T-shirt s'envola légèrement, lui donnant un aspect particulièrement pitoyable. Il l'enleva d'un geste rageur. Voilà, ça allait déjà mieux, comme ça.

Les rires de Rios s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Elliot tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Mais son pote était tourné vers l'évier, la tête voûtée, semblant absorbé par son nettoyage.

Euuh, il avait raté une étape, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

 

\- Laisses tes fringues dégueu dans la salle de bain. Ça rentre pas dans ma chambre. J'm'en chargerai. Dégage, j'veux te voir en forme.

 

Le ton froid de son ami fit grimacer le jeune mercenaire. Il était énervé ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne comprenant pas le subit changement de ton dans la discussion, Elliot opéra un repli stratégique. Il était trop crevé pour ces conneries. Il verrait plus tard, quand une bonne nuit de sommeil récupérateur lui aura remis les idées au clair. Alors, peut-être que le mystère qu'était devenu Tyson Rios s'éclaircirait un peu, comme par magie.

Refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Elliot fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il étouffa un soupir de plaisir pur au toucher d'un *vrai lit* et ferma les yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de se sentir partir, le sommeil l'emportant sans tarder. Tout le reste attendrait demain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rdv la semaine prochaine pour les aventures d'Elliot loin du cadre rassurant du SSC !


	4. Star Trek, l'inconnue et l'alcool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'Elliot commence à s'habituer à son nouveau style de vie provisoire, un nouvel élément perturbateur vient mettre le chaos dans son comportement et dans ses sentiments.  
> Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle étape pour Elliot, et donc nouveau chapitre dans cette fic.  
> Les premiers jours à l'appartement de Tyse ne sont pas de tout repos. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Quelques jours passèrent, dans une monotonie étonnante. Elliot n'aurait jamais pensé pour se faire à une vie domestique, mais apparemment son repos forcé lui donnait matière à se découvrir de nouvelles facettes. Rios avait un peu aidé, à vrai dire. Enfin… Il en était la cause, pour être tout à fait clair.

Son coéquipier avait en effet décrété qu'un mois d'absence, ça voulait dire un mois d'absence. Donc hors du QG. Hors des missions. Hors de tout ce qui rythmait la vie d'Elliot, depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Mais s'il s'entêtait à bougonner et protester, Elliot sentait bien que c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. A son arrivée dans l'appart, il était crevé. Épuisé. Au bord du gouffre. Au bout de quelques jours de régime « dormir pendant 10 heures / boire des bières et se retaper en bouffe de luxe du traiteur », il se sentait déjà vachement mieux.

Ce qui lui manquait, par contre, c'était des distractions. Il avait plus de nouvelles de ses potes, et Rios était étrangement peu présent. Il partait le matin, revenait tard le soir… A croire que son emploi du temps l'empêchait littéralement de rentrer chez lui !

… Peut-être qu'Elliot gênait, après tout. 

Le premier soir, il s'était fait engueuler pour avoir laissé traîner du bordel partout. Leçon comprise, son ami était visiblement un psychopathe du rangement. Qui l'aurait cru ? Du coup, Elliot se sentit obligé de faire des efforts. Même si le manque de bordel lui donnait des envies de déprime sévère. Qui pouvait vivre dans un truc aussi… sans…

On dirait un hôpital, bordel !

Enfin. Si Rios le voulait, hein. Il était pas chez lui, après tout. Et il resterait pas longtemps. Autant faire des efforts.

Bien sûr, ses efforts n'étaient pas suffisants. Rios tiquait encore en rentrant, mais Elliot pouvait sans culpabilité laisser les reproches fuser au-dessus de sa tête. Efforts faits, mission accomplie. Si ça suffisait pas au psychopathe, c'était plus son problème.

 

Le début du quatrième jour, Elliot se leva avec un léger mal de crâne. Ouch. Il avait peut-être un peu abusé de la bière la veille. Il fallait dire que la bière que ramenait Tyse était largement supérieure à celle dont il avait l'habitude. Meilleure, plus chargée… Il allait falloir prendre l'habitude.

 

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, Elliot eut une nouvelle fois une pensée pour cette aberration. Dormir dans le lit de Tyse. Dans sa chambre. C'était toujours aussi surréel pour le jeune mercenaire qui savait pas quoi faire de ce genre d'infos.

Se traînant dans la salle principale de l'appartement, il regarda autour de lui. Quoi faire, aujourd'hui ? Oh ben, comme hier, voyons ! Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à la télé. Quelle belle invention que cette machine. Il serait mort d'ennui sans elle, ces derniers jours. Parce qu'étrangement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire autour de lui. Les dossiers de Tyse, merci bien mais… non. Il s'occupait déjà pas de ses affaires alors celles des autres… La cuisine, c'était pas son truc. Et tout ce que le frigo contenait était déjà cuisiné, de toute façon. Alléluia. Alors, situation désespérée ? Nooon. On était en Amérique, quand même ! Quand on se faisait chier, on pouvait toujours compter sur notre bonne vieille copine la télé. Toujours fidèle au poste. Elliot lui lança un regard amoureux en s'effondrant dans le canapé. Il grimaça, mais nota tout de même avec satisfaction que ses blessures lui faisaient de moins en moins mal. Bientôt il serait retapé. Un mois, mon œil.

Allumant la télé d'un mouvement de télécommande stratégique, Elliot se posa devant les programmes de fin de matinée. Beaucoup de blabla, mais quelques pépites au milieu. Il resta absorbé pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que les informations prennent le relais. Bordel, c'était quoi ces conneries ? ça plombait carrément l'ambiance. Sans compter que, sur le banc, même si un truc intéressant se passait, ça se passerait sans lui. Il coupa le son et se leva, s'étirant avec application. Aller chercher quelques bières. Se faire réchauffer un des plats qui restaient. Se poser devant Star Trek pour l'aprèm.

Elliot s'affaira, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était jamais intéressé à ce show. Pas vraiment dans le truc. Mais après avoir dégotté dans le meuble télé de Tyse la  _collec' entière en cassettes_ , il avait décidé de lui laisser sa chance. L'ennui lui faisait faire de drôles de choses, des fois. Du coup, quand Rios était rentré, des heures plus tard, il avait trouvé le jeune mercenaire totalement absorbé par les aventures du capitaine Kirk et de son équipage. Elliot avait même pas pu se foutre de sa gueule pour la collection, comme il l'avait prévu. Bordel. 

Il revint à la télé et inséra la cassette dans le magnétoscope. Puis, il s'installa tranquillement devant l'épisode, mangeant machinalement un plat sans faire gaffe. Jusqu'à ce qu'une scène le mette hors de lui. Faisant de grands gestes pour expliquer à Kirk à quel point exactement son plan était de la merde, Elliot renversa une bonne partie de son plat sur lui. Et par terre. Et sur le canapé.

…

Aïe.

Il aurait de la chance s'il s'en remettait, de celle là.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il enleva son T shirt d'un geste ample et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, jurant entre ses dents. Putain. Cette fois-ci il s'était surpassé. Le laissant tremper dans le lavabo, il passa dans la chambre, énervé. Et bien sûr, il avait plus de T shirt dispo. Putain d'huissiers de merde. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rachète des fringues. Les seules qui lui restaient tournaient en boucle, c'était juste pas possible. Soupirant, il ouvrit la commode et choppa le premier T shirt de Tyse qui lui passa sous la main. Il dirait rien. Probablement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir et essayer de évaluer les dommages faits au salon, Elliot entendit des clefs tourner dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, soudain aux aguets. Les pas qu'il entendait étaient bien trop légers pour être ceux de son coéquipier. Qui, d'ailleurs, n'était jamais rentré si tôt.

 

\- Oulala, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

 

Elliot haussa un sourcil.  _Une fille ?!_ Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, cette conne ? Silencieusement, il revint sur ses pas et ouvrit l'armoire de Rios. La grande. Celle qui renfermait plein de trucs intéressants. Qui pourraient éventuellement dissuader les gêneurs de débarquer chez son pote quand il était pas là. Toujours sans faire aucun bruit, il chercha les clefs du coffre, qu'il trouva rapidement. Ouvrant la caverne aux trésors, Elliot avisa le stock de son coéquipier. Joli. Très joli. Tyse avait toujours eu beaucoup de goût. Bon, voyons voir, qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire assez impressionnant pour déloger une gonzesse indésirable ? 

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Elliot empoigna le fusil à pompes et les cartouches. Il vérifia : déjà chargé. Rios était vraiment un as. Il revint à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit doucement.

Un sifflotement lui apprit que la fille s'était déplacée dans la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, il se déplaça pour l'avoir en visu. Mieux valait être prudent. Elle était peut-être entraînée. Et pas là par hasard.

Une tête s'éleva soudainement de sous le comptoir, et Elliot put enfin voir l'intruse. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille blonde, qui s'activait clairement sur quelque chose qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Elliot ne se sentait plus d'humeur à rire. Du tout.

Il arma son arme, et le bruit retentit dans l'appartement. La fille sursauta visiblement et releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un, hein. Et ben il allait faire en sorte qu'elle l'oublie pas de sitôt.

 

\- Lève les mains, où j'peux les voir !

Elle resta figée, les yeux grands ouverts. Super, une civile. Ça allait être plus facile. Elliot fit un geste ample avec son arme, puis la remit en joue.

\- Les mains, j'te dis ! Tout d'suite !

Cette fois-ci, elle obéit, tremblant visiblement. Elliot plissa les yeux. C'était qui, cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

 

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez Tyson ? balbutia l'inconnue, ébranlée.

Elliot avisa alors des lettres sur le comptoir, près d'elle. Il était sûr de pas les avoir vues avant. Elle avait ramené le courrier de la boîte aux lettres ? Elle appelait Rios par son prénom ? Une intuition se fit alors entendre au fond de sa tête.

Si ça se trouvait, c'était sa copine.

Ne la lâchant plus des yeux, il lui fit signe de se décaler vers la droite. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Ouais, plutôt jolie. Dans son genre. Jeune et habillée simplement. Vêtements confortables. Cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Son intuition se renforça.

Bordel.

Il prenait les nerfs, là. Et savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Juste que… non.

 

\- Commence pas avec les questions. Juste… commence pas. C'est moi qu'ai le flingue, c'est moi qui les pose. Capisce ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, effrayée. Elle avait toujours les mains en l'air et ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Bien. T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que  _toi_ tu fous là ? T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. Une très bonne. 

La jeune fille balbutia des propos incohérents, les yeux fixés sur le fusil. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, en intimidation. Au bout d'un moment, il perdit patience. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur des clefs, posées négligemment sur le comptoir à côté d'un sac à main.

Elle avait les clefs de l'appart. Effectivement, il se rappelait les avoir entendues jouer dans la serrure déjà ouverte.

Elle avait appelé Tyse par son prénom.

Ils se connaissaient. Elle entrait quand elle voulait. Elle avait donc le droit d'être là.

Bordel.

Cet enfoiré allait lui payer ça.

 

Il coupa la parole à la jeune femme. De toute façon, elle allait nulle part avec ses mono syllabes et ses tremblements d'un autre monde.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'm'en fous. T'as trois secondes pour décamper d'ici. Dégage maintenant et il t'arrivera rien.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise. Il la remit en joue.

\- Aller, bouge, j'te dis !

Ça sembla lui suffire pour se mettre en mouvement. Elle repartit derrière le comptoir, prit son sac à main, ses clefs, et un sac qui l'attendait par terre. En quelques pas, elle était sortie de l'appartement. Les clefs jouèrent dans la serrure, et Elliot en resta bouche bée. Elle venait bien de l'enfermer dedans, là ? Sérieusement ?

En rage, il désarma le fusil et le posa sèchement sur le comptoir. Pimbêche. Connasse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de se ramener maintenant ? Et Rios, sérieux, il aurait pas pu le mettre au courant ? Il aurait été moins surpris ! Et lui aurait demandé qu'elle se pointe pas tant qu'il créchait là, par la même occasion.

Une petite voix lui susurra qu'elle avait plus sa place que lui ici, mais il l'étouffa dans l'œuf. Tyse l'avait invité, oui ou merde ? D'ailleurs, c'était pas vraiment une « invitation », s'il s'en souvenait bien. Alors qu'il assume, merde !

 

Revenant au canapé, il récupéra son téléphone d'un mouvement rageur. Ce con allait l'entendre. Il appuya sur les touches brutalement et composa le numéro de son partenaire. La sonnerie dans le vide et le déclenchement du répondeur n'arrangèrent pas l'humeur du jeune homme, qui se maîtrisa pour ne pas envoyer le petit combiné contre le mur. Respirant par le nez, il réessaya. Et retomba sur le message préenregistré.

Putain.

Fermant les yeux pour se calmer, il essaya le QG. Alice saurait dans quel coin il traînait.

 

\- Yep, Elliot, j'peux faire quelque chose pour le grand blessé de guerre ?

\- Ah.Ah. C'est pas l'moment. Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est pas l'moment.

\- … Il y a un problème ?

Elle avait repris le ton qu'elle employait pendant les missions. Ça atténua un peu la rage d'Elliot. Un peu.

\- Nan. J'cherche à joindre mon enfoiré de partenaire. Tu l'aurais pas vu dans l'coin, par hasard ?

\- …

\- Alice ? Réponds-moi, bordel !

\- Il est pas à la base, désolée. J'pense pas que tu puisses le joindre avant… ce soir ? Demain matin, peut-être.

Elliot en resta la bouche ouverte. Il était pas parti en mission sans lui, quand même ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Nouveau silence.

\- Alice. Sans déconner. Réponds-moi. Genre, maintenant. Pour. QUOI ?

\- Il a été envoyé au Mexique par Dalton. Il a décollé ce matin.

 

Elliot raccrocha sèchement.

Quel…

Même dans sa tête, Elliot manqua d'adjectifs pour qualifier le traître qu'il avait comme ami. Il se força à poser le téléphone et se mit à faire les cents pas, semblable à un tigre en cage. Le visage de la fille lui revint en mémoire. Putain, elle était jolie, cette conne. Trop jolie.

Un détour dans la cuisine lui fit découvrir deux post-it, collés au frigo. Il s'approcha, ne voulant pas en croire ses yeux. Il lut le premier.

 

_« Oulala, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, chez toi ?! Y'a eu un cyclone ou quoi ?! J'vais ranger, mais tu m'en revaudras une ! Quel bordel… »_

 

Puis le second.

 

_« Vu la voisine bizarre du dessous : pb de porte pour les parties communes. Lui ai dit que tu t'en chargerais. »_

 

Puis, il les relut une nouvelle fois. Et une nouvelle.

Nan mais… De quoi elle se mêlait ? Y'avait pas tant… Se retournant pour appréhender l'état de la salle, Elliot s'interrompit. Bon. Ok. C'était effectivement un peu l'bordel. Mais ça la r'gardait pas, à elle ! Non mais.

Il reprit le téléphone et composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de Rios, bouillonnant. Après le bip, il prit une grande inspiration et réussit à sortir un message à peu près cohérent.

 

\- Ouais c'est Salem. Putain de bordel de merde, enfoiré, tu comptais m'le dire quand ? J'ai failli la buter, putain ! J'espère que t'es content d'toi et d'ton effet. Putain. Et si c'était pas encore assez, apparemment, tu t'es barré en mission ? Ça va, tranquille pour toi ? Bien ou bien ? Tu sais quoi, t'as de la chance qu'elle m'ait enfermé dans l'appart, ta copine. Sinon, ce serait un nouveau partenaire *et* un nouvel appart que tu aurais du t'trouver ! Mais vas y, profites, rigole bien. Prends ton temps. ‘foiré. Putain d'merde.

 

Il raccrocha d'un coup sec. Regardant autour de lui, il laissa la rage le guider. Déjà, la porte. Fermée, bien sûr. Et blindée. Ça ressemblait tellement à son parano de pote. Mais là, c'était vraiment pas d'bol. Même pas en rêve il pourrait sortir par là. Donc, dernière chance, les fenêtres. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que c'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Les escaliers de secours tenaient plus de la plaisanterie qu'autre chose. Complètement rouillés, inutilisables. Ils tiendraient pas sous son poids. En tout cas, pas dans son état actuel. Impossible de sauter, impossible de faire c'qu'il voulait, merde !

Bloqué.

Il était bloqué dans ce putain d'appart avec le bordel et le silence. Il jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la télé.

Sentant les nerfs monter, il entreprit de se bourrer consciencieusement la gueule. Rios devait bien avoir de l'alcool fort, non ? Une rapide inspection des placards les débusqua.

Parfait.

Débouchant une bouteille de whiskey qui avait l'air super chère, il but à même le goulot. Autant commencer dès maintenant.

 

*****

 

Le soleil fit son office, comme trop souvent dans ces matinées de merde. Le mal qui enserra la tête d'Elliot lui apprit tout ce qu'il voulut savoir sur le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé à dormir sur le carrelage. Puis, les événements de la veille remontèrent, d'un coup.

Apparemment, sa vie était une boucle sans fin.

Contrariétés, beuveries, réveil sur le sol.

Putain.

 

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et laissa son estomac se rebeller. Yep, une putain de boucle sans fin. Ça lui manquait pas, mais il y revenait toujours.

Voyant son T shirt flottant toujours dans le lavabo, Elliot grogna.

La copine de Tyse s'en chargerait.

 

Le mal de tête toujours présent contre ses tempes, Elliot se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. D'abord, café. Après, le reste.

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Rios.

Toujours enfermé. Comme un chien qu'on abandonne dans l'appart pendant qu'on vit sa vie.

Pff, il avait *vraiment* besoin de sortir.

Le café se termina et il put enfin se changer quelque peu les idées.

 

Un bruit soudain à la porte lui fit relever les yeux. Puis, des clefs. Le voilà, tiens. Carrément en retard, le coéquipier, sur le coup. Nan, plus le coéquipier. Apparemment, il faisait ses missions en solo, maintenant.

Putain.

 

\- Elliot ?

 

Le jeune mercenaire ne releva pas les yeux. A quoi bon ? Il savait pas quoi dire. Ses pensées avaient du mal à se former correctement dans sa tête, conséquences d'une soirée bien trop arrosée. Ouch. Mais il gardait assez de rage pour la discussion qui s'annonçait. Pas moyen que Rios s'en sorte par une pirouette ou un simple « tais-toi », ce coup-ci.

 

\- Gueule de bois ?

 

Le ton neutre de Rios n'arrangea rien à la situation. Depuis quand il prenait des gants pour lui parler ? Il avait l'air si mal en point que ça ? Elliot garda les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas fléchir en voyant l'expression de l'autre mercenaire. Trop de fois il avait abandonné ses reproches face à son attitude. Le regard agacé résolument fixé sur la tasse vide disposée devant lui, il répondit avec une agressivité qui l'étonna un peu.

 

\- Ça t'regarde ?

\- Un peu. Apparemment tu t'es torché avec mes bouteilles. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Autre que ton message haineux par répondeur, s'teuplé.

Fronçant les sourcils, Elliot essaya de chasser la brume de ses pensées. Il avait besoin de ses neurones, là. Mais comment répondre à ce genre de questions, franchement…

 

\- C'qui s'est passé ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, répondit-il finalement.

Rios marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comme pour soupeser sa question. Elliot cligna des yeux, focalisant son attention entière sur lui. Attendant d'être fixé.

\- D'après moi, t'as essayé de buter la femme de ménage.

 

Putain. Il pouvait pas être honnête, sérieusement ? C'était tellement dur à lui avouer, qu'il avait une copine ? Qu'elle s'invitait des fois chez lui pour filer dans la cuisine lui faire il savait pas quoi en attendant qu'il rentre de mission ? Une bouffée d'énervement le prit et lui fit relever les yeux.

\- Joue pas au con avec moi. Juste... non.

Il le supporterait pas. Pourtant il devrait bien s'y faire. Mais ça allait être dur. Putain de dur. Bordel.

 

Il observa Rios croiser les bras, clairement sur la défensive. Huh. Carrément une confession. Qu'il y aille franco, il attendait quoi, là ?

 

\- Ellie. Pourquoi je jouerai au con avec toi ? Tu crois vraiment que si j'm'étais trouvé une copine, je te l'aurais pas dit ?

 

Tiens, la bouteille de vodka était à sa portée. Intéressant, ça. S'il buvait, il arrêterait de penser, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme ça que ça avait toujours marché. Il la récupéra d'un mouvement pas trop assuré et la garda en main. Elle était chaude, mais avoir quelque chose dans les mains l'aida un peu, déjà. Il commençait à déprimer sévère.

Rios attendait une réponse. Autant être honnête, au point où il en était…

\- J'sais pas. J'pensais qu'oui. Mais en fait, j'vois qu'non.

 

La réplique fut immédiate, et fusa dans la petite pièce soudain sous tension. Rios essayait clairement de pas lui gueuler dessus. Ça, c'était familier. La frustration. La colère.

\- Ben si. Putain, si. Si, tu l'aurais su. Mais apparemment t'es trop con pour t'imaginer qu'on puisse être potes. Donc NON ça n'est pas ma copine et OUI je suis parti en mission solo. Mais comprends-moi, merde, tu crois que je le chie, le fric ?

 

Sourd aux arguments de son ami, gardant les yeux sur la bouteille, Elliot avisa la tasse vide. L'avait plus qu'à la remplir. Au moins il aurait réussi un truc dans la journée. Il se versa une bonne dose de façon mécanique et ne releva pas les yeux. Le visage de la fille de la veille était gravé dans ses rétines. Il arrivait pas à l'oublier, et savait même pas pourquoi. Ses traits fins et délicats. Il sentit son amertume remonter. Sans déconner, Rios était pitoyable avec ses justifications qui t'naient pas la route.

\- Pff, la femme de ménage, quoi... Le rire qui sortit de ses lèvres n'avait rien de naturel. Ça lui déchira le cœur et les tripes, et il se sentit soudainement putain de vidé. Complètement à la masse. Il secoua la tête.

\- C'd'un cliché...

 

Cette fois-ci, ça fit réagir Rios. Qui s'avança, au point d'être au contact s'il le voulait. Elliot étouffa son instinct qui lui hurla de reculer. S'il voulait le frapper, qu'il le fasse. Elliot en était plus à ça près.

\- Elliot.

Il était tout prêt.  _Proche proche proche…_

\- Joue pas à ça, tu vas perdre.

 

Le sang du jeune mercenaire ne fit qu'un tour. Sérieusement ?  _Sérieusement ?_

Là, non.

Non.

Ça allait trop loin.

Il allait pas se laisser faire, nan mais manquait plus que ça. La frustration de la veille revenue au centuple, il siffla les mots suivants, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Joue pas à quoi ? Putain, on dirait qu'c'est toi qui as passé une putain de journée et une putain de nuit *enfermé* dans l'appart, à cause d'une fille qui s'est pointé l'air de rien, comme ça, normal ! Alors, sérieux, Rios, me cherche pas. Juste... me cherche pas.

Mais sa tirade n'avait pas atténué sa colère. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il la sentait bouillir dans ses veines. Il en avait marre de ces conneries. Mais encore plus marre des demi-réponses et des reproches de son partenaire. La porte était ouverte, maintenant, non ? Il allait en profiter. Le laisser à son appart et à ses gonzesses. Et se casser. Il se releva et chassa la nausée qui le prit au mouvement brutal.

\- Pff, tu sais quoi ? Ça vaut même pas la peine d'en parler.

Mais il n'alla pas loin. La voix de Tyson trancha la tension installée dans la pièce, son ton autoritaire familier aux oreilles du jeune homme.

 

\- Ne. Bouge. Pas.

Il ne suffit pas plus au cerveau d'Elliot pour obéir. Putain, c'était pas vrai… Rios continua sur sa lancée, l'air aussi énervé que lui.

\- Ne bouge pas, et laisse moi expliquer, avant que tu n'ailles faire ta diva. Et même si mes explications te suffisent pas, ne pense MÊME PAS à quitter cet appartement.

 

Super. Donc non seulement Rios se permettait de lui donner des ordres  _en dehors des terrains d'opérations_ , mais en plus ça impliquait qu'il avait pas le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait. Elliot lui lança un regard noir, maintenant parfaitement immobile. 

\- Bien, continua Tyson une fois assuré d'avoir l'attention de son partenaire. Cette fille. Laura. Vient tous les lundis après ses cours pour faire le ménage. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je foute mes mains dans un putain de sceau plein de javel, tu m'entends ? Elle vient, et elle s'occupe aussi de l'appartement de la VOISINE. Parce que c'est comme ça, quand on a un appart à soi. Il faut s'en occuper. Tu piges ? Laisse-moi finir. J'm'attendais pas à ce qu'elle t'enferme, et j'en suis profondément emmerdé pour toi. Mais de toute façon dans ton état tu serais allé où ? Je t'ai prêté un toit, de la bouffe, un lit et une télé, le temps que tu puisses te remettre au travail et reprendre ta vie en main. Et tu fais quoi ? Tu salopes mon chez-moi, tu menaces la femme de ménage, et tu comptais te barrer comme une princesse vexée ?

 

Elliot en resta littéralement bouche bée.

Il avait pas bien entendu, là ? Tyse venait pas de lui dire ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?!

Ok. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Elliot pouvait suivre. Et accessoirement lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Plantant ses pieds dans le sol, refermant ses poings, Elliot laissa sa migraine au second plan pour laisser éclater sa rancœur. Et surtout sa rage.

\- J'suis. pas. ton. PUTAIN D'JOUET ! J't'ai rien d'mandé, à c'qu'il me semble Rios ! Juste. Rien ! Et t'as de la chance que j'ai posé les questions avant de tirer, parce qu'elle a failli se faire buter, et tu sais quoi ? Ça aurait été de ta putain de faute ! Maintenant, j'vois qu'tu t'en sors pas mal, sans moi, en mission. Donc ça roule, continue comme ça. T'as plus b'soin d'me materner, du coup. Et sérieusement, si t'essaies de m'séquestrer alors qu'j'ai envie de m'casser ? Ça va pas le faire. Pas le faire du tout.

 

Rios réagit comme si Elliot l'avait frappé. Comme s'il avait rien vu venir. Et ben, dur ! Elliot en pensait le moindre mot. La trahison de Rios était encore fraîche. Trop fraîche. Ça le faisait putain de saigner, et il allait lui faire comprendre !

Rios serra les poings à son tour, et Elliot plissa les yeux en réaction inconsciente.

 

\- J'ai pas fait ça pour te materner, crétin ! J'ai fait ça parce qu'on est amis, putain ! Et que les amis s'entraident !! C'est fait pour ça ! Tu as été blessé ! Tu es en arrêt de travail, ton job sur la sellette ! Je t'ai fait confiance, je te fais toujours confiance ! T'es p'têt' même la seule personne à qui je confierai ma vie, merde ! Alors ma seule et unique question : Pourquoi TU ne me fais pas confiance ?!

 

La question aveugla totalement Elliot, qui l'avait pas du tout vue venir.  _Quoi ?!_ La surprise lui fit répondre du tac au tac. 

\- Hein ? D'où j'te fais pas confiance ?

 

\- Tu penses vraiment que je me tape cette fille ? Que je me serais trouvé une copine sans jamais t'en parler ?? Tu penses vraiment que je vais en mission sans toi parce que tu me gonfles et que j'me sens puissant à partir seul ?

 

Un peu perdu, Elliot se sentit perdre pied. Putain… C'était vrai, alors ? C'était pas sa copine ? Le soulagement qu'il ressentit au moment où il accepta ça était fort mais quand même mitigé par des pensées beaucoup moins sympa. Qu'il s'empressa de communiquer.

\- Euuh, tu m'as pas averti que cette fille passerait, non ? Et t'es bien parti en mission sans moi, ou j'me trompe ?

 

La réponse ne tarda pas.

\- Je t'ai pas averti parce que j'ai oublié. Complètement zappé. Ça fait un an que c'est le train-train quotidien ! Et d'un coup il se passe tout ce bordel avec toi, et cette mission en Colombie, et tes blessures, et ton état, et Dalton qui me met la pression, et Alice qui s'inquiète et ce job complètement instable ! Et je suis parti sans toi parce que j'ai besoin de ces thunes ! ON a besoin de ces thunes ! T'as besoin de matos pour te soigner, on a besoin de bouffe, je paie un tas de truc, parce que c'est aussi le problème d'avoir une baraque !

 

*On*

Il s'attendait pas à ça.

Se sentant particulièrement con, Elliot se rassit pour ne pas faire voir ses tremblements. Il croisa les bras pour compléter le tout.

Si c'était vrai… Si tout ce que lui avait dit Tyse était vrai… Alors ça voulait dire qu'il s'était enflammé pour rien. Encore une fois. Putain de boulet.

Il observa son ami qui se détourna et regarda autour de lui. Puis plus spécialement le coin table basse / canapé. Elliot y jeta aussi un coup d'œil et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Merde. Il avait complètement zappé. Tout était encore en bordel, et les restes de son plat de la veille gisaient, bien visibles même à distance. Rios s'éloigna du jeune mercenaire pour visiblement aller constater les dégâts. Elliot sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il allait s'en prendre une. Et ce serait mérité. Bordel, pourquoi il arrêtait pas de faire tout foirer ?

L'avait eu raison, Tyse.

Comme d'hab.

Il l'avait hébergé, nourrit, retapé. Tout ça comme ça, pour rien. Et comment Elliot avait réagi ? En massacrant son mobilier, buvant ses réserves et faisant mourir de peur sa femme de ménage.

Sa femme de ménage.

…

Sa femme de ménage , quoi !

Il arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Il s'était bien planté, sur ce coup là. Son cœur se serra. Il avait tout planté. Et c'était d'sa faute. Il se tint prêt pour l'engueulade qui allait fatalement suivre.

 

Le jeune homme était tellement enfermé dans son auto-apitoiement et ses certitudes, qu'il ne vit pas de suite son ami s'accroupir après avoir fait le tour du canapé. Il entendit à peine le bruit de fermeture éclair qui suivit. Aussi, il ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque Tyson fit un large mouvement et enleva la protection du canapé. Qui était en cuir, en-dessous. Et intact.

Bordel.

Ouais… Il l'avait pas du tout vu venir, celle-là.

La voix de Rios mit fin à ses pensées.

\- Je suppose que ça date d'hier.

 

Il embarqua la housse et passa à la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau parvint aux oreilles du jeune mercenaire, toujours assis sur son tabouret dans la cuisine, et il se sentit un peu coupable de le faire laver des trucs juste après être revenu d'une mission. Où il était seul. Sans back up, quoi ! Dalton était vraiment un putain de gros con, des fois.

L'eau continuait de couler. Rios ne réapparaissait pas.

Il devait être furieux contre lui. Obligé.

Elliot était conscient d'être un peu complètement chiant, des fois. Mais là, il devait bien s'avouer à lui-même qu'il y avait été fort. Il regarda autour de lui, voulant imprimer chaque détail de l'appartement. Il se doutait qu'il y refoutrait pas les pieds avant un bail.

Où il allait aller, maintenant ? Il serra la mâchoire. Nan, il pleurerait pas. Putain. Ce genre de moments était pas du tout son truc.

Tyson repointa le bout de son nez dans la pièce principale, et fixa son attention sur lui. Elliot déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il arriva pas à regarder ailleurs, malgré toute sa volonté. Il arriva encore moins à parler. Malgré le silence qui s'éternisa.

 

\- Alors ? Tu veux te barrer ? Choisis.

 

… Ouch. C'était pire que c'qu'il pensait. Rios voulait le faire supplier. 

Putain.

Un flash le ramena un an en arrière. Sa mère. La putain d'expression sur son visage après qu'il lui ait demandé de pouvoir rester. Le rejet. Violent.  _« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te garder ? Même pas en rêve ! Tu peux bien crever, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! T'as dix minutes pour prendre tes cliques et tes claques et décarrer. Après, j'appelle les flics ! »_

Putain.

Il avait envie de vomir. De pleurer. De… Il rembarra brutalement ses sentiments. Il allait pas s'abaisser à ça. Il se l'était promis. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

 

Alors, il pencha la tête sur le côté, et renvoya à Tyson sa propre question.

\- T'as envie que j'me barre ?

 

Voilà. Là au moins, Tyse allait être obligé d'lui dire. Et il pourrait partir la tête haute. Il força un visage impassible et attendit venir la réponse.

\- Si je t'ai ramené à la maison c'est pas pour pouvoir me plaindre ensuite. Tu sais, je réfléchis avant d'agir.

 

_Ouais, mais avant, tu savais pas à quel point j'étais chiant._ La pensée fusa dans son esprit avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter. Il se bascula en arrière, repoussant une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Sa lassitude. Putain, c'était pas facile. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer avec les nerfs de son pote. C'était bon, il avait comprit. Il allait débarrasser le plancher. Avant d'être jeté dehors, il fallait quand même qu'il le remercie. C'était la moindre des choses. Ça pouvait pas tout arranger comme par magie, mais avec un peu de chance il avait pas totalement perdu son coéquipier dans cette histoire. Il pourrait pas l'supporter. Sans Tyse, il pouvait rien faire. Il arrêta de suite cette ligne de pensée. Surtout pas y penser. Surtout pas. 

Il redescendit la main qui était venue agripper sa tempe douloureuse, et soupira doucement. Aller, il était temps de se lancer.

 

\- J'suis pas doué. Et j'fous le bordel. Je l'sais. T'as le droit de m'foutre dehors, tu sais. Tu s'rais pas l'premier. Faut juste que... ben... Juste. C'était sympa. De m'faire venir, j'veux dire. Ouais, sympa.

 

Merde. Il arrivait même pas à dire « merci ». Ou « désolé ». Putain de cas désespéré. Elliot était vraiment le roi des losers quand il s'y mettait. Il espéra que Tyse l'entende quand même. L'était plus doué que lui, c'était toujours possible.

 

\- Je te foutrai pas dehors, crétin.

Rios passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers le frigo. Et se récupéra une bière. Elliot fit redescendre le tabouret sur ses quatre pieds, surpris. Quoi ?

 

\- J'te le dis, t'es pas obligé d'dire ça.

 

Rios lui lança un regard difficile à déchiffrer.

\- Les seules obligations que je dois sont aux supérieurs du SSC, Salem. Retiens bien ça.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux post-it restés collés sur le frigo. De la fameuse Laura. Elliot, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux. La voix de son partenaire ramena le jeune homme à la réalité.

\- Si je te dis que je te foutrais pas dehors, alors je le ferais pas.

 

Bordel, il était buté, ce con. Il avait loupé une étape, ou quoi ? Genre, celle où Elliot était un putain de boulet. Celle où il lui avait détruit son mobilier. Celle où il avait réquisitionné ses fringues, son toit, sa bouffe, ses bières. Ou alors, celle où il avait failli descendre une pauvre fille juste venue faire ses corvées. Il se décida pour cet exemple. Le plus parlant, et lança un regard appuyé à son ami.

 

\- J'ai failli buter la femme de ménage.

 

Là. Clair, concis. Si avec ça il comprenait pas…

Rios se contenta de le fixer. Il avait l'air limite blasé.

 

\- Tu lui dois des excuses. Et tu vas devoir la supporter. Elle passe tous les lundis après-midi. Elle a pas le droit d'entrer dans le bureau, ni de toucher à l'armoire.

Son regard se posa de façon exagérée sur le fusil à pompe qui trônait toujours sur le comptoir. Chargé. En totale violation de toutes les règlementations américaines. Qui leur permettaient de pouvoir garder leurs instruments de travail chez eux et donc d'exercer leur métier. Oups. Elliot essaya de garder un air neutre. Il en avait vraiment pas raté une.

Rios reprit.

\- Tout le reste, elle nettoie. Elle laisse des post-it toutes les semaines, et je les enlève quand je m'en suis occupé. Ou quand je les ai lus.

 

Oula. Difficile de faire plus… quoi ? Il savait même pas ce qui le dérangeait dans la description que faisait Rios de sa vie. Encore une fois, la vision que le jeune homme avait toujours eue de son ami entra en collision avec ce qu'il apprenait de lui. Il leva un sourcil et répondit vaguement.

\- Hm hm...

 

La remarque suivante de Tyson arriva de nulle part.

 

\- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on a tous ta vie trépidante de clodo endetté qui vit au jour le jour sans se soucier de la paperasse obligatoire ?

 

Elliot, surpris, blessé, ne chercha même pas à cacher le choc. Ouch… C'était violent. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur sa tasse, qui l'attendait tranquillement depuis le début de cette conversation. Remplie de liquide clair. Tout à coup, elle devint bien tentante. Arrêter de penser, hein ? C'était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin.

 

Après un court silence, Tyson soupira et reprit.

\- Ecoute. J'suis désolé, okay ? Je m'attendais pas à ce que ton temps de rémission soit un putain de calvaire. On va bouffer dehors, ça te va ?

 

Elliot releva des yeux méfiants sur son ami. Où était le piège ? Il l'insultait, puis l'invitait à bouffer ? Ce type était franchement pas croyable. Rios le regarda, clairement frustré.

\- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, Salem.

 

Huh. Encore cette histoire de confiance. Rios comprenait définitivement rien. Bon. Ok. S'il y tenait. Si pour lui ce genre de trucs merdiques étaient à mettre sur le même plan que sa confiance en ses décisions sur le champ de bataille ? Que celle en ses stratégies, même quand il comprenait pas le tableau global et qu'il suivait quand même ? Et ben ok. Dans ce cas, non, il lui faisait pas *entièrement* et *bêtement* *toujours* confiance.

Il secoua la tête, l'air désabusé.

\- Tu rends pas toujours ça facile, faut dire. Okay pour manger dehors. Ouais. On en a b'soin, j'crois bien.

 

Rios hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. Il lui en avait fallu peu pour qu'il lâche l'affaire. Tant mieux. Et puis, Elliot avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Où il avait mangé que quelques cuillérées de plat avant de tout envoyer par terre. Il découvrit soudainement qu'il avait la dalle.

 

\- Tu comptes y aller en robe ?

La question de Tyse le fit baisser les yeux automatiquement sur ses fringues. Et jurer à travers ses dents. Il était engoncé dans un T shirt de son coéquipier. Qui, effectivement, encore une fois, lui donnait l'air particulièrement ridicule.

… Il était maudit, il voyait que ça. 

 

Rios eut le culot de ricaner. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Il lui ferait payer, putain. C'était sa faute, à lui, si son coéquipier était si grand ? Il eut pas le temps de lancer la remarque acerbe qu'il avait préparé. Rios se leva et fila dans sa chambre. Elliot resta sur son tabouret, à regarder une fois de plus une porte sans bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, son partenaire revint avec un T shirt blanc en main. Qui ressemblaient étrangement à un de ses propres T shirt. Du genre qu'il mettait en dessous de ses protections, pendant ses missions. Tyse le lui tendit et Elliot le prit mécaniquement, se levant dans la foulée et ne voulant pas y croire.

 

\- Tu l'sors d'où, cui là ?

\- Du fin fond de mon armoire à armure. Enjoy. J'ai un pantalon, aussi.

Rios ricana de nouveau. Mais Elliot était toujours concentré sur le T shirt. C'était son putain de T shirt. Il le reconnaissait clairement. Sa taille, son style, son T shirt. Rios avait depuis tout ce temps des fringues à lui qui attendaient dans l'armoire. Il releva des yeux outrés, hors de lui.

 

\- Tu veux dire que t'avais ça depuis l'début ? Bordel, t'es trop con quand tu t'y mets !

 

Tyson éclata franchement de rire, agaçant d'autant plus son jeune partenaire.

\- Quoi ? J'suis pas ta mère ! Tu m'demandes pas, j'vais pas les sortir pour toi ! Et puis vu c'que tu fais avec tes fringues, je préférais les planquer !

Ce disant, il pointa du doigt la salle de bain dans un geste explicite. Où son T shirt de la veille flottait dans le lavabo, totalement abandonné à son triste sort. Certes. Ça calma un peu le jeune mercenaire, qui laissa tomber les provocations de son partenaire. Maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle tenue dispo, il allait en profiter. Tiens, comment il avait récupéré ces fringues, Rios, au fait ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question, puis réfléchit. Tyse allait forcément l'envoyer chier et lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Est-ce que la réponse valait la peine qu'ils repartent sur une engueulade ? Le mal de tête toujours présent en fond lui assura que non. Il haussa les épaules et laissa tomber.

 

\- Passe le reste, j'me change et on y va.

 

Tyson fit un nouveau saut dans la chambre et revint avec… yep, c'était bien un de ses pantalons. Et d'autres fringues. Sûrement pour lui. Il lui passa le pantalon, accompagné d'une remarque (bien sûr).

\- Prends pas ton temps, princesse.

 

Pff. Genre. Il se changea vite fait sur place, ignorant les protestations de ses muscles toujours endoloris et de ses multiples plaies. Aïe aïe aïe… Ok, il était peut-être pas encore totalement rétabli.

… C'était long, mais long… 

 

Tyse se barra dans la salle de bain, l'air un peu bizarre. Elliot haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Il secoua la tête. Cet homme était vraiment un mystère. Il le connaissait depuis des mois, et encore maintenant il arrivait à le désarçonner. Il finit de se changer et alla l'attendre dans l'entrée, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que son mal de crâne.

Tyson le rejoint enfin, l'air toujours un peu à l'ouest. Il récupéra ses clefs et ouvrit la porte.

\- On y va.

Elliot, comme à son habitude, le suivit, surveillant ses arrières.

 

*****

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Elliot s'écroula sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement. Fraîchement douché, il grogna en s'étirant.

Rios avait intérêt à lui avoir pardonné, après tout ça.

Putain, ouais.

Sinon, il ne serait plus responsable de ses actes. Et ils impliqueraient des armes lourdes. Des pleurs et du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il se tortillait pour trouver une position confortable. En trouvant enfin une, il se fit la réflexion que son mal de crâne lui avait enfin lâché la grappe. Pas trop tôt. La douche avait dû aider.

 

Il était *vraiment* crevé, là, du coup. Complètement.

En revenant du fast food, malgré sa fatigue de post mission, Tyson avait été pris d'une nouvelle frenzy de « proooopre, tout doit être propre et rangé et à sa place !!! ». Il était parti avec la housse au *pressing*. Genre, c'était vraiment si pressé que ça ? Apparemment, oui.

Du coup, Elliot était resté seul dans l'appartement. En regardant autour de lui, il avait été pris d'une culpabilité un peu chiante à gérer. L'appartement était crade et en désordre. Et c'était de sa faute.  _Evidemment_ que c'était de sa faute. Il s'était senti obligé de faire quelque chose. En quelque sorte, montrer par les gestes à son coéquipier qu'il était désolé. Il pouvait pas le dire, mais il pouvait au moins faire un effort. 

Putain, ça avait pas été facile pourtant. Il avait vite regretté sa décision. Entre les caisses de cannettes vides à descendre, la tâche à laver du salon (argh !), la salle de bain  _quasi détruite_ à retaper, la cuisine à remettre en ordre (et le fusil à pompe à ranger à sa place accessoirement… re oups…) sans compter la commode qui s'était retrouvée il savait pas comment ni quand en bordel… Il avait sué, couru partout et paré au plus pressé et le plus efficacement possible. Le tout en jurant comme un chartier et en se plaignant non-stop, bien sûr. Comme tous les soldats, il avait un jour été une nouvelle recrue. Les corvées de latrines et autres plaisanteries de ce type, il connaissait. Emporté dans son élan, il avait même fait le lit au carré. Les habitudes revenaient vite… Il avait pensé en avoir fini avec toutes ces conneries. Apparemment pas. 

Putain, Rios avait *intérêt* à apprécier l'effort.

Il l'attendait au tournant.

 

Mais voilà, il avait *fini* ! L'appartement était aussi rutilant que le jour où il était arrivé. Bon… il manquait la housse du canapé. Forcément. Il en avait pas trouvé d'autres, donc il l'avait laissé tel quel. Mais tout le reste… Impeccable. Elliot avait pas été loin de s'épater lui-même. Franchement, il aurait pas pensé en être capable.

Bon, il comptait pas faire tout ça tous les jours. Si Tyse voulait en faire une habitude, il avait deux ou trois mots bien choisis pour lui indiquer avec courtoisie où exactement il pouvait se foutre cette idée.

Mais quand même. Les sols étaient propres, la salle de bain et la cuisine impecc, les… trucs étaient rangés... Il pouvait pas faire mieux.

 

Maintenant, *pause* !

Il allait attendre le retour de Rios et plus en foutre une de ce qui restait de la journée. Il l'avait bien mérité.

 

N'ayant plus rien à faire d'un coup, les pensées du jeune homme eurent tôt fait de divaguer et revinrent sur les événements du début de journée. Le réveil par terre et le retour de la rage froide de la veille. La dispute avec Rios et comment il s'était rendu encore une fois parfaitement ridicule. C'était une habitude, mais il aurait bien aimé que ça change, avec le temps. Il se mordit la lèvre, soudain inquiet. En dehors de son énervement (légitime) pour la mission réalisée en solo par son coéquipier, qu'est-ce que Rios avait pu penser de sa crise de nerfs ? Se mettre dans tous ses états pour une hypothétique copine… En fait, il savait pas trop quoi en penser lui-même. C'était pas comme si…

Elliot soupira.

Tyson avait le droit d'avoir une copine. Il le savait bien. Et s'il en trouvait une, il pouvait s'attendre à du soutien de la part de son pote. Et pas une scène de… de quoi, exactement ? d'hystérie ? de jalousie ?

…

Merde.

Il avait bien merdé. Bordel, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il espérait que Rios se pencherait pas trop là-dessus. S'il lui posait la question, Elliot ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui répondrait.

Il aurait rien à répondre, à vrai dire.

Si Tyson se rendait compte des… penchants… de son ami, il arrêterait d'en être un. D'ami. De partenaire.

Et à partir de là, peu importait à Elliot d'être fracassé ou méprisé. Il aurait de toute façon perdu la seule personne qui faisait encore partie de son monde aujourd'hui. C'était triste, pathétique même… Mais vrai. Et il pouvait le perdre. Si facilement que ça lui faisait peur. On en revenait toujours au même point, hein ? Que ça soit dans le ghetto, dans l'armée régulière, chez les Rangers ou au SSC.

_Don't ask, don't tell._

 

Elliot s'était rendu compte assez tard que peut-être… peut-être… il était différent de ses potes. Il avait eu des copines. Plein de filles. C'était une question de fierté, d'abord. Et d'habitude, aussi. Dans le quartier, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Et se trouver des distractions n'était pas rare. Mais pour Elliot, c'était juste ça, justement. Des distractions. Il n'avait aimé aucune des filles qu'il avait réussi à séduire. Juste… aucune. Et en comparant ses sentiments avec ceux qu'il voyait autour de lui… il avait progressivement réalisé que… bah… les filles, c'était juste pas son truc.

Du tout.

Le choc avait été violent. Surtout quand on a seize ans, qu'on est déscolarisé et livré à soi-même dans un quartier où les portes de sorties étaient, au choix 1. la prison, 2. le cimetière ou 3. les boulots débiles et mal payés où on servait de larbins aux riches. Il en avait été malade. Littéralement. Pendant des semaines. Elliot referma ces souvenirs douloureux, sentant son estomac protester à leurs seules réminiscences. Ça servait à rien, de repenser à ça. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et, surtout, avait fait en sorte que ça ne se sache pas.

Jamais.

C'était une question de survie.

L'ordre du juge de le faire entrer dans l'armée (enfin, de le faire choisir entre ça et la prison… comme si c'était un choix, sérieusement, qui il pensait tromper avec ce genre de trucs ?) avait conforté son silence. Les soldats n'avaient pas la réputation d'être tendres et compréhensifs. Les Rangers ou les mercenaires non plus, d'ailleurs.

Bref.

Impossible. Totalement impossible.

Les rares expériences qu'il avait eues avec des hommes avaient toujours été réalisées en secret, rapidement et sans attaches. Des inconnus rencontrés dans des bars. Pas que ça ait été une habitude non plus. C'était toujours le fruit du hasard, terminé presque avant d'avoir commencé. Pas de nom, pas de suivi, pas de questions. Mais c'était de plus en plus rare. Ça le déprimait un peu, comme fonctionnement, à vrai dire. Elliot avait beau avoir des besoins, comme tout jeune de 18 ans, il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de tactile. Et il avait besoin de *confiance*. Ces types ne pouvaient absolument pas lui en donner. Il était un peu trop parano pour ça. C'était la dure loi de son job.

Enfin… C'était pas le pire. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, le plus chiant, c'est que ça l'avait totalement bloqué, vis-à-vis des *filles*. Une fois qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était gay… Impossible de se forcer. Il avait essayé. Putain, il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il avait essayé. Il était *définitivement* pas intéressé. Donc il avait dû inventer, auprès de ses potes et des autres soldats. Se vanter de faits inexistants. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature, maintenant. Des années qu'il s'entraînait. ‘reusement qu'il avait une grande gueule.

 

Il finirait sûrement sa vie seul.

Ou alors, il serait rapidement tué sur le front et du coup ça aurait aucune importance. Ouais, sûrement, même.

… C'était sans doute pas sain, de se _réconforter_ à l'idée de sa mort prochaine, hein ?

 

Bref.

Rios.

Le jeune mercenaire jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, fermée et silencieuse. Son coéquipier et ami avait des idées bien arrêtées sur les gens comme lui. Chez les Rangers ou au SSC, Elliot l'avait déjà entendu renchérir aux propos des autres quand ce genre de sujet avait été lancé. Quelques-unes de ses plus belles insultes en référaient, aussi. Ça gênait pas Elliot outre mesure. Il se voyait pas vraiment comme « une de *ces* personnes ». C'était une partie de sa vie qui était complètement coupée de sa carrière. Irrémédiablement coupée, même. Il avait tout fait pour. Quand il était au SSC… il était un soldat avant tout. Un mercenaire, juste comme les autres. Avec ses atouts, ses capacités et sa détermination. Son orientation n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

De toute façon… les soldats auraient toujours une mentalité de soldats. Il pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Tyse, quoi.

Mais… ça rendait les choses difficiles.

Dès leur première rencontre, une étincelle était née entre les deux jeunes hommes. Elliot l'avait sentie. Il était pas sûr que Tyse s'en soit rendu compte, mais en tout cas ce fut le début de leur amitié. Ils avaient *cliqué*. S'étaient *connectés* l'un à l'autre.

Elliot pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier son coéquipier. Plus que ce qui était respectable, quoi. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait suivi dès le premier jour. Mais il avait toujours su faire la part des choses. Le penser ? Bah… Il pouvait pas faire autrement, donc… ça allait. Il avait pourtant essayé de se réfréner, au départ. Ça avait été pire. Donc il l'avait accepté, se l'était avoué, et avait catalogué ce fait dans le coin de son cerveau qui renfermait tous les « dossiers qui sortiraient jamais de sa propre tête ». Facile. Depuis, il avait pu fonctionner en partenariat avec Rios sans que ça vienne interférer. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir, savait où il se plaçait, et ça lui suffisait. Largement.

Par contre…  _agir_ dans la  _vraie vie_ sur ce genre de pensées ? Putain, jamais. 

Juste… Jamais.

Putain. Une putain de crise de jalousie, quoi. Il était vraiment trop con. Saloperie d'alcool. Il était sûr que la gueule de bois avait pas aidé. Il savait que ça le rendait idiot… Il le savait que trop bien. Pourquoi il reprenait toujours à la moindre contrariété, alors ?! *Forcément* que ça allait finir par lui jouer des tours ! Il fallait *vraiment* qu'il arrête ces conneries.

 

Elliot se força à penser à autre chose. Ou à ne plus penser, tiens, ça serait bien, aussi. Envie d'une bière. Il était déjà levé lorsque son cerveau lui fit remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas une riche idée. Il venait de tout nettoyer. Et vraiment, c'était rutilant. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de prendre une cannette, et risquer de la renverser sur le *canapé* de Tyse, qui, s'il se rappelait bien, était en cuir et sans sa putain de protection en ce moment même ?

…

Non. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

Si jamais il flinguait le divan… Le reste de l'appart' nettoyé ne pèserait pas lourd dans la balance. Comme il avait appris à connaître son pote cette semaine… Il passerait par la fenêtre. Purement et simplement. Ou Tyse irait rechercher le fusil à pompe, peut-être. Hmm…

Enfin.

C'était pas la question.

Le fait était qu'Elliot n'avait pas envie de faire ça.

Pas du tout.

 

Frustré, il se rassit, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. Putain de psychorigide, sérieusement… Un canapé, c'était fait pour  _vivre_ . C'était le centre du salon. Donc le centre névralgique des apparts. Tout se passait sur les canapés. Et si une malheureuse tâche s'y déposait, les gens normaux en faisaient pas un tel foin.

Hmm… Peut-être que si, en fait.

A vrai dire, il en savait rien. C'était pas comme s'il fréquentait beaucoup de « gens normaux ». Tyse était sans doute le type le plus normal qu'il connaisse. Et c'était un ex Ranger et un putain de mercenaire. Pardon, un agent. Il se gourait tout l'temps.

 

Et voilà.

Encore à penser à lui. C'était une putain de maladie, sérieux.

Un peu agacé contre lui-même, Elliot agrippa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il s'étendit sur le fameux canapé et essaya de se détendre un peu. Il était trop sur les nerfs, ces temps-ci. Et ça lui ressemblait pas. Il était pas un type anxieux, à la base. Mais là, il fallait avouer, la période était mauvaise. Putain de mauvaise. Vivement la prochaine mission. Il repartirait dans un nouvel appart, reverrait Tyse seulement en mission ou pour des entraînements en duo et arrêterait de se prendre la tête. Pour des hypothétiques copines. Ou des canapés.

Putain, il était temps que ça s'arrête…

 

*****

 

Elliot se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Réveillé au milieu d'un rêve, déboussolé, privé de repères, il mit quelques secondes à redescendre sur Terre.

 

\- Woa. Tu t'es déchainé, ma parole. C'est putain d'propre.

 

Rios était rentré. Elliot se leva automatiquement, un brin de nervosité s'emparant de lui. Il regarda autour de lui en s'étirant. Ouaip, il était toujours fier de son travail. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire qui mourut un peu lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ami. Qui était déjà en train de remettre la housse de protection sur le canapé.

…

Sérieusement ?

_Sérieusement ?_

Elliot se contrôla pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ce type était vraiment pas croyable, des fois. Mais en continuant de le fixer, il remarqua soudainement à quel point Rios était fatigué. Il tenait quasiment plus debout tout seul. La main restée sur le dossier, il pensait manifestement à se coucher sur le canapé et dormir là.

… Huh. 

Elliot ne pourrait plus dormir dans la chambre. Absolument pas. C'était déjà bizarre en arrivant. Et bizarre ces cinq dernière nuits. Mais là, c'était plus du tout possible. Proclamer avoir un quelconque droit sur la chambre de son pote le soir même d'une crise de jalousie ? … il était pas aussi débile. Même lui.

Il claqua la langue, arrêtant le geste de son ami qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 

\- T'as remis la protection, c'est bon, ça craint plus. En plus, ici j'ai la télé, c'est cool. Tu peux reprendre ta piaule. J'fais chasse gardé canap' à partir de...

Jetant un coup d'œil qui se voulait concentré sur son poignet, il compta jusqu'à trois avant de continuer.

\- … Maintenant.

 

Tyson eut l'air un peu surpris. Mais il ne sembla pas contre l'idée de reprendre sa chambre.

 

\- Okay, il est à toi. Fais-y gaffe. Ou tu dormiras dans tes odeurs de bouffe, j'te préviens.

Ah ! Comme si un truc comme ça avait déjà arrêté Elliot.

\- Maaaiiis oui, arrêt' d'être parano, un peu, roh làlà.

 

Tyson avoua enfin défaite et partit se coucher. Enfin, plus spécifiquement, il partit se planter au seuil de la chambre et se mit à observer la pièce, figé. Elliot leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Il fut pris soudain d'un doute affreux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle ? Il avait pas oublié un détail horrible au milieu, au moins ? Il se souvenait avoir fait le tour de l'appartement, mais ça se trouvait, il avait oublié une pièce.

Une pièce sur un T3. Bien joué, mon pote.

Se rapprochant un peu de son coéquipier, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Rien. Enfin, rien d'anormal. Le lit était fait, la commode rangée, l'armoire fermée. Il fronça les sourcils, étudiant Tyson du regard.

 

\- Mec, tu dors debout. Va dormir, c'pas une blague.

Ça sembla le faire réagir. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, avant de fixer son attention sur le jeune mercenaire.

-Heu, ouais. Merci, pour le rangement et tout. C'était sympa. On s'voit... heu, je sais pas quand j'me réveillerai. Mais j'bosse pas, demain. Ça va cinq minutes. Ils pourront bien se passer d'moi.

_Sympa…_ Ouais, vachement sympa. Content de son effet et étouffant la tentation de lui répondre que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il ferait un truc pareil, Elliot se borna à faire un vague signe de la main vers la télé.

\- T'en fais pas. Va dormir. Allez, dégage.

La porte se referma sur Tyse, et Elliot soupira sans bruit. Il se posa sur le canapé. Yeux vissés sur les programmes abrutissants que lui délivrait la télé, il les enchaîna jusqu'à ce que la chute de tension et le sommeil ne l'emportent de nouveau.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ben voilà. Ça c'est fait.  
> C'est à partir de ce chapitre que je commence à faire entrer en scène des OC récurrents. Vous verrez, ils sont attachants !  
> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures d'Elliot, qui n'a pas fini d'en baver avec vous !


	5. Les voisins de palier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre du chapitre !

Elliot remonta de son jogging, essoufflé mais heureux. Quelque part dans les derniers jours, il avait commencé à penser à l'appartement de Tyson comme étant le sien. A son port d'attache quand il devait se poser quelque part après une de ses virées. Et il avait repris ses bonnes habitudes. Pouvoir courir, s'entraîner et se dépenser de nouveau était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Bien mieux, même.

 

Il n'aimait pas l'inaction. N'avait jamais aimé rester à rien faire, alors que tant de choses se passaient dehors. Dans les rues, il pouvait prendre le pouls de la ville. Savoir ce qui se passait, ce qu'il y avait à connaître pour y survivre, et récupérer des bons plans. Il vivait pour les bons plans.

Et Tyse semblait enfin lui faire confiance. Il lui avait donné un jeu de clefs le lendemain de leur dispute mémorable. Ça permettait à Elliot d'enfin pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise. Ce qui était bienvenu. Une journée de plus dans ce putain d'appartement sans pouvoir sortir et il se serait tiré une balle. Ou il aurait foutu le feu. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre... Non pas qu'il soit ingrat. Il savait ce qu'il devait à son coéquipier, sur ce coup-là. Et il ne l'oublierait pas. Mais Star Trek, ça allait bien deux minutes. Courir dehors, le nez au vent, les muscles douloureux, le souffle court mais pouvoir se sentir de nouveau  _vivant_ , ça valait toutes les séries tv du monde. Même les meilleures. 

 

Et il avait enfin pu aller chercher son pick up, resté au SSC. Revoir deux-trois collègues. Rassurer Jenny et Alice, qui se faisaient apparemment un sang d'encre pour lui. Ça l'avait surpris, il s'y était pas attendu. Mais à vrai dire, c'était sympa de voir qu'on s'en faisait pour lui. C'était un peu une première.

… Bizarre.

 

Il entra en utilisant ses clefs, le geste maintenant machinal. Il fila à la cuisine récupérer une bouteille d'eau, et reprit son souffle doucement. Il était fier de son temps. Ses réflexes revenaient petit à petit et ses capacités aussi, même si ses progrès étaient plus faibles que ce qu'il avait espéré au départ. Les rémissions étaient longues… Et il manquait de patience pour ce genre de trucs. Avisant les post-it restés sur le frigo, il fronça les sourcils.

Ah, oui. La femme de ménage.

Elle devait repasser dans l'après-midi… Il s'en serait bien passé.

Tyson avait insisté, il voulait que le jeune mercenaire fasse des excuses à la jeune femme pour la peur bleue qu'il lui avait fichue. Pff… Comme si ça avait été de sa faute.

 

Elliot se remit à son entraînement, passant aux autres exercices. Il avait encore quelques heures devant lui, après tout.

 

*****

 

Les heures filèrent rapidement. Vraiment rapidement. Elliot avisa l'horloge de la cuisine et grimaça. L'après-midi allait être plus longue que la matinée…

Pourquoi Tyse était pas là pour faire le médiateur ? Il était reparti comme un voleur le matin même, et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il savait pas quand il rentrerait. Elliot leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était apparemment trouvé une copine. Grand bien lui en fasse. Ça avait au moins eu le bénéfice de faire reprendre ses distances à Elliot. Il s'était bien trop rapproché de son coéquipier, en quelques jours. Et il avait espéré des trucs. Des trucs cons. Des trucs qui arriveraient jamais. Et ça avait failli faire tout foirer. *TOUT*.

Alors, quand Tyse était revenu le lendemain même du jour où ça avait merdé avec des clefs *et* l'admission à demi-mots qu'il avait rencontré une fille ? Elliot en avait été… soulagé, quelque part.

Au moins, c'était clair.

Limpide, même.

 

Elliot n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose, à vrai dire : la prochaine mission. Il garderait les quelques milliers de dollars qu'il gagnerait pour se *loger* et payer d'avance les premiers mois de loyer.

Il était quasiment certain de ne plus avoir de dettes. Les Russes ne l'avaient pas relancé. Pas une seule fois. Cette seule pensée lui retourna le ventre, comme à chaque fois que ça lui revenait en mémoire. Tyse avait payé pour lui. C'était évident. Putain, Tyse avait épongé ses dettes. Avec son propre fric. Et Elliot savait même pas combien.

… Il était vraiment pathétique, des fois. 

Il allait falloir qu'il le rembourse. Il le *devait*. Déjà, Rios n'aurait pas dû avoir à lui avancer ce fric à la base…

Il méritait pas son pote. L'avait jamais mérité. Il repensa une nouvelle fois à la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, dans son camp.

 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ramenant Elliot à la réalité. Il replaça ses pensées bien au fond de son cerveau et se prépara mentalement à la confrontation.

Il alla ouvrir, jetant un coup d'œil qui se voulait machinal dans le hall d'entrée. Laura était là, un peu sur la défensive, ayant l'air de n'attendre qu'un geste menaçant pour s'enfuir en courant.

Mais elle était là.

Elliot était malgré lui un peu impressionné. Rares étaient les civils qui seraient revenus dans un appartement où un fou furieux les avait  _braqués au fusil à pompe_ quelques jours à peine auparavant. Elle avait du cran. 

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et battit en retraite dans l'appartement, la laissant entrer si elle le désirait. Il constata du coin de l'œil qu'elle le fit.

 

Regagnant le canapé, il récupéra sa bière et posa les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Tyse veut que j'm'excuse pour t'avoir mal accueillie, la dernière fois. Voilà, c'est fait. Fais c'que tu dois faire mais me dérange pas et compte pas sur moi pour aider.

 

L'observant toujours dans la périphérie de sa vision, Elliot la vit se rapprocher. Puis se tanker à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Attitude déterminée ou défensive ? Hmm… Pas facile à dire.

\- C'est tout ? J'me fais braquer au gros calibre et j'ai le droit qu'à un « Tyse veut que j'm'excuse » ?

Ah. Déterminée, apparemment. Elliot la regarda plus franchement, surpris.

\- Ben… Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? T'as déjà de la chance que j'ai pas tiré en premier et posé des questions après ! Essayer de surprendre un type entraîné était pas malin d'ta part, à la base.

\- Essayer de… balbutia Laura, stupéfaite. Mais j'ai jamais fait ça ! L'appartement était censé être vide ! Si j'avais su qu'un psychopathe était à l'intérieur, j'serai pas rentrée !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, écarquillant les yeux, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elliot eut soudain envie de rire. Ouais, elle avait décidément du cran. Bordel, elle lui plaisait bien, cette fille. Il aurait préféré la détester, ça aurait été plus simple. Il garda un regard neutre, un sourcil levé, et la regarda un moment se décomposer. Puis, il prit assez pitié d'elle pour ne pas la laisser s'enfoncer plus. Il leva la main et soupira.

 

\- Bon, ok... Ok, j'avoue. J'y ai été un peu fort. Dé-so-lé de t'avoir foutu la trouille. J'le f'rai plus.

 

Il lui tendit la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- On r'commence, ok ? J'm'appelle Salem, j'suis un pote de Rios. B'jour.

 

La jeune femme observa la main tendue d'un air méfiant. L'envie de rire d'Elliot se renforça. Elle avait l'air de chercher une grenade cachée, ou un truc du genre. Marrante. Finalement, elle lui serra la main, un rien hésitante.

 

\- Laura. Je suis la femme de ménage. Qui vient les lundi, faire le ménage. Et qui aime pas se faire braquer pour rien.

 

Un petit rire s'échappa d'Elliot, qui lui rendit sa poignée de main avant de se réinstaller correctement dans le canapé.

\- J'le f'rai plus, je te dis. T'inquiète pas, je mords pas. Enfin… pas trop. Et jamais avant 18 heures.

 

Laura haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Elliot eut une réminiscence d'Alice, et étouffa un nouveau rire. Ouais, elle lui plaisait bien. Putain, c'était chiant. Il la regarda prendre un colis posé sur son sac à main et le mettre sur le comptoir. Levant les sourcils, il loucha dessus. Elle avait ramené quelque chose à Tyson ? Il se leva et s'approcha, curieux.

 

\- C'quoi ?

Levant les yeux sur lui, Laura eut un tic agacé.

\- C'est pas pour toi, c'est un colis qui est adressé à Tyson. Je lui ai remonté le courrier, comme toutes les semaines.

Elliot lut l'adresse spécifiée sur le colis. Effectivement, il était destiné à son coéquipier. Ça semblait important. Le contenu n'avait pas été envoyé dans une enveloppe normale. Ça semblait plus être une… mallette ? Un truc sécurisé, en tout cas. Il releva les yeux, et vit que Laura n'avait pas bougé. Elle le regardait fixement.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer, mais n'essaye même pas de l'ouvrir en ma présence. C'est pas pour toi, vu ?

Levant les mains en guise de défense, Elliot recula dramatiquement d'un pas.

\- Oula, j'ai peur.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme se remit à chercher dans les meubles de la cuisine le sac qu'elle avait sorti la semaine précédente. Maintenant qu'Elliot était assez près pour voir à l'intérieur, il pouvait constater que le sac contenait toutes sortes de produits ménagers.

 

Il eut soudain l'impression d'être en trop, dans l'appartement. Elle allait faire le tour, nettoyer, ranger… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, lui ?

Alors que Laura était en train de fermer la porte, il avisa soudain la caisse à outils de Tyse, déposée juste à côté de l'emplacement des produits ménagers dans le placard. Le contenu du post-it qui avait traîné sur le frigo depuis la semaine précédente lui revint en mémoire.

 

_« Vu la voisine bizarre du dessous : pb de porte pour les parties communes. Lui ai dit que tu t'en chargerais. »_

 

Toute la semaine, il était passé devant la fameuse porte. Apparemment elle menait au coin laverie de la petite propriété. Elle était en piteux état, et ne tenait plus que sur un seul gond.

Hop, voilà la solution pour s'éviter une après-midi d'ambiance lourde et de silence à rallonge ! Elliot attendit que Laura sorte de la cuisine, puis il rouvrit le meuble pour récupérer la boite à outils repérée. Il pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose. Ou au moins tenter de faire quelque chose. Ce serait plus productif que de rester dans l'appart, de toute façon. Il se releva en grimaçant. Les muscles de ses jambes et de son dos lui rappelèrent qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner intensivement sans en subir les conséquences. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur Laura, qui le regardait avec suspicion. Elle ne lui avait visiblement pas pardonné son attaque de la semaine précédente. Elliot haussa mentalement les épaules. C'était son problème à elle, pas le sien. Si elle voulait lui faire la gueule, il allait pas l'en empêcher.

Il lui montra la trousse à outils.

\- C'est pas un flingue, calme toi. Je me barre, referme derrière toi si j'suis pas revenu quand t'as fini. J'ai les clefs, cette fois-ci, j'ai prévu le coup.

La laissant plantée là, il traversa la salle pour sortir. Il se nota silencieusement de sortir les prochains lundi, jusqu'à son déménagement. Il la reverrait certainement jamais. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Moins bizarre. Et il s'était excusé. Correctement excusé. Tyse allait être content de l'apprendre.

 

Ouvrant la porte, il constata avec surprise que la porte de l'appartement en face du sien (enfin, de celui de Tyson) était ouverte. Un type qu'il avait jamais vu se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement, et il eut l'air pris au dépourvu.

Nan. « Pris au dépourvu » était vraiment un euphémisme.

Il avait l'air de risquer à tout moment une crise d'angoisse, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche figée en un cri silencieux. Elliot s'immobilisa, surpris.  _Qu'est-ce que…_

Le jeune s'anima d'un coup. Il s'agenouilla, récupéra avec des petits mouvements secs les enveloppes qui s'entassaient devant sa porte, et rentra précipitamment, claquant sa porte brutalement. Le bruit se répercuta dans le couloir désert et silencieux. Elliot referma doucement sa propre porte derrière lui, ébahi.

C'était le voisin, ça ? Il faisait tellement pas de bruit que le jeune mercenaire avait cru que cet appartement était vide.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se faire d'autres réflexions. Le bruit familier d'un fusil à pompe qu'on arme le fit réagir au quart de tour. Ses réflexes s'activèrent d'eux-mêmes, et Elliot sortit l'arme de poing qu'il conservait à la ceinture, à l'arrière de son jean. Ses yeux parcoururent le couloir, cherchant simultanément l'origine du bruit et un endroit pour se couvrir. La porte de l'appartement situé plus loin dans le couloir en face de celui de Tyse s'ouvrit à la volée, et Elliot en resta bouche bée.

Une petite vieille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un fusil à pompe chargé entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle fronça les sourcils et hurla :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, encore ?

Et elle tira un coup en l'air. Des petits débris de placo tombèrent en virevoltant, laissant derrière eux un trou béant dans le plafond du couloir.

 

Elliot, l'arme au poing, eut tôt fait de mettre en joue l'apparition. Mais il hésita. D'un côté, son cerveau lui hurlait « Quelqu'un avec un fusil à pompe chargé veut ta peau et vient de te repérer. T'es sans couverture, sans back up et t'auras pas deux occasions. Tire avant de te faire abattre ! »

Mais d'un autre côté… Elliot regarda la petite vieille. Elle était ancienne. Genre, a-fait-la-deuxième-guerre-mondiale ancienne… Il pouvait pas tirer sur une vieille dame, si ? Y'avait sûrement des lois contre ça…

De toute façon, son instant d'hésitation lui enleva l'avantage. La vieille l'avait visiblement repéré. Elle réarma et le mit en joue à son tour en ricanant.

 

\- C'est quoi c'flingue de gonzesse que t'as là, mon gars ? Tu crois que tu m'fais peur ?

Elliot en resta blasé. Mais il resta sur ses gardes, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir profité de son avantage pour tirer. La vieille tremblait assez pour être dangereuse, même si elle ne voulait pas tirer. Le coup pouvait partir tout seul. Putain, il allait crever buté par une vieille dame dans un hall d'immeuble…

La vie était vraiment une chienne.

Il tenta la médiation.

 

\- Oula, Mamie, on se calme… Me mettez pas en joue, comme ça, le coup pourrait partir !

Ça eut pas l'air de lui plaire.

\- Qui t'appelle Mamie, le môme ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant l'appartement du petit ? Tu veux le cambrioler ?

\- Hein ?

_Le petit ?!_ Mais de quoi elle parlait à la fin ? 

\- Réponds-moi, ou j'tire ! Et vire moi ce flingue de gosse de sous l'nez, pendant qu't'y es !

Elliot déglutit et baissa doucement son arme, qu'il finit par désamorcer et ranger à sa place avec des mouvements exagérés. Il se sentit immédiatement vulnérable. Putain, se faire donner des ordres par une ancêtre… C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

Essayant de rester calme, cherchant toujours du coin de l'œil un couvert qui n'existait pas, Elliot leva légèrement les mains, les laissant visibles.

\- Je cambriole personne. Je *vis* ici, depuis plus d'une semaine ! Tyson m'héberge le temps que… Enfin, il m'héberge.

Pas la peine de raconter sa vie non plus. La vieille plissa les yeux, l'air mécontente.

\- J't'ai jamais vu dans l'coin, moi ! Et j'fais des patrouilles !

Elliot haussa les épaules. Il avait rien à répondre à ça. Effectivement, il devait pas l'avoir croisée. Il s'en serait rappelé.

La mamie le regarda de bas en haut. Son fusil glissa un peu, et Elliot eut une seconde occasion. S'il lui sautait dessus, il pourrait facilement la désarmer. Mais il sentit aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il ne *pouvait* pas sauter sur une vieille dame, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il pouvait  _la tuer_ , si elle tombait mal ! Et il doutait que Tyse lui pardonne le meurtre de sa voisine. Le coup de la femme de ménage lui avait servi de leçon.

Décidément, il y avait un truc entre cet immeuble et les fusils à pompe…

 

La vieille releva les yeux sur son visage et redressa son fusil. Seconde fenêtre d'action fermée. Putain.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la main ? Une caisse à outils ?

Elliot hocha la tête, méfiant.

\- J'l'ai pas volée. J'l'ai empruntée à Tyson pour l'après-midi. Je voulais laisser Laura travailler tranquillement.

Les yeux de la mamie s'éclaircirent d'un coup. Il devait avoir enfin réussi une sorte de test. Elliot ne cherchait même plus à comprendre.

\- Aaaah, alors ça change tout. Oui, n'embête pas Laura. Oui oui oui.

Elle lui fit un sourire où manquaient quelques dents et Elliot se relaxa un petit peu. Il avait encore une chance de survie. Quoique son honneur et sa fierté étaient déjà enterrés depuis un moment, à ce point.

\- Alors… Je peux y aller ?

Il attendit qu'elle baisse son arme. Elle ne bougea pas. Et continua de sourire. Elliot se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- J'te tirerai pas dessus, si c'est ce que tu m'demandes. Mais y aller… Hmm, j'ai une meilleure idée. J'peux pas te laisser rôder dans les couloirs avec ton arme, quand même. Ce serait pas prudent.

Elliot regarda d'un air appuyé  _le putain de fusil à pompe_ que tenait la vieille, puis la regarda à nouveau. Elle n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Elle avança d'un pas dans le couloir et pointa l'entrée de son appartement du canon de son fusil. 

\- Viens, rentre, j't'invite.

_Quoi ?!_ Elliot resta figé sur place. Sûrement il avait mal entendu ?

La vieille refit le geste de façon un peu plus prononcée.

\- J'attends.

Elliot soupira. Cette journée prenait vraiment un tour inattendu. Il baissa les mains et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la petite mamie. Puis il entra dans l'appartement, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

 

*****

 

Il s'avéra que les quelques heures qu'Elliot passa dans l'appartement de Mme Hopkins (vu qu'apparemment c'était son nom) furent productives et se déroulèrent mieux que prévu. Elliot se surprit même à sourire à de nombreuses reprises.

Elle s'avéra être redoutable en affaires. Et lui fit fixer des étagères, changer l'intégralité de ses livres de place, réparer le siphon de son lavabo qui fuyait et faire deux-trois courses au petit magasin du coin. Pour récupérer de quoi distiller de l'eau de vie. Apparemment, c'était sa grande passion.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il rentra s'écrouler sur son canapé, Elliot eut la distincte impression d'avoir un peu trop bu.

… Ok, il était carrément bourré. 

Mamie avait bu autant que lui et elle semblait totalement fraîche et normale.

Les vieux, c'était plus ce que c'était, sans déconner.

 

Elle lui avait fait un topo sur leur voisin commun. Un no-life, d'après ce qu'il avait compris de ses explications. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi si mal à leur entrevue non programmée. Mamie avait bien rigolé, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, exactement.

 

Laura avait frappé à la porte et avait été accueillie par Mamie quelques heures après qu'Elliot ait commencé à bosser. Elle avait eu l'air surprise de le voir. Elliot était lui aussi surpris jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce que Tyse lui avait dit. Elle venait aussi faire le ménage chez la petite vieille.

Bordel.

Il devait être maudit.

 

Mais ça s'était bien passé. Mamie était bavarde. Elle faisait la conversation pour trois, et l'ambiance avait été moins lourde que le petit tête-à-tête de début d'aprèm entre les deux jeunes.

La petite vieille avait fini par comprendre que le pain de mie, le fromage et le beurre empruntés par Tyson la semaine précédente avaient été pour Elliot. Ça l'avait amusée un bon moment. Elle avait tout raconté à Laura, qui avait (mal) caché son rire derrière une main. Pff…

Laura avait renchérit avec le récit de sa rencontre avec le jeune mercenaire, le lundi d'avant. En détail. Mamie eut l'air de mieux comprendre certaines choses. Elles s'étaient mises à rire ensemble, imaginant de nouveau un Elliot hirsute et dans un T shirt trop grand, qui insultait la femme de ménage et lui ordonnait de sortir.

Elliot avait essayé de pas se vexer. Mais c'était vrai que le point de vue de Laura était… intéressant. Il avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Elle avait vraiment dû halluciner. La pauvre. Bref, il avait levé les yeux au ciel, décrété qu'elles y connaissaient rien et s'était isolé dans la salle de bain pour réparer ce putain de lavabo qui faisait des siennes.

 

Mais l'ambiance avait été amicale. Laura semblait rassurée par la présence de la voisine, qui n'avait pas lâché son précieux fusil à pompe de l'après-midi.

Putain de psychopathes, dans cet immeuble. Sérieusement.

 

Une fois que Laura et Elliot eurent fini leurs tâches et que Mamie s'en soit déclarée satisfaite, elle les laissa partir. Elliot nota que la jeune femme avait gentiment mais catégoriquement refusé toutes les propositions de « petite eau de vie » de la vieille dame, et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû faire la même chose. Le mal qui frappait déjà ses tempes ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille pour le lendemain.

 

Une fois affalé sur le canapé, il repensa à un truc. Qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Le colis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine.

Yep, il était toujours là. Attendant patiemment le retour de Tyse.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien renfermer ?

Il avait remarqué que le logo du SSC n'apparaissait pas sur la boîte. Et il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de choses, lui. Donc ça devait pas venir de là. Qu'est-ce que Rios magouillait, pour recevoir un truc aussi sécurisé ?

Elliot n'était pas parano à la base. Ni même particulièrement curieux. Il était plutôt du genre à se laisser porter par les événements, en temps normal… mais là… quand même…

Il se leva, grognant lorsque ses membres et sa tête protestèrent. Il partit s'asseoir devant le colis en question, le prenant en main et l'inspectant sous toutes ses coutures.

Bordel. C'était assez lourd, pour le format… Du papier ? Autre chose ?

Rien ne bougeait à l'intérieur lorsqu'il l'agita.

Hmm…

Il le reposa et le fixa un moment. Étrange. Vraiment étrange.

A côté de l'adresse, un message en chiffres était inscrit. Il essaya de le déchiffrer, sans succès.

Hmm…

Le colis se fit soudainement flou. Ouuuh putain. Il tangua un peu sur le tabouret, et s'accrocha au comptoir pour ne pas se vautrer lamentablement par terre.

Woah.

Elle était solide, la petite Mamie, sérieusement.

Il attendit un moment que la pièce arrête de tourner. Puis décida de partir prendre une douche. Il aurait tout le temps de se creuser la tête plus tard. Priorités, priorités.

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et y comata un bon moment. Puis, s'affalant de nouveau sur le canapé, il se sentit partir du sommeil du juste.

Le reste attendrait le lendemain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était un petit chapitre rafraîchissant et sans histoire, entre deux crises existentielles d'Ellie.   
> Mwhahaha.


	6. Une journée à part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que quelque chose vient perturber la vie de Tyson, Elliot en profite pour essayer de retrouver la relation qu'il avait avec son coéquipier.

Elliot se fit réveiller par un bruit. Argh, qui voulait rentrer, encore ? Il se frotta les yeux et regretta immédiatement son geste. Aïe. Aïe aïe aïe… 

Il ne sentait plus son crâne. Ou plutôt, si. Il le sentait trop bien. La migraine qui lui enserra la boîte crânienne au moment même où il ouvrit les yeux lui prédit une journée pathétique. Il fallait *vraiment* qu'il arrête de boire autant. Putain, c'était juste pas possible…

Un nouveau bruit le ramena au présent. Et d'un coup, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Tournant la tête, il remarqua Tyson dans la cuisine, qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

… Quand était-il rentré ? 

Il avait plus sa veste et semblait être là depuis un moment. La pièce tangua un peu, et Elliot essaya de se concentrer, refermant les yeux et inspirant profondément.

Ça lui arrivait jamais. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit bien atteint, là.

Normalement, le moindre bruit le réveillait. Sommeil de soldat. Il fallait bien. Sur les missions s'étalant sur plusieurs jours, ça pouvait faire la différence entre rester en vie et crever. D'ailleurs, Tyse l'avait réveillé tous les matins, rien qu'en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Alors, ne pas entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ? Une personne  _entrer dans la pièce où il dormait_ ? 

Nan. C'était vraiment une première. Depuis qu'il était  _gosse_ , il faisait gaffe. 

Putain…

Le cognement sur ses tempes s'intensifia, et Elliot se redressa de façon particulièrement lente et pathétique. Tout pour ne pas entretenir cette migraine atroce.

 

\- Trop d'alcool, Elliot. Trop d'alcool.

Aïe… Le jeune mercenaire referma précipitamment les yeux, essayant de contenir une nausée montante.

\- Ssssht.

 

Un bruit soudain le fit grimacer. La cafetière. Tyse avait allumé la putain de cafetière. Le jeune homme étouffa une protestation lorsqu'il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait bientôt accès à du *café*. Boisson bénie des dieux, les matins de déchéance. Il s'assit plus confortablement. La migraine diminua quelque peu, comme si la perspective même de la boisson la tenait en respect. Yep, définitivement une boisson bénie.

\- Alors ? T'as croisé mes voisins ?

Ah… Les nouvelles avaient voyagé vite. Ça l'étonnait même pas. Au moins, il aurait pas à raconter l'expérience humiliante et traumatisante de la veille.

\- Mec, tu vis dans un putain d'hôpital psychiatrique.

Là. C'était dit. Parce que bordel, ils étaient quand même bien gratinés, à l'étage !

\- J't'aurais pas hébergé si ça avait pas été le cas.

\- Hey ! Aïe…

 

Argh. Migraine revenue en force. Elliot se leva et alla récupérer une tasse de café. Ça la tiendrait en respect.

Putain de gueule de bois.

Se retournant avec la tasse fumante à la main, il avisa le colis de la veille. Qui attendait toujours sur le comptoir. Tiens, il l'avait oublié, celui-là. Tyson sembla avoir remarqué son regard insistant sur la mallette sécurisée.

\- T'as pas essayé de l'ouvrir ?

\- Gnaaaa, me charrie pas, je crève de savoir c'que c'est depuis hier après-midi ! Alors ? C'est quoi ?

\- C'est rien. C'est 8.

 

Eight ?

Elliot sentit son cerveau lâcher prise. Argh. Double argh. Amenant la tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée salvatrice, il essaya de remettre en route ses pensées. Le reboot prit un peu de temps. Il était doué comme ça.

Quand il refixa son attention sur son ami, celui-ci avait récupéré la mallette et une tasse de café. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau rapidement.

\- J'en ai pour un moment.

_Quoi ?_ Mais… Eight, ça voulait rien dire !

\- Hé, mais c'est quoi ? C'est du SSC ?

\- Nan.

 

Sur ce, son charmant et toujours loquace partenaire claqua la porte et *s'enferma* dans le bureau. La clé joua dans le silence revenu de la pièce principale. Elliot en resta bouche bée.

Après des heures de questionnement, il aurait que ça comme réponse ? Un putain de chiffre ? Et il était censé comprendre le contenu comment, sérieux ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était pas ses oignons. Elliot la choppa mentalement et la noya. Lentement et consciencieusement. Parce que son instinct lui hurlait que  _si_ , justement, ça le concernait. Il se percha sur son tabouret de bar préféré et s'affala sur le comptoir. De ce poste, il avait en visu le salon en entier et les portes des autres pièces de l'appartement. Le spot parfait. Il continua de boire sa tasse, les yeux braqués sur la porte fermée du petit bureau. 

Qu'est-ce que lui cachait son coéquipier ?

 

Sa tasse terminée, Elliot s'en resservit une et partit s'affaler sur le canapé. Son autre coin à lui, mais qu'il partageait avec Tyse quand celui-ci était présent dans l'appart, pour les repas et les moments télé. De plus en plus rarement, d'ailleurs. Sa copine lui prenait visiblement tout son temps libre. Repoussant ses pensées et l'amertume habituelle qui se pointait avec, Elliot alluma la télévision et s'installa. De toute façon, tant que Rios serait enfermé, il se passerait rien de plus. S'accrochant à sa tasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, il bascula sur la chaîne des cartoons du matin et comata un peu.

 

Au beau milieu d'un épisode épique de Tom et Jerry qu'il avait jamais vu et qui le tenait en haleine, un bruit sourd le fit sauter sur ses pieds instinctivement.

Elliot regarda autour de lui, surpris. Son mal de tête revenu soudainement, il jura et fixa son attention sur la porte du bureau. Le bruit était venu de là. Il força son cerveau à réfléchir, juste encore un peu. C'était un bruit sourd. Comme… un choc violent. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, Rios ?

Inquiet, Elliot hésita. Toquer à la porte ? Mais… pour dire quoi ? Son pote était chez lui, et il l'avait prévenu qu'il en aurait pour un bon moment. Il allait encore passer pour un con…

Finalement, il se décida et se rassit. Il se força à regarder l'écran, haussant mentalement les épaules. Il avait déjà été assez ridicule comme ça. Ce que foutait son partenaire ne le regardait pas, après tout. Mais les coups d'œil qu'il jeta à la porte fermée s'intensifièrent, bien malgré lui. Et son attention n'était définitivement plus fixée sur les pérégrinations du pauvre chat et de cette putain de souris.

 

*****

 

Lorsque Tyson sortit _enfin_ de son putain de bureau, Elliot était passé en observation de la porte à plein temps. La télévision continuait de diffuser ses programmes dans le vide, sans que le jeune mercenaire ne lui adresse la moindre parcelle d'attention. Au fur et à mesure que sa migraine avait régressé, il était devenu de plus en plus absorbé par ce que son pote pouvait bien faire. Jamais il ne s'était enfermé dans son bureau comme ça. Quand il avait du fouiller dans ses dossiers, ranger un truc ou trier un nouveau papier, Tyse avait amené le classeur ou trieur correspondant dans la salle principale. Avait bossé à côté d'Elliot. Sans exception. Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, le bureau était l'endroit où Tyson  _rangeait_ ses trucs. Pas celui où il bossait. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait avoir vu de tas de dossiers éparpillés sur le comptoir, le jour où il avait débarqué. Là. Preuve. Vlan. Pourquoi il avait changé d'avis, là, d'un coup ?

C'était forcément cette putain de mallette.

Obligé.

Le contenu de ce truc commençait à obséder Elliot.

A moins que ça soit un moyen de détourner son attention… C'était vrai qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer sévèrement. La télé, c'était fun un moment, mais bon… C'était un peu barbant de rester seul devant alors qu'il savait qu'il pourrait être en train de faire autre chose. Rios passait tellement de temps dehors… Il commençait à manquer un peu à son partenaire. Bordel, c'était la première fois de la semaine qu'il daignait rentrer chez lui, quoi !

Putain de petite amie.

 

Il en était à peu près à ce genre de pensées lorsque son coéquipier ressurgit dans la pièce principale. Elliot le fixa et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rios était stressé. Peut-être même… énervé ? Merde. Ouais, il avait l'air énervé. Bras le long du corps, mâchoire serrée, yeux froids qui le regardèrent brièvement avant de faire le tour de la pièce...

Le bruit mat entendu quelques heures auparavant revint à l'esprit d'Elliot, qui sentit l'appréhension monter. Dernièrement, l'agacement et l'énervement de son partenaire avaient été dirigés exclusivement contre lui. Est-ce que cette fois-ci ce serait la même chose ? La dispute de la semaine précédente lui revint en mémoire, et il regarda Tyse traverser la salle sans un mot. Son coéquipier se prit un café et le but, toujours sans lui adresser la parole. L'atmosphère s'alourdit d'autant plus.

 

Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elliot se leva, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il se racla la gorge, hésitant mais voulant récupérer l'attention de Rios. Celui-ci releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

Elliot grimaça légèrement sous le regard de son ami. Super, il en ratait pas une. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à se lancer... dire un truc, n'importe quoi. Tout pour ne pas faire retomber le silence. Son estomac se réveilla, lui donnant une idée.

 

\- J'me disais… On pourrait p't'être aller bouffer dehors ?

Le silence qui accueillit sa proposition était attendu, mais un peu douloureux quand même. Elliot baissa les yeux.

\- Okay, pourquoi pas ?

 

Quoi ? La surprise passée, le cerveau du jeune mercenaire se remit en marche. Oh… Sérieusement ? C'était un oui ? Mais… pourquoi il faisait cette tête-là, alors ? Elliot regarda avec étonnement son ami s'étirer puis traverser la pièce. Arrivé à la porte, Tyse se retourna et leva un sourcil.

\- Aller, magne toi !

Oula. Elliot revint à la réalité subitement. Il devait ressembler à un débile, debout planté au milieu de la pièce, comme ça… La réaction de Tyson lui indiqua qu'il avait dû avoir la même pensée.

 

\- T'en rates pas une, lança le mercenaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il souriait légèrement, ce qui rassura grandement Elliot. Ouf. Il était pas si énervé que ça, au final. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir passer un moment sympa. Pour changer. Il répondit du tac au tac, arrivant à ses côtés :

\- Oh, hé ça va, hein ? Alors ? Kebab ?

\- Dé. Gueu. Okay.

 

Elliot lâcha un petit rire de victoire en suivant son partenaire hors de l'appartement. La journée avait pris un tour imprévu, pour le meilleur. Il abandonna derrière lui la télé et ses idées noires et se focalisa sur le moment présent, heureux d'avoir pu récupérer l'attention de son ami pour une portion de la journée.

 

*****

 

La sortie commença bien. S'attablant à un fast-food du quartier, les deux jeunes hommes engloutirent un kebab royal. Ils profitèrent du repas et du beau temps pour rester en terrasse et discuter à bâtons rompus.  _Enfin_ . Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une  _vraie_ discussion qu'Elliot avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Ils étaient restés là pendant des heures, à parler de tout et de rien… et surtout de conneries, à vrai dire. 

 

Elliot savait que Rios faisait souvent peur aux gens. C'était une réaction commune lorsque les inconnus étaient confrontés à sa carrure, son air déterminé et pas amusé et à… l'attitude qu'il prenait. Par exemple, le pauvre serveur avait été pas loin d'être traumatisé lorsqu'il avait pris leur commande. Ça ne cessait jamais d'amuser Elliot. Parce qu'il connaissait bien Tyson. Et sous ses airs d'adulte bourru, Elliot savait reconnaître le jeune soldat. Il savait exactement ce que Rios valait et quelles étaient ses valeurs. Malgré les apparences, il n'y avait strictement *aucune chance* qu'il se mette à attaquer un pauv' civil qui n'avait rien demandé.

Et il savait aussi que Tyse avait un putain de sens de l'humour. Ça rendait les choses faciles, entre eux. Elliot pouvait parler de tout, partir sur n'importe quel délire, et il savait que Tyson le jugerait pas pour ça. Il avait beau le rabrouer lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, lui gueulant d'être plus sérieux et de la fermer, il n'en écoutait pas moins chaque mot qu'Elliot prononçait. Enfin... ça avait été le cas avant que les emmerdes commencent. Avant qu'Elliot ne se mette à l'éviter. Qu'ils commencent à faire gaffe à ce qu'ils se disaient l'un à l'autre. Avant la mission foirée. Avant d'avoir crashé son canapé.

Elliot s'était demandé si le temps des délires et des engueulades pour la forme était définitivement terminé. Cette… symbiose qu'ils avaient, tous les deux. Cette longueur d'onde qu'ils semblaient partager, en dépit de tout et de tout le monde. Il se l'était demandé et en même temps, il avait eu peur de se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien fini. Il avait repoussé cette question à plus tard. Encore et encore.

Alors, se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient toujours avoir en commun ce lien ? Le jeune mercenaire était aux anges. Il raconta conneries sur conneries, rit fort et sans retenue et taquina sans pitié son coéquipier, qui le lui rendit bien.

Bordel, que ça faisait du bien !

 

La sortie s'était continuée au cinéma. Elliot s'était arrêté subitement devant les affiches, en pleine discussion, le regard attiré par un film en particulier. Des explosions, des extraterrestres, de l'action, du gore… que du bon ! Tyson le rejoignit et se plaça derrière lui.

 

\- Préviens pas, surtout, j'avais l'air d'un con à parler tout seul.

\- T'as toujours l'air d'un con, en civil, Tyse, répondit le jeune mercenaire d'un ton amusé.

Il releva les yeux vers son coéquipier en l'entendant soupirer. Il l'avait pas vexé, quand même ?

\- Tu cherches les films romantiques ? Si tu veux pleurer comme la fille que t'es, on peut te trouver un truc bien guimauve.

Elliot se détendit un peu. Si le temps était encore aux piques, tout allait bien. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser qu'une gaffe pourrait re-pourrir l'ambiance. C'était Tyson, merde ! Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Pas moyen que ça s'arrête. Pas moyen. Il ne releva donc pas la pique et regarda de nouveau le panneau d'information. Il répondit en posant le doigt sur l'affiche qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Nan, je pensais plutôt à celui-là.

Tyson s'en approcha et lut le résumé et les horaires de séance. Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- On y va ?

Elliot sourit plus largement. Décidément, il aimait le tour que prenait cette journée.

\- Aller !

 

*****

 

Elliot s'étira, profitant de la chaleur de la mi-journée et de pouvoir bouger un peu. Rester assis pendant tant de temps lui avait engourdi les membres. Son partenaire le rejoignit et lui lança, amusé :

\- T'es trop con !

 

_Hein ?_ Hé ! Il allait pas se laisser faire ! Sérieusement, il trouvait qu'il était au contraire l'un des  _plus sains_ de la salle. Que personne n'ait eu de problème avec ces passages débiles le dépassait. Il se défendit, mettant un point d'honneur à croiser les bras et faire une moue dramatique. 

\- C'pas ma faute s'ils faisaient d'la merde, aussi ! Qui irait courir en ligne droite alors qu'il se fait poursuivre par un alien ??

 

… Bon, ok, son habitude de parler aux personnages fictifs des films était bizarre. Ou plus exactement de leur gueuler dessus. Il rentrait peut-être un peu trop dans l'histoire... Ça lui avait valu de se faire jeter de plus d'un cinéma. Elliot avait essayé de rester tranquille, mais il s'était progressivement excité. Le film était prenant. Rios en avait eu l'air amusé. Il s'était chargé de calmer les personnes qui avaient voulu protester contre le raffut causé par les remarques de son jeune coéquipier. Rien que pour voir ça, Elliot s'était lâché. Voir le type du rang de devant se retourner, l'air super mécontent et pâlir à la vue de Rios avait été _épique_. Héhéhé. 

 

Elliot prit une route au hasard et s'y engagea. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient faire un autre truc avant de rentrer ? Il était encore tôt. Mais il commençait à manquer d'idées. Sortir avait été sa suggestion. Manger un kebab et voir le film aussi. Là, franchement, il ne voyait plus… Un verre ? Mais ils avaient ce qui fallait à l'appart. Elliot soupira intérieurement et se prépara à entendre les phrases fatidiques. « Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit rentrer il commence à se faire tard », « Aller, c'était cool mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin », ou même « Bon, je te laisse rentrer, je repars pour la soirée, à plus tard ». Elliot tiqua. Putain, il espérait que ça serait pas la dernière. Même si c'était la plus crédible, à ce point.

 

Tyson le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Elliot se tendit un peu et garda le silence, continuant à marcher droit devant.

\- Alors ? On fait quoi, maintenant ?

… Ah. Elliot sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pas pu l'y déloger. Tyson voulait _prolonger la sortie_ ! Putain, c'était inespéré ! Il lança une pique, pour la forme.

\- Ah ? On rentre pas trier des papiers ? Ou aller à la base pour s'entraîner ?

Il serait pas contre un entraînement en duo, à vrai dire.

\- T'es privé de base, mon pote.

\- Meh.

Autant pour l'entraînement. Il pouvait pas tout avoir non plus. Elliot se fit rapidement une raison et chercha une autre idée. Il reçut un léger coup de poing à l'épaule par Tyson, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je sais c'qui f'rait plaisir. Ça pourrait être épique.

 

Épique ? Tyson n'employait jamais ce mot à la légère. Elliot leva un sourcil interrogateur qui ne reçut pas de réponse. Erf… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quelques suggestions passèrent dans l'esprit d'Elliot, tandis que son partenaire le guidait. Toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Il finit par lâcher l'affaire et suivit aveuglément son ami, sentant l'excitation monter d'un cran. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble lambda, Elliot leva un sourcil, surpris. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur une grande pancarte. Représentant des armes. Il s'approcha rapidement, plissant des yeux pour mieux voir. Bordel, c'était quand même pas… C'était… Il se retourna et regarda Rios.

\- Est-ce que c'est… ?

\- C'est quoi ? Tu m'as pris pour madame Irma ?

\- C'est un lasergame ?

\- Yep !

 

Elliot se retourna d'un bloc, au comble de l'excitation. Un lasergame, quoi ! Putain, son pote le connaissait bien ! Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Au-delà de l'accueil, il avisa les armes disposées sagement sur un stand aménagé pour.

\- Oh bordel !

Elliot se précipita dessus, bousculant un type au passage sans ménagement. *Enfin*, il allait pouvoir tirer à nouveau ! Il en prit une en main, remarquant le manque de poids comparé à l'arme normale sur laquelle celle-ci était basée. Rectifiant sa position pour en tenir compte, il se retourna et visa Tyson.

\- Tu vas morfler, mon pote ! Héhéhé.

Rios, qui était en train de parler au type de l'accueil le portefeuille à la main, leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai mieux. Toi et moi contre les autres. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du jeune mercenaire, et il lança un regard au type qui était resté planté à côté de lui. Le type recula d'un pas, perturbé.

\- J'en dis que ça va être *épique* !

 

*****

 

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… ah non, *six* regards emplis de haine ! Et c'était juste ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore barrés. Elliot ricana et leur fit un petit salut moqueur de la main avant de se retourner et de sortir du centre, rattrapant rapidement son coéquipier qui s'éloignait déjà. Les parties s'étaient enchaînées, et elles avaient été tellement inégales que ça en avait été hilarant. Les autres participants avaient tout essayé. Ils s'étaient acharnés pendant des heures. Avaient réclamés revanche sur revanche sur revanche. Mais ils ne leur étaient pas arrivés à la cheville. Loin de là, même. Elliot sentit son sourire s'incruster sur son visage, à lui faire mal aux joues. Il avait aucune idée de la dernière fois où il s'était autant amusé.

La joie de pouvoir reprendre une arme en main (même si c'était pas une vraie) et de pouvoir s'entraîner de nouveau avec Tyse s'était mêlée à celle de constater qu'il avait repris une grande partie de ses capacités. Ses réflexes n'étaient pas encore à 100% de ce qu'ils pouvaient être, mais le repos et les soins qu'il avait reçus, couplés avec son début d'entraînement intensif, avaient grandement amélioré ses performances.

Il remarqua le petit air satisfait de Tyson et sourit.

 

\- Ils étaient jaloux, c'est tout.

Rios sembla revenir sur Terre. Il baissa les yeux sur lui, attentif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah ! Ils se sont pris les boules parce qu'on est trop forts. On est, genre, l'équipe invincible ou une merde comme ça.

\- Bah… ouais.

 

Après un petit moment de silence, les deux mercenaires éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Ils se firent un check, celui qu'ils avaient mis au point au cours de leurs nombreuses missions, toujours hilares. C'était comme s'ils étaient de nouveau sur le terrain. Entre deux batailles, lorsque, épuisés mais heureux d'être encore en vie et entiers, ils laissaient retomber un peu de pression et s'assuraient que leur coéquipier était encore dans le coup. Le geste était si familier qu'Elliot en ressentit une vague de chaleur puissante qui apaisa ses muscles endoloris par l'exercice. Putain, ce que ça lui avait manqué…

Le visage de Tyson s'obscurcit d'un coup. Il se renferma visiblement et sembla se couper de la bonne humeur qui était encore d'actualité quelques secondes auparavant. Oula… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il devait avoir loupé une étape, là… Ça serait pas la première fois.

 

\- Ça va, mec ?

\- Hein ? Ouais. Ouais, ça va. On prend un café avant de rentrer ?

\- Aller. Tu payes le donut ?

Tyson soupira. Il semblait… quoi ? défait ? carrément plus d'humeur. Merde…

\- Mec, de toute façon je paie. Allons trouver un café digne de ce nom.

_Ouch…_ Elliot acquiesça et suivit en silence. 

 

Il fallut le temps du trajet et celui pour récupérer la commande avant que la discussion ne reprenne vraiment. Elliot repensa aux différents moments où son coéquipier avait changé d'humeur, comme ça d'un coup, sans prévenir. C'était lui ou c'était de plus en plus fréquent ? Il aurait dû faire plus attention… Il ouvrirait l'œil, ça commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. Pour le moment, il se força à se détendre et lança une nouvelle discussion improbable. Il avait le temps de se pencher sur le problème, de toute façon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un petit chapitre et ça semble obscur pour l'instant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout a une raison. La semaine prochaine, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec un nouveau petit OC, et puis les choses sérieuses vont commencer !


	7. Le sale gosse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, Elliot se pose. Enfin. Le repos forcé loin de son job était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que ça au final...  
> Un nouvel OC d'importance fait son apparition (remarquée !), et Elliot ne sait plus où donner de la tête.   
> Manquerait plus que son partenaire arrête de se défiler pour compléter le tableau. Mais cet enfoiré est jamais là où on l'attend. Sinon, où serait le fun ?

Elliot se réveilla le lendemain, et eut la surprise de se retrouver frais et dispo. Enfin, presque. Mais carrément comparé à ce qu'il avait subi la veille en se levant. L'eau de vie de Mamie tapait fort et faisait des ravages, mais ça ne durait pas dans le temps. Bon à savoir, ça.

Toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux maintenant ouverts sur le plafond blanc de l'appartement de Tyse, Elliot sourit. L'après-midi de la veille avait été épique ! Probablement une des meilleurs journées de sa vie.

… Ok, c'était peut-être un peu pathétique, qu'un kebab, un film et un lasergame suffise à se positionner dans son top. Mais c'était la réalité. Il garda son sourire, repensant à sa nouvelle connexion avec Tyson. Ouais. Définitivement une bonne journée. Se repasser les événements de la veille lui prit un bon moment, focalisé sur les interactions qu'il avait pu avoir avec son partenaire. Puis, il se força à ne plus y penser. C'était pas comme si ça avait été un événement en soi. Tyse avait eu un peu de temps libre, il en avait profité. C'était tout. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aille s'imaginer des choses. Il savait déjà comment ce genre d'espoir se terminait. Et c'était pas joli à voir. Pas joli du tout.

Forçant son esprit à penser à autre chose, il eut soudain la vision de la petite mamie qui vivait de l'autre côté du couloir. Le braquer avec un fusil à pompe. Il rit doucement à cette idée. Une journée de recul avait apparemment éloigné la mortification. En tout cas, la voisine s'était révélée être une sacré bonne femme. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de son vrai nom… rien à foutre, de toute façon, elle resterait « Mamie » pour lui. Il trouvait que ce surnom lui allait bien. Non pas qu'il ait jamais appelé quelqu'un comme ça. Il n'avait jamais connu les parents de Jessica, il avait pas du tout d'expérience avec de _vrais_ grands-parents, du coup. Mais il se plaisait à imaginer que sa grand-mère aurait pu être aussi épique de la petite mamie qui vivait en face, si elle avait pu vivre assez longtemps pour le devenir. Sa mère lui en avait quasiment jamais parlé, il pouvait bien imaginer ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

 

Elliot se décida à se lever et se bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt pour son petit jogging habituel. Le temps sur Miami était encore une fois au beau fixe. Elliot en profita largement, s'attardant dans le parc situé non loin de l'immeuble de son coéquipier. Il y fit le reste de son entraînement quotidien, forçant un peu sur les pompes. Il avait du retard à rattraper. L'air frais lui fit du bien, et il retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Lorsque son ventre grogna, il se résigna à rentrer. Il serait bien resté dehors, pourtant. A manger assis dans l'herbe, tout en observant les habitués du lieu et ceux qui ne faisaient que passer, absorbés dans leur vie trépidante et sans répit. Mais il n'avait plus un rond. Les cent dollars que Tyse lui avait passé n'avaient pas fait long feu. Plus spécifiquement, ils n'avaient pas duré une journée. Aller en taxi jusqu'au SSC pour récupérer son pick up et y remettre de l'essence avait eu raison du billet. Depuis, Elliot survivait grâce aux courses que faisait Tyse. C'était plus qu'un petit peu pathétique. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas de mission disponible, il avait vérifié lors de son passage au SSC. De toute façon, il était sur le banc. Dalton n'apprécierait pas de le voir recommencer trop tôt. S'il se faisait blesser - ou tuer - alors qu'il n'était pas censé être sur le terrain, le boss se ferait aligner. Il était trop intelligent pour tomber dans ce genre de piège. Nan, il laisserait de nouveau Rios partir tout seul et le contacterait même pas, à lui. Et Tyse lui dirait rien, comme la dernière fois.

Il était bel et bien bloqué en ville. Pour le restant du mois.

Bordel.

Impossible de redemander des thunes à Tyson non plus. Avec tout ce qu'il avait payé pour lui la veille… Les courses et tout le reste du bordel qu'il assumait déjà… Il ne fallait pas non plus déconner.

L'idée de se prendre un autre job en attendant germa alors dans son esprit. Bosser dans un fast food ou un bar… ou comme vigile dans un centre commercial quelconque… ça pourrait lui apporter des thunes, non ? Et il pourrait enfin reprendre le cours de sa vie. Et se payer un putain de sandwich quand il le voudrait.

 

Entrant dans l'immeuble, perdu dans ses pensées, Elliot s'immobilisa. Et revint sur ses pas.

Bordel. La porte. Il l'avait complètement oubliée, celle-là. Il avait voulu s'en occuper lundi… mais Mamie avait un peu perturbé son programme. Le jeune mercenaire s'approcha et inspecta la pauvre porte. Elle avait été défoncée. Possiblement à coups de pieds, et plus d'une fois. Des images de lui-même plus jeune lui revinrent à l'esprit, faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage. C'était un truc qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois, ça, dans son enfance. Notamment sur la porte du surveillant principal de l'école de son quartier. Cet enfoiré était constamment sur son dos, ça lui faisait les pieds, un peu. Et ça avait calmé les nerfs d'Elliot par la même occasion. Même après avoir été pris en flagrant délit, il avait continué. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était la raison principale pour son renvoi de cette école-là. A moins que ça ait été autre chose. C'était pas mal loin, maintenant.

Elliot se redressa et remonta l'escalier. Changement de programme pour la fin de cette journée. La passer dans son canapé à regarder des épisodes de Star Trek n'était plus dans les cartes. Non, ce serait bricolage et débrouille. Il sifflota et fit un saut à l'appartement.

Une douche et un repas rapide plus tard, il redescendit avec la caisse à outils. Tyse s'était pas pointé. C'était pas étonnant, mais il avait espéré… Non, il aurait pas dû. Même s'il lui avait rien dit avant de se barrer au petit matin, Elliot pouvait imaginer sans peine qu'il devait avoir fait un saut chez sa copine. Il passait ses journées avec, sans déconner. Elle lui avait sûrement reproché de pas l'avoir vu la veille. Et dire qu'il avait eu le toupet de lui dire qu'il serait le premier au courant de cet aspect de sa vie… Elliot savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Il fronça les sourcils. Mieux valait qu'il en apprenne le moins possible sur cette fille. Il en avait rien à foutre, de ces conneries.

 

…

Putain, il avait vraiment intérêt à trouver un job et se casser. Se casser _rapidement_.

Sinon, y’avait des chances qu’il fasse une connerie.

 

Arrivé de nouveau devant la porte, Elliot laissa tomber la caisse sans ménagement.

Aller, au travail.

 

*****

 

\- Putain… de bordel… de merde !

 

Elliot jura, mâchoire serrée, essayant de rester calme. Et c'était pas simple. Cette putain de porte lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Le jeune mercenaire en était même arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle le détestait.

Sérieusement, il aurait dû terminer depuis un bail. Et pas rester bloqué comme un con sur un truc que le premier clampin pouvait arranger.

Il s'assit par terre et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Fermant les yeux, il se força à respirer profondément et calmer les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains.

Il se sentit soudainement observé. Manquait plus que ça.

 

\- … T'as dit des gros mots !

Elliot grogna et releva la tête, avisant le gosse qui se tenait dans le couloir, à distance respectable. Elliot l'observa. Il était assez petit, ses cheveux en bataille lui retombaient devant les yeux et ses vêtements étaient salis et mal ajustés. Il avait un air étonné, le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Elliot leva un sourcil.

\- Ça t'regarde ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, le môme ?

Ça lui valut un regard noir.

\- J'suis pas un môme !

\- Ah ouais ? T'es un nain, alors. Parce que t'es vachement p'tit, mon pote.

Le gamin serra les poings, et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer. Mais il la referma et sembla changer d'avis. S'avançant sans plus hésiter dans la buanderie, il s'approcha de la porte appuyée contre le mur et d'Elliot, assis par terre au pied de celle-ci. Il tira la langue, concentré, et compara sa taille avec celle du mercenaire. Il exagéra la sienne, et fit un mouvement large pour appuyer son argument.

\- Nan, r'garde… j'suis plus grand que toi !

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage enfantin. Elliot leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Bon, file jouer et fiche moi la paix, maintenant. Ok ?

Mais apparemment, le gosse était pas ok. Pas ok du tout, même. Il se retourna vers la porte, pensif.

\- Qu'est-c'tu fais ?

Elliot soupira audiblement et se remit debout. Il s'étira et baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, le dominant de sa hauteur.

\- Rien qui t'intéresse. Aller, ouste !

Le gamin leva un sourcil et ne bougea pas. Elliot leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau. Et dire que sa journée avait si bien commencé… Il se désintéressa complètement du gosse et se retourna vers la porte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il en viendrait à bout ! Y'avait pas de raison. C'était une question de fierté, maintenant.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une pression le long de sa jambe. Il se retourna vivement et ouvrit la bouche, horrifié. Le môme avait choppé son couteau de combat ! Il s'était figé, fixant avidement la lame, fasciné. Elliot réagit avant que le gamin puisse faire un geste de plus. Il agrippa le petit poignet, l'immobilisant efficacement, et récupéra son couteau rapidement.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! C'est pas un jouet, bordel !

Le gosse leva des yeux fascinés sur lui.

\- Il est trooop beau ! Trop la classe !

Elliot serra les dents et relâcha le poignet avant de lui faire mal. Ce gamin l'agaçait de plus en plus. Enfin, s'il était parfaitement honnête… il était en fait plus énervé contre lui-même qu'autre chose. Putain, il faisait que de la merde en ce moment. Laisser une de ses armes à portée d'un enfant… Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Ouais, ben classe ou pas classe, c'pas à toi ! T'as pas l'droit de le toucher ! Non mais.

Le gosse fit la moue et le regarda ranger l'arme blanche en sécurité.

\- Mais j'aime bien les couteaux, moi. Mais ma mère a dit qu'on avait pas le droit de se balader avec. Pourquoi t'en as un, toi ?

Elliot l'ignora. Ça s'avéra pas être un bon plan.

\- Hein ? Dis ? Diiiiis. Pourquoi t'en as un ? Pourquoiiii ? J'pourrai en avoir un, moi aussi ? Hein ? Dis dis dis…

Le mercenaire était arrivé à la fin de sa patience. Il mit une petite tape sur la tête du gosse, ce qui eut l'effet bénéfique qu'il arrête avec ses questions. Enfin un peu de calme.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves. Genre, vraiment. On t'a jamais dit que t'étais saoulant ?

Le gosse tiqua, et baissa les yeux. Elliot reprit, sa décision prise.

\- Montre-moi où t'habites. J'te raccompagne chez toi. Comme ça je pourrai enfin avoir la paix.

Il passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta, regardant en arrière. Le gamin n'avait pas bougé. Il avait l'air un peu triste. Ou… déçu ? Bordel, c'était pas son problème. Il avait une mère ? Et bien qu'elle le récupère ! Sans déconner…

 

Le gamin se mit en marche et guida Elliot jusqu'à l'étage juste au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée. Ah. Donc il habitait l'étage en-dessous de l'appart de Rios. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait pas trop croisé. Il allait frapper à la porte devant laquelle s'était arrêté le gamin, quand celui-ci l'arrêta en lui tirant sur la manche.

\- Pas la peine, y'a personne.

Elliot soupira. Super. De mieux en mieux. Le gosse s'activa et Elliot baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Pas moyen qu'il rechope son couteau à nouveau. Ou _pire_ , le revolver qu'il gardait à la taille. Le jeune mercenaire frissonna et chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Il vérifia quand même son arme et s'assura discrètement qu'elle était hors de vue, tout en gardant un œil sur le jeune enfant. Qui trouva enfin dans ses poches ce qu'il cherchait. Il brandit un trousseau de clé, orné d'un porte clé coloré, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

\- Super. Bon, vas-y, rentre chez toi, maintenant.

Le sourire du gosse retomba un peu.

\- Tu veux pas rentrer avec moi ? Ma mère est partie faire les courses, elle en a pour suuuuper longtemps. Je peux te donner du jus d'orange, si tu veux ! Il nous en reste !

Elliot hésita. Il ne voulait pas vraiment entrer chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'invitation du gosse n'avait pas un grand poids. Et puis, la porte l'attendait toujours.

\- S'il te plaiiiiit !

Un coup d'œil au gosse lui indiqua qu'il avait sorti le grand jeu. Yeux larmoyants, petites mains croisées en supplique, la totale. Pff… Il avait pas que ça à faire.

…

Bordel.

\- Bon. Cinq minutes, alors.

L'attitude du gamin changea du tout au tout en une milliseconde.

\- Ouaiiiiis !

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, comme s'il voulait vite faire entrer Elliot avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Le jeune mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel. Les gosses.

 

La porte s'ouvrit, et l'enfant fila à l'intérieur, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elliot resta sur le pas de la porte, incertain. Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, faisant quelques pas pour entrer. L'appartement était petit. Plus petit que celui de Tyse. Mais la chose qui sauta aux yeux d'Elliot était les murs. Blancs. Rien d'accroché, pas de couleur, pas de photos, rien. Et les meubles. Très peu nombreux, laissant de grands morceaux de… _rien_ entre chacun d'entre eux. L'ambiance en était… ouais, c'était bien le mot : glauque. Elliot déglutit.

Bordel, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Pas mal de souvenirs. Qu'il aurait préféré ne pas ressortir. La vision subite d'un des appartements qu'il avait habité, enfant, passa devant ses yeux. Il repensa aux meubles qui manquaient subitement du jour au lendemain. A sa surprise quand il s'en rendait compte, en rentrant de l'école. A l'argent tiré de leur revente qui nourrissait les habitudes alcoolisées de Jessica. Il enterra le souvenir rapidement et avisa le gamin qui revenait en courant de la cuisine, un verre rempli de jus d'orange à la main.

 

\- Tiens.

\- M'ci.

Il prit le verre et le sirota, en essayant de cacher son malaise. Le gosse le regardait toujours fixement. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui, à la fin ?

\- Tes parents sont sortis, alors ?

Le gosse secoua la tête et le corrigea.

\- Je vis avec ma mère. J'ai plus d'père. Il veut pu m'voir, à ce qui parait.

Ah… Merde. Elliot sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Il regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois, cherchant à changer de sujet. La voix nasillarde du gamin coupa ses pensées.

\- J'ai pas de frère et sœur ni rien. Juste ma mère. Et elle est même pas drôle.

Elliot retint un sourire en voyant la moue du jeune garçon.

\- Ah ouais ? T'sais, les mères c'est pas censé être drôle. J'en sais quelque chose.

\- Elle est pas drôle, la tienne non plus ?

Elliot secoua la tête, la gorge soudainement nouée. Ça faisait des semaines ou peut-être même des mois qu'il avait plus repensé autant à Jessica. Ça lui avait pas manqué. En quelques minutes, il avait été submergé par des souvenirs douloureux. Il devait quitter cette baraque. Elle était vraiment glauque. Et quelle mère laisse son gosse de même pas dix ans tout seul, sérieusement ?

_La sienne…_

Non. Ne plus y penser. Ça servait à rien.

 

Elliot prit une inspiration. Calme… Rester calme… Penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi mais autre chose…

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Si. Ça va. Dis-moi, euuuh…

Elliot s'arrêta, se rendant subitement compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom du gamin. Il se sentit bien con, d'un coup.

\- C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

\- Ron. Ron Carter.

\- Ok. Moi c'est Elliot.

Le gosse ouvrit de grands yeux, emmagasinant l'information. Il répéta silencieusement le nom du jeune mercenaire, l'air de nouveau fasciné. Elliot sourit malgré lui.

\- Bref, dis-moi, Ron… Tu veux m'aider à réparer ta bêtise ? Cette porte ne va pas se réparer toute seule.

La surprise qui passa sur le visage du gamin suivie d'un air parfaitement coupable fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour cimenter ce qu'il supposait déjà. Putain de gamin.

Elliot redonna le verre au petit.

\- Aller, range moi ça et viens avec moi. J'vais te montrer comment on fait. Ok ?

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il fit un saut à la cuisine avant de revenir. Il semblait être remis de sa surprise. Et parfaitement excité à l'idée de bricoler. Elliot soupira intérieurement. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, maintenant. Il était pas sûr que ça soit l'idée du siècle. Après tout, il avait pas à s'occuper de ce gamin. Rien ne l'y obligeait. Mais… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à l'enfant qu'il avait été. A toutes les heures gaspillées à rien faire, à n'intéresser personne. Il en avait fait, des conneries. Plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait aujourd'hui. Et la plupart étaient juste dues à son ennui… Ouais, c'était ça, en fait. Il avait _pitié_ de c'môme. Il espérait juste de ne pas s'en mordre les doigts avant la fin de la journée.

 

*****

 

\- Eeeeet… voilà !

 

Elliot fit quelques pas en arrière, se passant une main dans les cheveux et survolant le résultat de son travail. Il baissa les yeux et regarda Ron, qui avait un grand sourire fier sur le visage. Le gamin leva les bras bien haut et éructa :

\- Ouaiiiiis ! On l'a fait !

Elliot sourit et lui tendit la main.

\- Carrément, qu'on l'a fait ! Tope là !

Ron lui tapa dans la main, aux anges.

\- C'était troooop bien ! T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Elle est toute neuve !

 

Elliot laissa l'enfant babiller et sautiller partout et il reporta son attention sur la porte. Effectivement, elle avait vraiment l'air neuve. Il se sentit super fier. Apparemment, la pression d'avoir un enfant regarder par-dessus son épaule en permanence avait été suffisante pour qu'il se dépasse. Il avait réussi à fixer un nouveau gond, et s'était lancé dans la réparation des lattes de bois qui menaçaient de se détacher. Ron n'avait pas arrêté de parler. Mais ça n'avait plus dérangé Elliot, au contraire. Il avait répondu au gosse, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait et lui avait fait essayer. Les cris de joie du petit l'avait un peu réconcilié avec cette journée bizarre.

Au beau milieu de leur réparation, la mère de Ron s'était pointée, inquiète. Elle s'était présentée et Elliot avait fait de même. Elle s'appelait apparemment Debbie, et vivait seule depuis son divorce d'avec le père de son gosse. Elliot avait été rassuré par son entrevue avec elle. Elle était pas comme Jessica. Elle avait l'air de s'en faire pour son fils. Bon… Elle était pas très douée, si elle le laissait seul à même pas six ans. Mais elle essayait au moins de bien faire. Ça se sentait. Ron avait plus de chance que lui.

Une fois qu'Elliot eut expliqué ce qu'il foutait dans la buanderie seul avec son fils, Debbie eut l'air rassurée. Puis un peu ennuyée. Apparemment, c'était elle qui avait parlé de la porte à Laura. Ah. C'était elle, alors, la « voisine bizarre ». Elliot avait gardé cette réflexion pour lui. Elle avait voulu participer aux réparations, et avait donné quelques billets au jeune mercenaire. Elliot en avait profité pour emmener Ron au magasin en bas de la rue, avec l'autorisation de la mère du gosse. Ils avaient acheté de l'huile pour graisser le mécanisme et de la peinture à séchage rapide, choisissant soigneusement la couleur. Ron avait été dur en affaire. Et Elliot s'était finalement laissé convaincre sur un rouge sang du meilleur effet. Au moins, plus personne ne raterait la porte…

Debbie était repassée une seconde fois pour amener des boissons et vérifier que tout se passait bien. Au moins, elle laissait pas son gosse avec le premier inconnu chelou qui passait dans le coin. Elliot avait apprécié le sentiment. Son gosse était plus en sécurité à côté du mercenaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais ça… elle pouvait pas le savoir.

Apparemment il avait passé le test de confiance, parce qu'elle les laissa tranquille.

 

Et voilà. Ils venaient de terminer de passer la deuxième et dernière couche, Elliot faisant le haut et Ron se chargeant du bas. Et le résultat était carrément à la hauteur de ses espérances. Le gosse s'était vraiment appliqué. Comme quoi…

Elliot leva la main d'un air solennel, et Ron arrêta instantanément de parler. C'était juste magique, comme truc. Le gosse semblait être fasciné par le jeune homme et continuait à le regarder comme s'il était… le père noël ? Un truc approchant, en tout cas. Elliot en avait été un peu perturbé au début, mais il avait vite pris l'habitude. Le gosse avait l'air d'être solitaire. Il devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être écouté.

 

\- Bon. Voilà, kiddo, on a terminé. Tu peux être fier de ton travail.

Ron se trémoussa d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air ravi.

\- Mais… toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Remonte chez toi, aller hop ! Ta mère doit t'attendre.

Le gamin fit de suite la moue, l'air déçu.

\- Aww… déjà ?

\- Déjà ? Ça fait *des heures* qu'on y est ! Exagère pas non plus. Et puis… tu pourras redescendre avec ta mère pour lui montrer. Il faut encore qu'on fixe un panneau « peinture fraiche ». Sinon, quelqu'un va s'faire avoir et va dégueulasser notre travail. Tu veux pas ça, si ?

Ron secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il avait retrouvé son énergie. Bingo.

\- J'vais lui dire ! On fera l'affiche et on la collera à côté ! Promis !

\- Ok. Je te fais confiance, hein !

Le garçon eut l'air encore plus fier, si c'était possible. Elliot lui sourit franchement.

\- Je reste encore quelques _[semaines ? jours ? … Argh !!]_ … temps chez mon pote, Tyson. Tu vois où il habite ? L'étage au-dessus du tien ?

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Le grand monsieur ? Qui vit en face de celui qui sort jamais ?

\- Voilà. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, viens frapper. Tant que je suis là, tu peux passer. Ok ?

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et s'arrêta de bouger. Ça perturba Elliot qui le regarda, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, d'un coup ? Le petit se précipita subitement dans ses jambes et lui enserra la taille de ses petits bras. Elliot sentit sa gorge se serrer. Putain, il était en manque d'affection, ce gosse… Il lui rendit son étreinte brièvement puis se dégagea gentiment mais fermement.

 

\- Bon, aller file, kiddo. Et j'compte sur toi pour la pancarte !

Le garçon hocha une dernière fois la tête et fila dans le couloir. Entendant ses pas résonner dans l'escalier puis de plus en plus faiblement, Elliot sourit.

Ça avait été globalement une bonne journée. Très bonne, même.

Il remonta chez Rios, fourbu mais heureux.

 

*****

 

Rios rentra à l'appart' quelques heures plus tard. Elliot, fatigué de l'attendre, avait finalement laissé tomber l'affaire et s'était affalé de nouveau sur le canapé. Un peu de repos après une journée bien remplie, il l'avait mérité. A vrai dire, toute la semaine avait été mouvementée. Les programmes défilèrent devant ses yeux blasés, et Elliot laissa filer le temps. Le bruit soudain à la porte et l'entrée de Tyson dans la pièce le sortirent de son apathie.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, putain ?!?

 

Elliot se redressa illico. La voix de son ami avait fusé en une exclamation brute de surprise, à peine le mercenaire avait posé les yeux sur lui. De quoi il parlait ? Baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements, Elliot remarqua pour la première fois les tâches de peinture rouge vif qui parsemaient le tissu. Merde…

\- Hey, hey, c'pas du sang, okay ?! C'est d'la peinture !

 

Au lieu de paraitre rassuré, Tyson eut le culot de se mettre à rire. Il passa dans la cuisine, l'air super fier de lui.

\- Je sais, crétin.

Pff, c'était malin, ça. Il lui avait fait peur, avec sa blague nulle. Elliot leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit.

 

\- J'ai vu la porte. Beau boulot. Mais c'est pas un peu criard ?

Elliot leva un sourcil. C'était typique, y'avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Lui, il l'aimait bien, ce rouge. L'était classe.

\- T'es jamais content.

\- Et toi t'as aucun style.

 

Rios débarqua dans le salon et s'installa, sa bière à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son jeune coéquipier avant de continuer.

\- N'empêche ça fait bien sang. On peut plus la rater, la porte. Et la pancarte. C'est toi qui as écrit cette merde ?

\- Nan, on a fait ça avec Ron. Il avait l'air motivé à réparer ses bêtises.

 

Elliot reprit une gorgée de bière et releva les yeux, surpris du silence qui suivit son explication. Tyse semblait pas comprendre.

 

\- … Ron ?

\- Bah oui. Ron Carter.

 

Ça sembla pas avancer des masses Rios, qui fronça les sourcils et ne réagit pas. _Sérieusement ?_ Il savait pas que c'était le nom du gamin ? Mais… ça faisait combien de temps qu'il vivait là ? Invraisemblable… Elliot bougea de sa place, perdant patience.

 

\- Putain, Tyse, le p'tit gosse qui habite un étage en dessous !

\- Ce sale môme ?

 

_Ouch._ Elliot s'attendait pas à cette remarque. Et il s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ça le touche. Après tout, il ne connaissait le gosse que depuis quelques heures... Alors pourquoi il prenait personnellement la remarque de son pote ? La petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra que c'était parce qu'il s'était *reconnu* dans Ron.

Elliot croisa les bras, sur la défensive. Tyson tiqua puis chercha la télécommande des yeux, brisant le contact visuel avec lui. Il changea de chaîne et se fixa sur la télé tout en répondant.

\- Tu fais bien c'que tu veux, t'sais ? Si t'as envie d'être pote avec lui alors lance toi donc. Mais j'te préviens il est plutôt têtu.

Elliot se détendit et regarda l'écran à son tour.

\- T'inquiète, je gère.

\- Okay, alors.

 

Le jeune mercenaire regarda sans le voir le programme en cours et se nota mentalement de ne plus aborder le sujet avec son coéquipier. Rios semblait pas aimer des masses le gosse. Sans doute parce qu'il avait dû se taper les réparations causées par ses conneries. C'était logique. Mais ça empêcherait pas Elliot de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait pas attendu son partenaire pour prendre une décision à ce sujet. Tant qu'il serait dans l'immeuble, il passerait de temps en temps occuper le gamin. De toute façon, ça lui ferait du bien, de discuter un peu avec autre chose que la télé.

 

… Putain, en parlant de solitude, ça faisait vraiment depuis un bail qu'il était plus retourné boire un verre dans un bar. Ça lui manquait un peu. Les soirées… Les potes de beuverie aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais, en même temps, depuis qu'il avait arrêté de sortir, c'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'était inquiété. Il avait reçu aucun appel, aucune nouvelle. Il aurait bien pu crever que ça aurait été pareil. Seuls Tyson et Alice s'étaient inquiétés pour lui, au final.  Argh. Elliot repoussa ses pensées loin de lui et s'installa plus confortablement, reportant son attention sur la télévision. Mieux valait ne pas y penser de trop près.

 

*****

 

Les jours se suivirent, passant rapidement pour le jeune mercenaire qui se laissa bercer par un nouveau quotidien. Il commençait toujours par son entraînement, s'étant fixé des objectifs ambitieux. Le quartier, le parc et la salle principale de l'appartement lui suffisaient pour se refaire une santé à moindre frais. Il en avait pas vraiment parlé avec Tyson, et celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé.

Il semblait pas intéressé par grand-chose, en fait, ces temps-ci. Sur les jours qui suivirent l'aprèm sortie ciné-lasergame, Elliot aurait pu compter les moments où il avait vu son pote sur les doigts d'une main. Il se défilait constamment, ne rentrait qu'à point d'heure (quand il rentrait) et semblait constamment plongé dans ses pensées quand il était présent. Ou alors, il s'enfermait dans son bureau ou sa chambre. Elliot savait pas trop quoi faire de cette nouvelle attitude. Il avait pensé que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant… Apparemment, il avait eu tort. Il passa pas mal de temps à essayer de trouver la raison de ce changement. Inspecta les infos qu'il avait accumulées sous toutes les coutures. Mais au final, il n'était parvenu à aucune conclusion. Et pas moyen qu'il lance le sujet... il appréhendait un peu les réponses qu'il pourrait obtenir.

Il avait donc fait avec, et continué d'agir le plus normalement possible. Rios ne lui prêtait plus grande attention, donc au moins ça n'avait pas provoqué d'ambiance tendue. Y'avait plus du tout d'ambiance, pour être honnête.

 

Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été complètement isolé non plus. Si Rios n'était pas d'un grand secours niveau sociabilité, les voisins s'en étaient chargés.

Mamie le sollicitait régulièrement pour des services. Sans l'aide d'un fusil à pompe, au grand soulagement du jeune mercenaire qui ne tenait pas à reproduire ce genre de scène. Une fois lui avait amplement suffit.

Mamie avait l'air de l'avoir totalement adopté comme boy à tout faire. Elliot avait l'habitude des corvées, alors il ne protestait pas. Enfin… pas trop. Si c'était Mamie qui demandait, ça allait, quoi. Fallait pas trop pousser non plus. Aller chercher des courses, rafistoler un truc, simplement lui tenir compagnie… Elliot en était arrivé à aller voir tous les quelques jours si la vieille dame avait besoin de quelque chose sans attendre qu'elle lui demande. Elle semblait apprécier le geste. Il eut l'occasion de pas mal discuter avec elle. Mamie était du genre bavarde. Elle parlait de tout et de rien, mais détestait parler d'elle. Du coup, elle restait une énigme pour le jeune mercenaire, qui sentait la curiosité le piquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, dans sa vie ? Est-ce qu'il lui restait de la famille ? Des amis ? Où elle avait trouvé son fusil à pompe ? Que de questions qui étaient restées sans réponse…

Bref, Mamie avait gardé Elliot occupé.

Le reste de son temps libre, il l'avait passé avec Ron. Apparemment, c'était les vacances scolaires. Première nouvelle pour Elliot, qui ne se tenait pas tellement au courant de ce genre de choses. Du coup, le jeune enfant était libre *tous les jours*. Et il s'ennuyait au moins autant. Il avait pris la suggestion du jeune homme au pied de la lettre et avait tapé à la porte de l'appartement de Tyson le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Elliot. Et le jour suivant. Et celui d'après. Elliot avait vite compris que Ron n'avait pas vraiment d'amis de son âge. Apparemment, il semblait « bizarre » aux gosses de sa classe, qui l'évitaient autant que possible. Et l'immeuble n'avait pas d'autre petit pensionnaire avec qui passer le temps. Ron semblait s'être totalement fixé sur Elliot, et ne voulait plus le quitter. Celui-ci avait été flatté mais avait quand même tenu à imposer son propre rythme. Le gosse était remuant. Et bruyant. Donc, nouvelle règle. Interdiction de venir frapper chez Tyse, à part si y'avait une urgence. Elliot avait pris l'habitude de passer chez la mère du gosse lorsque l'envie lui prenait. C'était bien mieux dans ce sens-là. Ça le prenait régulièrement, souvent avant ses passages au parc. Debbie ne lui avait plus vraiment reparlé, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et d'appeler son gosse. Elle semblait ravie qu'il le lui enlève des pattes. Elliot observa un peu la femme au départ, puis apprit à la faire passer au second plan. Elle n'était pas des masses intéressante. Toujours un peu dans la lune, toujours déprimée et fatiguée, elle semblait flotter hors du monde plutôt qu'autre chose. Ron ne tenait clairement pas d'elle au niveau tempérament. Tout feu tout flammes, il était toujours partant pour les activités proposées par Elliot et lui obéissait sans trop de mal. Elliot tenta plusieurs approches et plusieurs activités, puis il se borna à s'entraîner avec l'aide du jeune enfant. Faire des pompes, c'était bien, faire des pompes avec un gosse sur le dos pour faire contrepoids, c'était mieux. Ron parlait non-stop, et le jeune mercenaire répondait de son mieux… ou l'ignorait, selon son humeur. L'un et l'autre semblaient aller au gosse, qui vouait une admiration sans limite à son nouveau camarade de jeu.

 

Le temps passa vite, au final. Les entraînements, Mamie, Ron… Elliot s'était fait à sa vie dans cet immeuble. Si seulement Tyson était un peu plus présent, ça aurait été juste parfait. Mais il pouvait pas tout avoir. En fait… c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il fallait qu'il se répète régulièrement que la situation ne durerait pas. C'était un truc qu'il avait tendance à oublier. L'idée de se prendre un autre job lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. C'était plus du tout ce qu'il voulait. S'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, en fait… il… il voulait _rester_.

Ce qui était con.

Complètement con.

Rios avait été assez sympa pour le laisser crasher son canapé pendant des semaines. Il lui avait arrangé le coup avec la mafia. Les avait _payés_ , même. C'était déjà sympa. Plus que sympa, même. C'était des niveaux d'amitié et de gentillesse auxquels Elliot était loin d'être habitué. Il savait déjà pas comment le remercier, encore moins comme lui rendre la pareille… Alors il se voyait difficilement laisser la situation continuer pendant des siècles.

Non. Dès qu'il aurait une nouvelle mission… ce serait fini. Plus de Rios, plus de Mamie, plus de Ron.

Plus rien.

Argh, ne pas penser comme ça ! Il aurait un nouvel appart. Un nouveau chez lui. Et il pourrait recommencer à faire de la merde comme avant. Ouais. Ça allait être bien.

… Putain, c'était plus qu'un peu déprimant.

 

Dans tous les cas, Elliot n'était pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort. Si ça devait arriver, ça arriverait.

… Bordel, il recommençait ! _Forcément_ , que ça allait arriver.

 

*****

 

Et ça arriva fatalement, un mois tout pile après son arrêt forcé. Il était en train de s'entraîner (encore et toujours) lorsque Tyson sortit de sa chambre et lui lança :

\- Elliot, bouge-toi on part en mission.

Le jeune mercenaire s'immobilisa, jurant intérieurement. Puis, il se rappela que c'était pas la réaction attendue par son partenaire et força un visage neutre en se relevant.

\- On part où ?

\- Malaisie. La jungle humide au sud de l'Asie. Content ?

 

_Sérieusement ?!?_   Putain mais c'était de pire en pire ! Elliot se lamenta librement, ce coup-ci. Rios savait déjà qu'il détestait les jungles. C'était juste viscéral. La chaleur étouffante, les bestioles épouvantables et autres joyeusetés lui rappelaient trop la Louisiane pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Il avait détesté son enfance là-bas, et les jungles du bout du monde était pareil *en pire*. Un vrai cauchemar.

 

\- Arrête de te plaindre, gardes-en pour au milieu du contrat.

\- Hiiiin !

Facile à dire pour lui. Ce type était efficace sur tous les terrains. Rien ne semblait le déranger vraiment. Putain d'injuste. Les deux mercenaires récupérèrent le minimum vital d'affaire et filèrent au QG. Ils s'équiperaient là-bas, avant de partir faire le tour du monde. Ça avait intérêt à valoir le coup comme mission.

Bordel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc l'apparition du sale gosse !  
> C'est un OC récurrent, presqu'aussi énergique que notre mercenaire favori. Et qui va avoir de qui tenir s'il continue à traîner dans le coin, ahah.
> 
> Prochain chapitre : Mission en Malaisie !  
> Action, changement de décor, et l'armée de deux enfin réunie !


	8. Raid en Malaisie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot est enfin autorisé à reprendre du service. Objectif, mission en Malaisie !  
> Pas l'idéal, les jungles c'est pas top... Mais si ça veut dire que l'armée de deux est de retour, il est plus que partant !

Quelques heures plus tard, Elliot embarqua en compagnie de son coéquipier dans un avion militaire en partance pour la Malaisie. Il chercha à cacher son anxiété de son mieux, s'équipant dès qu'il le put et vérifiant l'intégralité de son matériel. Il pouvait voir maintenant en quoi la dernière mission avait été un échec. Il avait été totalement à côté de ses pompes… et c'était rien de le dire. Son équipement était sans dessus-dessous… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?! Et surtout, comment il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ?

Tyse avait eu ses raisons pour péter un câble, sérieusement… Il avait dû être un putain de boulet. Avoir un partenaire aussi nul devait être difficilement gérable, surtout lorsque des vies en dépendaient. Les leur pour commencer.

Il termina de tout remettre en ordre et de se harnacher correctement. Putain de sangle qui voulait jamais faire c'qu'il voulait…

 

\- Hey, mec.

Il releva les yeux sur Tyson, qui le fixait avec un air étrange.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu m'feras penser, j'aurais un truc important à te dire quand tout ça s'ra empaqueté.

\- Ah ?

 

Mais Rios s'était déjà détourné. Elliot leva un sourcil et catalogua l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Son partenaire revint avec un sac de parachute qu'il lui fixa dans le dos. Elliot essaya de ne pas se vexer. Forcément, que Tyse n'avait plus trop confiance en lui. Forcément. Mais il allait lui prouver qu'il était de retour. Totalement. Il se sentait entraîné et sûr de lui. Il ne foirerait pas cette nouvelle mission. Pas une de plus. Dalton ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et lui-même non plus. Il *fallait* qu'il réussisse.

 

Une fois que Tyse s'eut fixé son propre parachute et eut ouvert le sas de sortie de l'avion, il se tourna vers le jeune mercenaire qui sautillait sur place, anticipant déjà la chute libre qui s'offrait à lui.

 

\- Oublie pas de faire attention à la force et au sens du vent ! On doit atteindre ce coin là sans perdre de temps ! T'es prêt ?!

Elliot sourit. Un peu qu'il était prêt. Il allait lui montrer de suite, même.

\- J'suis né pour ça, mec ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ?

\- GO !

Elliot s'élança hors de l'appareil et commença la longue chute qui l'amènerait sur les terres malaisiennes. Il regarda en bas et grimaça un peu. La jungle se dessinait sous lui, verdure improbable totalement embrumée. Putain, ça allait être chiant… Pourquoi les missions actuelles étaient toujours dans des putains de jungles ?!

Il se laissa tomber, attendant d'être assez près du sol pour déplier son parachute. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait toujours voir son coéquipier à ses côtés. Le sifflement aigu du vent résonnait dans ses oreilles, suffisamment pour le déconcentrer. L'un dans l'autre, la montée d'adrénaline n'était pas suffisante pour que le jeune mercenaire apprécie réellement ce genre de descente en pleine inconnue. Il y avait des paramètres qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Plein. Tellement que ça lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Ok, ça le faisait complètement flipper. Il essaya de repousser ses pensées loin dans son esprit et de se calquer sur Rios.

Ce con avait l'air à l'aise. Mais quand est-ce qu'il ne l'était pas, sérieux ?

Désespérant, un peu.

 

Le sol se rapprocha enfin, et Elliot put actionner son parachute. Tyson fit de même à ses côtés, et ils se mirent à planer doucement. Ils se rapprochèrent gentiment du sol. Un peu trop gentiment d'ailleurs. Le malaise d'Elliot s'accrut graduellement. Ils faisaient des proies faciles, comme ça. Une fois sur deux, ils devaient atterrir sous les feux nourris des ennemis. Pour lui, ces passages étaient les pires moments à passer des missions. Il pria pour vite en finir, les yeux fixés sur sol, cherchant le point à atteindre. Il distingua tout à coup clairement le petit terre-plein dénudé, et son moral remonta un peu. Il était dans l'axe et le lieu était désert. Ce serait facile, pour une fois.

 

 

\- On vise la clairière, Salem !

\- Reçu !

Elliot releva la tête en direction de son partenaire, mais n'eut pas le temps de le trouver du regard. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus de lui, et le monde se mit à tanguer. Puis il tomba. Rapidement.

_Merde…_

Actionnant les manettes comme il le pouvait, Elliot leva les yeux et jura. Son parachute arborait un magnifique trou béant qui laissait s'échapper l'air et le faisait partir en vrille. Qui avait fait ça ? Un sniper ? Bordel mais il avait rien vu !

\- ELLIOT !

La voix de Tyse s'éloignait rapidement. Merde merde merde…

Le jeune mercenaire ne voyait et ne contrôlait presque plus rien. Il se cramponnait désespérément aux poignées de son parachute pour sauver sa vie, et priait juste qu'un nouveau tir n'achève pas sa toile. Il était encore haut, il n'y survivrait pas.

Mais rien d'autre ne vint.

Il continua à vriller jusqu'à se rapprocher du sol. Plus du tout dans l'axe du départ… le terre-plein n'apparaissait même plus dans son champ de vision. Pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, il devait se réceptionner. Dans la forêt profonde. Et survivre. Son entraînement reprit le dessus et il se força à être attentif au sol qui arrivait plus que rapidement sous lui. Il calcula ses chances. Il pouvait encore bouger, c'était sa chance. Il avisa les arbres à éviter en contre-bas et se plaça stratégiquement, privilégiant son buste à la partie inférieure de son corps, comme on le lui avait appris. En terrain hostile, si on devait être incapacité, une jambe en moins était gérable. Ne plus pouvoir tirer ou se briser des côtes l'était largement moins.

Le sol arriva. Rapidement.

Elliot se prépara au mieux et s'élança.

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe lorsqu'il se réceptionna au sol et il retint un hurlement en tombant de tout son poids, se mordant profondément l'intérieur de la joue dans sa chute. Le grognement qui sortit de sa gorge n'avait rien d'humain.

PUTAIN ! Ça faisait  _putain de mal !_

Il se força à se relever immédiatement mais ne put mettre le pied à terre. Pas grave, il transféra le poids de son corps sur l'autre jambe d'un mouvement souple. Prenant une de ses armes en main, le jeune mercenaire regarda autour de lui. Le boucan de la jungle l'entoura aussitôt. Rien ni personne ne bougea dans son champ de vision. Profitant du calme relatif à sa disposition, il décrocha la toile fichue et s'inspecta. Au premier abord, rien de bien grave. Pas d'os visible, pas de sang…

Il avait eu une putain de chance, sur ce coup-là.

Attrapant son communicateur, il l'activa, attentif à son environnement.

\- Tyse, j'vais bien. Légère blessure à la jambe mais je survivrai. Et toi ?

Un grésillement désagréable résonnant dans son oreille fut sa seule réponse. Elliot haussa les sourcils, étonné.

\- Rios ? Réponds, bordel ! Tout va bien ? T'es au point de contact ?

De nouveau, aucune réponse ne lui arriva.

Le jeune mercenaire fut soudain pris d'un doute affreux. Il switcha de canal.

\- … Alice ?

Toujours rien.

 

Super.

Génial.

*Formidable*.

 

Un brouilleur. Ils avaient un putain de brouilleur d'ondes avec eux ! Ce jour se déroulait de mieux en mieux…

Elliot jura. Longuement et fort. Il activa son GPS pour se localiser par rapport aux objectifs. Le néant lui répondit. Le brouilleur devait influer sur les réceptions satellitaires en plus du reste… De mieux en mieux. Il devrait se repérer à l'ancienne.

Le jeune mercenaire bénit sa préparation à la mission. Dans sa volonté de bien faire, il avait été attentif au débrief. *Très* attentif. Et ça allait lui servir. Ce serait peut-être ce qui ferait la différence entre la réussite de sa mission et un échec qui le conduirait à la mort. Il s'éloigna du lieu de l'atterrissage en clopinant et se trouva un endroit à l'abri. Là, il attendit un moment, appréhendant le terrain. Une fois satisfait, il sortit sa carte et sa boussole de poche. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

La carte mentionnait les zones importantes : les images satellitaires du camp rebelle ainsi que les points de prise de contact et d'extraction. Elliot se remémora rapidement les détails de la mission. Elle devait se dérouler en deux étapes. D'abord, récupérer une fille - le docteur Faust, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom --, qui avait été kidnappée par ces débiles. Ensuite, la sécuriser et abattre l'instigateur du coup : le chef des rebelles, Awa Chang. Tyse et lui avaient cinq heures pour tout plier.

C'était censé être une mission facile.

Mais il avait pas été prévu qu'il la commence seul, blessé et perdu dans la jungle. Ces nouvelles données allaient un peu changer la donne. Carrément, même.

Elliot soupira. La vie aurait été trop simple si tout s'était bien passé. Et il pouvait même pas contacter Rios. Putain. Est-ce qu'il était encore en vie, au moins ? Le mercenaire secoua immédiatement la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! C'était inutile. Et il devait rester positif. Si c'était bel et bien un sniper qui l'avait touché, il aurait dû en tout état de cause continuer à lui tirer dessus jusqu'à le faire chuter. Et ensuite seulement s'occuper du deuxième. Ça n'avait pas de sens de toucher partiellement un parachutiste et de le laisser atterrir tranquillement ensuite. Donc, il avait dû être arrêté avant d'avoir le temps de faire un deuxième tir. Il avait pas abattu Tyse. Il *pouvait pas* l'avoir fait.

Elliot se redressa, déterminé. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Rios était vivant et avait atterri comme prévu au point de chute. Il resterait là-dessus. Voilà.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de le retrouver.

A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement avoir commencé la mission. L'horloge tournait, et le temps imparti était déjà un peu court à la base…

 

Levant les yeux, Elliot essaya de se repérer. Peine perdue, la jungle qui l'entourait lui était totalement inconnue. Où était ce putain de camp ? Le mercenaire se concentra. Il avait dû dériver au sud… Oui, il allait partir sur ce principe. Vu le vent et sa position au moment de l'impact de la balle, le sud était la direction la plus logique. Il devait donc remonter pour atteindre le terrain d'opération. Il vérifia sa boussole et se mit en marche, pour être tout de suite arrêté par une douleur atroce au niveau de la cheville.

Putain de bordel de merde ! C'était quoi, ça ? Une fracture ouverte ?!

Il s'agenouilla et s'inspecta la blessure. Appuyer dessus était super douloureux, mais rien ne semblait cassé… Enfin, il lui semblait en tout cas. Il serra les dents. Il allait devoir faire avec. Et ne pas épuiser tout de suite ses faibles réserves de morphine. Pas pour une putain de foulure, c'était pas sérieux. Bordel.

Il se releva et se força à marcher, déterminé.

 

*****

 

Au bout de quelques heures à crapahuter dans la forêt malaisienne profonde, il se mit à pleuvoir. Bien sûr, qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. C'était juste ce genre de journée. Elliot aurait pu se mettre à sérieusement déprimer si des bruits d'activité humaine puis un éclaircissement progressif des arbres ne lui avait pas indiqué qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il arriva enfin en visu du camp, totalement trempé. Sa cheville lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il s'était résolu au bout d'un moment à clopiner pour l'épargner tant que possible. C'était pas idéal, mais mieux que de forcer comme un bourrin dessus pendant la marche et ne plus pouvoir du tout compter sur elle pendant les combats. Entre les deux, Elliot avait choisi.

Putain, c'qu'il avait besoin d'un verre.

 

Il se mit en position pour observer le camp sans être repéré. Le brouilleur était toujours présent, il testait régulièrement. Qui étaient ces types ? Qui s'isolait de toute communication alors qu'il  _était situé en pleine jungle ?_ Des fois, Elliot avait du mal à comprendre ces cons. Ça le rassurait, quelque part… mais c'était un peu chiant pour certaines missions, comme celle la. S'il pouvait se mettre à leur place, il pouvait anticiper leurs faits et gestes. C'était tellement pas le cas ici. Qui ils étaient et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, il savait pas. A part qu'ils comptaient sur l'aide forcée de la doc pour construire des machins trucs à balancer sur leurs ennemis du moment. Un grand classique, quoi.

Ça l'aidait en rien.

Il resta à l'affut un bon quart d'heure. Durant ce laps de temps, au fil de ses observations, il put constater une chose importante : le camp n'était clairement pas en alerte. Et ils étaient totalement nuls pour tout ce qui était patrouille et surveillance du terrain. Sans déconner, il avait rarement croisé plus mauvais. Ce serait facile, somme toute.

Si seulement Rios était avec lui, ce serait parfait.

Enfin, ça et une cheville neuve.

Mais il allait devoir faire avec.

 

Mettant en place le silencieux sur son fusil, Elliot s'avança du camp en mode furtif, évitant les bruits de flaque et se protégeant les yeux de la pluie battante. Il s'était injecté de l'adrénaline avant de bouger, préférant garder la morphine en réserve mais désirant retrouver l'usage de ses jambes pour s'approcher rapidement et en silence.

Il préférait ne pas lancer l'alerte pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il serait seul à faire face. Ne pas avoir ses arrières couverts lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il s'y habituerait jamais…

Son observation lui avait fait constater être à la limite du quart sud-ouest du camp. Sa chute mouvementée l'avait fait dériver plus que prévu… Rios devait se trouver de l'autre côté, à l'est. Si les estimations du jeune mercenaire étaient correctes, il devait déjà avoir sécurisé la doc. Ou ne plus en être loin.

Du coup, il allait plutôt avancer sur la suite du plan, et localiser Chang. Le tuer si possible, bien sûr, mais rien que de le localiser ferait grandement avancer les choses au moment de sa réunification avec son coéquipier. Il tenta pour la forme un appel sur la ligne. Bien sûr, en vain. Mais on savait jamais.

 

Sautant par-dessus une barricade, le jeune mercenaire abattit un premier garde, qui s'écroula sans un bruit. Il passa au suivant. Et au suivant. Méthodiquement, il balaya la place. La prochaine relève était pas prévue pour tout de suite. Ils étaient doués comme ça.

*Facile*.

 

Au bout d'une bonne heure de ce petit manège, la tension redescendit et sa cheville recommença à lui faire mal. Putain de mal, même. Bordel, ça n'arrivait qu'à lui, ce genre de trucs… Il se planqua et resserra le bandage de fortune qu'il s'était fait, essayant de la tenir en place le mieux possible sans gueuler.

Un bruit soudain se fit entendre plus loin, le faisant sursauter. Une… explosion ? Des explosions, même !

Sûrement l'œuvre de Rios.

Le moral d'Elliot remonta, et il jeta un coup d'œil hors de son abri. Le garde qui se tenait pas loin, adossé contre un mur à moitié défoncé, n'avait même pas tourné la tête. Putain d'amateurs, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Sans déconner…

Elliot lui mit une balle en pleine tête, pour le principe.

 

Il redoubla d'efforts et arriva finalement au prix d'un grand nombre d'efforts et d'une furtivité concentrée au centre névralgique du camp. Il se planqua de nouveau en hauteur et attendit.

Elliot compara mentalement chaque type présent sur la place avec la photo qu'on lui avait filé de Chang. Il pouvait le faire. Il le pouvait. Ensuite, il repartirait vers le point d'extraction et récupérerait Tyse et la doc au passage. Il pourrait même se vanter d'avoir fait le boulot tout seul. Hin, bien sûr… Fallait encore que ça soit le cas. Et si Awa Chang était dans le coin, il avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir de son abri.

 

Soudain, un soldat arriva, l'air visiblement affolé. Il brailla des hurlements dans sa langue barbare et attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Elliot sourit. C'était forcément l'œuvre de Tyson. Si ça se trouvait, son partenaire était tout près. Dopé sous la montée brutale d'adrénaline, Elliot resserra sa poigne sur son fusil de sniper et se tint prêt.

Et le miracle arriva.

Un petit groupe sortit de l'habitation principale de la petite place. Ils étaient tous fixés sur le soldat qui continuait de brailler. Et Awa Chang était parmi eux.

 

Elliot visa, concentré. Il tira. Une fois. Sa cible s'abattit au sol et ne bougea plus.

Retenant un cri de triomphe, le jeune mercenaire ne perdit pas le temps. Et descendit quatre des lieutenants de ce demeuré, qui contemplaient leur leader déchu sans réagir. La réaction du camp adverse se déclencha enfin, et certains des soldats hurlèrent en montrant l'emplacement de la planque d'Elliot du doigt. Les gardes les plus proches se mirent en mouvement.

Le jeune mercenaire bondit sur ses pieds et refit passer son arme de sniper sur son dos, passant à ses armes de poing. Une dans chaque main, comme d'habitude. Il se sentit déjà plus fort. Serrant des dents sous la douleur lancée par sa cheville blessée, il détala en tuant ceux qui se tenaient sur sa route. Et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Le ménage fait plus tôt prit son importance. Il était poursuivi, certes, et devait sans arrêt dévier sa route et courir en zigzag… mais, au moins, très peu de résistance s'opposa à lui en face. L'adrénaline lui montant naturellement dans les veines lui fit oublier pour le moment sa cheville et il courut avec tout ce qu'il avait.

 

Arrivé à un embranchement, Elliot hésita, se remémorant le plan satellitaire rapidement. S'il prenait à gauche, il continuait dans le camp, avec les possibilités d'embuscade et les ennemis en surnombre que ça impliquait. S'il passait la barricade par la droite, il se retrouverait dans la jungle, présente juste derrière. Le point d'extraction était plus loin. Il prit sa décision rapidement et tourna à gauche, longeant le mur.

La jungle le mettrait à l'abri, mais le ralentirait. Et si Tyse et la doc passaient par le camp, ils  _se rateraient_ . Pas moyen qu'il arrive au point d'extraction pour se rendre compte que son coéquipier était encore du côté ouest, à la recherche de la cible à éliminer *déjà éliminée*. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il tombe sur lui et le mette au courant de vive voix. Putain de brouilleur d'ondes de merde ! 

Chaque silhouette qui se dessinait devant lui le faisait espérer une réunion avec son partenaire. Et à chaque fois, ses espoirs étaient déçus. Ils étaient combien, ces cons ?!

Courant toujours en mouvements désordonnés pour semer la confusion parmi ses poursuivants, Elliot regardait désespérément autour de lui, cherchant Rios.

Bordel, où il était ? Ça faisait maintenant un bail qu'il avait entendu les explosions de son côté…

 

Un bruit familier se fit entendre, le faisant lever la tête. Il manqua de s'étaler au sol, déstabilisé.

L'hélicoptère se pointait !

 

Il n'avait plus le temps.

Jurant à travers ses dents, il tenta pour la énième fois un contact radio sur toutes les ondes.

\- Tyse, bordel où t'es ?! L'hélico est là, il faut qu'on s'grouille ! La cible est abattue, on doit filer !!

Aucune réponse.

\- Alice ? Murray, putain, réponds moi ! C'est ton boulot d'nous guider, t'es où maintenant qu'on a besoin d'toi ?!

La colère le gagna, puis une pensée l'arrêta presque dans sa fuite. Il continua de courir, tirant sur les assaillants et se rapprochant progressivement du point en faisant le tour, mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il venait de penser à un point capital. Bordel mais oui ! Les séminaires finissaient par payer ! Qui l'eut cru ?

Il se souvenait soudainement d'un point abordé sur les extractions. Tant que les agents n'étaient pas *tous* revenus à l'appareil ou sans confirmation de décès, le pilote se devait  _d'attendre_ . 

Donc, ça importait peu que Tyson ou lui arrive en premier au point de ralliement ! Ils allaient de toute façon s'en sortir, et avec les honneurs. Le moral regonflé à bloc, Elliot obliqua sur sa droite et passa le muret. La douleur qui saisit sa cheville était puissante. Le jeune homme hoqueta de douleur, un voile blanc lui passant devant les yeux. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Sa survie était en jeu.

Il coupa à travers jungle pour arriver le plus rapidement à l'hélicoptère. Tyse l'avait forcément vu et décidé du repli de son côté. *Forcément*. Elliot avait hâte de lui annoncer avoir fait le boulot niveau assassinat. Il espérait seulement que Rios ait pu récupérer la doc. Nan, il était sûr qu'il l'avait. Sûr.

 

Le jeune mercenaire courut comme un dératé, en évitant de son mieux les fougères et autres joyeusetés qui se côtoyaient dans la végétation dense de cette partie du monde. Il déboucha dans une partie dégagée proche du camp et resta à l'abri des arbres pour ne pas se faire tirer dessus. Il entendait encore ses poursuivants courant derrière lui. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être dans l'hélico, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là…

 

Soudain, une vision d'horreur surgit dans le champ de vision du jeune homme. Il releva son masque et tituba, sous le choc. L'hélicoptère  _avait redécollé !_

C'était quoi, ce bordel ? Elliot hoqueta de surprise et redescendit son masque d'un coup sec, récupérant la ligne de communication.

\- Hey !! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! J'suis pas encore là, me laissez pas ici !! HEY !!!

 

Un grésillement fut sa seule réponse. Le mercenaire bifurqua pour se mettre à découvert, levant les bras pour se faire remarquer et continuant d'hurler, en panique totale.

Ça n'eut aucun effet. L'hélicoptère prit rapidement de l'altitude et s'éloigna.

Elliot sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine, alors que des impacts de balles se fichèrent dans les arbres non loin de lui.

 

Il était tout seul.

 

Tyson était  _reparti sans lui_ . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aïe aïe aïe... Elliot a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations improbables xD  
> Suite au prochain épisode, mwhahaha


	9. L'enfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après s'être fait abandonner sur le terrain, Elliot se rappelle soudainement pourquoi il déteste les jungles.

Elliot se plia sur lui-même et se força à paraître invisible. A quelques mètres de lui, des miliciens passèrent, à l’affût. Il arrêta de respirer et attendit de voir si sa chance allait tourner. Une araignée énorme tomba de l'arbre au-dessus de lui pour atterrir soudainement sur son épaule. Elle descendit sur son plastron et passa sur ses jambes repliées, par à-coups. Le jeune homme réprima à grand peine un bond de dégoût. Elle était aussi grosse que sa main. Bordel, il était même pas sûr qu'elle soit pas venimeuse… Les pas se firent plus lointains et il respira un peu mieux. Le jeune mercenaire attendit encore quelques secondes. Mais les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient encore étaient les bruits normaux de la jungle.

Ils allaient de nouveau peupler ses cauchemars pour un bout de temps, ceux-là.

 

Enfin… s'il survivait.

C'était pas vraiment sûr. Ça semblait même très mal barré.

 

Depuis que l'hélicoptère s'était envolé (bordel,  _sans lui_ putain) il allait de galère en galère. Déjà, il lui avait fallu survivre à la salve qui avait suivi sa mise à découvert. Ça n'avait pas été malin. Du tout. Comme tous les trucs qu'il faisait à chaque fois que la panique s'emparait de lui, quoi. Elle n'était jamais bonne conseillère. 

Les ennemis en surnombre et surarmés lui étaient tous tombés dessus. Elliot, sonné, désespéré et furieux, avait dû faire face. Pour survivre. Il avait fait un carnage, mais avait finalement dû fuir une nouvelle fois. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux et les munitions commençaient à lui manquer.

Bref, il avait passé une majeure partie de la journée à courir. Avec une cheville blessée. Foulée ou peut-être pire.

C'était vraiment… vraiment… pas sa journée.

 

Elliot se risqua à sortir de sa cachette, se levant d'un bond et forçant son cri de dégoût à rester coincer dans sa gorge. Putain d'araignée géante de merde. Putain de *forêt* de merde, tout court. En plus de la pluie qui tombait toujours par intermittence, le jeune mercenaire se prenait régulièrement des trombes d'eau stockée puis tombée des feuilles géantes de ces putains d'arbres. Il avait pataugé dans des mares bizarres et inquiétantes et rencontré des bestioles ignobles.

Il.  _détestait_ . les jungles. 

Si ça n'avait pas déjà été officiel ça l'aurait été après cet épisode.

 

Reprenant sa course silencieuse, claudiquant comme il le pouvait pour préserver sa cheville blessée, il s'éloigna un peu plus du camp à la recherche de la limite du brouilleur d'ondes. Il *fallait* qu'il contacte Alice. Il n'avait plus le choix.

C'était ça, le pire, à vrai dire. Pas les bestioles, ou le temps ignoble, ou même sa blessure. Nan, le pire c'était son moral. Ça ne suivait plus. Et c'était un point qui pouvait s'avérer mortel sur le terrain. La moindre baisse de régime s'avérait souvent fatale. Ça inquiétait pas mal Elliot, qui déprimait d'autant plus.

 

Dans un premier temps, la fureur avait dominé.

Tyse l'avait  _putain de laissé seul_ au beau milieu d'une mission et  _s'était barré_ sans l'attendre ! 

Puis, au fur et à mesure de sa fuite et de ses galères, l'information avait vraiment pénétré son crâne. Son partenaire, avec qui il partait régulièrement (et exclusivement) en mission, était parti sans un regard en arrière. Ok, Elliot n'avait pas atterri dans la clairière visée au debrief. Ok, ouais, c'était vrai. Mais c'était vraiment pas de sa faute ! Pareil pour la présence du brouilleur d'ondes qui avait empêché toute communication ! *Rien* de tout ça n'était de sa faute, putain ! Alors pourquoi Rios s'était-il barré ?

 

Et le pire ? Le pire c'est qu'il s'était barré *en avance* sur l'horaire !!

Après la fuite initiale, lorsqu'il prit le temps de vérifier l'heure, le jeune mercenaire s'était aperçu que l'hélicoptère avait en fait  _plus d'une heure d'avance !_

Depuis, son cerveau méditait sur cette nouvelle info. Ça le rendait malade. Il y avait beaucoup de paramètres qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il le sentait. Et sans eux, il ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Est-ce que Tyse avait récupéré la doc ? Est-ce qu'il était arrivé au lieu d'extraction et avait décidé que c'était pas la peine d'attendre plus ? La dernière mission avait-elle été si catastrophique que son partenaire avait perdu toute confiance en ses capacités, et décidé qu'une fin de collaboration était inéluctable ?

… Elliot aurait préféré qu'il lui en parle directement, plutôt que de l'abandonner en territoire ennemi. Il savait bien que les mercenaires n'étaient pas censés être tendres entre eux, mais cette réaction lui semblait *un poil* trop abrupte, quand même. 

« Tu m'feras penser, j'aurais un truc important à te dire quand tout ça s'ra empaqueté ». La phrase lancée par Rios quelques heures plus tôt lui tournait dans la tête en boucle. Ça voulait dire qu'il comptait le revoir à la fin de la mission, ça, non ? Est-ce que du coup sa décision avait été prise sur le vif, au vu de la piètre performance de son jeune partenaire une fois de plus ?

Putain, c'était carrément injuste !

 

Bref. Pas la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus. D'autres questions se posaient, même en laissant ces considérations de côté. Par exemple, comment est-ce que Rios avait réussi à contacter Alice pour lui demander une extraction avancée ? Il y avait pas mal réfléchi aussi. Et il voyait deux possibilités. Ou bien son coéquipier avait trouvé un moyen de communication avec l'extérieur une fois arrivé dans le camp, ou bien… il n'y avait pas de brouilleur tout court, en fait. Peut-être que c'était simplement le matériel d'Elliot qui était défectueux.

Il soupira en arrivant une nouvelle fois à cette possibilité. Si c'était le cas, Tyse avait toujours eu le contact avec le QG. Il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait pas répondu. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était parti, en fait.

Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi partir sans essayer d'abord d'abattre la cible ? Est-ce que la doc était trop mal en point pour continuer la mission sur la deuxième partie ?

Raah, ne pas savoir le rendait dingue !

 

Un cri lancé sur sa droite l'avertit soudain de la présence d'un des miliciens. Putain, ils ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire, ces cons ? Il en avait calmé déjà plusieurs qui s'étaient détachés du plus gros des troupes, mais ses munitions ne tiendraient pas éternellement. Rapidement, il chercha une planque. Il en avisa une mais… erk, il ne pouvait pas être regardant. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que sa vie était en jeu. Il se lança à terre et roula sous les racines de l'arbre le plus proche. La figure à ras du sol, Elliot essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas inhaler trop de terre boueuse. Un serpent fin et rapide se glissa soudainement hors des tréfonds de l'arbre, menaçant. Elliot se maudit d'avoir relevé son masque. Bordel, ce truc était à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage…

Des pas se firent entendre, suivis d'une voix. Le soldat gueulait quelque chose dans sa langue et quelqu'un d'autre lui répondait au loin. Si Elliot le tuait, ça donnerait l'alerte d'emblée et sa position par la même occasion… Bordel. Le regard toujours fixé sur la bestiole qui sifflait devant lui, il se força à rester calme et à ne pas bouger. Plus facile à penser qu'à faire… Mais il y réussit. Le soldat s'éloigna et Elliot n'attendit pas autant que nécessaire pour se dégager rapidement de sa planque. Tant pis s'il était vu, il ne voulait pas mourir d'une morsure de serpent tout de suite, merci bien.

Le serpent glissa hors de vue. Putain, il avait eu chaud. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait pris le milicien lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas été repéré. Tant mieux.

Il reprit sa route, attentif.

 

Avant longtemps, ses pensées revinrent. Il pouvait pas ne pas y penser. C'était plus fort que lui.

Donc… Il y avait une chance que ça soit son matos qui ne marchait pas. Ça voudrait dire que Tyse avait peut-être cru qu'il était mort. Peut-être que son départ prématuré n'était pas un rejet total de son partenaire, en fait.

Mais si c'était le cas… ça voulait aussi dire que bien qu'il s'éloigne du camp, il ne parviendrait pas à rétablir le contact avec Alice. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un coin habité, où il pourrait se faire comprendre et trouver une aide par lui-même pour se dégager de là. Alors qu'il était perdu. En pleine jungle inconnue. Et qu'il ne parlait pas la langue.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que cette hypothèse soit la bonne, en fait.

 

L'autre hypothèse était déprimante aussi, mais dans un autre genre. S'il y avait bel et bien un brouilleur d'ondes sur le terrain, ça voulait dire qu'il reprendrait le contact avec Alice bientôt maintenant. Ça faisait des heures qu'il évoluait dans cette putain de forêt, après tout. Mais… ça voudrait dire aussi que Rios avait trouvé un moyen d'appeler Alice et l'avait sciemment laissé derrière.

Le cœur du mercenaire se serra. Putain, si c'était ça… alors c'était même plus un rejet. C'était carrément une condamnation à mort. Seul, perdu dans un pays hostile étranger et sans solution de back up, Elliot ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ses chances de survie étaient minces. Très minces.

 

*****

 

Elliot finit par s'éloigner assez loin du camp pour ne plus être dans le champ de recherche des soldats. Il fit de moins en moins de rencontres et se retrouva finalement seul. Marchant toujours comme il le pouvait en privilégiant sa jambe non blessée, il continua obstinément sa route vers le sud.

Le soleil déclinait. Il le sentait descendre, à l'abri des arbres. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Bientôt, la nuit allait tomber.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de passer une  _putain_ de nuit dans cette  _putain_ de forêt. Non merci. Vraiment. Il insistait. 

Une chose était pire qu'une jungle et c'était une jungle la nuit. Les bestioles qui la peuplaient devenaient de plus en plus bizarres. Comme si les plus dangereuses attendaient d'avoir le double couvert des bois et de l'obscurité pour tracer leur route. Le jeune mercenaire frissonna rien que d'y penser.

 

Il s'essouffla une nouvelle fois et consentit à une pause. S'asseyant sur un arbre tombé, il sortit sa gourde et la soupesa. Il grimaça. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose. Et l'eau, c'était primordial. Il fallait dire que la mission ne devait durer que 5 heures, à la base. Ni lui ni Rios n'étaient censés dormir sur place ou prendre un repas. Il n'avait qu'une ration, qu'il n'avait pas encore entamée. Elle lui serait nécessaire plus tard, sûrement.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, Elliot se força à la remettre à sa place.

Putain.

Situation de merde.

 

Dire qu'il allait passer la nuit-là. Au milieu de nulle part. Et sans aucun back up, en plus ! Putain, pour la première fois en plus de deux ans, Tyse ne serait pas là pour surveiller ses arrières. Elliot se sentit soudain très seul. Isolé de tout.

Son dernier back up s'était envolé. Littéralement.

Il n'avait plus personne dans sa vie. C'était officiel.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, relâchant sa surveillance momentanément, trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et ressentit une nouvelle fois la froideur de la solitude s'imposer à lui. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens. Ça lui avait pas manqué.

 

Un bruit se fit entendre sur son casque, repoussé au-dessus de sa tête, et il sursauta.

C'était pas…. ?

 

Le jeune mercenaire descendit rapidement son casque pour le remettre en place, et une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre retentit à ses oreilles.

 

\- Salem ? Tu me reçois ? Ton signal est de retour, réponds-moi si tu peux !

\- Alice ?

Putain, c'était bon d'entendre sa voix ! Elliot s'y rattacha comme à une bouée de secours. Sa coordinatrice l'entendait. Son matos n'était pas fichu. C'était réellement un brouilleur d'ondes qui les avait pris au dépourvu sur le camp !

\- Elliot !

La jeune femme semblait frénétique. Presque effrayée. Elliot tenta de lui répondre mais elle lui coupa de suite la parole.

\- Dis-moi juste que tu n'es pas blessé. Ça va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu es à l'abri ?

\- Euuh…

Le mercenaire regarda sa cheville, et se sentit un peu stupide. Ce n'était certainement pas une blessure qui se qualifierait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle pensait à des trucs plus graves, du genre qui pouvaient arriver en mission. Pas d'un truc qui pouvait arriver à la première grand-mère venue à la sortie de sa douche.

\- Ouais ça va. J'ai rien. Tout va bien, même si j'suis perdu en pleine jungle, là. L'hélico est parti sans moi, Alice ! Bordel, c'est pas la procédure ça ! Y'a eu un nouveau mémo qui permette de laisser des agents sur le terrain, ou quoi ?

\- … Non. Mais on en parlera plus tard. Dalton t'attend sur une autre ligne, je passe la communication ne quitte pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Alice, attends !

*BIP*

\- Ici Dalton.

Elliot serra les dents. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à son boss. Là, il voulait qu'Alice le guide comme elle le faisait toujours. Qu'elle lui dise un peu ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi… POURQUOI il avait été laissé en plan, comme ça. Même si ça avait à voir avec une fin de partenariat et une nouvelle ère. Il devait savoir. Ne plus être balloté, comme ça, entre deux eaux. C'était trop usant pour ses nerfs. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire merde à Dalton et lui demander de rebasculer la conversation sur la jeune fille, hein ? Alors il répondit, tendu mais aussi poli que possible.

\- Ouais ?

Le boss soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu avant à nos appels ?

\- Y'avait un putain de brouilleur sur place ! Rios vous a rien dit ?

Un petit silence lui répondit. Elliot fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelle est ta position ?

\- En pleine jungle. J'ai loupé l'extraction. Qui a eu lieu avant l'horaire prévu.

\- Et la mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour la première partie. Pas eu de nouvelles de Faust. Mais Awa Chang est mort.

\- C'est sûr ?

Elliot enregistra le changement dans la voix de son supérieur. Il n'était pas surpris, ou même agacé. Juste rassuré. Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à la doc.

\- Oui, positif. Cible abattue. Ses hommes étaient pas ravis.

\- La docteure a été mise à l'abri. Mais ses travaux ont été volés avant que vous n'interveniez. Il faut absolument qu'on remette la main dessus, c'est impératif. Ta mission n'est donc pas encore terminée.

Le jeune mercenaire en resta bouche bée. Comment ça, pas encore terminée ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- La ferme, pas le temps pour des questions. On a récupéré la position du QG de cette organisation. D'après de nouvelles informations, les documents détaillants les travaux de Faust y ont été rapatriés. Tu vas t'y rendre, avec le nouvel agent de terrain qui t'accompagnera.

\- … Ce sera pas Rios ?

\- Non. Ton GPS doit avoir reçu les coordonnées de la ville la plus proche de ta position. Rends-toi-y, il y a une base militaire juste à côté. Un avion t'attendra, direction la capitale. Tu y retrouveras ta nouvelle équipe et on te donnera tes nouvelles assignations à ce moment-là.

 

La communication se coupa, et le GPS se remit en route sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

Une nouvelle mission ? Sérieusement ?

Se rendre à la ville la plus proche par ses propres moyens ? Y'avait pas un hélicoptère de libre dans le coin, sérieux ? C'était quoi cette base pourrie, encore ?

Et un nouveau coéquipier ? S'il avait encore eu des doutes quant à l'implication de Tyson dans son abandon et à son refus de collaborer avec lui, ils étaient maintenant rendus caduques. Bordel, c'était douloureux. Qui serait l'agent qui avait été nouvellement assigné ?

 

Il resta un moment assis sur son arbre, sous le choc des nouvelles. Le point lumineux annonçant la fabuleuse ville promise pulsait d'une lumière verte devant lui, mais il ne la voyait même pas. Il n'entendait plus rien non plus. Il était complètement pétrifié.

 

Un oiseau le frôla subitement, le faisant sursauter.

Ah oui. La jungle.

Bordel.

Il se remit debout et prit son arme de poing à la main de façon automatique. Il fit le tour de lui-même, à l'affut. Rien. Personne. Il était toujours seul. Complètement seul.

Il soupira et apporta une nouvelle fois la main à son masque.

\- Alice ?

Le silence lui répondit. Le jeune mercenaire soupira. C'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. Si elle ne lui parlait pas, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Parce qu'elle le pouvait si elle le voulait, maintenant. Donc elle n'était plus en ligne. Elle n'était donc pas sa coordinatrice pour cette partie de la mission. Tyson l'avait-il gardé pour elle ? Était-il déjà sur une autre mission de son côté ? Ça expliquerait le silence radio. Alice était en train de l'aider,  _lui_ . Elle avait pris de ses nouvelles, avait refilé le bébé au boss et s'était déchargée du boulet « Elliot » elle aussi. 

 

Elliot bascula la tête en arrière, fixant son regard sur les arbres au-dessus de lui. Il releva son masque pour pouvoir continuer à respirer et couper court à la panique qui menaçait de prendre possession de lui à tout moment. Les ombres longues des cimes de la fin de journée avaient quelque chose de sinistre. Il était perdu au milieu d'une forêt hostile et ses deux piliers venaient de lui être complètement enlevés. Officiellement enlevés, même. C'était encore pire qu'avant. Finalement, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Toujours faire attention à ce qu'on souhaite, hein ?

Il avait jamais réellement compris cette phrase toute faite. Avant maintenant. Maintenant, il la comprenait parfaitement.

 

Il se remit finalement en route. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Se laisser mourir ? Il avait trop de rage de vivre et trop d'honneur pour ça. Et puis, il pourrait leur montrer. Leur montrer qu'il valait le coup. Qu'ils n'auraient pas dû le prendre pour quantité négligeable. Il pouvait encore mener une mission à bien. Même avec un newbie dans les pattes. Il allait réussir cette mission, et la réussir haut la main. Et revenir au QG. Même si l'idée seule lui donnait la nausée.

Le SSC était la meilleure des choses qui lui soit arrivée. Apparemment, Dalton lui avait pas retiré sa confiance. Pas encore. Il lui avait laissé chance après chance.

Il allait lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison.

 

Ainsi remonté, Elliot redescendit son masque et se repéra. La ville en question était à quelques heures de marche.

Il y arriverait pas avant la nuit.

Putain.

Son moral redescendit aussitôt. Une nuit en pleine jungle ? C'était juste pas possible. Il pourrait pas dormir. Pas tout seul. Pas sans back up. Il secoua la tête. Il était jeune et en bonne santé, non ? Enfin, mis à part la cheville, quoi. Il dormirait pas. Il se guiderait dans l'obscurité grâce à son GPS et arriverait plus vite à cette putain de ville. Ensuite, direction la capitale. Il arriverait avant l'horaire prévu par Dalton. Il lui montrerait, un peu.

 

*****

 

Quelques heures plus tard, le mercenaire s'avoua vaincu. Progresser en pleine cambrousse sans lumière, sans indication autre que son point de destination et sans soutien ne s'avérait pas difficile. C'était tout simplement  _impossible_ . Il se trouva donc un endroit en (relative) sécurité et s'installa pour attendre le petit matin. 

Il ne dormirait pas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas plus avancer.

 

Il resta donc à l’affût et enleva sa protection pour se masser la cheville en grimaçant. Bordel, ça lui lançait encore vachement. Mais elle était moins enflée. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles, finalement. Et elle n'était définitivement pas cassée, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Surtout qu'il allait devoir enquiller sur une nouvelle mission. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

 

Il repensa à sa situation. Aux différents éléments qu'il n'avait pas et sur lesquels il ne pouvait que spéculer. C'était pas trop son truc, les hypothèses. Il laissait en général ce boulot-là à Tyse, et se contentait de suivre. Il avait pas vraiment pensé que ça puisse le gonfler. Il lui avait jamais rien dit, quoi !

Bref.

Ce qui était fait était fait.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, de toute façon.

 

Elliot était juste reconnaissant d'avoir gagné une prime. Il en aurait besoin pour déménager. C'était déjà son plan à la base, mais là ce serait juste trop bizarre de continuer à squatter chez son ami.

Son ami…

Tu parles !

 

Le jeune mercenaire se prit la tête dans les mains et essaya d'éviter de pleurer.

Ouais, il allait faire ça. Repasser à l'appartement, prendre le peu d'affaires qui lui restait encore et se barrer. Et plus jamais revoir Rios.

Putain.

C'était irréel.

Ce type était vraiment pas croyable. Il le secourait, lui offrait un toit et un soutien et ensuite… il l'abandonnait en pleine mission. C'était putain de cruel. Et Elliot ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Ses réflexions le ramenaient sans faillir invariablement sur l'autre mercenaire. Pas sur Alice. Pas sur Dalton. Sur personne d'autre.

Ouais, ça montrait bien ce qu'il en était, hein ? Il s'était bien trop rapproché. La crise de jalousie, la journée trop bien au lasergame… Tout ça avait joué, c'était sûr. Tyse avait pris ses distances, après ça. Il s'était même carrément détaché. Jamais à l'appartement, toujours fourré avec sa putain de copine. Il ne parlait quasi plus à Elliot. C'était forcément les prémices de ce qui avait fini par arriver. Elliot n'avait rien vu venir. Du tout. Ça montrait bien qu'il ne savait pas des masses réfléchir. Ouch. C'était jamais plaisant de se retrouver face à ce genre d'évidence. N'importe qui aurait vu le coup venir. N'importe qui sauf lui. Quelqu'un avec un minimum de cervelle et la volonté de s'en servir, quoi…

Définitivement pas lui, alors.

Putain.

 

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre. Elliot sursauta, le bras cherchant immédiatement son arme qui était restée à portée. Il scruta la pénombre, à la recherche de l'origine du grognement. Parce que c'en était un. Bordel qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Vu sa chance du moment, la probabilité que ça soit seulement une fausse alerte était faible. Très faible.

Deux yeux le fixèrent, apparaissant dans l'obscurité. Le mercenaire fit glisser son masque en place silencieusement. La bête était proche. Trop proche. Le grognement reprit. Menaçant.

Et Elliot comprit enfin ce que c'était. Son sang se figea.

Non… ça ne pouvait pas être…

Putain, c'était pas vrai ! C'était une blague, ou quoi ?

Devant lui, un tigre s'était mis en position d'attaque. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il était *énorme*.

Elliot bondit sur ses pieds, et ramena son arme en position, le mettant en joue et armant en même temps dans un cliquetis qui raisonna autour de lui.

Le mouvement brusque et le bruit semblèrent être suffisants pour que la bête attaque. Elle se replia encore un peu plus sur elle-même et amorça un bond en avant.

Elliot tira. Une salve complète. La peur lui en fit tirer une deuxième sur la forme sombre qui s'écroula lourdement au sol en poussant un cri de détresse.

Le cœur battant contre sa poitrine, le jeune homme entendit du mouvement dans les fourrés, un peu plus loin. Il releva la tête vivement, mais les ténèbres entouraient complètement les alentours. Plus rien n'attira son attention. Il reprit son sac et s'avança doucement vers le fauve abattu. C'était bel et bien un tigre. Un spécimen impressionnant.

Elliot n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Même pas dans un cirque. La réputation de l'animal, il la connaissait bien par contre. Assez pour savoir qu'il avait eu chaud.

 

…

Putain de jungle de merde !

Voilà qu'il tombait sur des prédateurs maintenant !

C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi, là !

 

Il retourna la bête à force de coups de pied. Elle était morte. Se mordillant la lèvre, Elliot regretta un peu d'avoir tiré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou il aurait été attaqué, bordel !

Secouant la tête, il se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Si les coups de feu avaient été entendus, il aurait de la compagnie avant longtemps.

Marchant à tâtons dans l'obscurité totale, il se força à évoluer dans le milieu hostile. Il ne s'arrêta qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Aucune activité n'avait attiré son attention. Il devait s'en être à peu près tiré.

Quel chanceux, hein ?

Vachement, ouais…

 

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il maudit une nouvelle fois sa malchance. Jamais il n'aurait pensé en arriver là. Il avait atteint son niveau le plus bas, là. Et il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il se força à prendre un minimum de repos. Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus avant un bon moment, c'était pas la peine de rester stressé pour rien.

Le bruit oppressant de la jungle comme seule compagnie, il fredonna tout bas des airs de chez lui, tirés de son enfance mouvementée, et prit son mal en patience. C'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute façon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : nouvelle mission !  
> Stay tuned pour la suite des (més)aventures d'Elliot !


	10. Mauvaise surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot part, motivé, à sa prochaine mission, pour s’apercevoir que sa chance est toujours aussi fantastique.

La tête appuyée contre la carlingue, Elliot sentit un faible sourire lui agrandir les lèvres et lui fendre les joues.

Sa chance avait enfin fini par tourner. C'était pas trop tôt.

 

A l'aube, après quelques heures à crapahuter dans la cambrousse, le jeune mercenaire était enfin sorti de la forêt. Il s'était retrouvé dans des champs cultivés avec sérieux et s'était rapidement repéré. Le hasard avait mis un agriculteur sur son chemin. Il se rendait peut-être à ses champs. Peut-être ailleurs. Elliot n'en sut pas grand-chose. Il ne parlait pas la même langue que ce type, à vrai dire.

A force de répéter le nom de la ville où il souhaitait se rendre, le vieux avait fini par le comprendre. Et l'amena directement à la base militaire en contre bas de celle-ci. Il devait avoir de la jugeote, le papy. Assez pour comprendre qu'un soldat vêtu bizarrement et ne parlant que l'anglais voulait revoir du pays. Après l'avoir remercié profusément et lui avoir laissé les quelques dollars qu'il avait encore sur lui, Elliot pénétra dans la base où, effectivement, comme Dalton le lui avait laissé entendre, il était attendu.

 

Les choses s'étaient enchaînées d'elles-mêmes. Les officiers parlaient pas super bien anglais, mais il lui avait semblé comprendre à plusieurs reprises « Kuala Lumpur » dans leur charabia. Il avait hoché la tête. C'était là où il devait se rendre. On l'avait guidé dans un petit avion militaire, où un pilote et un copilote l'avaient rejoint au bout d'une petite demi-heure.

 

Et voilà.

Il était dans les airs.

S'il regardait par le hublot, il pouvait voir la jungle se dérouler sous ses pieds. Il ne regarda que rarement. Des mauvais souvenirs, tout ça. Rien de bon, dans ces putains d'endroits.

Il se massa de nouveau la cheville, apposant des glaçons dessus pour limiter le mal. Il n'avait pas montré aux autorités en charge de la base qu'il avait été blessé. Par trop de fierté ? Il ne savait pas trop. Juste, il n'avait pas voulu leur avouer sa faiblesse. On savait jamais. Mieux valait qu'il garde ça pour lui.

 

Il se força à dormir un peu. Sans succès. Son corps refusait d'obtempérer. Pourtant, en retour de mission c'était toujours le cas, il s'écroulait… Pourquoi il pouvait pas, cette fois ci ?

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'une deuxième mission pointait déjà le bout de son nez… Peut-être que c'était autre chose. Elliot repoussa ce cheminement de pensées. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Et l'ombre de Rios planait déjà suffisamment dans son esprit, c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

…. 

Bordel.

 

Il se releva et alla discuter avec le copilote. Il ne comprit absolument rien à la conversation, mais ça fit passer le temps, au moins.

 

*****

 

Arrivé à la base de la capitale malaisienne, Elliot reprit le contact avec le SSC. Une voix anonyme le mit en attente, et il eut de nouveau le plaisir de discuter avec le grand chef.

 

Ô joie.

 

\- Salem ? Déjà arrivé à Kuala Lumpur ?

\- Yep. Et prêt à r'partir. J'vais où ?

\- Tu as de la chance, ton nouveau coéquipier s'est posé à l'aéroport international y'a une petite heure. Pars le rejoindre là-bas. Il a les ordres.

 

La conversation s'arrêta abruptement. Elliot ne s'en formalisa pas. Les discussions longues et polies étaient pas le fort de Dalton, après tout.

 

Il remercia d'un signe de tête les militaires du coin et fit une tentative.

\- Taxi ? Aéroport ?

Le type qui l'avait accueilli à la sortie de l'avion hocha la tête.

\- Je vous dépêche une voiture de suite, pas de problème.

Elliot leva les sourcils, surpris. Tiens, quelqu'un qui parlait anglais. Il l'avait pas vue v'nir, celle-là.

-… Merci. Tant que j'vous tiens, il est possible de signer une décharge pour récupérer des munitions ? J'vais en avoir besoin.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai eu des ordres dans ce sens. Veuillez me suivre.

 

Le moral du mercenaire remonta. En voilà, une bonne nouvelle. Il suivit et se ravitailla à sa guise. De nouveau équipé, il se sentit plus fort. Même seul, il pouvait le faire. Et il ne resterait plus seul longtemps, maintenant. Un nouvel équipier… C'était peut-être un bien. Si c'était un type qui valait le coup, ça rendrait peut-être la transition plus facile. Il fallait qu'il reste optimiste. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle d'armement après avoir signé les décharges nécessaires.

 

Il prit congés une fois accompagné au véhicule qui l'amènerait à l'aéroport international. Un tout terrain. Deux militaires étaient déjà à son bord, le détaillant curieusement du regard. Elliot leur fit un petit signe et s'installa à l'arrière.

Après avoir démarré, il tenta une conversation. Elle se révéla être aussi incompréhensible que celle qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec le copilote. Le jeune mercenaire haussa mentalement les épaules. Il s'y était attendu. Peu de gens parlaient anglais, dans ces contrées reculées. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'alimenter la conversation pour le temps que dura le trajet. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et même échanger des idées lancées au hasard à des types qui le regardaient comme s'il était tombé sur la tête valait mieux que de rester seul avec ses pensées.

Il ne voulait pour rien au monde penser, là.

Putain c'qu'il avait besoin d'un verre.

Ou même carrément d'une bouteille ou deux.

Mais la mission approchait. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il laissa ses rêves de coma éthylique de côté et se mit à expliquer en détail la recette des  _grilled cheese_ aux deux militaires qui commençaient à prendre un peu peur. 

 

*****

 

C'était un cauchemar.

Un putain de cauchemar.

 

A peine arrivé à l'aéroport, Elliot s'était fait sauter dessus par son nouveau partenaire. Il avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir aux deux militaires malaisiens avant leur départ. Il s'était pris un sac en pleine figure, et le temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre son équilibre et protester, un bras s'était glissé sur ses épaules, le tenant (trop) pressé contre le nouvel arrivé. Qui avait murmuré à ses oreilles :

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux, Salem. Oooh, oui, totalement !

 

Elliot avait de suite reconnu la voix. Et n'avait pas pu empêcher un frisson de parcourir son dos. Philip Clyde (parce que OUI c'était cet *abruti* que Dalton lui avait envoyé,  _putain putain putain_ …) avait réagi en ricanant et en le serrant un peu plus fort. 

Le jeune mercenaire avait relevé les yeux. Et était tombé sur les yeux déments du psychopathe qui hantait les murs du QG du SSC et aussi occasionnellement ses cauchemars. Ce type était taré. Cliniquement taré. Le genre de type que personne ne voulait dans sa team. Et qui ne voulait pas en être non plus. Qui restait seul et commettait ses atrocités dans son coin, se délectant des cris d'agonies des victimes qui tombaient sous ses doigts impatients. Le genre de type qui ne tuait que rarement par arme à feu. Non. Trop « impersonnel » pour lui, apparemment. Il aimait sentir les crânes exploser sous ses doigts. Les yeux arrachés de leurs orbites. Les doigts découpés doucement avec un plaisir certain.

Ce type foutait les jetons à Elliot.

Clairement.

Il se dégagea le plus rapidement possible et s'éloigna de quelques pas, sous les yeux amusés de celui qu'il n'attendait tellement pas.

Dalton était *malade* s'il pensait qu'ils pouvaient collaborer pour une mission ! Rios et lui avaient pourtant été clairs le jour où ils avaient intégré le SSC. La condition était qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais à bosser avec ce type. Jamais !

C'était pas une condition négociable. Et s'il se souvenait bien, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de poser un problème à Dalton, dans le temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ça soit lui qui se pointe ?

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enfoiré ? C'est toi mon back up ? C'est une blague, ou quoi ?

Un rictus mauvais apparut instantanément sur les lèvres sèches du mercenaire.

\- T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ?

\- Been…

\- Been ? le mercenaire prit une voix haut perchée pour imiter son cadet abasourdi devant lui. Il ricana méchamment. Ben quoi ?

Soudain, une lueur glacée apparut dans ses yeux. Elliot sentit ses poils se dresser sous ses fringues.

\- Tu crois qu'ça m'fait plaisir, de venir ici te filer un coup d'main parce que tu peux clairement pas te débrouiller tout seul ? Toujours à devoir te prendre la main pour que tu foutes pas une mission en l'air, c'est putain de pathétique !

Clyde fit un pas en avant brusquement, et Elliot se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. Il allait pas crever là, comme un con devant un aéroport merdique quand même… si ?

 

Comme pour corroborer ses pensées, un groupe d'étrangers passa à côté d'eux, sortant visiblement du bâtiment. Des valises roulaient sur le pavé, faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Des enfants coururent au-devant des voitures et taxis qui attendaient sur le bas côté de la route, sous les acclamations de parents débordés qui essayaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leur progéniture.

Clyde se figea, et fixa les nouveaux venus avec un regard mauvais. Un homme avisa son attitude et arrêta la fille qui était à ses côtés. Il fit demi-tour, faisant passer sa famille par l'autre côté du dépose minutes. Elliot lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait même parfaitement le sentiment de danger qui avait sans aucun doute pris ce pauvre quidam par surprise. Clyde dégageait une aura malsaine. Putain de taré…

Le groupe se dispersa, globalement amassé du côté des taxis.

 

Clyde reporta son attention sur le jeune mercenaire décontenancé qui était resté figé devant lui. Elliot déglutit. Il ne voulait pas rester à proximité de ce malade. Il ne voulait même pas que ce type le  _regarde_ . C'était forcément un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui ferait mieux de se terminer rapidement. 

\- Pff, aller ramène toi. Arrête de faire ta diva et suis-moi sans faire d'histoire. Putain de boulet.

 

Clyde se détourna et rentra de nouveau dans le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière. Elliot recouvra doucement ses esprits et observa le sac qu'il avait pris dans la figure quelques minutes plus tôt. Clyde l'avait laissé derrière. Il voulait quand même pas qu'il le récupère et le porte pour lui ? … Si ? Sérieusement ?

Elliot était bien tenté de le laisser là. Ça lui ferait les pieds, de se faire chourer ses affaires. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'obligation de faire ce que ce con lui disait. Les agents de terrain du SSC étaient tous égaux, en matière de grade. C'était pas parce qu'il avait été briefé et qu'il était plus âgé qu'il pouvait se faire obéir de son cadet. Elliot admettait très mal qu'on lui donne des ordres. Sauf quand ils venaient de Rios.

Mais d'un autre côté… s'il devait *vraiment* collaborer avec lui sur cette mission (et apparemment, c'était le cas,  _putain_ ), il valait mieux qu'ils ne partent pas trop du mauvais pied, tous les deux. Sur le terrain, la confiance entre les agents pouvait faire la différence entre le succès et la défaite. La vie ou la mort. 

…

Putain.

Il était carrément dans la merde.

 

La mort dans l'âme, le jeune mercenaire ramassa le sac et se mit en mouvement. Vers la porte d'entrée de l'aéroport. Vers Clyde. Alors que tout son instinct lui hurlait de fuir en sens inverse.

Dalton allait l'entendre. Putain mais vraiment cette fois-ci. Ça dépassait les limites. Et de loin !

 

Il repensa une nouvelle fois à Rios. A son partenaire. Enfin… *ex* partenaire, maintenant, apparemment. Putain. Dire qu'il avait pensé qu'un nouveau partenaire pourrait faciliter la période de transition entre Rios et une gestion solo des missions…

Ça risquait pas d'arriver, maintenant. Pas avec ce taré. Il préférait passer de suite aux opérations solos.

 

*****

 

Elliot retrouva son nouveau partenaire (argh,  _putain putain putain…_ ) devant le quai d'embarquement. La destination affichée ne lui dit rien. En même temps, lui et l'Asie, ça faisait deux. Plus de deux heures à attendre avant le départ et un vol de… combien ?! 

Mais… ils allaient où, comme ça ?

Il jeta un regard nerveux au mercenaire assis en face de lui. Clyde semblait l'ignorer totalement, regardant - ou plutôt,  _traquant_ \- les occupants du hall de ses yeux acérés. Il tapait du pied d'un mouvement impatient et ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la causette. Putain. 

Dalton lui avait dit que son nouvel équipier lui ferait un debrief. C'était complètement con. Comme si Clyde pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi simple. Ce type était trop atteint pour tenir une conversation normale et civilisée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer, insulter,  _agresser_ ses vis-à-vis. A croire qu'il avait pas de vie à côté de son boulot. Elliot ne pouvait pas l'imaginer dans la vie réelle. Il semblait juste fait pour le combat. Et pas dans le bon sens. Dans le sens le pire possible. 

Et c'était lui qui devait le renseigner ?

Et ben…

Peut-être quand les poules auront des dents.

 

Le mercenaire releva les yeux sur son cadet, et Elliot regretta instantanément d'avoir posé les yeux sur lui. Il allait lui faire payer. Putain.

\- Qu'est-ce tu r'gardes ? Tu veux ma photo ?

\- Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais pas me briefer un peu. Où on va, exactement ?

Clyde le regarda sans répondre. Sans ciller non plus, d'ailleurs. Bordel, comment il pouvait paraître aussi malsain sans rien faire de particulier ? Elliot réprima un frisson au souvenir du bras de ce type autour de ses épaules. Plus jamais ça.

 

\- Tu veux… que j'te briefe ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du mercenaire. Il se redressa et se pencha en avant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai b'soin de ton avis, Salem ? Tu m'suis et c'est tout. Fin de la discussion. On va où j'veux, on fait c'que j'veux, et le reste j'en ai rien à battre. Si t'as des pleurnicheries à faire, tu te les gardes. Vu ?

Elliot plissa les yeux.

\- Tu vas sérieusement rien m'dire ? J'peux pas aller sur le terrain sans savoir ce qu'on va faire, putain !

Clyde se rapprocha un peu plus, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Le jeune mercenaire réprima un recul de dégoût.

\- Pas. De. Pleurnicheries. Putain d'gonzesse, toujours à te plaindre. On va en Indonésie. On va récupérer des documents importants. On tue ceux qu'on trouvera sur notre passage. Point. J'ai les cartes, les infos et l'équipement. Toi, tu te démerdes pour suivre. Ou pas, d'ailleurs, parc'que j'm'en fous. C'est clair ?

Elliot soutint le regard de son vis-à-vis par la seule force de sa volonté. Ses pensées fusèrent vers Rios. Vers leurs discussions d'avant mission et les stratégies que son partenaire étayait en détail pour son bénéfice avant de se lancer dans la mission. De la confiance qui les liait. Il desserra finalement les dents, voyant que Clyde attendait visiblement une réponse à sa petite tirade pathétique.

\- Limpide.

Le mercenaire se bascula de nouveau sur son siège, et Elliot soupira intérieurement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une putain de perte de confiance dans les capacités de leur team à faire pencher les événements en leur faveur. Il n'avait quasi aucune info, et n'en aurait visiblement pas plus avant le début de la mission. Il allait foncer tête baissée dans un terrain d'opération inconnu. Sans back up. Parce que, désolé pour Dalton, vraiment, mais il ne considérait absolument pas Clyde comme un coéquipier digne de ce nom. Aucune empathie, aucune pensée pour les autres. Non… Il allait être seul. C'était putain de pas réconfortant.

 

Elliot repoussa une nouvelle pensée pour Rios. C'était l'abandon de cet abruti qui l'avait poussé dans cette situation. Sans ça, il aurait pas eu à se taper une mission avec ce malade mental. Putain. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de colère pour son ex partenaire. C'était à peine croyable. D'ordinaire, penser à Tyse n'apportait que réconfort, promesse de soutien et de mission épique. Mais plus maintenant. Sa cheville le lançait, symbole s'il en était besoin que le jeune mercenaire n'avait pu compter que sur lui-même depuis son arrivée dans ce pays merdique.

 

Il soupira.

C'était vraiment pas son jour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde... Il nous avait pas manqué xD


	11. Mission en Malaisie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot savait que la mission avec Clyde ne serait pas de tout repos. Et pour une fois, il détestait avoir raison.

Le voyage en avion fut long. Très long. Mais le fait que les deux mercenaires soient séparés fit toute la différence. Elliot n'eut pas Clyde en visu une seule minute entre son accès à bord et le moment où il se releva pour sortir.

Des heures libres de psychopathe, où il put se retrouver seul avec ses pensées.

 

Elliot s'étira en soupirant. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Pas une seule minute. Ça ferait bientôt près de 48h qu'il était debout. Décidément… Il abordait la mission avec les meilleurs atouts possibles. Si même lui, il s'y mettait…

Mais il avait vraiment pas pu. Il avait essayé, pourtant. Et il commençait à être vraiment épuisé, en plus. Mais il n'avait pas pu arrêter de penser. A Rios, principalement. A sa situation, ensuite.

Il allait être obligé de déménager. Adieu Mamie, adieu Ron, adieu Laura. Enfin, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, il en avait un peu rien à foutre, de Laura. Mais Mamie et Ron allaient vraiment lui manquer. C'était pas comme s'il allait revenir rendre visite à Tyse, en plus.

Bordel.

Quant à Tyse… Et bien, rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus le revoir… Elliot sentit son estomac se comprimer douloureusement. Putain. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'il  _tombe amoureux_ de cet abruti ? 

…

Oui.

Totalement.

C'était complètement con, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il savait déjà qu'il en pinçait pour lui. Depuis le début. Depuis leur rencontre. C'était physique. Et c'était dû à leur putain de bonne entente sur le terrain. Et au fait que Tyse était… Tyse, tout simplement. Mais ces dernières semaines… les sentiments du jeune homme pour son partenaire s'étaient développés plus encore. Putain d'hormones. Comme si *ça* pouvait arriver.

Il allait falloir qu'il fasse avec. Qu'il se fasse à l'idée que l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qu'il aurait suivi sans question au bout du monde… l'avait abandonné.

Et lâchement abandonné, avec ça.

Seul, au bout du monde. Sans back up.

 

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous, encore ? J'vais pas t'attendre toute la journée. Tu viens ou merde ?

Le ton mécontent de son partenaire fit retomber Elliot sur terre. Il grommela, récupéra son sac et celui de Clyde rapidement et suivit le mercenaire qui partait déjà en direction de la sortie du petit aéroport civil.

Une fois sur le parking, Elliot regarda autour de lui. Le paysage n'était pas familier. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient. Rassurant.

 

Clyde se dirigea tranquillement vers la fin du parking. Elliot suivit de mauvaise grâce. Il le regarda, attendant les instructions. Rien que l'idée que son avenir proche était conditionné à ce connard lui donnait envie de hurler. Clyde ne remarqua pas l'humeur de merde de son cadet. Ou s'il la remarqua, ça ne sembla pas le déphaser plus que ça. Il tendit la main pour récupérer son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur pour ressortir son équipement militaire. Elliot fit de même, se dépêchant pour ne pas être laissé derrière. Le contact de son masque sous ses doigts lui remonta un peu le moral. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet. Mettre le masque était comme enfiler une seconde peau. Le jeune mercenaire était  _meilleur_ , avec son équipement. Toujours. 

Une fois les deux hommes totalement équipés et armés, Clyde se dirigea vers la première voiture qui tomba sous ses yeux, la braqua et s'installa au volant. Elliot leva un sourcil et fit le tour. Il poussa les deux gros sacs dans le coffre et s'installa à l'arrière. Si ce boulet pensait qu'il s'installerait à côté de lui, il pouvait toujours attendre. Pas moyen.

Clyde ne fit aucun commentaire. Il trafiqua les fils, fit démarrer le moteur et prit la direction de la sortie du parking sans un mot.

 

Le silence s'étendit dans l'habitacle. La chaleur écrasante ambiante faisait transpirer Elliot qui restait immobile et tendu sur son siège, attendant de pouvoir se défouler au combat. Son estomac se rebellait, et il regretta d'avoir mangé son repas, dans l'avion. Il avait eu faim, n'ayant pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour. Mais c'était jamais une bonne idée, de trop manger juste avant une mission. Il aurait dû y penser. Tyse le lui aurait dit.

Putain.

Il fixa son attention dehors, mémorisant le chemin pris par son nouvel équipier. Il voulait pouvoir revenir à l'aéroport seul, si ça en arrivait là. Aucune confiance n'était permise avec ce genre de type.

Clyde, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air affecté plus que ça par l'attitude tendue du jeune homme. Il sifflotait de temps à autre, ou jouait avec une de ses grenades. Il conduisait la plupart du temps avec une seule main et semblait ignorer royalement son partenaire. Comme s'il était tout seul. Elliot se fit la réflexion que peut-être bien que dans sa tête, il l'était. Tout seul. C'était pas habituel, pour ce type, de partir en mission avec une équipe. Il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Super, encore un détail de plus à gérer. Comme s'il avait besoin de toutes ces conneries.

 

Le voyage se passa finalement sans accroc. Les deux mercenaires ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Ils ne se mirent pas plus d'accord sur un plan ou des détails particuliers. L'ambiance lourde et pesante ne se leva pas. Pas de miracle, donc. Mais tout bien considéré, ça aurait pu être pire. Le caractère lunatique et taciturne de Clyde n'aidait pas. On ne savait jamais vraiment comment il réagirait.

Le jeune mercenaire maudit encore une fois intérieurement Dalton et ses conneries. Il le lui ferait payer. Oh, putain oui. Carrément. Première et dernière fois.

 

*****

 

Elliot arriva sur les lieux du terrain d'opération sans même le savoir. C'était un peu un comble. Définitivement une première. En un rien de temps, il passa de passager passif à agent actif, sans aucune transition.

 

Clyde avait pris depuis un moment déjà des sentiers hors des routes importantes. Il se repérait à l'aide d'une carte inconnue de son jeune partenaire. Finalement, il la reposa tranquillement, tourna à droite sur un chemin de traverse de plus, et posa sa main droite sur son arme de poing. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta de siffloter et tourna la tête d'un mouvement impatient. Et il accéléra. La voiture bondit en avant, le moteur rugissant. Elliot n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Clyde ouvrit la portière et sauta par-dessus bord, roulant sur le bas-côté et disparaissant de son champ de vision. L'instinct du jeune mercenaire prit les commandes, l'incitant à faire la même chose.

Bien lui en prit.

La voiture continua sa course et se rapprocha dangereusement d'un bâtiment, l'accélérateur visiblement bloqué la maintenant dans sa course. Une rocket la percuta quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'y arrive. Elle explosa sous l'impact.

Elliot en resta bouche bée.

Il fit le tour du terrain du regard. Aucun signe de Clyde.

_Sérieusement ?!_

Des bruits lui indiquèrent que des hommes arrivaient sur les lieux rapidement. Il vit du coin de l'œil une nouvelle rocket siffler en s'approchant de lui, et eut à peine le temps de bouger pour sortir de sa trajectoire. Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa dans les airs et il jura entre ses dents, se réceptionnant comme il put, sa cheville blessée se réveillant subitement.

Putain…  _Où était Clyde ?_

Se mettant à l'abri, il empoigna son fusil de sniper et chercha frénétiquement le lance rocket. Il le trouva bientôt. L'homme avait fini de recharger et recommençait à le viser, assez confiant pour rester totalement à découvert. Elliot sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le dos. Il n'aurait pas autant de chance une seconde fois. Il visa instinctivement et tira. Le casque du soldat sauta, et l'homme s'écroula doucement, emportant le terrible engin dans sa course.

 

Elliot n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Une dizaine d'hommes arrivèrent en courant, et les balles commencèrent à siffler autour de lui. Putain, il avait pas un fusil à pompe, le type là-bas ?

Une détonation plus tard, Elliot avait sa réponse. *Si*. C'était bien un fusil à pompe.

Bordel.

 

La bataille dura longtemps. Le jeune mercenaire se débrouilla comme il le put, la concentration requise pour rester en vie lui faisant oublier le temps et la douleur. Il courut d'abri en abri. Envoya salve sur salve. Seuls ses réflexes hors du commun et sa détermination féroce eurent raison de ses adversaires, bien plus nombreux et surarmés.

 

Le silence retomba. Elliot essuya d'un geste impatient le sang qui avait éclaboussé son masque et l'empêchait de voir de l'œil droit. Il se releva à moitié, tendu. Quand aucune balle ne siffla autour de lui, il se releva complètement et remonta son masque. Le jeune mercenaire se décida à faire le tour des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il les fouilla méthodiquement et empocha les munitions utiles. Il ramassa un talkie-walkie, mais ne comprit pas la langue du flux d'instructions qui s'en échappait. C'était sans aucun doute des locaux. Écouter ne lui apporterait rien. Il le laissa retomber au sol, ne voulant pas s'encombrer pour rien. Une fois terminé, il descendit de nouveau son masque et enclencha la communication avec son partenaire, énervé.

 

\- Clyde ? T'es où, bordel ? C'était quoi, ce traquenard ?

Le silence lui répondit. Aucun grésillement, il n'y avait pas de brouilleur. C'était juste son putain de coéquipier qui ne voulait pas lui répondre. Elliot sentit les nerfs lui monter. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle fureur auparavant.

\- Clyde, j'arrive. Et t'as pas intérêt à entrer mon champ de vision, enfoiré !

Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment, livide.

 

*****

 

La grenade se déclencha et l'explosion tua un soldat instantanément. Elliot jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et en abattit deux de plus, qui s'étaient précipités hors du champ d'impact et étaient restés bêtement à découvert.

 

Le jeune mercenaire ne desserrait pas les dents.

Il en était à plus de soixante depuis le début de l'opération, si son compte mental n'était pas trop faussé. Il avait l'impression d'abattre ces abrutis à la chaîne.

Et tout ça sans savoir  _quel était le putain de plan_ . 

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que plus il se défendait, plus il tirait, plus ça attirait l'attention. Donc, plus de soldats se précipitaient sur son passage. Et il devait recommencer. C'était un cercle infernal.

Il errait dans les couloirs du complexe, découvrant au fur et à mesure les salles. Il était entré par les entrepôts de stockage, et s'était dirigé par la suite vers ce qui semblait être des bureaux. De grandes portes avaient attiré son attention et il avait décidé arbitrairement que ce serait sa nouvelle destination.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais une chose était sûre : c'était l'endroit le mieux gardé du complexe. Il avait rencontré une résistance féroce.

 

Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Clyde. C'était frustrant. Non. Pire que frustrant. *Pire*.

 

Elliot continua de progresser, jurant tout ce qu'il savait pour évacuer la pression. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant dans une espèce de laboratoire. Enjambant les soldats tombés au combat, il resta sur ses gardes. Un mouvement sur la périphérie de sa vision lui fit remonter son arme et mettre en joue automatiquement ce qu'il trouva dans cette direction. C'était… un scientifique ? Un type en blouse, en tout cas.

Il avait les mains levées et était clairement un civil. Il tremblait tout ce qu'il savait, et baragouinait dans la langue incompréhensible qui semblait être la norme, ici.

Elliot plissa les yeux, et se décida à le laisser en vie. Ce pauvre type n'était pas une menace. Il était visiblement terrifié.

Un bruit dans son dos lui fit jurer intérieurement. Si c'était des soldats à nouveau, il était dans la merde. Il se déplaça souplement sur le côté et mit en joue la porte avec son arme tenue par sa main gauche.

Clyde entra tranquillement dans la pièce. Limite, il aurait eu les mains dans les poches, ça n'aurait pas semblé plus désinvolte que son attitude actuelle. Elliot en resta estomaqué.

Avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits, sous ses yeux étonnés, Clyde changea de physionomie d'un coup. Le jeune mercenaire le regarda bondir en avant, ciblant le type en blouse qui poussa un cri d'effroi. Au bruit qui suivit, même si le dos du mercenaire bloquait la vue d'Elliot, il lui parut évident que ce serait son dernier cri.

Il baissa ses armes.

 

\- Mais bordel… t'étais où ?! Et qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, connard ?

Clyde se redressa brusquement en se tournant vers lui, et Elliot eut le réflexe immédiat de remonter son arme et le mettre en joue. Le mercenaire plissa les yeux.

La tension dans la salle monta d'un cran supplémentaire.

Elliot remarqua subitement que Clyde avait en main un dossier. Et comme ça, en un éclair, il comprit. La réalisation de la situation le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Tu m'as  _utilisé comme distraction_ pour pouvoir récupérer les documents ?!

La colère le fit hoqueter. Sa poigne sur la crosse de son arme se raffermit.

Clyde se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- Et alors ? Ça a marché, non ? On a les documents, il me manque presque rien. J'parie que c'est dans ce putain de labo. On récupère ça et on peut s'barrer.

 

Il resta immobile. Elliot aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit, perdant visiblement patience.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous, encore ? T'en as pas marre de toujours être à la masse, sérieux ? Tu attends quoi, là ?

Elliot perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu crois pas que t'aurais pu me donner des nouvelles sur le canal ? Ou même _m'avertir avant qu'on arrive ?!_ T'es mort, tu m'entends ! Mort !

 

Clyde leva les bras, se laissant parfaitement à découvert. Une lueur dangereuse brûla subitement dans son regard.

\- Tu te crois énervé, gamin ? Et ben, vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tire ! Bute-moi, si t'en as si envie !

 

Elliot fut tenté. Oh, si tenté… Mais son instinct l'empêcha d'appuyer sur la gâchette. L'entraînement des Rangers était trop ancré en lui. Et les longues heures passées sur le terrain à couvrir les arrières de Rios avaient terminé de lui donner de mauvaises habitudes. Comme, ne pas tirer sur son partenaire, par exemple.

Bordel.

C'était bien le moment de se découvrir une conscience.

Elliot baissa son arme, la mâchoire crispée. Clyde éclata d'un rire sinistre qui lui glaça le sang.

\- C'est bien c'que j'pensais. T'as rien dans l'ventre, mec. Juste bon à jouer l'appât. Tant qu'tu te comporteras en héros, t'auras que les emmerdes qui vont avec.

Sur ce, il se détourna totalement _, tournant le dos_ à son jeune partenaire qui écumait de rage. Et il se mit à chercher dans les papiers disposés sur le bureau en bordel au fond de la pièce. 

Elliot hésita. Mais il savait qu'il était bloqué. Putain de bloqué.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas le buter. Pas comme ça. Pas comme un lâche, d'une balle dans le dos. Et il savait que cet enfoiré le savait. De l'autre, il ne pouvait  _même pas l'aider_ . Il avait aucune idée de la tête des documents à retrouver. 

Putain.

Se sentant complètement inutile, Elliot se posta à côté de la porte et fit le guet. Mais les couloirs s'avérèrent calmes. L'idée qu'ils avaient peut-être, à deux,  _tué la totalité du personnel de cette base_ passa dans la tête du jeune mercenaire. Il la chassa immédiatement, sentant une nausée monter. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir buté autant de personnes… si ? 

 

Au bout d'un moment, Clyde passa à côté de lui, refermant le dossier sur les nouvelles fiches introduites en tout hâte. Il ne lui décocha pas un regard, et continua sa route dans le couloir, se déplaçant rapidement. Elliot soupira intérieurement et bougea à son tour, surveillant bien malgré lui les arrières de son putain de partenaire.

 

*****

Le retour à l'aéroport se fit dans une ambiance encore pire que l'aller. Elliot n'aurait pas pensé que ça soit possible.

Et ben, si. Complètement. Il en avait la preuve.

Il savait bien que les mercenaires n'étaient pas super tendres les uns avec les autres. Et il avait déjà joué l'appât pour Rios, à quelques occasions. Mais jamais comme ça. Jamais sans savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait et ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas bosser comme ça. Impossible.

 

Rios ne lui aurait jamais fait un coup pareil.

 

Et, bien sûr, parce que sa vie était totalement merdique, la petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua que Rios  _avait fait pire_ . 

Il l'avait laissé sur le terrain et s'était extrait seul.

Putain.

 

Le cœur du jeune mercenaire se serra. Il arrivait pas à croire que ça se termine comme ça, avec Tyson. Rien à faire, son cerveau ne voulait pas démordre de son avis. C'était comme s'il allait rentrer à Miami et qu'il allait retrouver son partenaire. En fait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à  _réaliser la situation_ . 

Une partie de lui espérait encore que Tyse ait eu une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Et l'autre se lamentait qu'il ait encore ce genre d'espoir. Putain, le moment de la réalisation allait lui faire un choc. Il le sentait arriver, juste à la limite de sa conscience. Quand ça serait le moment, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. Pas du tout.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin une mini avancée pour mon ship ! ... Bon, c'est que dans la tête, mais c'est un progrès quand même non ? xD


	12. Retour au pays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot revient de Malaisie pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'a plus rien.   
> Il le vit mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Mention et description d'idées suicidaires !  
> Ce chapitre est empli de angst.   
> Pauvre Ellie...

Attendant dans le quai d'embarquement indiqué par les instructions en anglais, Elliot bouillait encore de rage. Il gardait dans son champ de vision Clyde, qui s'était endormi, affalé en travers sur trois sièges de la petite salle d'attente.

Putain de mission. Il était vraiment content qu'elle soit terminée.

 

La perte de son sac dans l'explosion de la voiture qui les avait emmenés sur le théâtre d'opération avait été vraiment chiante. Il avait dû se balader en ville  _avec ses armes_ , le temps de trouver au marché un commerçant assez brave pour lui vendre un sac en toile de jute. Histoire de planquer armes et équipement militaire. Clyde lui avait passé un billet d'avion et s'était barré de son côté une fois qu'il étaient arrivés en ville. Il ne l'avait plus vu jusqu'à maintenant. 

Il ne lui avait pas manqué.

 

Elliot était allé s'acheter un sac convenable à l'aéroport. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir gardé une identification de sa société dans la poche. Ça ferait l'affaire, le vendeur leur adresserait la facture.

Dalton lui devait bien ça.

 

Après s'être pris la tête avec la douane pour pouvoir garder ses affaires en cabine, il avait dû se faire une raison. Et voir son sac se barrer en soute. Si ces connards lui perdaient son masque, ils allaient entendre parler de lui. Il avait finalement capitulé sans faire de vague. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver aux arrêts dans un de ces pays de merde. Et rater son vol était hors de question.

 

Alors à présent, il se trouvait sans ses affaires, à attendre dans la même pièce que l'autre taré que l'avion veuille bien les accueillir. 30 heures de voyage pour revenir au pays. Ça allait être long.

Au moins, il avait pu changer son numéro de place en insistant un peu. Il ne serait pas dans la même rangée que Clyde. Il aurait pas pu résister à l'envie trop forte qu'il avait de l'étrangler. Il paraissait qu'ça s'faisait pas. Bordel.

 

*****

 

Le voyage fut effectivement très long. Elliot s'était retrouvé coincé entre un businessman et deux petites vieilles qui avaient eu l'air offusquées à la vue de ses tatouages. Il les avait regardées brièvement et s'était détourné, un peu amusé malgré lui. Si elles pouvaient savoir exactement *qui* il était, ç'aurait été la crise cardiaque assurée.

‘reusement qu'c'était pas écrit sur sa tronche. 

Il les avait ignorées royalement et avait profité des premières heures pour enfin dormir. Il aurait préféré attendre d'être de retour pour être tranquille, mais là son état de fatigue ne lui permettait plus ce luxe. Alors il rechargea déjà ses batteries, quelques heures durant.

 

A son réveil, il reprit conscience pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans une carcasse en fer, suspendue au milieu de nulle part et sans possibilité de sortir. Sa place merdique ne lui permettait que des allers et retours limités (le businessman soupirait bruyamment à chaque fois qu'il devait se lever pour le laisser passer… désolé d'exister, connard).

Le jeune mercenaire était de plus en plus impatient d'atterrir.

Et il dut se faire une raison et attendre les longues heures qui le séparaient de la liberté.

 

Clyde semblait avoir les mêmes problèmes que lui pour rester tranquille. Elliot le vit se balader régulièrement dans les allées, mettant mal à l'aise les passagers et les hôtesses de l'air. Il ne manqua jamais de lui lâcher une insulte ou deux quand il passait à son niveau. C'était puéril, débile et ça ne touchait pas Elliot plus que ça. Celui-ci se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel ou répondait du tac au tac quand l'envie l'en prenait. Mais ça avait l'air d'outrer les petites vieilles, qui étaient reparties pour une tournée d'insultes voilées dans son dos. A chaque putain de fois. Putain de vieilles.

Mamie se serait pas permise.

Enfin… Elle lui aurait fait une remarque, l'aurait engueulé bien en face puis lui aurait tenu la jambe le reste du vol en lui proposant un petit verre d'eau de vie tiré d'une bouteille qu'elle serait arrivé à dissimuler à la douane et à embarquer avec elle. Elliot avait souri, amusé, en imaginant la scène.

Putain, elle allait vraiment lui manquer…

 

L'avion finit par atterrir. Par chance, le vol était un direct, et la piste qui reçut l'avion long-courrier était une de celles de l'aéroport de Miami, d'où le jeune mercenaire était parti il y avait quelques jours seulement de ça.

Ça lui semblait être une éternité.

Tant de choses avaient changé pendant ce court laps de temps…

 

Il ne chercha pas Clyde. Plus rien à foutre, de ce psychopathe. Il le laissa rentrer au QG pour rendre les documents à Dalton, et se demanda brièvement s'il aurait une prime pour avoir mené à bien cette mission. Il allait rendre un rapport rendant compte de son implication dans la réussite de l'opération, mais si Clyde soutenait l'inverse…

Bon. Il verrait bien. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'allait inscrire ce taré. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour ça.

 

Reprenant son pick-up à la sortie de l'aéroport, Elliot hésita.

Puis il se décida à repasser à l'appartement de Tyson. Si son ex-partenaire y était, il pourrait enfin être fixé sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. S'il y était pas… et bien il pourrait reprendre tranquillement ses affaires et se barrer à la recherche d'un appartement à lui dès le lendemain.

Il s'inséra sur la route et essaya de relaxer ses mains, qui avaient agrippé le volant d'une poigne de fer. Ça servait à rien de stresser. Et il serait bientôt fixé.

 

*****

 

L'immeuble se dressait devant lui, sombre figure maintenant familière se détachant dans la nuit bien avancée.

Elliot l'observa d'un regard noir, comme si tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours était de sa faute. Il hésita encore un peu. Puis se reprit. Il allait pas avoir  _peur_ de rentrer, quand même ! 

Ses affaires étaient à l'intérieur, et Tyson ne lui avait rien dit qui impliquerait qu'il avait pas le droit de revenir. Alors il avait  _le droit_ d'être là ! Merde !

 

Il pénétra dans le lobby et monta trois par trois les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage. Il ouvrit la porte sans réfléchir, trouvant sa clé rapidement. Surtout ne pas réfléchir plus. Sinon il resterait planté devant l'appart' pour le reste de la nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune mercenaire entra à l'intérieur, le cœur battant.

Personne.

 

L'appartement était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé, avant de partir en mission. Propre et rangé.

Rios n'était visiblement pas repassé. Tout dans la pièce respirait un calme qui ne reflétait pas les pensées du jeune homme. Elliot laissa tomber ses clés dans le bol prévu à cet effet à côté de la porte. Il poussa son sac, qui tomba en vrac au pied du canapé.

\- Putain… Et maintenant… J'fais quoi, moi ?

 

Les mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles, dans le silence absolu de la pièce.

Il sentit sa tête le tourner, et s'accroupit pour faire passer la nausée. Il se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, des choses familières se détachaient de l'ombre ambiante. Tant de choses qu'il avait appris à connaître… à aimer…

 

Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait ici.

 

Il le savait, le sentait avec une certitude qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Une sensation de vertige le prit et il posa cette fois genou à terre, se retenant pour ne pas vomir.

Non. Il ne serait pas aussi faible.

Quand Jessica l'avait foutu dehors… il avait été pris au dépourvu. Il avait été faible.

Cette fois-ci, au moins, il était seul. Il n'y avait personne pour le couver d'un regard mauvais, n'attendant qu'une chose, ne plus jamais le revoir.

Il allait faire ses affaires et se barrer. Voilà.

 

Elliot attendit quelques minutes, qui s'allongèrent au fil du temps qui passait. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Tant qu'il restait seul, ici, il pouvait prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait pour faire son deuil de l'endroit.

Il finit par se relever et alluma la lumière. L'ampoule s'actionna docilement, illuminant la pièce d'une luminosité qui lui fit mal aux yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de pleurer. Depuis combien de temps ? Il s'essuya les yeux et secoua la tête. Aucune importance.

Le jeune mercenaire traîna son sac sur le canapé et l'ouvrit, poussant sur le côté ses affaires de boulot. Armes, tenue de protection et masque se retrouvèrent poussés pèle mêle dans un coin. Il entreprit ensuite de faire le tour de la pièce et de récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Quelques fringues. Un ocarina, offert en cadeau par Ron. Quelques bières piochées dans le stock restant au frigo.

C'était tout.

Il avait dramatiquement peu de choses, ici.

Regardant le sac encore à moitié vide, Elliot hallucina un peu. Avant de se rappeler du peu d'affaires qu'il avait baladé un peu partout pendant les quelques semaines qu'il avait vécu entre l'éviction de son appart et son emménagement chez Tyse.

Toute sa vie, dans un sac. Presque rien, quoi.

Et les trois quarts relatifs à son boulot.

Elliot sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter, et secoua la tête vigoureusement pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer comme une fille. Un mal de tête le prit, mais au moins il resta digne. Plus ou moins.

 

Le jeune mercenaire ferma le sac d'un mouvement sec. Il ne voulait pas avoir sous les yeux la preuve de ses nombreux échecs.

Au moins, le déménagement ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo une nouvelle fois pour récupérer un pack de bière. Autant profiter d'une dernière nuit au chaud. Il partirait le lendemain matin pour passer au QG récupérer sa paie et se mettre en recherche d'un meublé à louer. D'ici là… alcool time !

Passant devant le comptoir, un petit point rouge attira son attention. Il partit chercher le pack et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur sans réfléchir en repartant dans le salon. C'était un geste qui lui semblait maintenant normal.

Il aurait pas dû.

 

*BIP*

_« Hey, Tyse, c'est Samantha. Tu m'as oubliée, hier soir ? [petit rire féminin faussé]. T'as ton portable éteint, c'pour ça que je t'appelle sur ce numéro… Rappelle-moi quand t'auras ce message, ok ? Tu m'manques déjà. »_

 

*BIP*

_« Tyse ? C'est Samantha. Dis… j'espère que tout va bien… Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles… Tu veux que je passe chez toi ? Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, n'hésites pas, hein ! … [petit silence, puis soupir] Rappelle moi vite, tu me manques. »_

 

*BIP*

_[message incompréhensible entièrement en espagnol. La voix est féminine, elle laisse un message court.]_

 

*BIP*

_« Tyson, c'est Sam. Là, j'm'inquiète vraiment. T'es joignable ni ici ni sur ton portable. Tu es parti en mission ? Tu ne m'as rien dit… Je prie pour toi, j'espère que tout va bien. [petit silence inquiet] Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux m'appeler, hein… Dès que t'as mes messages. A n'importe quelle heure. Tu me manques. A très vite j'espère. »_

 

*BIIIIIIIP*

 

Elliot resta planté au milieu de la salle, regardant avec horreur le répondeur débiter message sur message. Il faillit laisser filer la bière d'entre ses doigts, mais la rattrapa à temps. Puis il jura. Un sentiment mêlé de désespoir pur, de mal être et de colère le submergea.  _Samantha_ . Alors elle s'appelait comme ça, sa copine. 

Oh, il savait que Rios avait une copine depuis presqu'un mois maintenant. Mais ça avait été un fait abstrait. Comme si ne pas en entendre plus parler ou ne jamais l'avoir vue avait fait barrage dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Mais maintenant qu'il avait entendu la voix de cette fille… qu'il connaissait son nom…

Ça devenait réel.

 

Rios avait une copine.

Il avait une vie, ici. Elliot regarda autour de lui. Toutes ces affaires… tout appartenait à Tyson. Il avait une vie, et une famille, et une copine.

Et il avait sûrement recueilli son coéquipier par pitié. La preuve, il l'avait évité autant que possible. Elliot était pas idiot. Il savait quand il était bienvenu quelque part, et quand il gênait. Et maintenant qu'il avait *enfin* touché une prime qui lui permettrait de prendre un nouvel appart ? Tyse l'avait laissé derrière.

Le message était clair.

Débarrasse le plancher, et hasta la vista.

Putain…

Elliot se dirigea vers le canapé, dans un état second.

L'énormité de la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit déjà instable du jeune homme. Le seul repère qu'il lui restait dans ce monde venait de se dérober sous ses yeux. Définitivement. La solitude l'enveloppa tout à fait, et il sentit la crise arriver avant qu'elle ne le submerge. Il posa la bière sur la table basse et prit son visage dans ses mains. Les premières vagues furent violentes. Le corps malmené du jeune mercenaire se plia sous l'attaque, le désespoir le tirant vers le bas, irrémédiablement. Les vagues suivantes ne furent guère mieux.

 

Il resta comme ça, prostré, seul, sur le canapé de son ex-ami, putain, de son ex-partenaire, du type qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui et qui le saurait *jamais* maintenant… et il pleura. Longtemps. Plus qu'à aucun autre moment de sa vie.

 

Alors que l'aube se levait, et que la lueur du soleil remplaçait peu à peu celle de l'ampoule de la pièce, Elliot se calma progressivement. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son sac, repensant aux armes qu'elle contenait. A son arme de poing préférée qui restait éternellement à sa ceinture.

Une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas en finir là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Une balle, et hop ! Plus de problème.

L'idée était séduisante. Elliot pouvait presque se voir récupérer l'arme d'un simple geste du bras. Se rasseoir et la positionner dans sa bouche avant de tirer. Ou sur sa tempe. De toute façon, il ne se raterait pas. S'il était doué pour un truc, c'était bien ça. Tuer était une seconde nature pour lui. Se tuer ne serait pas différent.

Il allait bouger lorsque son cerveau lui ordonna de rester à sa place. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser son cadavre, comme ça, au milieu de l'appartement de Rios… Ce serait juste…

*Pathétique*.

Ouais, c'était le mot.

Ça enverrait le mauvais message. Que tout le monde avait eu raison, à son sujet. Que tout ce qui avait jamais été dit sur lui était vrai. Jessica… ses voisins… ses professeurs et instits… les juges et les procs… les autres soldats et mercenaires… le boss…  _Tyson_ … 

Tous le prenaient pour un faible. Un nul. Un con.

S'il se tuait maintenant, là… il leur donnerait raison.

Bordel.

Ses entrailles se plièrent douloureusement.

Il *pouvait pas* faire ça.

Il devait vivre. Et rester témoin de ses échecs, encore, et encore, et encore… jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.

Un jour… *un jour*, il arriverait à faire quelque chose de bien.

Le jeune mercenaire prit une grande gorgée d'air, remplissant ses poumons d'un air nouveau et le recrachant doucement. Respirer. Il pouvait au moins respirer.

Et tant qu'il le ferait, il se battrait.

Il était né pour ça.

Il leur montrerait. A  _tous_ . 

Il leur *montrerait*.

 

Se levant brutalement, il récupéra son sac et se précipita vers la porte. Pas un regard en arrière. Ne plus pleurer. Ne plus réfléchir. Sortir et surtout ne plus y penser.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et courut dehors, survolant les marches sans même y penser.

Il ne reprit son souffle qu'en arrivant à sa voiture. Il se glissa derrière le volant, et posa sa valise sur le siège à côté du sien. Secouant la tête un peu pour se rafraîchir les idées, il regarda alternativement son sac et son volant.

Retour à la case départ.

 

Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie.

 

Il devait ignorer la douleur qui enserrait sa poitrine. Ignorer sa cheville qui le lançait encore et toujours, de plus en plus douloureuse. Ignorer tout et partir d'ici. Repartir au QG et récupérer son fric.

 

Il alluma le moteur et sortit de la résidence.

Quitta la rue pour s'insérer dans la circulation de la ville.

Quitta cet épisode de sa vie pour ne plus y revenir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça y est, Elliot a touché le fond ! Il ne lui reste plus qu'à remonter, maintenant !


	13. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur la route vers le SSC, Elliot reçoit un coup de fil d'Alice qui n'est pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles.

Sur la route, le téléphone portable d'Elliot commença à sonner. Il le sortit machinalement de la poche et répondit, les yeux fixés sur la route. Une vague de fatigue le prit. Qui que ça soit, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Juste… tranquille.

Il avait envie de parler à personne.

 

\- Yep ?

\- Elliot ? C'est moi. Je te dérange ?

La voix d'Alice lui fit grincer des dents.  _Maintenant_ , elle l'appelait ?

C'était pas maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait au moins une mission de retard. Sinon deux.

 

\- Carrément, ouais, tu déranges ! Quoi ?

\- …

\- Murray, j'ai pas toute la journée devant moi. T'as un truc à me dire, ou t'appelles juste pour me faire chier ?

\- Oula, ça a pas l'air d'aller, toi.

\- Pas l'air d'aller ? PAS L'AIR D'ALLER ? Tu sais que j'en ai chié, en Malaisie ! Tout seul, sans back up du tout, canal mort, personne pour me guider ou m'indiquer où était mon putain de partenaire ! Alors, m'appelle pas maintenant, toute gentille, genre t'en as quelque chose à foutre ! J'sais bien qu'non !

\- Mais…

\- Pas d'mais qui tiennent ! Fous-moi la paix.

 

Elliot raccrocha violemment et balança son téléphone à côté de son sac, passablement énervé. Elle était gonflée, franchement ! Il la chassa de son esprit et se concentra sur la route. Il allait passer prendre son fric et repartir du centre pour le moment. Chercher un appartement. Ou se poser dans un bar et boire son poids en alcool. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre, là.

 

*****

 

Le trajet jusqu'au SSC s'était révélé être une totale perte de temps, jusqu'à présent. Elliot était passé en coup de vent devant le standard, n'écoutant pas l'appel de Jenny qui s'était levée en le voyant et désirait visiblement lui parler.

Il avait  _pas envie_ de parler, lui. Juste de recevoir son fric et se barrer. 

Il l'avait donc totalement ignorée et s'était échappé dans les nombreux couloirs de l'entreprise. Il y naviguait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lequel prendre pour arriver à destination.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le secteur comptabilité arriva à portée.

L'heure était matinale. Trop pour le personnel administratif de la boîte, apparemment. Personne ne l'accueillit. Porte close. Le jeune mercenaire avait juré et tempêté, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que quelqu'un était arrivé plus rapidement. Renseignement pris, il n'y aurait personne avant 9h. Putain d'administratifs.

Il se résigna donc à attendre devant la porte, assis par terre, comme un clodo.

Pas moyen qu'il continue à parcourir les couloirs. Il pouvait tomber sur Dalton. Ou pire,  _Tyson ou Alice_ . Putain de traîtres. Mieux valait qu'il ne bouge pas de là. C'était plus sûr. 

 

Après une bonne demi-heure à se faire chier, Elliot entendit des pas arriver au loin. Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir. Une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas arriva sans se presser, chargée de dossiers. Elle l'avisa et sourit, se rapprochant.

Elliot tenta sa chance.

\- Z'êtes de la compta ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Aaah, non, désolée. Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, je ne peux rien pour vous.

\- Pfff.

Le jeune mercenaire baissa la tête de nouveau. Putain, ça faisait long. Voyant que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée à côté de lui et ne faisait pas mine de bouger, il releva des yeux interrogatifs.

Elle semblait peu sûre d'elle, reportant son poids d'un pied à un autre. C'était pas vraiment surprenant. La plupart du temps, le personnel administratif de la boîte évitait le contact avec les agents de terrain. Ils avaient une réputation de tarés congénitaux et violents, fallait dire… Ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de tous les mettre dans le même panier. Mieux valait rester prudent, après tout. Il comprenait le sentiment.

 

\- Excusez-moi, mais… vous ne seriez pas Elliot Salem, par hasard ?

Ça… il ne l'attendait pas, par contre. Levant des sourcils surpris, il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'vous m'voulez ?

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira, et elle lui sourit franchement.

\- Et ben ! J'me disais aussi… c'est une chance, de tomber sur vous, comme ça ! Vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Euuuh…

Elliot regarda la porte de la compta. Toujours fermée. Bah… Ils n'allaient pas s'envoler parce qu'il n'attendait plus devant, si ? Peut-être que tout le service restait planqué quelque part, attendant qu'il bouge pour se pointer. Il n'était pas super impressionnant mais il savait que ça faisait un peu peur, de voir un type grognon, visiblement armé et attendant devant une porte que le premier clampin se pointe pour lui sauter dessus.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce s'ra pas long ? J'ai du fric à récupérer.

\- Non, non. Ça ne devrait pas être long. Mon bureau est juste… là-bas.

Elle pointa la fin du couloir du doigt, ayant dû transférer ses nombreux dossiers sur un bras pour se dégager la main. Elliot se releva, résigné.

\- J'vous suis.

 

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte indiquée et le fit pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Elle posa les dossiers sur le bureau et se recula de quelques pas. Avisant le jeune mercenaire, elle lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Attendez là, s'il vous plaît. Je reviens de suite.

Elliot n'eut pas le temps de protester. Elle se précipita dehors et referma la porte derrière elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à celle-là ? Il avait pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Elliot soupira et s'affala sur la chaise faisant face au bureau, la tirant pour avoir la porte en visu. Autant qu'il attende confortablement, au moins. Si dans cinq minutes elle s'était pas repointée, il sortirait et reprendrait sa position devant la compta. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Il regretta quelque peu de l'avoir suivie. Mais bon. Ce qui était fait était fait.

 

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elliot releva les yeux et tomba sur Alice, qui entrait avec détermination. Il en resta bouche bée. La fille l'avait  _dénoncé à Alice ?_ C'était quoi ce bordel ? 

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une avant qu'Alice ne prenne la parole.

 

\- Salem. Écoute-moi, j'ai un truc à t'dire.

Le jeune homme était déjà en train de secouer la tête. Il lui coupa la parole à la première occasion.

\- Pourquoi j'ferai ça ? J'ai pas à t'écouter ! Tu t'es foutue d'ma gueule assez longtemps, Murray !

Elle le regarda, avec un air qu'il avait du mal à replacer. Est-ce que c'était… de la colère ? de la pitié ? de la peine ? Elliot se releva et lui fit face, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser embobiner. Pas cette fois. La colère qu'il avait ressentie sur le trajet était de retour. La voir avait réveillé des souvenirs récents et non pas moins douloureux.

 

Il continua avant qu'elle ne puisse en placer une.

\- Je te signale que j'ai été  _blessé sur le terrain_ , pendant cette connerie de mission ! Le brouilleur t'a pas permis de m'parler pendant, ok, mais t'avais vraiment b'soin de m'envoyer chier une fois la liaison rétablie ? De m'passer  _Dalton_ ? 

 

Il serra les poings, laissant sa rage croître et s'exprimer. Elle ne le coupa pas. Ne réagit pas. Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

 

\- Et pis merde, j'veux juste pas t'parler, Murray. Tu m'as laissé m'démerder avec les deux missions, t'as pas pris de nouvelles *et* tu m'as foutu  _Clyde_ sur le dos, entre tous les mercenaires dispos pour ce job ! Tu *sais* à quel point c'est un taré ! J'avais pas envie de bosser avec lui. Ni en Malaisie, ni ailleurs, ni jamais ! 

 

La jeune femme ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle avait plissé les yeux et s'était tendue, mais à part ces légers changements, elle aurait pu être de glace.

Elliot s'arrêta et la fixa.

Le silence tomba dans la petite salle. Il n'entendait plus que sa respiration laborieuse et le battement frénétique de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Il aurait voulu la frapper. Lui faire payer sa trahison. Mais il ne bougea pas, se forçant à rester à sa place, debout devant la chaise, dans ce bureau perdu au beau milieu de nulle part.

Alice finit par ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait pas l'air contente. Et ben, dur ! Lui non plus, il était pas des masses content.

 

\- T'as fini, là ? C'est bon ?

\- Hin ! Me prends pas pour un con ! J'sais qu'tu m'as laissé tomber, t'étais pas obligée de v'nir m'faire chier en prime ! J'avais pas b'soin d'ça.

\- Ah non, en fait… Toujours pas. Tu vas te la fermer, oui ? Tu sais rien et tu parles !

\- Comment ça, j'sais rien ? J'sais tout c'qui y a à savoir ! Tu m'as lâché quand j'avais b'soin d'toi, non ?

\- Non ! Espèce d'abruti, laisse-moi en placer une !

 

Elliot serra les dents. Alice avait terminé de se mettre en colère, elle semblait hors de ses gonds. Il était satisfait de lui. Au moins, il était plus le seul à se sentir minable. La jeune femme plissa de nouveau les yeux.

\- Maintenant que tu m'as bien insultée, tu vas me laisser parler. Parce que, crois le ou pas, le monde ne tourne *pas* autour de ta petite personne. Il y *a* des choses que tu ne connais pas. Et qu'il faut que j'te dise. Donc ne t'avise… surtout pas… de me couper de nouveau la parole. Vu ?

 

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Immobile. S'il la laissait parler, elle le ferait et se casserait, pas vrai ? Il pourrait enfin reprendre le cours de sa journée sans l'avoir sur le dos. Il savait à quel point elle était casse-couilles et têtue. Il valait mieux la laisser faire. Même s'il avait pas envie de savoir. Pas envie d'entendre des demi-excuses qu'elle ne penserait pas.

 

Voyant qu'il se taisait enfin, Alice eut l'air satisfaite. Elle hocha la tête et reprit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas…  _laissé tomber_ . J'ai eu des ordres directs du boss, et il m'a pas laissé le choix, figure toi ! On m'a virée de la mission dès que l'extraction a été réalisée. J'ai rien pu faire.

Voyant que le jeune mercenaire ouvrait la bouche, elle leva la main d'un coup sec en avertissement.

\- La ferme ! Laisse-moi finir !

Une nouvelle lueur d'énervement luit dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille.

Elliot referma la bouche. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

 

\- L'extraction a été commandée plus tôt que prévu, sous mon impulsion. J'avais pas de nouvelles de vous, et vous avez raté les deux transmissions obligatoires de back up. J'ai supposé que vous étiez en danger, et j'ai pris sur moi d'envoyer l'hélicoptère de rapatriement le plus tôt possible.

Elliot fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était  _inquiétée pour eux ?_ … Dis comme ça… il comprenait mieux pourquoi ce putain d'hélico s'était pointé en avance. Il avait été persuadé que c'était sous l'ordre de Rios… Apparemment pas. 

Il garda toute son attention sur la coordinatrice, qui sembla d'un coup hésiter à continuer son histoire. Elle l'observa un peu, et finit par reprendre.

\- Je savais pas si j'prenais la bonne décision, alors... Il s'avéra que *SI*, Salem. Et je la reprendrai aujourd'hui si le cas se représentait. Ça a fait la différence. Avant que tu m'dises… Oui, je *sais* que ça a eu pour conséquence de te laisser seul en terrain hostile, sans communication possible et sans raison. Et je suis profondément désolée que tu n'aies pas pu atteindre le point d'extraction à temps. Vraiment. Mais… mais ça a  _sauvé la vie de Tyson_ , Elliot. Rien que pour ça… je recommencerais. 

 

Alice arborait un air déterminé, mais Elliot ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Ça n'avait  _pas de sens_ . En quoi ça avait sauvé la vie de Rios ? Qu'est-ce que… 

 

\- Elliot ? Tu m'as entendue ? Tyson a été blessé, sur le terrain. Salement blessé. Il a été transféré en urgence à l'hôpital de Kuala Lumpur. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il aurait pu mourir.

 

La pièce sembla tanguer sous les yeux du jeune mercenaire, qui sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. Le silence s'empara de lui, et il se demanda avec détachement pourquoi Alice se précipitait sur lui. Pourquoi elle le forçait à s'asseoir. Il ne l'entendait plus. Se contentait de la regarder bouger les lèvres. Visiblement, elle continuait à lui parler. Il n'entendait plus et n'avait pas vraiment envie de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Puis, soudainement, les paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit. Comme si son cerveau pouvait à peine maintenant lancer le processus de compréhension.

Tyson ?

BLESSÉ ?

Transféré d'URGENCE À L'HÔPITAL ?

AURAIT PU *MOURIR* ?

 

D'un coup, ses sens lui revinrent. Tout un flot d'informations l'assaillit et le laissa hébété, comme touché par la foudre.

\- …-- m'entends ? Ellie, réponds moi, putain !

La voix angoissée d'Alice lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. Il lutta contre sa gorge, se forçant à parler. A demander.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Ça sembla rassurer la jeune fille, qui se détendit un peu.

\- Me fais plus ça, tu m'as fait peur… Je te dis qu'il va bien, maintenant ! Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, il est de retour à Miami, toujours à l'hôpital mais plus pour longtemps. Il va bien, Ellie. Ça va. Ne panique pas, hein ?

Elle le fixa intensément.

\- J'pensais juste que tu voudrais le savoir. Dalton m'a interdit de t'en parler. Mais j'peux pas ne pas te le dire. Pas ça. T'as le droit de savoir.

Luttant contre la panique toujours présente, juste en-dessous de la surface, Elliot essaya de se relever. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée fixe : aller à l'hôpital. Voir de lui-même. Vérifier que Tyse était toujours en vie, putain, Tyse, comment ça avait pu arriver ?! Il aurait dû être là pour couvrir ses arrières. Il avait pas été là et… c'était sa faute, bordel ! Encore et toujours sa faute…

Alice le repoussa sur le siège, de ses deux mains. Elliot se figea, surpris.

\- Laisse-moi y aller, Alice. Il *faut* que j'aille le voir. Putain…

\- Elliot… Calme toi. Tu peux pas y aller dans cet état.

\- Que j'me calme ?! Comment je pourrais me calmer après c'que tu viens de m'dire !!

Il retenta de se lever, énervé. Alice le laissa faire, mais l'empêcha d'aller à la porte d'une main sur son coude. Elle ne tira pas, mais le geste fut assez pour que le jeune mercenaire s'immobilise.

\- C'est pas ta faute, tu sais. Il a demandé après toi. J'ai… j'lui ai pas dit que tu avais du continuer la mission avec Clyde. Il a pas besoin de stress supplémentaire, là maintenant. Juste de calme pour s'en r'mettre. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, même si… pas vraiment. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. « Il a demandé après toi ». Putain.

Il avait assumé le pire. Que Tyse ne voulait plus le voir. Et pendant tout ce temps, il était à l'*hôpital* ? En train d'essayer de se remettre d'une blessure grave ? Et en pensant quand même à prendre de ses nouvelles ?

…

Il était pitoyable.

Pathétique.

Il méritait clairement pas un partenaire comme Rios.

 

Le savoir à l'hôpital était irréel. Jamais il avait été blessé. Pas *sérieusement*, en tout cas. Ils avaient tous expérimentés les coupures de merde, les foulures et autres joyeusetés liées à leur job. Mais une blessure qui l'avait mis sur le carreau depuis maintenant  _une semaine_ ? Non. Tyse était trop doué pour ça.

Putain… L'hôpital, quoi.

Il *fallait* qu'il aille le voir. Là maintenant tout de suite. Il perdait trop de temps, à parler avec Alice.

Elliot se tourna vers elle, un air résolu clairement visible sur son visage fatigué.

 

\- Laisse-moi y aller, Alice. Merci de m'l'avoir dit. J'ai *besoin* d'y aller, là. Tu comprends ?

 

Alice le fixa un peu plus, puis hocha la tête.

\- Il est à l'hôpital général. Chambre 114.

 

Elle lâcha son bras et il courut à la porte sans se retourner. Il passa devant la compta à toute allure. La porte était maintenant ouverte, les premiers arrivés s'installant tranquillement. Marrant comme il n'avait plus aucune envie d'aller leur rendre visite. Il sprinta comme il put, forçant sur sa cheville sans même la sentir, et arriva à la sortie du bâtiment en un temps record. Se jetant sur la porte fenêtre du sas d'entrée, il entendit vaguement derrière lui Jenny ou Carole qui l'appelait. Il ne l'enregistra même pas. Il sortit d'un bond et retrouva sa voiture, fouillant frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de ses clés.

 

Tyse était à l'hôpital. Il avait failli *mourir* en Malaisie. Tout ça parce qu'Elliot n'avait pas été là pour couvrir ses arrières. Le jeune mercenaire eut du mal à conduire. Ses mains tremblaient. Il tremblait même  _entièrement_ . Une peur panique s'était emparée de lui, maintenant qu'il *savait*. Il n'avait qu'un but. Un objectif. Se rendre compte par lui-même que Tyse allait bien. Qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Oh, dieu, faites qu'il s'en sorte. Il se le pardonnerait pas, sinon…

 

*****

 

L'hôpital se dressa devant Elliot, bâtiment sinistre et froid. Il frissonna. Il ne connaissait pas cet hôpital en particulier, mais il avait déjà assez donné dans ce genre d'endroit pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. C'était tous les mêmes. Des putains de mouroirs. Durant son enfance, il n'y avait été amené par sa mère que quand elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Quand il avait passé des putains de soirées à cracher son sang, ou à garder son bras cassé contre lui en gémissant… Quand même *elle* se rendait compte que ça craignait, là.

Putain de sales souvenirs.

Il n'y avait trouvé que du personnel pas concerné, de la douleur et des larmes. Pas mal de faux espoirs, aussi… Comme cette gentille docteure qui lui avait posé plein de questions et lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle allait lui trouver une solution. Une possibilité de changement. Ouais. Bien sûr. Il attendait toujours.

 

Refoulant ses souvenirs, Elliot sortit de sa voiture, garée totalement en vrac devant le bâtiment. Il passa les places réservées aux ambulances et entra. Autant aller vite. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Surtout… ne pas se faire remarquer.

L'obsession de revoir son pote se réveilla de nouveau. Putain… Tyse avait failli y passer… Il était à l'hôpital ! Il devait vraiment être dans un mauvais état pour avoir accepté d'y rester une semaine entière. Il lui semblait pas être du genre à rester tranquillement en place et se faire chouchouter.

 

Ignorant totalement la question de la bonne femme à l'accueil ( _non, tu peux pas m'aider, lâche-moi la grappe, tu veux ?_ ), il s'orienta rapidement, scrutant les panneaux d'indication pour repérer la chambre 114. 

L'appréhension le faisait trembler. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il se rendait compte que son pote était dans le coma ? Ou s'il était dans un trop sale état pour espérer pouvoir bosser de nouveau un jour ? Elliot regretta de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions à Alice. Elle était sûrement allée le voir. Elle savait ce qu'il avait. Il avait encore une fois agi trop vite, sans réfléchir.

 

Grimpant à l'étage, le jeune mercenaire était de plus en plus nerveux. De plus en plus mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire à Rios. Il ne savait même pas si ce dernier était conscient. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il ne le soit pas.

Une femme en blouse se dressa soudainement devant lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Elle ne semblait pas commode. Avec son chignon et ses petites lunettes, elle n'avait pas l'air très impressionnante. Mais elle compensait largement ce désavantage par son attitude : sourcils froncés, lèvres serrées et tête relevée, elle semblait sur le point de lui demander de partir. Elliot n'était pas naïf. Il s'était retrouvé suffisamment de fois en tant que personne indésirable pour repérer de suite les problèmes.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Elliot la regarda et détourna rapidement le regard, cherchant la 114… S'il n'était pas trop loin, peut-être qu'une esquive était encore possible.

\- Nan mais ça va. J'vais trouver tout seul.

Voilà. Simple et poli. Il la contourna et passa à côté d'elle pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Pfiou, au moins un problème d'esquivé…

 

\- Il est armé… SÉCURITÉ ! SÉCURITÉ !

Elliot se retourna, surpris. Puis, il pensa à son flingue, resté à sa ceinture. A son tee shirt qui datait de la veille et qui était absolument pas suffisant pour le bloquer de la vue des passants indiscrets. C'était peut-être pas nécessaire de le planquer quand il se rendait au SSC… mais c'était effectivement un peu plus chiant quand ça concernait des endroits publics. Bordel…

Un type en costume, sûrement la fameuse « sécurité », jaillit devant lui et lui bloqua le passage. Manquait plus que ça. Ce type était pas super impressionnant, et il semblait être autant entraîné que la vieille. Un simple civil qui s'y croyait, quoi. C'était les pires.

Ne voulant pas de problème avec ce clown, Elliot leva les mains dans un geste pacifique.

\- Eh, mais… Nan mais calmez-vous ! J'viens juste voir Tyse, pas vous braquer !

Le sourire qu'il tenta ne sembla pas apaiser le gros bras. Super.

 

\- Vous êtes armés ! Vous avez un permis ou j'appelle la police ?

\- Mais oui, j'ai un permis ! Vous m'prenez pour qui ?

Le mouvement d'impatience partit tout seul. Le type se recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils. Pour compenser, il avança de deux nouveaux pas, entrant dans la sphère personnelle du jeune mercenaire qui se tendit. Putain, il était pas aidé… Il continua sur sa lancée, commençant sérieusement à s'énerver et levant le ton.

\- Vous allez m'lâcher, oui ? J'suis pressé, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

\- Montrez-moi votre permis !

\- Sans déconner ? C'est vraiment obligé, ces conneries ?

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel et fouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche de son portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et chercha à l'intérieur en grommelant. Il avait vraiment pas b'soin que ce connard lui cherche des emmerdes. Sérieusement, il avait un pote entre la vie et la mort ! Ça devait compter pour quelque chose, non ? Sûrement que si. Dans un monde idéal.

Après avoir fait le tour de son portefeuille, Elliot commença à se sentir mal. Où était ce putain de permis d'arme ? Et sa licence d'appartenance au SSC ? Il recommença son inspection, le sentant mal. Le portefeuille était quasi vide, ça alla vite. Et ni l'un ni l'autre des documents recherchés n'y étaient. Où…

Ah.

Ah, oui.

Il avait tout foutu dans son sac. Yep. Tout était dans sa voiture. Elliot releva les yeux sur le type de la sécurité. Qui attendait, les bras croisés, avec une patience toute relative. Le type fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors… J'l'ai pas sur moi. J'irai l'chercher tout à l'heure, ok ?

\- Alors je vais vous demander de partir.

_Quoi ?!_ Mais c'était une blague ? Sauf que ce loser avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elliot hallucinait. Il allait pas se faire _jeter d'un hôpital_ , quand même ?! C'était pas censé être des lieux ouverts à tout public ? Comment il arrivait à se mettre dans des situations pareilles ? Il le faisait exprès, ou quoi ? 

Il essaya de se défendre, sentant son tempérament grimper en flèche. C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

 

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! J'vous dis qu'j'ai un permis ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j'vais commencer à buter des gens, là, au pif ?

… Bon, ok. C'était peut-être pas malin, comme question. Elliot chercha à esquiver le type sur la droite, mais deux infirmières, dont la vieille du départ, lui barrèrent la route. Il leur jeta un regard noir. 

\- Je vais appeler la police ! Veuillez quitter le bâtiment !

Elliot se fixa de nouveau sur le type de la sécurité. Il avait l'air sous tension. Putain, il était même pas armé, quoi. Quel guignol. S'il croyait qu'il était taillé pour empêcher Elliot de revoir son partenaire, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Clairement. Aller, essayer de raisonner une dernière fois…

\- Nan mais... j'ai vraiment pas qu'ça à foutre ! J'vous dis que j'suis pressé !

Dans un sursaut d'humeur, le type lui attrapa le bras, commençant à le remorquer à sa suite. Ah, non. Ça allait pas être possible, ça ! Du tout, même. Elliot planta les pieds au sol pour faire contrepoids. Il était pas petit, de base. Ça pourrait suffire.

\- Hey mais… lâchez-moi ! J'vous dit que j'viens rendre visite à un pote !

 

Une présence se fit soudain sentir dans son dos. Le jeune mercenaire n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, ni de se poser plus de questions. Il se sentit soudain libéré de la poigne du type de la sécurité. Et entouré de bras puissants. Tyson Rios (parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui) l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elliot se figea, tétanisé, sous le choc. Ça n'était pas réel. Ça ne *pouvait pas* être réel. Et pourtant… Son cerveau enregistra malgré lui la pression. Le réconfort procuré par ce simple geste. La  _douleur_ que ça lui amenait. Rios en était sûrement pas conscient, mais ça lui faisait  _mal_ . Ça le retournait et l'assommait et putain  _Tyse_ , quoi, si proche… Si PROCHE qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas saigner et mourir sur le coup. 

\- … Tyse ?

C'était sa voix, ça ? Oui. Apparemment. Il s'était même pas sentit ouvrir la bouche. Ça sembla être le signal attendu par son partenaire, qui se détacha brusquement, récupéra le flingue objet de tous les conflits et le mit dans les mains du type de la sécurité, qui était resté bêtement à côté sans bouger. Comme les infirmières. Comme lui, d'ailleurs. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour rester figé et regarder la scène en spectateur. Tyson le remorqua d'une main, traînant une perfusion de l'autre.

Ça allait trop vite. Trop vite pour qu'Elliot suive. Il garda les yeux sur son arme, toujours entre les mains du gros bras de la sécurité qui le regardait avec surprise.

 

\- M… Mais…

 

Personne ne lui répondit. Les trois membres du personnel de l'hôpital le regardèrent s'éloigner sans un mot. Et Tyson le traînait toujours. Elliot reporta son attention devant lui, évitant de regarder Rios. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'était pas censé être aux portes de la mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, à se balader dans les couloirs comme ça ?

Ils arrivèrent à une chambre, située non loin de là. Son partenaire le lâcha enfin et Elliot se retrouva de nouveau sur ses deux pieds, libéré et perdu. Il fit le tour de la chambre des yeux et fixa finalement son attention sur le lit situé au centre. Sur Tyson, qui s'était replacé dedans, et avait empoigné un carnet, semblant à l'aise.

Sur la plaie impressionnante qui occupait la moitié de son visage. Striant sa joue. Remontant le long de l'arcade sourcilière. Déchirant ses lèvres. Finissant sa course le long de son oreille.

Tyson était défiguré. Purement et simplement.

Les fils courraient le long de ses plaies, les contusions rendant son teint hâlé plus marqué encore.

Sous le choc, Elliot s'approcha doucement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pas du tout.

Le visage, putain ! Il s'était pris une explosion, au moins, pour en arriver à ce résultat-là. En *plein visage* !

 

\- Oh, la vache !

 

L'expression sortit toute seule. Elliot garda les yeux fixés sur le carnage. Il tira distraitement une chaise posée à portée pour s'installer à côté de Rios. Tout à côté. Celui-ci soupira et baissa les yeux sur son carnet.

Il écrivit, ratura puis écrivit de nouveau avant de lui passer le carnet d'un mouvement brusque. Elliot baissa les yeux et lut les quelques mots inscrits dans l'écriture familière de son ami.

"Oui, je sais, je me suis pas raté."

 

Elliot releva les yeux sur lui, incrédule.

\- ... Tu peux pas parler ? Putain, Tyse, ça craint tout ça !

 

Rios répondit en haussant les épaules. Effectivement, il ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche et lui fit voir l'intérieur, appuyant avec ses doigts sur la partie saine de sa lèvre inférieure. Les gencives étaient explosées. Toutes ses dents manquaient, sur le côté. Un putain de carnage. Elliot en resta sans voix.

Putain, c'était pas passé loin. Pas passé loin du tout. Un sentiment de panique passa en lui. Il vit avec une lucidité extrême Rios, équipé et en pleine mission, écroulé au sol. Le visage en sang. Le masque relevé, inutile, ne l'ayant pas protégé, putain… Et les yeux vides, morts. Le sang qui s'écoulait, de plus en plus présent au sol, de plus en plus rouge.

Rios, seul. Sans back up. Sans lui pour l'aider.

 

Le jeune mercenaire sentit une pression sur sa main, qui lui fit revenir dans le temps présent. Il baissa les yeux et avisa le carnet, avec une nouvelle ligne inscrite sous la première.

"J'suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé seul en Malaisie. Ça va ?"

 

Elliot préféra laisser glisser la première phrase. Il sentait l'effet dévastateur qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Tyson qui s'*excusait*. Pour l'avoir laissé. Quelques heures avant, il aurait tout donné pour entendre ces mots. Maintenant, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Il avisa la deuxième.  _« Ça va ? »_

Sans déconner ? C'était lui qui lui demandait ça ?

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux sérieux de son vis-à-vis.

 

\- Si ça va ? Tu m'demandes ça à moi ?

 

Rios hocha la tête, et Elliot s'agita.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce tu t'en fous, laisse tomber mon cas, explique moi plutôt c'qui t'es arrivé, à *toi* !

 

Et il s'agita encore un peu plus. La peur serrait son torse, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Il avait besoin de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. De savoir à quel point il avait merdé. De *tout* savoir. Il enchaîna les questions, fixant les plaies, fixant son échec.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? T'avais pas ton masque ? Comment ça s'fait ? Et qui t'as fait ça, d'abord ? Et comment t'es r'parti à l'hélico ? T'es de retour à Miami depuis quand ? Putain mais pourquoi personne m'a rien dit ?

 

Le carnet entra soudainement dans son champ de vision. Le mercenaire y avait écrit à la hâte dessus, en grosses lettres.

"JE PEUX PAS PARLER"

 

Elliot stoppa sa litanie de questions, se sentant subitement con. Évidemment, qu'il allait trop vite… Putain, il en ratait pas une… Énervé contre lui-même pour avoir perdu le contrôle, il se renfrogna et attendit que Rios reprenne le stylo et écrive de nouveau.

 

"Merci. D'abord. J'ai fait ça tout seul. Comme un boulet. J'ai pas été assez prudent. Ensuite ça s'est passé après que j'ai trouvé le Dr Faust. On a quitté un bâtiment, on s'est retrouvés dans un autre. J'ai pas fait gaffe. C-4."

Il dut relire rapidement pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Ses entrailles se glacèrent.  _Quoi ?!_

\- C-4 ? Au *visage* ?!

 

Tyson hocha la tête et reprit son carnet pour gribouiller une réponse rapidement. C'était lent. Trop lent. Elliot voulait tout savoir. Comment il avait pu se prendre une telle décharge au visage ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pas du tout. Enfin, son partenaire lui tendit le carnet, empli de plus de précisions.

"J'étais trop près de la charge. Ça m'a pété à la gueule. Au masque. C'que tu vois là, c'est là où est rentré le masque en se cassant."

 

La vision revint au jeune mercenaire avec autant de précisions que la première. Mais cette fois, c'était *pire*. Cette fois, il imaginait son ami à terre, avec son masque incrusté dans son visage. Son visage en sang, bouillie d'acier déformé et de chaire mêlés. Vision d'horreur. Putain de cauchemardesque.

\- Oh... putain.... oh. PUTAIN !

 

Le carnet lui revint une nouvelle fois, porteur de toujours plus de messages. De toujours plus de détails.

"Du coup je suis retourné au lieu d'extraction, à moitié traîné par le dr. La lose. Bon, j'ai dû me battre pour arriver jusque-là bas mais heureusement l'hélico était déjà là."

 

Le cœur du jeune mercenaire se serra. Il avait tellement merdé. Tellement.

Se battre pour arriver à l'hélico ? Se faire traîner par une CIVILE au milieu d'un camp rempli d'hostiles surarmés et n'attendant que de les tuer ?

Et lui, gambadant dans la putain de jungle, des lieues derrière. Attendant comme un con que la cible se pointe. N'ayant même pas CHERCHÉ à le retrouver.

Putain, Tyson avait failli mourir parce qu'il avait pas été là. Parce qu'il avait pas couvert ses arrières. Qu'il avait même pas cherché à faire son job.

Le sentiment d'échec était puissant. Écrasant.

Elliot baissa les yeux, incapable de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de son partenaire.

 

\- Merde, Tyse... putain... J'aurai dû être là. Putain comment t'as dû déguster...

 

Le choc à la tête le prit par surprise. Elliot glapit et se redressa, choqué. Rios le regardait et tendait le carnet vers lui, impatient. Le récupérant d'un geste machinal, Elliot lut les mots griffonnés à la va-vite, déchiffrant l'écriture et se fixant dessus pour éviter le regard de son ami.

 

"Ouais ça piquait un peu. Mais toi ? T'as été dégommé par un snip' !"

 

Putain de sniper. Une bouffée de colère enveloppa le jeune mercenaire. C'était une putain de sentinelle, qui avait fait un putain de job. Ils avaient failli y passer tous les deux à cause de lui. Putain, dire qu'il était même pas retombé dessus !

S'animant, il oublia un peu sa culpabilité pour répondre.

 

\- Ben j'l'ai jamais r'trouvé, ce con ! J'ai atterri à plus d'une heure de marche du camp, sans savoir où il était et déjà dans l'champ du brouilleur, c'était la lose.

 

Tyson secoua la tête et écrivit rapidement.

"Je l'ai buté, c'pas le problème. T'es blessé ?"

 

Ah… C'était la question à éviter, celle-là. Elliot pouvait difficilement lui parler de sa putain de cheville, hein ? Comment il pouvait dire un truc pareil au type qui s'était retrouvé mourant et défiguré ?

\- Nan... Ça va.

Rios fronça les sourcils, et Elliot se maudit. Il avait dû trop hésiter avant de répondre. Bordel. Le mercenaire croisa les bras avant de les décroiser rapidement et de se débattre un peu avec sa perf. Elliot en profita pour observer le visage de son partenaire. Pour imaginer les marques et séquelles qui lui resteraient très certainement, après sa guérison.

Il se rassura un peu en se disant qu'au moins, c'était pas une blessure qui l'handicaperait pour les prochaines missions. S'il n'avait pas trop de séquelles à la mâchoire, il pourrait s'estimer heureux.

 

Les yeux perçants de son partenaire trouvèrent de nouveau les siens, et celui-ci soupira, s'immobilisant dans son lit de nouveau. Elliot déglutit difficilement.

\- Putain, Tyse, j'savais pas... J'serai v'nu te voir dès hier si j'avais su qu't'étais là...

 

Tyson secoua la tête et attrapa de nouveau le carnet pour pouvoir lui répondre. Bordel, vivement qu'il puisse parler à nouveau ! Ce temps de latence pour avoir les réponses de son partenaire commençait à taper sur les nerfs d'Elliot, qui s'obligea à attendre sans bouger.

"Ça va, j'te dis. J'm'en remettrai. J'm'inquiétais juste à mort, comment t'as fait pour sortir ?"

 

Elliot releva un regard blasé sur Tyson. A son avis, sérieux ? Il y avait rien à dire. Son propre cas ne l'intéressait pas. Ça avait été une galère, mais c'était loin maintenant. Et mieux valait patauger quelques heures dans la boue et les merdes que de se retrouver à l'hôpital, hein ? Il expédia sa réponse, faisant court.

 

\- Pour sortir de cette putain de jungle ? Bah, j'ai pas eu l'choix. J'ai fui une fois qu'j'ai compris que l'hélico m'attendrait pas, histoire de semer ces cons qui étaient pas ravis que leur boss soit crevé, et pis... bah… j'ai marché.

 

Tyson fit la moue et écrivit en biais sur sa page de carnet, clairement distrait.

"J'aurais préféré attendre."

 

Hein ? Mais… s'il avait fait ça, il serait mort. Elliot comprenait mieux, maintenant. Alice avait eu raison, bordel. Il lui devait des excuses, d'ailleurs. Elle avait pas eu le choix. Et Rios non plus. Le ciel avait amené assez de hasard et de chance pour sauver son partenaire. Rester en plan au beau milieu de nulle part n'avait été qu'une conséquence minime à côté de ce miracle. Il leva un sourcil et planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Rios ne semblait pas conscient de la chance qu'il avait eu.

 

\- Alice m'a dit que t'avais déjà eu d'la chance de t'en sortir, et que c'était parce que t'avais été pris en charge à temps. T'avais pas le luxe d'attendre, mon pote.

 

Là. Voilà. Au moins il lui avait dit. Il fallait quand même qu'il soit au courant, sérieusement… Rien à foutre d'un coéquipier, quand c'est sa propre vie qui est en jeu. Surtout celle-là. Rios sembla un temps perdu dans ses pensées. Il écrivit rapidement un petit message.

"J'sais pas trop, j'm'en rappelle plus bien."

 

Elliot se bascula sur son siège, un petit sourire rassuré sur le visage.

\- Bon, moi j'le savais pas. ni Alice ni Dalton m'ont mis au courant quand j'ai enfin pu reprendre contact avec la base.

 

Rios leva un sourcil, incrédule.

"Pourquoi ?"

 

Bonne question. Le jeune mercenaire se prit le temps de la réflexion. Alice avait juste demandé de ses nouvelles et avait directement passé la communication à son chef. Elle lui avait expliqué cette partie-là. Apparemment, c'était les ordres. Sûrement que la question qu'elle avait posé était en trop, déjà. Mais elle avait tenu à savoir si tout allait bien avant de basculer la ligne. Merde, il lui devait vraiment des excuses. Pas malin de l'avoir envoyée chier, la pauvre.

Et Dalton… En y réfléchissant un peu, c'était clair. Limpide, même. Il formula ses conclusions à voix haute.

\- Bah... sûrement parce que Dalton m'a envoyé sur une autre mission dans la foulée. S'il m'avait dit qu't'étais à l'hosto, j'l'aurai envoyé se faire foutre. Il le savait sûrement. Putain d'enfoiré.

 

Rios ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Ça avait l'air douloureux. Un craquement se fit entendre, figeant le sang du jeune mercenaire dans ses veines. Les mains de son partenaire écrivaient un nouveau message sans que celui-ci ne regarde ce qu'il faisait. Elliot leva les mains rapidement.

\- Ooh, hey, calmos ! Te fais pas mal, hein. Ça va être ma faute, après !

 

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le carnet. Ecrit en pattes de mouche quasi illisible, le message "une autre mission dans la foulée ??" était visible. Erf. Il aurait peut-être pas dû le lui dire.

Les mots d'Alice lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« J'lui ai pas dit que tu avais du continuer la mission avec Clyde. Il a pas besoin de stress supplémentaire, là maintenant. Juste de calme pour s'en r'mettre. Tu comprends ? »_

 

Rios se calma progressivement, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Elliot se sentit un peu mal d'avoir abordé le sujet. Une chose était sûre, il ne parlerait pas de Clyde. Pas la peine de l'énerver encore plus. Pas quand l'idée même de la mission l'avait mis dans un tel état. Le jeune homme attendit d'être sûr que son partenaire se soit totalement calmé. Il reprit, essayant d'en divulguer le moins possible.

\- Pff, ouais. Il m'a envoyé à l'autre bout d'l'Indonésie, dans un coin paumé. Pour récupérer les documents de la doc, qui avaient été transférés là-bas.

 

"Et ça va ? Ça s'est passé comment ?"

Repensant à la mission, à son incertitude, à ce putain de Clyde qui l'avait  _utilisé_ , Elliot fronça les sourcils. Puis se força à se relaxer. Mieux valait que Tyse n'en sache rien. Il releva les yeux et sourit. Pas de problème, tout va bien. Il essaya de faire passer le message par son attitude. Et répondit du tac-au-tac, sans plus hésiter.

\- Bah... Ça va.

 

Aïe. Rien qu'au regard de son partenaire, Elliot sut qu'il avait pas été cru. Bordel. Il était pourtant habitué à mentir. Il avait dû attendre un peu trop longtemps avant de répondre…

"... Alice t'a dit d'être indulgent avec moi, pas vrai ?"

 

… Il avait un radar à conneries, ou quoi ? Heureusement qu'il les détectait pas toutes, sinon il en aurait pas fini !

Mobilisant tout son flegme, le jeune mercenaire répondit :

\- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec la mission ? J'l'ai faite, j'ai ramené les documents voulus, j'suis rentré hier, et voilà. Ça allait, quoi.

 

La réponse ne tarda pas. Les mots gribouillés s'entre mêlaient, semblant le narguer sur le papier clair du carnet que son partenaire lui tendait.

"Tu m'caches des trucs ? C'était quoi, difficile ? Terriblement dangereux ? T'as été blessé ?"

 

Okay. Il était temps de clôturer cette discussion. De la terminer *rapidement* et *définitivement*. Elliot leva les mains en l'air, exaspéré.

\- Mais y'a rien à dire de plus, putain !

 

Rios laissa retomber son carnet sur les draps, défait. Tant mieux. Ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il en avait fini avec ses questions débiles. Et drôlement proches des sujets qui fâchent. Elliot croisa les bras, essayant de ne pas trop paraître sur la défensive et n'y arrivant sûrement pas aussi bien que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- T'as fini d'me poser des questions sur moi ? J't'ai déjà dit, on s'en fout.

 

Rios répondit d'un mouvement de tête.  _Non ?_

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

Récupérant son carnet, Tyson répondit d'un tour de stylo.

"Non, on s'en fout pas."

 

Okay, il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, là.

\- Putain, Tyse, tu peux pas parler et pourtant c'est moi qui peux pas en placer une !

 

Rios étouffa un bruit étrangement proche d'un éclat de rire. Elliot observa son partenaire, et surprit une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

\- ... Tu t'foutrais pas d'ma gueule, là, par hasard ?

Secouant la tête avec véhémence, Rios leva les mains en signe de reddition. Mouais… Il se foutait carrément de sa gueule, c'était flagrant. Elliot plissa les yeux, énervé. Tyson répondit par un sourire. Ça devait faire mal, de sourire comme ça, avec les fils au milieu… Chassant ses pensées, Elliot tenta un changement de sujet. Ce serait pas du luxe.

 

\- Bon. Parlons de toi, maintenant. Bordel !

Rassemblant ses esprits, Elliot fit le tri et choisit les questions auxquelles il voulait le plus une réponse. Priorités.

\- T'as pas trop mal ? Ils t'ont opéré ici ou là-bas ? T'es là d'puis quand ?

"Je douille. Ils m'ont opéré là-bas et je suis rentré il y a trois jours. À peu près."

 

Elliot ne put réprimer une grimace. Douiller… Bel euphémisme. Il avait mal rien qu'à le regarder. Rios continua d'écrire. Il attendit donc les précisions, pas tranquille.

"Je vais me refaire opérer après-demain. Au moins réparer le bordel buccal. J'vais garder une belle marque, putain."

 

Opération dans deux jours. Bordel. Il en avait pas fini, avec les conneries. Laissant retomber le silence, Elliot regarda le carnet, puis les couvertures, et il imagina le résultat final. Avec un peu de chance, Tyson allait récupérer ses facultés au niveau de la mâchoire. Ce serait le plus important. Le reste, franchement…

 

\- On s'en fout, d'ça.

Tyson tiqua. Il écrivit brusquement, l'air un peu énervé.

"C'parce que c'est pas toi qui a la moitié de la gueule en tranches que tu dis ça. Mais bon. Ça m'apprendra à pas faire gaffe."

 

Et aller… il fallait ressortir les violons, là ! Elliot se marra, levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pas cru que son partenaire soit du genre diva. Et puis, il allait faire warrior, avec ce genre de cicatrice. Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne.

\- Rooh, arrête d'en faire toute une histoire. C'est classe, les blessures de guerre. Tant qu'ça nous empêche pas d'bosser, ça va.

 

Rios hésita un peu puis écrivit, visiblement plus calme.

"Oui, vu comme ça."

 

Souriant, le jeune mercenaire enfonça le clou. Tout pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Et insister sur les côtés positifs.

\- Ils vont t'remettre sur pied en un rien d'temps, tu vas voir !

 

Bingo. Le mercenaire hocha la tête, l'air d'y croire. Mieux valait rester sur ça.

Aller, un nouveau sujet… N'importe quoi, mais autre chose…

 

\- Putain, j'ai l'impression d'faire un monologue, c'est trop bizarre...

 

… Bon, ok. Si son cerveau semblait trouver que c'était un truc à dire, pourquoi pas. Elliot observa son coéquipier écrire, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à répondre à cette remarque débile. Le carnet lui revint, et il lut avec intérêt la répartie de son ami. 

"N'est-ce pas ? Toi au moins t'as le droit au carnet."

 

Hein ? C'était pas le cas de tout le monde ?

Vraiment bizarre.

Elliot releva les yeux, souriant.

\- Ah ? C'est un privilège ?

Nouveau passage de carnet. Un seul mot marqué en réponse.

"Yep."

 

Elliot ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de ses lèvres. Une vague de chaleur passa dans son corps, et il sourit à son partenaire, content. Rios n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi. Sa conscience ne le laissait pas tranquille. Savoir que Tyse n'était pas en colère et voulait bien lui parler lui remontait un peu le moral.

 

Récupérant le cahier, Tyson s'escrima un peu dessus. Elliot prit son mal en patience. Faisant un tour de la petite salle des yeux, il attendit de savoir ce que voulait lui demander son ami.

Le carnet lui revint, et un petit dessin attira son attention. Un petit burger. Fronçant les sourcils, Elliot déchiffra les phrases écrites à côté.

"Putain, j'ai rien bouffé depuis 7 jours. Ras le bol de la perf'."

 

Relisant la phrase, il regarda de nouveau le dessin. Rios lui reprit le carnet des mains, lui désigna la perf' toujours installée à côté de lui, et écrivit un nouveau truc.

"On m'a enlevé les bandages aujourd'hui."

 

Scandalisé, le jeune mercenaire sauta sur ses pieds, réveillant douloureusement sa cheville qui n'attendait que ça pour se rappeler à lui. Connasse.

\- Oh putain ! T'as b'soin de cheeseburgers d'urgence, mec ! Bouge pas, j'reviens !

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, et se retrouva dans le couloir. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il observa les alentours. Personne. Parfait. Redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme sentit son moral remonter. Enfin, il allait pouvoir être utile ! Passant devant l'accueil, il sourit à la jeune femme présente derrière le comptoir. Elle lui sourit en retour. Sortant à l'air libre avec un seul but en tête, le jeune soldat se sentait déjà mieux.

 


	14. Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le moment pour Elliot d'essayer de renouer avec son meilleur ami.

Le petit tour dehors fit du bien à Elliot. Lui permis de faire reposer ses pensées et de mûrir les dernières informations qu'il avait reçues de son ami.

_Son ami._

Apparemment, rien de ce qui lui était arrivé n'avait à voir avec une fin de partenariat. Il n'était pourtant pas connu pour sa paranoïa. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pouvoir l'induire en erreur à ce point ?

Le manque d'infos. Probablement.

Putain, jamais plus il sauterait sur des conclusions, comme ça. Ça n'apportait rien de bon.

Repensant à la nuit *de merde* qu'il venait de passer, le jeune mercenaire s'engouffra dans le premier centre commercial qu'il trouva sur sa route. Comme d'habitude, il ne fut pas déçu. Après s'est ravitaillé en bière, il avisa le fast-food préféré de Rios et y entra, faisant la queue et attendant son tour distraitement. Il en repartit avec son poids en bouffe. Sans compter sur de nombreux milk-shakes. Il savait que Tyson les adorait. Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir.

 

Conduisant rapidement pour revenir à l'hôpital, Elliot hésita en sortant de sa voiture. Il finit par ouvrir son coffre, récupérer son sac et disséminer ses maigres affaires à même la banquette. Mieux valait planquer la bouffe. Le personnel médical était jamais chaud pour que les patients mangent correctement. Il transvasa tout ce qu'il avait acheté pour Tyson à l'abri et sortit, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

La fille de l'accueil n'avait pas bougé. Un rapide sourire et il avait passé le premier barrage. Gagné.

 

Arrivé à l'étage, Elliot jeta un regard suspicieux dans le couloir. La vieille infirmière marchait, semblant se diriger vers l'autre bout. Le jeune mercenaire attendit qu'elle frappe à une porte et entre avant de filer vers la chambre de son ami rapidement. Sauvé !

Se glissant dans la pièce avec son butin, Elliot échappa à la rage du personnel hospitalier.

Opération commando : réussie !

 

*****

 

Rios n'avait pas bougé. Il avait le carnet à côté de lui, qu'il lâcha rapidement en voyant son cadet entrer. Elliot se tourna vers lui, victorieux.

\- Héhéhé, même pas gaulé, sont nuls dans c't'hosto !

 

S'approchant du lit, il se mit à sortir nourriture et boissons, montrant fièrement son butin à son pote. S'il avait pas mangé depuis sept jours, il était temps de s'y remettre !

Elliot releva les yeux pour aviser son ami, et se trouva nez à nez avec le carnet.

"Je. Ne peux pas. Manger."

 

Hein ? Levant un sourcil incrédule, le jeune mercenaire regarda son pote. Qui lui montra sa joue, d'un mouvement brusque de la main. De quoi il parlait ? Il pouvait pas parler, ok, mais manger ? Quand même…

Il resta planté à sa place, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais... t'as plus de bandages ni rien... ça passe tout seul, les burgers.

 

Pour lui montrer, il en repéra un parmi les préférés de son partenaire. Avec celui-là, pas de problème il était en terrain conquis d'avance. Il le déballa et le présenta à Tyson, qui prit un air horrifié. Ok, il était définitivement bizarre, là… Elliot ne l'avait jamais vu refuser un burger. Alors, un de ses préférés ?

Impossible.

Elliot réfléchit à toute vitesse. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de fast-food. Peut-être que le doc lui avait demandé de ne manger que de la bouffe d'hosto… Son estomac se rebella, rien qu'à l'idée. Beurk.

Mais il devait essayer. Il fallait que Tyson *mange*, et vite. Les perf' c'était nul. Mieux valait quand même avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Prenant sa décision, le jeune homme se leva.

\- Bon... ok, ok... tu veux autre chose, c'est ça ? Un truc de l'hosto, alors ?

 

Marchant avec quelque peu de difficulté jusqu'à la porte, il ressortit de la chambre prudemment sans attendre de réponse de son ami. De toute façon, il aurait dû écrire ce qu'il voulait dire. Ça aurait pris des plombes. Et Elliot avait faim, maintenant. Tous ces burgers… ça lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un bail. Depuis l'avion, en fait. Donc, nouvelle opération commando pour trouver un truc qui aille à Tyse, et ensuite à table !

Un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit les positions du personnel hospitalier. Une infirmière dans la chambre du fond, la vieille et… une… non, deux collègues dans la pièce réservée au personnel.

Ok. Il pouvait bosser avec cette configuration.

Se mettant à marcher avec nonchalance, Elliot récolta un paquet d'informations, posant son regard tout autour de lui. L'infirmière qui était dans la chambre du fond venait d'apporter un plateau repas au patient qui s'y trouvait. D'autres plateaux étaient disposés sur un présentoir, à côté de la porte. S'approchant l'air de rien, Elliot y jeta un œil. De la bouffe dégueu générique d'hôpital. Erf. Rien que de regarder ça lui coupait sa faim. Comment ils pouvaient avaler des trucs pareils, sérieux ?

Il remarqua des petites étiquettes disposées sur les plateaux, en évidence. Des noms de patients. Pas celui de Tyson. Sérieux ? C'était gonflé !

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre tout en plaisantant avec l'homme alité. Elliot se planqua, étouffant un juron. Un paquet de draps sales disposé plus loin dans le couloir fit l'affaire, et le jeune homme s'accroupit derrière, devenant invisible pour la jeune femme qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle avança jusqu'à la chambre suivante, prit un plateau en main et frappa. Elliot se releva alors qu'elle entrait, et agit rapidement. Il prit le dernier plateau, vira l'étiquette accolée et boita rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Tyson. Tant pis pour il-savait-pas-qui, il aurait pas c'plateau là. Nan mais oh.

 

Ouvrant la porte, il ne se redressa complètement qu'après être passé dans la chambre. Elliot se retourna et présenta le plateau repas à son ami avec un « tadaaa » empli de fierté. Un coup d'œil sur le lit lui ramena les burgers à l'esprit. Miam, de la bouffe. Il retourna à côté du lit et commença à pousser sans cérémonie la nourriture de fast food du milieu. Le plateau repas de l'hôpital atterrit devant Tyson, qui le regardait faire, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elliot se rassit à sa place et regarda son partenaire prendre le petit pot de jelly en main et l'observer un moment. Ouais, s'il devait manger cette bouffe, qu'il commence par le dessert était logique. Vu l'état du reste…

 

Le mercenaire reposa le petit pot à sa place et lança un regard blasé à son cadet. Elliot le regarda faire, sans comprendre.

\- Bah… Quoi ?

Rios reprit son carnet pour répondre. Un seul mot. Qui n'expliquait rien.

"Sérieusement ?"

 

Elliot haussa les épaules. Il était lui-même blasé, à vrai dire. Qui voudrait manger de la bouffe d'hosto quand du fast food était dans le coin ? Mais bon… S'il y tenait…

\- Bah... Si tu penses que tu peux avaler c'truc, vas y, te gêne pas pour moi hein.

 

En attendant, il se faisait faim. Vraiment. Maintenant qu'il savait que son partenaire n'était pas en colère contre lui, qu'il allait relativement bien et que la situation allait s'améliorer, plus rien ne pouvait se mettre sur la route de l'appétit du jeune homme. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Bordel.

Il attrapa un burger au hasard et le déballa. La première bouchée était toujours la meilleure. Il la savoura, tout à son plaisir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le carnet était de nouveau dans sa ligne de mire.

"SERIEUSEMENT ? Ellie >.< !"

 

Huu ? Elliot avala sa bouchée en lisant, surpris. Ce surnom, c'était rare que Tyson l'emploie. Il l'appelait toujours Elliot ou Salem. Ellie ? Il avait merdé, ou quoi ? Un sentiment d'appréhension l'envahit. Il reprit une bouchée pour se donner contenance, réfléchissant rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Avalant, il avisa son partenaire, qui le regardait toujours avec un air difficilement déchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Mais quoi, encore ?

 

Le stylo glissa sur le papier, les gestes brusques de Tyson trahissant un agacement grandissant.

"Tu ramènes de la bouffe en pagaille alors que je peux pas bouffer."

 

Ah.

Certes.

Vu comme ça.

Elliot regarda le lit, qui croulait sous les burgers. Les milkshakes qui attendaient tranquillement à côté du plateau de l'hôpital. Aux bières dispersées de-ci de-là. Yep, c'était beaucoup de bouffe, tout ça. S'il pouvait vraiment pas manger… C'était pas très sympa de sa part de lui mettre tout ça sous le nez. Huuuu…

Le jeune mercenaire releva les yeux sur son ami, se sentant subitement comme un petit garçon qui avait fait une belle connerie.

\- … Oups ?

 

Tyson hocha la tête et griffonna "Oops. Ouaip."

Il soupira et ouvrit le pot de Jelly sans grande conviction. Elliot le regarda tandis qu'il l'approchait de son visage et fronçait les sourcils en reniflant. Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Tyson grimaça et ça finit d'inquiéter le jeune mercenaire, qui avait repris son burger en main mais semblait l'avoir totalement oublié.

Elliot fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Tyson leva les yeux vers lui, et lui tendit le pot. Sans se méfier, Elliot se rapprocha pour renifler à son tour, curieux et un peu inquiet. Le petit pot se rapprocha subitement et la jelly plongea dans son nez. Elliot tenta immédiatement de se dégager, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer, une pression soudaine derrière sa tête l'empêchant de bouger. Il ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que de faire entrer plus de jelly dégueulasse dans ses narines.

La pression se relâcha d'un coup et le jeune homme put se redresser, les larmes aux yeux. Toussant un peu, il avisa son partenaire qui le regardait depuis son lit, un sourire au visage. Il se foutait manifestement de sa gueule.

\- Bor... BORDEL ! … Mais ça va pas ? Putain Tyse !

Le foutu carnet fit un retour fracassant.

"BINGO !!"

Après avoir buggué sur le message un petit moment, Elliot releva des yeux outrés sur son pote. Putain ce qu'il était con quand il s'y mettait !

\- T'es un putain de psychopathe !

 

Toussotant, il avisa sur burger tombé dans la bataille sur les draps du lit. Oups. Il s'appliqua à se calmer. Hurler ne ferait que faire rappliquer les docteurs. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était se faire virer comme une merde de la chambre. Il avait enfin retrouvé son pote et même si c'était un con, il voulait rester et finir au moins une putain de conversation sans l'intervention de boulets en plein milieu.

C'était pas comme si c'était important, mais presque. Elliot était bien conscient que Tyson le retenait au SSC. Le retenait sur Miami. C'était la seule personne qui restait importante à ses yeux et il était passé si proche de la perdre que ça en était flippant…

Ça valait bien une blague pourrie.

En plus, c'était les seules qu'arrivait à faire Rios. Il allait pas lui enlever ça.

 

Le jeune mercenaire releva les yeux sur son ami, qui s'était ouvert une bière et semblait ne pas avoir un souci dans le monde. L'effet était quelque peu détruit par les gigantesques plaies qu'il arborait sur la moitié du visage, mais Elliot lui donnait une étoile pour l'effort.

Il plissa les yeux, le regardant avec suspicion. Le mercenaire alité ne bougea pas.

\- J'vois qu'c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'tu vas clamser. Si t'as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour débile, ça devrait aller.

Tyson hocha la tête et écrivit sa réponse.

"Moi aussi j'suis content de savoir que t'es en vie. Tu méritais bien ça."

Elliot joua encore quelques secondes le type scandalisé, mais le message lui remonta sensiblement le moral. Il sourit malgré lui, amusé.

\- Mouais.

 

Tyson attrapa soudain le burger qui restait abandonné sur le lit et entreprit de le ranger dans son enveloppe.

\- Hey, lâche ça si tu vas pas l'manger !

Elliot s'avança pour le récupérer. Manger un truc lui ferait au moins passer l'arrière goût que la nourriture d'hôpital lui avait laissé au fond de la gorge. Et dans le nez. Et qui semblait vouloir s'installer à vie. Il choppa le reste de burger d'un mouvement vif et lança un regard noir à Tyson.

\- C'est l'mien, nan mais oh !

"Il traine."

Ça, ça pouvait vite s'arranger. Le jeune mercenaire acheva de le manger en quelques bouchées et ricana.

\- Plus maintenant !

 

Tyson fronça les sourcils, l'air passablement dégoûté. Elliot s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Putain de psychopathe du propre… Il était pas tombé  _par terre_ non plus. 

"T'es dégueu. T'as le pif noir."

Elliot lit, puis relit une seconde fois le message. Ah. Ça expliquait peut-être en partie l'odeur qui ne partait toujours pas. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, blasé.

Tyson s'amusait toujours avec sa blague. Elliot soupira intérieurement. A tous les coups ça allait lui faire le mois.

"C'était bon ?"

\- Hin !

Genre, il osait lui poser la question ! Elliot se redressa et leva le nez en l'air, de nouveau agacé. Il allait pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre à cette question stupide. Une feuille de papier lui tomba sur la tête, ruinant son effet. Il la récupéra. Un seul mot. "HIN !"

Elliot plissa de nouveau les yeux, et planta son regard dans celui toujours amusé de son coéquipier.

\- Ouais... T'es trop en forme pour un mourant, mon pote !

"J'suis plus mourant. T'es en retard, bud"

Le jeune homme ricana pour cacher une nouvelle vague de malaise. Plus mourant… Putain, il avait même pas été mis au courant… Si proche de tout perdre…

Il déballa un nouvel hamburger parmi la masse qui attendait toujours, disposée de part et autre des jambes du mercenaire. Il fallait que Tyson mange. Qu'il se remette complètement de cette merde. Il allait avoir besoin de force. Présentant la nourriture sous le nez de son ami, il reprit un ton sérieux.

\- T'es sûr qu'tu peux rien avaler ? R'gardes, l'est tout p'tit celui là...

"NON"

Il eut pas à lire pour comprendre le sens du mot gribouillé à la va vite sur la nouvelle page de carnet. Elliot baissa ses mains avec un soupir exagéré. Le petit sourire sur le visage de son ami lui en fit naitre un sur ses lèvres. Il se foutait encore de lui, apparemment. Hum. Boulet.

 

"Tu boites, pas vrai ?"

Elliot perdit quelque peu son sourire en lisant la question. Tyson avait l'air de vouloir cacher son inquiétude, et le regardait fixement, clairement préoccupé.

\- Ah, ça... C'est rien, laisse tomber.

Rien que le fait de repenser à cette connasse de cheville réveilla la douleur toujours lancinante qui ne le lâchait jamais vraiment depuis sa chute.

"T'es sûr ?"

\- Yep. J'me suis mal réceptionné de ma putain de chute en parachute. Ça date, maintenant, et ça va mieux. Enfin, j'crois.

 

Voilà, au moins il lui avait expliqué. Rios n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Bordel, il fallait qu'il dise quoi de plus ? Il pouvait quand même le croire sur parole, non ? C'était pas comme si c'était une fracture ouverte, fallait pas exagérer non plus…

Son coéquipier le regardait toujours, l'air de réfléchir à ses paroles. Elliot le regarda, un peu sur la défensive. Il ne put donc pas louper la main de son ami qui chercha à tâtons le bip déposé sur le côté du lit. Et appuyer dessus. Appelant par là même les docteurs qu'Elliot avait esquivé toute la journée.

Pendant que l'idée que des inconnus,  _personnel de soin_ , allaient débarquer dans la pièce  _pour lui_ faisait petit à petit son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il garda les yeux rivés sur le blessé, qui semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

 

\- Nan mais... t'as pas fait ça !

Les yeux maintenant écarquillés sous le choc de la putain de  _trahison_ de son ami, Elliot le regarda hocher la tête, l'air super fier de lui. Il comprenait pas… 

Des images des docteurs de son enfance lui revinrent en flash. Il repensa brièvement au vieux qui avait pas eu l'air super méchant, comme ça, mais qui lui avait fait putain de mal en replaçant son épaule démise. A la doc qui l'avait manipulé en le faisant parler de sa vie et l'avait renvoyé chez lui sans un regret et sans soins. Aux nombreuses blessures qui lui avaient été infligées toutes ces années durant et dont les traces fantômes le lançaient encore aujourd'hui, quand le temps tournait à l'orage. A tous ces visages qui s'étaient succédés et qui ne l'avait pas aidé, pas écouté, pas compris. L'angoisse bien connue qui le prenait à chaque tour à l'hôpital l'enveloppa progressivement.

\- Non non non non... Putain, Tyse !

Mais Rios ne comprenait toujours pas. Personne le comprenait là-dessus, ça aurait pas du le surprendre.

"Quoi ? Ça va, relax !"

\- Relax ? RELAX ?

"Yep."

 

Jetant un regard nerveux à la porte, Elliot sentit l'angoisse progresser.

\- Putain, j'sais pas c'qui m'retient de t'en foutre une, là tout d'suite.

L'agressivité du ton sembla laisser de marbre Tyson, qui se contenta d'écrire tranquillement sa réponse.

"Ils sont cools, ici. C'est probablement mon docteur qui va s'pointer. Si tu me frappes tu me rouvres la gueule, ça te suffit comme excuse ?"

La dernière remarque fit ricaner le jeune mercenaire.

\- J'suis pas obligé de te frapper au visage. Tu veux qu'j'te montre ?

Tyson le regarda en secouant la tête.

Nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte d'Elliot, nouvelle montée de stress.

 

Le bruit du stylo sur le papier l'avertit que Tyson était en train d'écrire un nouveau message.

"Détends toi. Profite. T'as peur de quoi ? On est pas en mission, là."

\- Profite ?!

Clairement, Tyson avait perdu la tête. C'était pas un verbe à utiliser dans un  _putain d'hôpital_ ! 

"Profite d'être dans un hôpital pour vérifier cette cheville, oui."

C'était un peu fort. Le stress monta d'un cran, et emporta avec lui l'humeur du jeune mercenaire.

\- Mec, si j'avais envie de faire vérifier ma cheville, je le ferai moi-même.

Ça sembla pas trop plaire à Rios, qui griffonna sauvagement sur son carnet sa réponse.

"Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? J'ai pas passé 7 jours à me bouffer les ongles pour toi pour rien"

 

Elliot soupira, blasé.

\- Parce qu'elle a rien, ma cheville. Elle va s'en remettre toute seule comme une grande.

"Ou alors ça va empirer et tu vas te retrouver au chômage parce que tu sauras plus courir."

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel. Mais la douleur toujours présente à sa cheville l'empêcha de nier. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher, même avec l'attelle… L'idée de se retrouver au chômage pour une raison aussi débile que ça s'insinua dans son esprit inquiet.

"Laisse moi m'inquiéter, merde."

\- J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

"J'ai cru que je t'avais laissé à la mort, là-bas. Pour une fois que je peux faire quelque chose."

Elliot resta silencieux, ruminant ses nouvelles pensées noires. Il avait pas besoin de ça. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez pour Tyson pour s'ajouter des emmerdes supplémentaires.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'estomac du jeune mercenaire plongea.

Se tournant pour aviser la nouvelle venue, il empêcha à grand peine un soupir défait. La petite vieille. Forcément, que c'était elle. C'était sa chance légendaire qui frappait de nouveau.

\- Vous avez app…

A peine les yeux relevés de son petit carnet, la vieille ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et manqua de tomber en syncope.

\- Je… je... DOCTEUR, DOCTEUUR !

Et la voilà repartie en un coup de vent. Elliot leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, celle-là ?

Tyson, toujours calme, lui balança un nouveau message.

"Tu vois ? On va avoir mon docteur. Un chouette type, je te dis."

Puis, il lança un regard appuyé aux plateaux, à la bouffe et aux bières disséminées sur le lit. Elliot suivit son regard et comprit aussitôt le problème.

\- Aaah.

Avec son niveau de stress au plus haut, il avait oublié ces petits détails.

\- Rooh, c'pas grand chose, ça va.

 

La porte se rouvrit, et Elliot étouffa l'instinct qui lui hurla de se mettre à couvert. La petite vieille était accompagnée d'un type bien plus jeune qu'elle et qui semblait plus important.

Le docteur affrontait bravement les plaintes à répétition de l'infirmière qui était outrée de l'état de la chambre. Elliot sentit son cœur se serrer. Et voilà… Il allait encore se faire virer. En plus il avait déjà le type de la sécurité qui pouvait pas l'encadrer… Aucune chance, quoi.

\- Allons, allons...

Le docteur ne semblait pas affolé plus que ça. Il fit le tour de la chambre du regard et s'arrêta sur le spectacle. Ses yeux intelligents pétillèrent et un sourire s'afficha sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Aaaïaïaïe, catastrophe !

L'infirmière s'arrêta sur un signe de sa main et sembla satisfaite. Le docteur s'approcha, le sourire toujours en place. L'avait pas l'air énervé. Elliot n'en resta pas moins sur la défensive, prêt à défendre son cas. Il regarda le docteur s'arrêter devant lui et lui tendre la main.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes le coupable ?

Le ton plaisant du type le prit de court. Il se releva, un peu contrit, et lui serra la main.

\- Euuh, si j'dis oui, il va m'arriver quoi ?

Le sourire du doc s'agrandit. Sa poignée de main était ferme, mais pas étouffante. Huu. Elliot sentit une appréciation nouvelle pour ce doc qu'il tenta d'étouffer dans l'œuf. Faire confiance à l'un de ces types n'était jamais une bonne idée.

\- Rien de bien grave. Il a mangé ?

Ça, c'était un sujet qu'il voulait bien aborder. Elliot jeta un regard au blessé avant de se refixer sur le doc en secouant la tête.

\- Nan. Il dit qu'il peut pas...

Hésitant, il se décida à poser les questions qui le démangeaient.

\- Vous pensez pas qu'on peut faire une exception ? Genre, juste une fois ? Les burgers, ça a jamais tué personne, hein.

\- Il est plus raisonnable que vous, croyez moi. Voyez-vous, c'est plus qu'une histoire de blessure. Sept jours sans rien avaler, son estomac va faire la gueule en voyant quelque chose d'aussi consistant.

\- Ah... Désolé.

Elliot grimaça un peu, ayant de nouveau l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui avait fait une connerie. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir sur ce coup là… Mais il avait juste voulu aider, lui… Les grommellements continus de l'infirmière, tankée derrière le docteur, n'arrangèrent rien.

 

Rios s'activa et tout le monde baissa les yeux vers lui. Elliot sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand il se rendit compte de ce que son carnet affichait.

"CHEVILLE"

Tyson le pointa du doigt, l'air déterminé.

Merde… Il avait raté sa chance d'entraîner le docteur hors de la pièce pour pouvoir parler des sujets qui l'intéressaient vraiment. Comme Tyson. Et ses opérations. Pas lui, bordel.

Trop tard maintenant.

Le docteur le regarda de nouveau.

\- C'était donc l'appel au secours. Mmmh... votre nom ?

Mais Elliot était toujours fixé sur son pote. Qui l'avait putain de trahi de nouveau. Le regard noir qu'il lui envoya ne sembla pas l'atteindre. Dommage. Il allait devoir attendre un peu avant de le frapper pour de bon. Le silence s'installa un peu, et le jeune mercenaire dut se résoudre à affronter le docteur.

\- Nan mais… ça va, vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- C'est un peu long à écrire sur un dossier médical.

Elliot soupira. Même sens de l'humour que Tyson, donc. C'était sûrement pour ça que les deux s'étaient bien entendus. Il avait son compte de blagues pourries pour la journée, merci bien.

Nouveaux griffonnements sur le papier, et Elliot sentit le piège se refermer.

"Elliot Salem."

Incrédule, il fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, ignorant toujours l'infirmière.

\- Mais... vous vous liguez contre moi, là, j'rêve pas ?

Le médecin lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

\- Votre ami s'inquiète juste pour vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ce sera pas long.

 

Elliot se résigna à le suivre, quittant la pièce et son coéquipier pour une pièce située plus loin. Vraisemblablement la salle d'auscultation du médecin. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop clopiner, mais les récents efforts qu'il avait demandés à sa cheville avaient laissés leur marque. Une fois la porte de la salle refermée, le laissant seul à la merci du docteur, Elliot se sentit obligé de parler. De ne pas laisser un silence trop inconfortable s'installer.

\- Bon... rapidos, la consultation, hein ! Tyse m'attend.

\- Il n'ira pas bien loin. On l'a empêché de fuguer ce matin.

\- Ah bon ?

Celle là, il l'attendait pas ! Comment ça, une fugue ? Mais il était con, ou quoi ?

Le médecin ne semblait pas être perturbé par sa surprise. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas perturbé par grand chose. Putain de docteur. Il lui présenta un fauteuil d'un geste de la main.

\- Oui. Installez-vous.

Toujours fixé sur son coéquipier, le jeune homme ne désirait pas vraiment changer de sujet. Surtout que le prochain serait fatalement sa blessure. Il continua donc sur sa lancée, l'air de rien.

\- Il m'a pas dit, ça.

\- Oh bah je suppose que non.

Le docteur récupéra du paquet impressionnant de documents celui qui l'intéressait avant de se rapprocher de sa nouvelle victime, le nez toujours plongé dedans. Elliot en profita pour poser les questions qui l'intéressaient réellement.

\- Ça va aller, pour lui, docteur ? Il parait qu'il va être opéré dans deux jours... c'est pas trop grave, hein ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. L'opération n'est pas dangereuse, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Il a passé le plus dur.

Relevant la tête, il avisa le jeune mercenaire et lui fit un sourire compatissant, éclaircissant son propos.

\- L'arrêt de l'hémorragie, le nettoyage et la plaie et la suture. Le reste n'a rien de bien méchant.

\- Bon… Et il aura pas de séquelles trop grave ? Il va retrouver l'usage de sa mâchoire ?

Le souvenir très net de Tyson refusant de  _manger son burger préféré_ alors qu'il avait pas mangé depuis sept putains de jours était toujours vivace dans son esprit. C'était tellement… impensable. Elliot sentit une inquiétude nouvelle s'emparer de lui, comme si le fait de poser la question à voix haute l'avait fait admettre que ça pouvait être le cas. Or, il ne pouvait pas imaginer un Tyson Rios diminué. Hors de question. C'était son roc. Il pouvait pas. Il… pouvait pas. 

Le médecin soupira et lui sourit. Elliot se raccrocha à un petit espoir, attendant impatiemment la réponse.

\- Il va avoir mal pendant quelques mois, puis ça va passer. Il n'aura pas de séquelle du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Ah.

Un soulagement prononcé leva un poids inconscient qu'Elliot se trimballait depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Son partenaire allait s'en sortir. Comme il s'en sortait toujours. Mais cette fois, c'était vraiment pas passé loin. Croisant le regard du médecin, Elliot hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire franc. Le premier depuis un bail, maintenant. Entre les missions en Malaisie foirées, Clyde, la soirée de merde et la nouvelle inattendue ? Ça n'était clairement pas une bonne période pour lui.

\- Alors ? Cette cheville ?

Instantanément, Elliot perdit son sourire.

\- Pfff c'est trois fois rien. Il s'inquiète pour rien, Tyse.

\- Arrêtez donc de faire ça.

Au regard incrédule que lui lança son jeune patient, le médecin répondit par le haussement d'un sourcil impérieux.

\- Arrêtez de perdre votre sourire et de devenir anxieux lorsqu'on parle de problèmes médicaux, jeune homme. L'hôpital n'est pas une sorte de prison de laquelle vous ne repartirez jamais. Un peu de confiance, que diable ?

Elliot haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas d'bons souvenirs, des hostos. J'aime pas ça.

\- Et bien. Avec le boulot que vous avez vous êtes mal barré.

 

Le médecin tendit le dossier qu'il tenait en main au jeune mercenaire, qui le récupéra machinalement. Baissant les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un dossier d'admission vierge.

\- Vous voulez bien le remplir ? Ça ne sera pas long.

Quelle question de merde… Comme s'il avait le choix. Elliot soupira bruyamment et récupéra un stylo pour se mettre au travail. Les premières questions étaient simples. Nom, prénoms, lieu et date de naissance, groupe sanguin, allergies connues. Les suivantes étaient plus chiantes.

Dernière adresse ? Elliot hésita, puis inscrivit celle de son dernier appart. Il n'y était plus depuis un mois, mais ça, ils pouvaient pas le savoir. Et s'ils envoyaient des factures, au moins il aurait pas à les gérer.

La partie suivante concernait son emploi et son assurance. Elliot se creusa la tête et finit par ressortir son numéro de sécurité sociale. Il remplit les cases concernant le SSC sans trop de problème, ne laissant en blanc que les dates qu'il était incapable de se rappeler. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre, de la date d'arrivée dans sa boite ? Tant qu'il y était maintenant et sous assurance, il pouvait y être depuis quelques jours ou des décennies, c'était pas leurs affaires. Bordel.

La rubrique suivante se révéla bien plus compliquée. Devant son stylo, les mots « Personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence » semblèrent le narguer.

Elliot tiqua et hésita. Le stylo s'arrêta, flottant sur les petites cases à remplir.

C'était une bonne question.

Une très bonne, même.

Qui il pouvait bien indiquer ? La dernière fois qu'on le lui avait posée, c'était sur le formulaire d'entrée à l'armée. Il avait inscrit le nom de Jessica à contrecœur, ne savant déjà pas à l'époque qui y foutre.

Mais ça n'était plus une option. Sa très chère mère lui avait bien fait comprendre le fond de sa pensée quand elle l'avait foutu à la porte. Non. Il était seul, maintenant. Putain de seul.

L'idée lui vint de mettre le nom de Tyson. Mais il la balaya d'une pensée. Il y avait encore quelques heures, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Et puis, Tyson n'était pas son ami. Juste un collègue, non ?

Il essaya d'imaginer l'appel d'un hosto à Rios pour lui dire qu'il avait un problème. Est-ce qu'il viendrait ?

Elliot tiqua de plus belle. Il en savait rien. Voilà.

Des fois, il jurerait que oui. Qu'ils avaient tissé des liens solides pendant toutes ces missions, tous ces massacres vécus ensemble.

Et des fois… c'était juste pas pensable. Rios était jamais vraiment entièrement avec lui. Elliot repensa aux nombreuses fois, ces dernières semaines, où le mercenaire s'était barré chez sa copine ou ailleurs, sans même le prévenir. Aux retours où il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, puis dans sa chambre, sans même le saluer. Ces fois-là, Elliot avait clairement senti qu'il gênait.

C'était sûrement la pitié qui avait poussé Rios à l'héberger. Rien de plus.

Et il doutait assez de lui comme ça. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas douté encore, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, paumé comme un con dans la jungle sans possibilité d'extraction ou de communication avec le QG ?

Si. Ça avait été son premier réflexe.

C'était bien ça, le problème.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas entièrement, en tout cas.

Quelque chose n'était pas net, chez ce type. Quelque chose qu'Elliot n'arrivait pas à replacer. Des sautes d'humeur improbables. Des actions pas logiques. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi carré que Rios, ça ne cadrait pas.

Et il ne pouvait pas le mettre en contact. Non.

Parce qu'il savait… qu'il  _savait_ que lui n'était pas le contact de Rios. 

 

Elliot releva les yeux et trouva le docteur en train de le regarder. Il hésita un peu.

\- ... si y'a des trucs où j'ai pas de réponse, je peux laisser blanc ?

\- Ça dépend quoi.

Elliot baissa un peu les yeux, ennuyé.

\- Baah.. j'ai pas de contacts en cas d'urgence.

Rien que d'y penser, ça criait « Loser » ce genre de trucs… Gardant les yeux soigneusement sur son formulaire, il chercha une solution pour pouvoir échapper à la pitié d'une nouvelle personne. Il avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Ou alors j'mets le nom de ma boîte ? Ça vous irait ?

\- Oh.

Le ton du médecin était surpris. Il s'était attendu à un autre problème, apparemment.

\- Aucun ? Personne à contacter en cas de problème ?

Et voilà. Loser. Elliot secoua la tête en silence.

\- Il faut quelqu'un de confiance. Vous faites confiance au patron de votre boite ?

Elliot leva un sourcil en regardant de nouveau le médecin. Pas de pitié visible dans ses yeux. C'était déjà ça. Juste de l'intérêt et de la surprise. Il pouvait vivre avec ça.

\- Bah... pff j'en sais rien, moi. J'ai laissé blanc dans leur formulaire à eux. J'peux pas faire pareil là ?

C'était du bluff, mais le doc pouvait pas le savoir, si ?

Elliot n'avait pas signé de documents pour rentrer au SSC. Pas de formulaire, rien. Peut-être Dalton s'en était-il occupé ? Ou bien Tyson, allez savoir.

Le médecin soupira, et Elliot sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- Nous remplirons ces blancs plus tard.

Ah ! Comme si. Jamais personne travaillant de près ou de loin dans un hosto ne s'était intéressé à son cas. Ce docteur là ne serait pas différent. Trop de patients, pas assez d'intérêt… Les raisons ne manquaient pas, mais le résultat était toujours le même. Elliot passait totalement inaperçu.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sauta la rubrique. La satisfaction de s'en être tiré à bon compte couvrit un peu l'humiliation de n'avoir personne qui soit assez intéressé par son cas pour devoir être notifié de sa mort. Le jour où il passerait l'arme à gauche, il atterrirait probablement dans la morgue pour quelques mois, puis dans une quelconque fosse commune mise en place par la ville. Elliot secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se remit au travail, remplissant les dernières rubriques rapidement.

Une fois terminé, il tendit le formulaire au docteur et attendit les directives qui allaient inévitablement suivre.

Le docteur prit son temps pour lire les réponses inscrites par son patient. Il finit par le poser et relever des yeux satisfaits.

\- Merci bien. Alors voyons cette blessure. J'ai remarqué que vous boitiez. Depuis longtemps ?

\- Hmm, bah depuis ma chute.

\- Je n'étais pas là, M. Salem.

Le docteur avait l'air amusé. Ce qui était bizarre. En général, l'exaspération était de mise autour de lui. Surtout pour le personnel médical.

Elliot se retint de soupirer et se lança dans des explications. Il en avait déjà marre. Sans déconner…

\- J'faisais un saut en parachute, on m'a tiré dessus, j'ai décroché et je me suis réceptionné comme j'ai pu. Mais ça va, hein ! Je sais comment faire pour pas trop morfler.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a une semaine.

\- Ah, merci !

Tiens, c'était apparemment le détail que le médecin voulait. Il sembla content mais un peu surpris de la réponse.

\- Mmh... Vos rangers, s'il vous plaît.

Plus d'échappatoire possible… Elliot soupira et entreprit de virer ce qui couvrait sa cheville. Sa chaussure et son attelle maison enlevées, le médecin put voir le carnage. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son pied et se mordit les lèvres. Yep, c'était pas parti comme par magie. Il allait s'en prendre une, encore.

\- Ah, oui, quand même, elle est bleue.

Sur la défensive, Elliot plissa les yeux.

\- Ouais, mais ça fait moins mal. Alors ça va.

Pas l'air d'accord, le doc. Il secoua la tête, concentré maintenant sur la blessure.

\- Il faut s'en occuper. C'est salement foulé.

Il entreprit de manipuler l'articulation doucement. Elliot planta ses dents dans sa joue pour éviter de hurler. Ça faisait putain de mal !

Le médecin releva les yeux sur lui, et il essaya d'éviter de lui envoyer un regard noir. Pas trop concluant, son effort.

\- Juste foulé. Vous êtes un troupeau de chanceux, dans votre division ?

Le médecin lâcha la cheville, au grand soulagement du jeune mercenaire qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Auscultation terminée, enfin !

\- On est que deux.

\- Seulement deux ?

Le ton surpris du docteur ne le surprit pas tant que ça. Les gens avaient tendance à voir les armées privées comme étant de véritables armées. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir les règles du jeu. Pourquoi dispatcher une unité entière là où quelques gars entraînés pouvaient faire l'affaire ?

Attrapant une feuille de prescription sur son bureau, le doc se rapprocha.

\- Ça n'est pas trop dangereux ?

Le mercenaire répondit par un faible haussement d'épaules.

\- C'est notre job. On est assez pour couvrir nos arrières.

\- Je vois.

 

Le docteur gribouilla un truc rapide sur la feuille, pas trop concentré, fixant toujours plus ou moins son patient.

\- Je voudrais que vous preniez vraiment ce traitement. Et votre cheville sera comme neuve d'ici une semaine.

Baissant la tête, résigné à devoir encore une fois se doper aux médocs pour pouvoir tenir debout, le jeune mercenaire tendit le bras pour récupérer la feuille. Ça sembla être la bonne réaction, le docteur sembla s'en contenter.

\- Merci bien ! Retournons à la 114.

Satisfait d'en avoir fini et d'avoir récupéré de quoi aller mieux sans trop en souffrir, Elliot se dépêcha de se rhabiller. Il sourit au médecin. Il était pas si terrible, finalement. Tyse avait eu raison. Comme d'hab, quoi.

Le médecin répondit à son sourire par un des siens, l'attendant patiemment.

\- ça n'était pas si dur, hein ?

\- Ouais.. Ça va.

Le court trajet qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Tyson se déroula dans le calme. L'infirmière chiante n'était pas visible, tout allait donc bien. Elliot se détendit un peu, content de pouvoir rapidement revenir au chevet de son coéquipier.

 

La petite pièce renfermant Tyson avait changé. Elliot ne put dans un premier temps réellement expliquer pourquoi, mais le sentiment le frappa dès qu'il y mit le premier pied.

Puis, une inspection plus poussée lui en apprit davantage. Elle ressemblait à la chambre de ce matin. Sans bouffe sur les draps. Sans bières ni milk-shakes. Les draps, d'une autre couleur et semblant propres, renfermaient un Tyson renfrogné. Les deux mercenaires croisèrent leur regard. Tyson ne semblait pas super content du développement. C'était rien par rapport à la surprise que ressentait Elliot. Il avait  _acheté_ cette bouffe ! Pour Tyson et lui ! Qui s'était permis de tout virer sans son avis ?

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, figé à deux pas de la porte, Elliot lança sa question à la cantonade, la colère montant peu à peu.

\- L'est où ma bouffe ?

La voix qui lui répondit n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Et en même temps, ça n'aurait pu être qu'elle…

L'infirmière revêche entra dans la pièce, l'air toujours aussi scandalisée.

\- Elle a été jetée ! Pas de nourriture dans les chambres !

\- Oh, lala...

Le docteur, placé derrière Elliot, semblait n'en avoir pas grand-chose à foutre. Fidèle à lui-même, donc. Mais Elliot n'en avait pas fini. Pour qui elle se prenait, la mégère ?!

Le ton montant dans les aigus, il se tourna vers la vieille pour répliquer.

\- Mais ça va pas ?!

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question !

La tension monta d'un cran. Elliot crispa les poings, prêt à glapir ses insultes. Une main placée sur son épaule et la présence soudaine du médecin à son côté l'interrompit. Le doc s'était placé entre les deux, et le ton sans équivoque qu'il employa pour lui couper la parole acheva de le faire taire.

\- Hey, hey, nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital. Calmons-nous.

L'infirmière réagit immédiatement, se relaxant un petit peu. Elliot, reconnaissant les commandes d'un homme en charge, ne put que faire la même chose. Il pouvait pas la tabasser, de toute façon… Elle avait même pas idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Un rapide coup d'œil à Tyson acheva de lui couper toute envie agressive. Le mercenaire semblait crevé. S'il sortait d'un calvaire, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un scandale… Et Elliot savait à quel point les scandales semblaient facilement le trouver. Son arme préférée encore aux mains d'un vigile inexpérimenté en était d'ailleurs la preuve flagrante.

Il fusilla donc la vieille peau du regard mais ne répliqua pas. Elle lui rendit un regard noir. Chouette, il s'était encore fait une amie. Crève, la vieille. Crève.

Elliot sentit son épaule se libérer doucement. Le docteur était définitivement un chic type : il l'avait libéré à lui, mais pas à elle. Le jeune homme la regarda, amusé.

\- Merci. On va vous laisser, maintenant.

Avec un dernier sourire pour les deux mercenaires, le médecin traîna l'infirmière dans le couloir et referma soigneusement la porte. Elliot s'empêcha à grand-peine de tirer la langue en signe de victoire. Il préféra se rapprocher de son coéquipier, avisant le lit impeccable.

 

\- C'est quoi cette morue ?! Nan mais sans déconner…

La déception était grande. Autant que l'agacement. C'était pas parce que Rios ne pouvait pas manger qu'il fallait le priver de bouffe, à lui. Il avait peu mangé, ces derniers temps. La plupart de ces sandwichs lui avaient fait de l'œil. Putain de médecin…

Tyson se pencha un peu pour fouiller sous le placard, et se redressa victorieux, armé d'un sac. Le sac d'Elliot.

Le jeune mercenaire regarda à l'intérieur pendant que le blessé en sortait le contenu triomphalement. Des bières et quelques sandwichs furent déposés sur le lit, où ils avaient attendus leurs sorts quelques minutes auparavant.

Tyse avait pensé à lui en mettre de côté ?

Elliot le regarda avec surprise et admiration, clairement impressionné par sa vivacité d'esprit. Il finit par sourire, enchanté.

\- Héhéhé, t'es l'meilleur, Tyse !

Il se rassit à sa place, sur la chaise laissée au chevet du lit et tendit la main pour récupérer le sandwich que son coéquipier avait dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit avec soin, s'en délectant d'avance.

\- Putain, elle m'enlevait la nourriture de la bouche, quoi ! Après plusieurs jours sans manger, j'ai l'droit à un break, merde !

"Mange, mange. Personne te piquera ta bouffe."

Elliot sourit, aux anges.

\- C'est c'que j'compte faire !

Il engouffra son hamburger en quelques bouchées, faisant de son mieux pour le déguster et passer outre le fait qu'il soit maintenant bien froid. La sauce rattrapait le côté spongieux, heureusement.

 

"Alors ? Cette cheville ?"

Elliot avala la dernière bouchée en lisant la question, et prit un peu le temps de réfléchir. A vrai dire, c'était simple. Il avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Bah c'était trois fois rien. J'te l'avais dit.

"Alors ?"

Un sourcil levé, Elliot répéta sa version. Elle lui plaisait bien. RAS rien à voir.

\- Bah alors ça va.

 

Tyson se redressa subitement, lui prenant la fiche de prescription restée dans sa main. Il la vit partir, sans pouvoir réagir à temps.

\- Hey mais.... !!

Essayant de la récupérer, il laissa passer un grommellement en voyant que Tyson la laissait juste hors de portée. Le mercenaire la lut en fronçant les sourcils. Elliot croisa les bras, vexé. Putain, on pouvait pas le laisser tranquille avec sa putain de cheville ? Sérieux, il avait déjà subi un check-up forcé à cause de lui !

Tyson finit par lui rendre la feuille, et se remettre à écrire après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

"Je l'savais. Roooh boude pas."

Elliot plissa des yeux et ne bougea pas. Tyson finit par regarder autour de lui, tomber sur un bigmac qui attendait son tour à côté du sac et des bières restantes et le jeter en direction d'Elliot.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa au vol, et soupira intérieurement.

\- Pourquoi tu m'crois pas, quand j'te dis un truc ?

"Je te crois. Et je sais aussi à quel point tu adooooores parler des blessures et autres égratignures."

 

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel. Normal, de pas vouloir parler de ses blessures, non ? A chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert sa gueule sur le sujet, ça s'était… pas trop bien passé. Entre les engueulades, les crises et les congés forcés, il avait retenu la leçon de façon particulièrement douloureuse.

Mâchouillant le bigmac restant, Elliot resta un instant plongé dans ses pensées. Il essaya pourtant vite de revenir au moment présent. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan du passé. Ses souvenirs semblaient ne pas vouloir le laisser tranquille, aujourd'hui. Peut-être la conséquence de traîner dans un hosto.

 

Tyson s'occupait de son côté, attrapant son téléphone portable puis le balança sur le petit meuble qui occupait la place près de son lit. Il l'avait jeté avec un peu de force, le faisant tourner sur lui-même en le regardant d'un œil noir.

Elliot continua de mordre dans son burger et froissa le papier machinalement, regardant lui aussi le petit appareil. Le téléphone lui fit revenir en mémoire les événements de la nuit. La crise. Le répondeur. Les messages.

La copine.

 

Samantha.

 

Il se força à avaler la dernière bouchée prise, réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il parle des messages à Tyson. S'il rentrait et voyait que sa copine l'avait appelé… Mouais, c'était pas sympa de sa part. Surtout vu les derniers messages. Elle s'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait pas se dresser entre les deux, si ? Il savait instinctivement que s'il ne disait rien, la fille pouvait décider qu'il en valait pas la peine. C'était tentant. Très tentant.

… Mais c'était pas son genre. C'était pas parce que _lui_ avait un problème avec leur relation qu'il devait emmener son coéquipier dans ses galères. Surtout qu'il savait que Tyson tenait à elle. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et elle savait même pas qu'il était à l'hôpital… 

Il prit sa décision à contrecœur. Sa bonne volonté le perdra un jour, sûrement. Mais bon, il lui devait bien ça.

Et c'était pas comme s'il avait une chance dans cette histoire, de toute façon.

Sans tiquer, sans paraître bizarre, Elliot s'appliqua à reprendre la parole. Il avait pas mal d'expérience en la matière. Cacher ses émotions, il savait faire, quand il s'y appliquait réellement.

\- T'as eu des messages de Samantha ? Elle en a laissé à l'appart, elle veut qu'tu la rappelles.

 

Là. Posé, calme. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il en avait rien à foutre. Observant son partenaire, à la recherche du moindre indice sur sa réaction, il attendit.

Tyson écrivit quelque chose, puis le ratura jusqu'à ce que le papier s'en déchire presque. Il écrivit autre chose en-dessous avant de lui montrer la page.

La rature était devenue totalement illisible. Elliot dut se contenter du second message.

"Plus de batteries."

Levant un sourcil surpris devant cette réponse qui n'expliquait et ne demandait rien, le jeune mercenaire respira un peu plus librement.

\- Ah.

 

En fait, quelque part, en y réfléchissant un peu, c'était pire. Il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, ou quoi ? Rios ne voulait pas savoir le contenu des messages ? Il voulait pas qu'Elliot la rappelle pour lui raconter où il était et ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

C'était surtout cette demande qui lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Honnêtement, s'il devait avoir cette conn-cette fille en ligne, il se voyait plutôt clairement péter un câble et lui demander de ne jamais rappeler… Etre civilisé et compatir à sa douleur tout en lui expliquant où trouver son copain risquait d'être au-dessus de ses forces.

Il rebaissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui agrippaient encore le burger qu'il était en train de manger. Yep, il avait plus faim. Du tout.

Un pression se fit soudain ressentir sur son bras, et le carnet maintenant familier entra dans son champ de vision.

"Ellie ?"

Levant les yeux vers Tyson, le jeune mercenaire garda sa réserve.

\- Hmm ?

Tyson écrivit rapidement, fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Sur la défensive de nouveau, Elliot se renfrogna. Pas moyen. Pas moyen qu'il lui tende le bâton pour se faire battre. Déjà qu'il savait pas s'il pouvait le faire s'il le lui demandait… Alors il allait pas tomber dans le panneau de faire le gentil poto qui pouvait faire l'intermédiaire s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Changer de sujet. L'envoyer paître, tiens. Ouais, ça c'était bien.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rien. J'mange, j'ai pas l'droit ?

Tyson fit une petite moue tandis qu'Elliot lui brandissait sous le nez le burger à moitié fini.

"Okay, okay."

Un silence de plomb descendit sur la chambre. Elliot, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose, finit le burger et jeta le papier roulé en boule sur le lit. Il récupéra une bière pour faire passer les dernières bouchées. Elles avaient un goût de cendre dégueulasse.

 

Tyson avait repris son carnet et gribouillait. Elliot n'était pas trop sûr de savoir ce qu'il y inscrivait. Franchement, mieux valait en rester là avec la discussion. Il savait ce que Rios avait, ce qu'il lui était arrivé et la suite qui l'attendait. Le reste pouvait attendre. Tyson détacha une page du carnet et la lui tendit. Quelques mots l'ornaient.

"Oh, hey, tu sais quoi ?"

Le regard que son ami lui lança lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur lui lui prédit une connerie en préparation. Ne pouvant pas retenir un petit sourire, Elliot mordit à l'hameçon.

\- Quoi ?

Rios lui brandit alors fièrement le carnet. Sur une page, dessiné à la va-vite, un tacos s'étalait. Il avait un poncho, un sombrero et une tonne d'armes. Clignant des yeux devant l'absurdité visuelle et pourtant  _totalement épique_ qu'il avait devant le nez, Elliot ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Ça l'étonna, de s'entendre rire. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il s'étouffait devant le petit tacos improbable. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son partenaire ? Il était shooté aux antidouleurs ou quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi !

Tyson osa un demi-sourire avant de répondre par carnet interposé.

"Bah quoi ?"

\- C'est quoi cette merde ?

La tête choquée de Rios faisait plaisir à voir. Total exagérée. N'importe quoi.

"Cette MERDE ? Oh my god, Ellie ! C'est Don Tacos, le sauveur de la planète !"

Ricanant et relisant la phrase, notant que Tyson en était à plusieurs « Ellie » depuis le début de la journée et appréciant le changement, Elliot le regarda gribouiller de nouveau. Tyson avait un sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Ça lui faisait au moins oublier un peu les plaies difficilement refermées qui ornaient le reste de son visage.

"J'avais besoin de vacances. Finalement cet arrêt maladie tombe à pic."

 

Elliot hocha la tête distraitement, toujours fixé sur le dessin. Il eut un doute, et récupéra le carnet des mains de Tyson pour regarder les détails plus précisément. Yep, c'était bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Relevant les yeux, il esquissa un sourire.

\- Hey, mais... c'est pas mon arme, qu'il a, là, Don Tacos ?

Pointant du doigt une des nombreuses armes dessinées, il leva un sourcil. Son arme était spécifique, modifiée. Pas la peine d'aller sur le terrain si on pouvait pas avoir la classe en le faisant. Le canon modifié, la crosse de précision, le baril… La petite arme au poing du tacos ressemblait trait pour trait avec son arme préférée.

Après un petit moment à observer l'endroit indiqué, Tyson hocha gravement la tête. Reprenant le carnet, il inscrivit à côté du dessin "Don Elliot Tacos".

Elliot cligna des yeux rapidement. Il en perdit littéralement ses mots. Plié en deux, il éclata d'un rire franc qui résonna dans la pièce. Des larmes se formèrent sous ses yeux, et il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle assez longtemps pour pouvoir arrêter de rire et parler.

Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, c'était pas gagné.

Le soulagement de retrouver son partenaire, le manque de sommeil et l'épuisement moral faisaient en sorte que ses émotions soient totalement en dent de scie. Manquer d'amocher une vieille infirmière acariâtre une minute et mourir de rire la suivante…

Il fallait dire que Tyson visait toujours juste. Son sens de l'humour était légendaire.

 

Se reconcentrant sur son coéquipier, il remarqua qu'il avait rajouté des petites lunettes de soleil à son dessin. Le tacos avait maintenant carrément la classe.

Un peu plus bas, une phrase avait également été rajoutée.

"Voilà. Encore plus ressemblant."

Luttant pour reprendre son souffle, Elliot secoua la tête.

\- N'importe quoi, putain ! Arrête !

Il allait pas tenir, si ça continuait.

"Cadeau."

 

Cadeau ? Elliot fixa la page du carnet maintenant détachée, reprenant peu à peu son sérieux. Vraiment, il pouvait le garder ? Le tacos avait l'air de le fixer, mutin, tout droit sorti d'un cartoon déluré. Don Elliot Tacos.

Le jeune homme sourit et récupéra la feuille des mains de son partenaire, la pliant soigneusement et la joignant à son ordonnance. Il allait devoir faire gaffe de ne pas le paumer. Manquerait plus qu'ça.

\- M'ci. Mais quand même, n'importe quoi.

"Bah."

Tyson renifla, mais ne put se départir de son sourire. C'était une vision rare. Elle faisait un peu oublier à Elliot qu'il avait failli le perdre pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Il sourit à son tour, changeant ses pensées.

 

\- Bon, t'es cloué au lit pour un moment, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Tyson hocha la tête et écrivit.

"Cloué au lit… peut-être pas. Mais ouais, j'vais avoir un moment de repos obligatoire."

Après réflexion, il joignit au premier message : "J'vais pouvoir finir les Final Fantasy."

Elliot ricana, heureux du changement de sujet. Les jeux vidéos, voilà un terrain de prédilection bienvenu ! Jamais Tyson pourra le rattraper sur celui-là ! Sûr de sa supériorité, Elliot se bascula en arrière, un sourire en coin coincé sur les lèvres.

\- Hin ! T'es trop nul pour arriver à la fin d'ces jeux, dude ! Même avec tout l'temps du monde, héhé

 

Tyson leva un sourcil circonspect, et mit un petit coup de la main amical sur l'épaule de son visiteur. Elliot releva le nez, sûr de lui.

\- C'pas la peine de me frapper, j'fais que dire l'évidence.

Tyson n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

"J'suis trop fort tu peux pas test."

\- Tss, c'est ça, ouais !

Tyson semblait avoir du mal à s'arrêter de sourire. Ça détendit un peu plus Elliot, qui le regarda prendre une nouvelle bière. Lui-même reprit la sienne en main, appréciant le goût familier de l'alcool qui rendait un peu meilleure la scène encore.

 

Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.

Voilà, il se l'était enfin avoué.

Il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus être bienvenu dans son appartement… Tellement peur de ne plus pouvoir y refoutre les pieds. Là, maintenant… apparemment, Tyse n'était pas en colère contre lui… il aurait besoin d'aide, pendant son rétablissement, non ?

Alors… pourquoi pas…

Elliot regarda le blessé et détourna le regard, hésitant.

Non.

Il avait sa copine.

Elle se chargerait probablement de ça elle-même.

Son cœur se serra, et il déglutit péniblement, avalant avec effort la gorgée qu'il venait de boire.

 

"Quoi ?"

Ah. Un peu évident, son trouble, alors… Jouant avec sa bouteille, Elliot chercha les mots. Ça ne coûtait rien de demander, si ? Si c'était non, c'était non. Voilà. Il pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu avant même de tenter sa chance.

\- Baaah... j'me disais...

Une image très nette de Mamie apparut dans son esprit. Son air pas commode. Ses bouteilles d'alcool. Ses sourires quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Puis, une image de Ron prit sa place. Son admiration visible sous ses regards fixes et ses « Whoaaa » à répétition. Son enthousiasme et ses fous rires.

"ACCOUCHE"

Relevant les yeux sur Tyson, Elliot se remémora finalement les moments sympa entre eux deux, ces dernières semaines. Il y en avait eu quelques uns. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Ces moments méritaient bien tous les autres, où Tyson était distant ou simplement absent. Rien que pour les repas tranquilles devant la télé, les jeux vidéos et les parties de laser tags, le jeune mercenaire était prêt à supporter tout le reste.

Même l'autre conne de copine.

 

S'étant décidé, il déglutit, cherchant ses mots.

\- Juste... genre... Jusqu'à ce que t'ailles mieux... tu vas avoir b'soin d'aide, nan ? Alors... bah j'comptais pas continuer à te faire chier, hein ! Maintenant qu'j'ai touché des primes j'peux déménager et te... vous... laisser tranquille.

"nous ?"

Tyson reprit le carnet et griffonna rapidement en dessous.

" "vous" ?"

Elliot lui décocha un regard incrédule. Il se foutait de sa gueule, ou quoi ?

\- Bah... ouais... Toi et ta copine, quoi.

Secouant un petit peu sa tête, le jeune mercenaire enchaina. Il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire. Il y était presque.

\- Bref, je pensais juste... que j'me sens un peu minable, de t'avoir laissé avec la doc, tout seul, putain... c'est un peu ma faute c'qui t'est arrivé. J'suis censé couvrir tes arrières.

Une bouffée d'énervement contre sa propre totale stupidité le prit, et il prit un moment pour se calmer. Il aurait le temps de ruminer tout ça plus tard. Focus.

\- Donc si t'as b'soin qu'je reste dans l'coin pendant un moment, ça m'dérange pas, quoi. C'est... bah... ce serait normal. Et j'te dois bien ça.

 

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Elliot observa son coéquipier tapoter le carnet avec son stylo. Le stress monta. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir une réponse parlée… Que ça soit oui ou non, le son de la voix de Rios lui manquait. Putain de carnet.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le stylo glissa sur le papier. Elliot se crispa un peu, et se força à ne pas le laisser paraître. Il lut avidement la réponse une fois la feuille présentée.

"Ça m'ferait plaisir, ouais."

Une vague de soulagement le prit de court, et il ne put retenir un grand sourire. Levant les yeux sur son partenaire, il le trouva en train de sourire également.

\- Okay. Pas d'problème, mec. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Tyson hocha la tête.

"Tu peux squatter mon canapé encore un peu."

 

Récupérant une nouvelle bouteille de bière pour remplacer la sienne maintenant vide, Elliot la décapsula d'un geste souple, venu avec l'expérience. Se détendant un peu maintenant que son avenir proche était scellé (et dans le bon sens), il regarda son coéquipier avec malice.

\- J'vais t'montrer comment on joue aux Final Fantasy, alors. Tu vas pouvoir apprendre, héhé.

 

Tyson ne prit même pas la peine de répondre par carnet interposé. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elliot étouffa un ricanement satisfait et se força à réfléchir. S'il voulait rester un peu plus à l'appartement, c'était pas juste pour lui après tout. Tyson allait  _réellement_ avoir besoin d'aide. Et après tout ce que son partenaire avait fait pour lui, ces dernières semaines, il lui devait bien de lui rendre la pareille. Au moins ça.

 

Changeant de sujet, il revint à l'essentiel.

\- Tu veux que j'te ramène des trucs de l'appart ? Fais-moi une liste, si tu veux.

Secouant la tête une nouvelle fois pour montrer son avis, Tyson écrivit une réponse plus complète dans la foulée.

"Je veux quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible."

Elliot lui sourit, compatissant à sa situation.

\- Les hostos c'est nul. J'te comprends.

Hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, Tyson s'arrêta brutalement. Elliot grimaça un peu. A voir sa tête, ça avait du faire bien mal…

\- Ça va ?

Rios hocha de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois bien plus doucement. Il porta par réflexe sa main à son visage, mais s'arrêta juste avant de toucher au carnage. Elliot refixa son attention dessus. Soit ce qu'il essayait d'éviter de faire depuis qu'il était arrivé. Avisant les dégâts, il sentit son estomac se nouer. Putain, c'était quand même super impressionnant. Heureusement que le doc l'avait rassuré. Mais il semblait clair au jeune mercenaire que son partenaire n'en sortirait pas sans séquelles. Même s'il priait pour qu'elles ne soient qu'esthétiques.

Ça, c'était pas grave. Ça allait faire warrior. Il serait encore plus classe, avec.

Revenant à la réalité, Elliot se rendit compte qu'il s'était un peu penché pour mieux voir les blessures. Il se redressa un peu.

\- Ben... on peut vraiment dire que tu t'es pas loupé. T'as un de ces bols de pas avoir perdu ton œil, sérieux.

Tyson soupira audiblement, puis laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son oreille, toujours sans rien toucher. Elliot hocha la tête.

\- L'oreille aussi, yep. T'es entier, mec.

Le sourire de Tyson était communicatif. Ils se retrouvèrent à se sourire comme des idiots. Une vague de chaleur enveloppa Elliot, qui se rabroua mentalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, là ?!

Mieux valait changer de sujet. Fissa.

 

\- Au fait, Alice est passée te voir ?

Le hochement de tête de Tyson répondit amplement à sa question.

\- Elle m'a prévenu ce matin, sans quoi j'serai toujours pas au courant, sûrement. Putain, ils sont quand même craignos dans cette boîte. Ils peuvent pas nous tenir au jus, un peu ?

Le jeune mercenaire se passa une main dans les cheveux, plus qu'agacé. Dalton perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait lui expliquer en détail sa façon de penser.

"Si tu étais en mission alors Dalton ne voulait pas que tu ais la tête ailleurs."

\- Pfff… C'était une décision qu'il avait pas à prendre.

Elliot fit un signe impatient de la main pour illustrer son propos. Son partenaire répondit en levant un sourcil. Il ne fit pas d'effort particulier pour écrire une réponse plus argumentée.

Elliot se repassa mentalement le film des derniers jours. Tout ce temps, il n'avait pas su quoi penser… Etait parti sur de mauvaises hypothèses… Il avait pensé à  _en finir_ , à cause de cet abruti ! Et alors, il n'aurait jamais su à quel point il avait merdé, sur le terrain. 

Plus jamais ça.

Tyson méritait un coéquipier à la hauteur.

Et ce coéquipier, ça sera lui.

 

Une pression sur son bras lui fit relever les yeux. Tyson lui sourit et lui montra un message écrit sur son carnet.

"T'as l'air d'un zombie. Va te reposer. Je serai toujours là demain."

Elliot sourit, peu désireux de partir mais ressentant effectivement le besoin de dormir un peu. Quelques heures. Ou jours.

\- L'est pas tard, encore...

"Va pieuter, je te dis. L'hôpital ouvre à 8h, demain."

"T'as pas perdu les clefs ?"

Elliot réfléchit à sa sortie dramatique de l'appartement, revivant la scène. Il avait laissé les clefs dedans. Sans fermer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était pas super sympa. Il grimaça un peu.

\- J'ai sûrement laissé ouvert, tout à l'heure... j'ai juste claqué la porte, j'crois.

Rios haussa les épaules. Au moins il n'avait pas l'air énervé.

"Bon bah c'est ouvert alors."

\- Ouais. bon... ok.

N'insistant pas plus, Elliot se leva. Aussitôt, sa cheville se fit sentir. Ouais, il allait devoir passer à la pharmacie sur le chemin du retour… Si ça pouvait aider…

Tout en faisant mentalement ses plans pour la suite de la journée, le jeune homme s'étira paresseusement. Ses muscles endoloris par les missions successives protestèrent. Bordel, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche bien chaude.

Il reporta son attention sur Tyson et sourit.

\- J'suis content d'voir que... ça va.

"La même."

\- J'repasse demain, essaye de pas trop te faire chier en attendant.

"Je compterai mes points de suture. Allez, file."

 

Elliot tourna les talons et clopina jusqu'à la porte, essayant de reporter son poids sur sa bonne jambe. Se retournant une dernière fois sur son ami, il le salua d'un geste avant de s'esquiver et d'affronter le personnel hospitalier. Il savait que récupérer son arme n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Juste… il le sentait venir, le petit débutant avec son air supérieur et ses réactions de civil. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin entre ses mains une once de pouvoir, il allait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Se préparant mentalement à des négociations difficiles, Elliot regagna l'accueil. Avisant la jeune fille qui lui avait fait des sourires lors de ses allées et venues, il lui vint une idée. Une meilleure que de réclamer son flingue à tort et à cris auprès d'un con fini qui allait lui rire au nez.

Il s'approcha du poste d'accueil et fit à la fille son plus beau sourire.

\- Hey ! Je vais rester dans l'coin pendant quelques jours, pour rendre visite à mon pote, coincé là-haut en attendant son opération. J'me demandais si on pouvait pas faire connaissance, un peu.

La jeune fille se redressa légèrement, surprise mais sans être hostile. Elle se coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui fit un beau sourire.

\- J'espère que ça n'est pas trop grave.

\- Pareil. Elliot.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit dans la sienne, souriant plus largement.

\- Sophie.

Elliot ne lâcha pas son sourire. Gagné, une alliée. Il allait en avoir besoin pour survivre à ce monde sans pitié qu'était l'hôpital. Il allait d'ailleurs la mettre à l'essai dès maintenant. Si elle lui obtenait le retour de son arme, il veillerait à lui payer un café potable. Celui des hostos était le même partout : infâme, cette bouillie noirâtre n'en avait que le nom.

\- Dites, j'me demandais… Avec un peu de chance, vous allez pouvoir m'aider…

Elle se pencha inconsciemment vers lui, attentive. Elliot étouffa un sourire large de victoire. Ça s'annonçait pas mal, finalement.

 

 


	15. Elliot prend les choses en main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellit essaye de reprendre sa vie en main, et de rattraper les choses autant avec Tyson qu'avec Alice.

La fin de la journée se déroula rapidement pour Elliot, qui ne la vit pas passer. Entre l’épuisement nerveux et physique, le soulagement de savoir ce qu’il s’était réellement passé en Malaisie et l’inquiétude que lui inspiraient les blessures de son ami, le jeune mercenaire était vanné.

 

Il repartit en direction de l’appartement de Tyson en mode automatique après avoir récupéré son arme de poing. La jeune fille de l’accueil s’était avérée efficace. Elle avait su parler au vigile et le calmer. Ça avait pas été gagné. Heureusement que le type semblait en pincer pour elle. Ça avait pas mal aidé. Quoiqu’il en soit, Elliot avait récupéré son bien et c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

 

L’appartement était plongé dans la lumière de fin d’après-midi et le silence quand Elliot ouvrit la porte. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et se sentit particulièrement stupide. Il avait été tellement sûr de ne plus jamais y revenir. Et le revoilà, à la case départ, seulement quelques heures plus tard.

Pénétrant à l’intérieur doucement, le jeune homme posa ses affaires. Son sac, renfermant de nouveau ses maigres possessions, et le paquet donné par le pharmacien du coin. Il jeta un regard à la bière déposée innocemment sur la table basse. Elle semblait l’appeler, même si elle devait être chaude maintenant.

Les priorités d’abord.

Se posant sur le canapé avec un soupir, Elliot prit la petite bouteille en main. Il la décapsula d’un mouvement souple et en avala une gorgée en fermant les yeux. Les événements de la journée repassèrent derrière ses paupières. Alice. Tyson.

Le flot de nouvelles informations virevolta, les plus importantes s’imposant d’elles-mêmes.

La blessure de Tyson. Le soutien envers et contre tout d’Alice.

Elliot continua à vider sa bière, remontant ses pieds pour les poser sur la table basse. Sa cheville malmenée apprécia l’effort. Il soupira, cette fois-ci de soulagement. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait la chance qui se présentait à lui. Deux soutiens, à nouveau.

Enfin…

 

Le jeune homme vida d’un trait le reste de liquide ambré contenu dans la bouteille et se redressa pour la poser sur la table. S’étirant pour chasser la lassitude de sa tête, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa l’écran vide et froid de la télévision éteinte. Il avait fait de la merde. Encore. Doublement. Il avait mis la loyauté de ses deux collègues en doute. Avait pensé au pire. Et il avait envoyé paître Alice dans les grandes largeurs.

Bordel.

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait mérité ce genre de conneries.

Passant de la bière au paquet posé à côté de lui, Elliot entreprit de virer chaussure, attelle et fringue pour observer sa cheville. Il fronça les sourcils en se retrouvant face aux dégâts. Il y avait du mal de fait. Au moins, il s’était pas fait engueuler par le médecin, c’était mieux que rien. Le jeune mercenaire serra les dents. Quand il fallait y aller…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pommade prescrite par Johnson était appliquée. La sensation de froid apaisa la brûlure ressentie depuis quelques jours maintenant, rassurant Elliot qui observa son travail d’un œil critique.

Voilà. Comme neuf.

De toute façon, ça devrait suffire. Il faudrait bien. Il avait des tas de choses à faire, après tout.

 

*****

 

Le lendemain, Elliot commença sa journée par un passage au SSC. Il y retrouva Alice, squattant son bureau comme à son habitude. Avec quelques efforts, il arriva finalement à lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement de la veille. Ça avait été moins dur que prévu. Après tout, il se sentait encore minable pour ce qu’il lui avait balancé à la figure.

La jeune femme avait d’abord boudé, puis elle s’était déridée, déclarant que c’était oublié. Elliot lui en était reconnaissant. Plus qu’il ne voulait bien s’avouer à lui-même. Quand Alice avait souri, un poids dont il n’avait pas eu conscience s’était levé de ses épaules.

 

En ressortant du bureau, Elliot avait foncé droit dans le bureau de son boss. Il connaissait assez bien Dalton maintenant pour être remonté de la façon dont il avait été utilisé. Ne pas lui avoir dit que son coéquipier était blessé et à l’hosto dans un état critique ? Pas cool. Pas cool du tout.

Dalton les avait amenés avec lui lorsqu’il était passé des Rangers au privé. Elliot le considérait comme un ami, même si peu proche. Il avait confiance en ce type. La trahison n’en était que plus vivace.

La confrontation eut lieu, mais pas à l’avantage du jeune mercenaire qui se fit remettre à sa place par un supérieur débordé et qui n’avait « pas le temps pour ces conneries ». A la sortie du bureau, Elliot en bouillait encore de rage, mais… il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Si le boss ne voulait pas en parler, ils n’en parleraient pas. Point.

N’empêche. Pas cool.

Ce ne fut qu’en ressortant du bureau qu’Elliot se fit la réflexion qu’il avait oublié de le pourrir pour son partenariat forcé avec Clyde. Alors que c’était pas négligeable, comme détail. Fronçant les sourcils, il avisa la porte qui s’était refermée en hésitant. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu lui sortir de la tête ?

Décidément, il était un peu à côté de la plaque, ces temps-ci.

Bah... Ça ne valait pas le coup d’y retourner. C’était pas comme si c’était quelque chose qui se renouvellerait, de toute façon.

 

Le jeune mercenaire ressortit des locaux de l’entreprise après un rapide détour à la compta. L’argent avait bien été versé sur son compte, comme il s’en doutait. Plusieurs primes, un beau pactole. L’argent lui brûlait déjà les doigts.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait en faire ? Il devait en laisser de côté pour un appart. Il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment chez Tyson, même s’il s’y plaisait de plus en plus.

De retour au volant de son pick-up, remettant à leur place ses lunettes de soleil sous le soleil de plomb de Floride, Elliot se décida à repasser à l’appartement pour y prendre quelques affaires pour Rios. Il n’avait rien sur place et ne serait pas opéré avant le lendemain. Il irait lui amener le minimum vital et lui tenir compagnie, le temps passerait plus vite comme ça.

 

*****

 

\- T’es con… Aller, arrête tes conneries et repose-toi ! T’en auras besoin pour demain.

 

S’arrêtant à la porte pour attendre une réponse possible via carnet interposé, Elliot sourit à son partenaire, toujours immobilisé et blessé mais qui semblait bien plus enjoué que la veille. Peut-être voyait-il le bout du tunnel, maintenant que la dernière opération approchait. Peut-être avait-il apprécié les quelques heures que son coéquipier avait passé avec lui, plutôt que de rester à compter les mouches.

En tout cas, Tyson semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Pas toujours esquissé sur son visage, mais Elliot comprenait. De toute façon, même non blessé, Tyson souriait plus souvent intérieurement que réellement. Il semblait sérieux, comme ça, mais ses yeux ne mentaient jamais sur son humeur réelle. Ça, et sa propension à faire des blagues pourries, bien sûr. C’était un bon indicateur de son état d’esprit du moment.

A en juger par le nombre de blagues subies, son partenaire avait retrouvé un semblant de moral.

 

Tyson ne semblait pas vouloir répondre par l’intermédiaire de son carnet. Il fit un signe de la main et se détourna, fouillant le petit sac laissé sur son meuble de rangement. Elliot prit congés, sifflotant un air pour se tenir compagnie. Foutus hostos et leurs horaires de visite !

C’était pas comme s’ils avaient des trucs super importants à faire en soirée, sérieux. Il aurait bien voulu squatter la chambre pour regarder un film avec Tyse. Peut-être qu’il pourrait ramener deux trois cassettes de l’appart pour passer le temps. Il en avait un peu marre d’être le seul à parler, et c’était pas comme si Tyson pouvait lui répondre dans son état actuel. Mais son ami n’avait pas voulu qu’il ramène trop de choses de chez lui. Il avait été clair là-dessus. Il préférait endurer quelques jours encore et rentrer le plus tôt possible. Elliot comprenait. Les hôpitaux, c’était la mort, un peu.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva au milieu du couloir, le jeune mercenaire s’arrêta. Il se demanda si par hasard, le docteur ne pouvait pas lui donner des nouvelles… Comment il s’appelait, déjà ? Johnson ? Un truc du genre.

Peut-être qu’il pouvait se faire expliquer un peu plus en détail l’opération du lendemain. Depuis le midi, Tyson avait été réduit en esclavage par les fous furieux du personnel de soin. Plus le droit de boire. De BOIRE, quoi ! Même pas de l’eau.

N’importe quoi, ces médecins.

Tyson avait fait la gueule en voyant les bières amenées par son acolyte, du coup… Comme s’il l’avait fait exprès ! Il pouvait pas savoir qu’ils étaient en plein délire. Il avait dû un peu ramer pour remonter le moral du blessé et rattraper le coup.

Arrêtant une infirmière qui passait, il se fit indiquer le bureau du médecin en charge.

Quelques hésitations plus tard, il se retrouva devant, puis entraîné à l’intérieur par le type qui l’avait entendu arriver.

 

\- Bonjour, bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ?

Le docteur avait toujours les yeux brillants. On aurait pu penser qu’il se foutait de sa gueule. Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres paraissait sincère, quoiqu’un peu fatigué.

\- Euuh, bonjour doc…

\- Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors ! Cette cheville ?

\- Hein ? Oh ! Non, j’venais pas pour ça. C’pas important, ça.

Faisant un petit geste de la main pour chasser la discussion, Elliot s’assit sur l’un des deux fauteuils disposés devant le bureau du praticien. Bizarre d’imaginer qu’il avait un vrai bureau… Mais après tout, il n’avait vraiment fréquenté que les urgences… Peut-être que les médecins normaux étaient tous comme ça.

Celui-là, en tout cas, n’avait pas l’air ravi de la réponse.

\- Ah oui ? Vous avez mis la pommade comme demandé, au moins ?

\- Oui oui, ça va mieux et tout. Mais, vraiment, je ne viens pas pour ça.

Le docteur réfléchit un peu, puis souleva une pile de dossier, affairé.

\- Vous venez pour votre personne à contacter en cas d’urgence ? Vous avez trouvé quelqu’un à y inscrire ?

Elliot le regarda, blasé. Il était encore sur son cas ? Mais il avait un problème, ou quoi ?

A vrai dire, la demande le laissa un peu déstabilisé. Il avait lui-même zappé ce point, et ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il refasse surface aussi rapidement.

\- Euuuh… non ?

Le médecin s’immobilisa, une pile de documents ayant l’air particulièrement lourds en équilibre précaire dans sa main. Il lui lança un regard étonné, et reposa doucement les papiers au sommet d’une pile déjà conséquente.

\- Ah.

Il croisa les doigts sérieusement, attentif au jeune homme assis en face de lui.

\- Je vous écoute, dans ce cas. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Elliot frétilla un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise.

\- Je me demandai si vous pouviez pas me donner des précisions sur l’opération de Tyson de demain. Vous m’avez dit hier que c’était pas trop grave. Mais c’est quoi, exactement ? Ça commencera quand ? Ça durera longtemps ? Il va pouvoir retourner chez lui dès demain soir ou pas ?

\- Holà, doucement !

Johnson leva les mains pour calmer le jeune mercenaire, qui s’interrompit dans sa litanie de questions. Une fois le silence revenu, il sourit.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas discuter du cas de mes patients librement… Je suppose que vous n’êtes pas de sa famille ?

Elliot secoua la tête, déçu. Le médecin acquiesça, sérieux.

\- Donc je ne peux rien vous dire de concret, désolé. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre ami. Mais sachez que ce n’est vraiment pas grand-chose. Le plus long sera de se remettre de ses blessures initiales.

\- Je peux aider ?

Une lueur amusée brilla au fond des yeux du jeune docteur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben… il pourra pas reprendre le boulot tout de suite. Pas dans cet état. Alors si j’peux aider, dites-moi quoi faire. N’importe quoi, et je le ferai.

Johnson répondit par un sourire, se basculant en arrière sur son siège.

\- C’est gentil de vous proposer. Il va effectivement avoir besoin de soutien. Surtout dans un premier temps.

Elliot hocha la tête, attentif. Il ne voulait pas foirer cette mission en particulier. Tyson avait besoin d’aide. Il avait accepté que ça soit lui qui s’en charge, alors il allait s’en charger. Et le mieux possible.

\- Dîtes moi juste quoi faire, doc.

Le médecin l’observa un instant, puis il sourit.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais déjà en parler avec M. Rios. Et l’opérer, bien sûr. Une fois que tout sera en ordre, si le patient est d’accord, je vous expliquerai tout en détail. Ça vous va ?

Elliot acquiesça. Il avait l’habitude de suivre les ordres. C’était pas un problème.

\- Ok, je reviendrai, alors. Merci, doc.

\- J’vous en prie.

 

Opérant une retraite stratégique avant que le docteur n’ait la brillante idée de lui demander de revoir sa cheville (ou  _pire_ , de reprendre son dossier), Elliot se retrouva de nouveau dans les couloirs de l’hôpital. Regardant autour de lui, il frissonna. Les hostos, c’était pas son truc. Du tout. 

Une aide de soin se tanka devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Dites donc, jeune homme, les horaires de visite sont terminés depuis un bail maintenant ! Vous n’êtes pas un patient, si ?

\- Ah, non. Mais j’allais partir, c’est bon... Vous énervez pas.

Se bougeant enfin, il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Demain serait un autre jour.

 

*****

 

L’opération s’était bien passée. C’était les échos qu’il avait pu récupérer de ses nombreux appels à l’hôpital. Il avait finalement réussi à les user assez pour qu’ils consentent à lui donner au moins ça comme information, même s’il n’était pas de la famille. Au bout d’une trentaine d’appels, en même temps, ç’aurait été étonnant qu’ils résistent.

Elliot soupira de soulagement et coupa la communication.

Dire qu’il ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour aller voir de lui-même…

Le matin, pourtant, c’était ce qu’il avait prévu pour la journée. Un nouveau jour à l’hôpital, à tenir compagnie à son coéquipier avant qu’il ne passe sur le billard. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Enfin, le destin… Dalton, quoi.

Apparemment, le SSC avait organisé un séminaire sur la journée, et les convocations étaient parties la semaine précédente. Quand Elliot ne s’était pas pointé, un type de la coordination l’avait appelé et pourri. Alors que, merde, il pouvait pas savoir ! Ces boulets avaient envoyé sa convoc'  _à son ancienne adresse_ , alors qu’il était  _en mission en Malaisie_  ! Combo kill de fail de la part de l’administration. 

Putains de boulets.

Enfin, le résultat était le même… Le séminaire étant obligatoire, seuls ceux en mission (ou à l’hôpital) en étaient exemptés. « Je veux rester à l’hôpital tenir compagnie à mon pote » n’étant pas une excuse valable, Elliot avait bien dû aller y assister. Dommage. Surtout qu’il ne l’avait pas dit à Tyson, du coup. Qui avait dû l’attendre toute la matinée. Juste, génial.

 

Elliot se bascula sur sa chaise et regarda le plafond. Le séminariste, un type chiant comme la pluie qui devait sourire une fois l’an pour faire sa déclaration d’impôts, ânonnait difficilement la liste des conditions nécessaires au décollage d’un avion de chasse un jour de pluie. Elliot hallucinait toujours un peu plus des sujets des séminaires obligatoires du SSC. Où est-ce qu’ils allaient les chercher, sérieusement ? Mise à jour des modèles de vestes pare-balles et leur résistance, nouvelles réglementations internationales en matière d’abattage d’animaux nocifs, codes de la route africains, arraisonnement de cargos en eaux internationales…

C’était vraiment des psychopathes.

Non, mais… *Vraiment*.

 

Mais ce jour-là, il s’était décidé à faire un effort. Et à écouter, pour une fois. Ça pouvait toujours servir, non ?

… Non. 

La vérité, c’était que la probabilité qu’il se retrouve à piloter un avion de chasse un jour, ou  _à autoriser_ un vol d’avion de chasse était égale à zéro. Aucune chance. Nada. Niet. Zip. 

Alors, pourquoi se faire chier à retenir ces trucs, hein ? Franchement…

Sauf que…

Tyson n’était pas là.

Et Elliot avait trouvé dans son bureau un tiroir entier rempli de notes sur les séminaires donnés par les Rangers ou le SSC. Il l’avait ouvert, juste pour jeter un œil, curieux de voir si le contenu correspondait à la petite étiquette méticuleusement collée à côté de la poignée. Ça correspondait. C’était même  _exactement_ ça. Des dossiers classés par thèmes et chronologiquement, des recherches annexes et des  _codes couleurs_ . Elliot avait refermé le tiroir, était sorti du bureau et n’y avait plus foutu les pieds. Trop flippant.

 

Donc… Si son partenaire devait rater un séminaire aussi… ahem… important que celui-là ? Elliot allait se charger de lui ramener des notes.

C’était l’idée.

Sauf que. Le jeune mercenaire avait raté un léger détail dans son raisonnement brillant. Il était pas doué pour les prises de notes. L’avait jamais été. Ni à l’école, ni à l’armée, ni maintenant ni jamais. C’était tellement pas son truc. Pas qu’il le faisait exprès mais… c’était juste pas possible. Donc, fatalement, il avait décroché du cours en moins de dix minutes. Et avait passé sa journée à se faire chier, ponctué de coups de téléphone à l’hôpital.

Jetant un coup d’œil sur sa feuille quasi blanche, Elliot soupira.

Total fail.

Il regarda autour de lui attentivement, totalement imperméable au discours de l’intervenant qui n’en finissait plus. La plupart des mecs avaient décroché, comme lui. Ils essayaient de prendre des notes pour la forme, mais ça avait pas l’air très concluant. Clyde dormait dans un coin. Seuls ceux assis tout devant avaient l’air à fond dedans. D’ailleurs… ils avaient vraiment l’air à fond. Elliot fixa son attention sur eux. Trois gars qu’il n’avait jamais vus. Ils ne relevaient pas la tête. Continuaient de gratter ligne après ligne après ligne de gribouillis inutiles. Whoa… Y’avait des motivés. En les observant plus précisément, le jeune mercenaire se fit la réflexion qu’ils ne devaient pas être sur le terrain tous les jours. Deux chétifs, et un bien enrobé. Sous les balles ennemies, ils ne feraient pas long feu. Mais apparemment, gratter du papier était leur fort. Ah. Sûrement des administratifs, alors.

Elliot hallucinait un peu. Qu’est-ce qu’ils fichaient là, ceux-là ? Ce séminaire était réservé aux agents de terrain, non ?

Qui pouvait venir prendre des notes sur un sujet aussi bidon que celui-là s’il n’y était pas obligé ?

Décidément, les gens étaient bizarres.

Elliot se cala sur sa chaise et laissa filer l’après-midi. Il repasserait le soir à l’hôpital apporter à Tyson le chargeur de son téléphone portable, oublié la veille, et les deux trois trucs qui traînaient dans son sac à son attention.

 

*****

 

Enfin libéré du cours interminable qui lui avait bouffé la journée entière, Elliot sortit de la salle en s’étirant. Une bonne corvée de faite. Voyant les mercenaires autour de lui courir vers la sortie, il sourit. Le séminaire avait été un vrai flop. Normalement, au moins la moitié arrivait à suivre. Pas cette fois. Les trois premiers de la classe sortirent en dernier et passèrent à côté de lui. Ça lui donna une idée. Arrêtant celui qui était un peu à la traîne d’un geste de la main, il se plaça devant lui et l’observa.

\- T’es qui ? J’t’ai jamais vu sur le terrain, mon pote.

\- Ah… C’est normal.

L’homme était fluet, bien plus que lui. Aucune masse musculaire, il avait même du mal à porter ses affaires. Elliot leva un sourcil.

\- Ah ouais ? T’es nouveau ?

\- Non, je suis ingénieur en aéronautique rattaché à l’armée de l’air. Quand j’ai entendu parler de l’intervention du professeur Gray au SSC, j’ai demandé une dérogation pour pouvoir assister au séminaire.

Le type posa son sac au sol pour montrer fièrement un badge d’accès au nom de « Peter Harolds – VISITOR ». Elliot le regarda fixement un petit moment avant de continuer. S’imaginer que quelqu’un ait pu  _volontairement_ demander à assister à cette séance de torture était au-dessus de ses forces. 

\- Ah, ok ! Je comprends mieux.

Elliot força un petit rire, et se bascula en arrière avec les mains dans le dos, cherchant à passer inoffensif. Ça sembla marcher. Le type se détendit un peu. Il tenta un sourire au jeune mercenaire qui le lui rendit volontiers avant de lui présenter sa main.

\- J’suis Elliot. Elliot Salem. Enchanté, Peter.

\- De même.

Le dénommé Peter lui serra la main, semblant maintenant tout à fait rassuré. Elliot regarda la sacoche bourrée à craquer de documents et autres papiers posée au pied du militaire.

\- J’peux t’aider avec ça ? Tu restes dans les locaux ou tu pars direct ?

\- Euh... Je pensais repartir.

Elliot tenta le tout pour le tout. Ce type avait pris des notes toute la sainte journée. Il avait ce qui l’intéressait.

\- Ecoute… Je suis sûr qu’on peut s’arranger. Si tu veux, je peux t’arranger une visite de notre base, située plus loin dans le complexe. Tu pourras visiter les locaux, poser des questions aux types qui y bossent, peut-être même monter à bord d’un appareil, qui sait ?

Le visage de Peter s’éclaira un instant avant de se renfermer prudemment. Bingo. Un nerd. C’était tellement simple de leur faire plaisir. Il pressa son avantage.

\- J’peux t’arranger le coup, si tu veux. Pas de souci, je connais du monde.

Alice lui rendrait bien ce service, non ? A deux, ils arriveraient sûrement à faire flancher un des pilotes. Jones, peut-être. Ou bien Arnie. Il lui en devait une depuis qu’il l’avait couvert, l’hiver dernier. Et ils avaient régulièrement des heures de vol à accomplir... ça devrait le faire.

L’ingé commençait à craquer, Elliot le sentait bien. Il se balança sur ses pieds, comme hypnotisé.

\- Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Mais… pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?

Elliot sourit.

\- Oh, deux fois rien… J’voudrai juste faire une copie de ça.

Il pointa du doigt le sac resté par terre. Peter suivit la direction du regard et remonta les yeux sur le jeune mercenaire sans comprendre.

\- De mon sac ?

\- Du  _contenu_ de ton sac. Yep. 

\- Mais… ça contient des dossiers de l’armée… Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Désolé.

Il avait l’air dégoûté. L’idée de faire le tour de la base lui avait plu, Elliot pouvait le dire. Il haussa les épaules, l’air peu concerné.

\- Ah… Bon bah tant pis, alors… Enfin…

Faisant mine de réfléchir, il se gratta la tête et prit l’air embêté.

\- Tu pourrais faire le tri, non ? Genre, me laisser au moins les notes que tu as prises aujourd’hui. Et deux trois autres trucs. C’est pour un pote. Ce genre de sujet, c’est sa *grande passion*.

L’ingé hésita. Sur son visage, l’incertitude perdait peu à peu du terrain. Une lueur s’alluma dans son regard tandis qu’il observait son sac.

\- Hmm… les notes de la journée, pas de problème… Je pourrai aussi…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s’accroupit pour ouvrir le sac et sortir des liasses de documents. C’était un joyeux bordel, mais il semblait s’y retrouver facilement. Elliot sourit. Toujours demander plus que ce qu’on voulait, c’était une bonne technique de négociation. Bon, en règle générale, il se faisait avoir. Mais ce type était moins doué que lui, c’était clair. Il avait déjà gagné les notes, le seul truc qui comptait réellement. Tyson allait être ravi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elliot se vit confier deux pochettes complètes. L’ingé le regarda avec anticipation, et le jeune mercenaire sourit.

\- C’est un deal, mec ! Suis moi et je t’emmène faire le grand tour !

Peter sourit, au comble de la joie. Il lui en fallait peu…

 

*****

 

\- Aller, amuse-toi bien !

Elliot fit un petit signe de la main à l’ingé qui le lui rendit, clairement enthousiaste. Il ferait moins le malin en vol, mais l’appréhension ne semblait pas l’atteindre pour le moment. Assis à l’arrière de l’avion, une joie de gosse se lisait sur les parties de son visage non obscurcies par le lourd casque de vol.

Jones, aux commandes, semblait blasé. Elliot fit un petit signe en sa direction, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. La réponse du pilote fut moins courtoise. A côté du mercenaire, Alice étouffa un pouffement de rire.

\- Il va t’en coûter, mon pote. Ça… tu peux me croire.

Elliot se tourna vers elle. Elle avait les bras croisés et essayait de paraitre de mauvaise humeur. Mais ses yeux dansaient.

\- Ouais, ouais, t’inquiète pas pour ça. J’vous revaudrai ça.

La jeune coordinatrice pencha la tête sur le côté, l’observant attentivement.

\- J’arrive pas à croire que tu nous embarques dans ce genre de galère. Et qu’on te suive.

Elliot haussa les épaules. Ça, c’était leur problème, après tout. Alice ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau.

\- T’es conscient que tu es en train de lui faire passer la meilleure journée de sa vie, à ce type ?

\- Yep.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu appelles des faveurs de Jones et moi ? Et tout ça pour des notes ? D’un séminaire  _auquel t’as assisté_ ?

Le jeune mercenaire balaya l’argument d’un revers de la main.

\- Eh, il fallait bien faire payer à ta pote le coup fourré de l’autre jour ! J’ai rien trouvé de mieux.

Alice éclata de rire.

\- Ca… Tu sais qu’elle est responsable de division, ici, hein ?

\- Et alors ? C’est censé être mon problème ?

\- Oh, non… Juste… je ne pense pas qu’elle s’attendait à être de corvée de copies aujourd’hui, c’est tout.

\- Et ben elle y pensera à deux fois avant de me laisser dans un traquenard ! Mission accomplie.

\- Je lui ai  _demandé_ de garder un œil ouvert pour te repérer ! Elle m’a juste rendu service !

Elliot haussa de nouveau les épaules. C’était tellement pas son problème. Alice pouffa de nouveau de rire et secoua la tête, amusée. Elle avait eu un choc quand Elliot l’avait traînée en compagnie du nerd au petit bureau de sa pote pour exiger qu’elle lui fasse ses copies. Comme s’il avait prévu de les faire lui-même ! Sans déconner, elle pouvait s’estimer heureuse de s’en sortir à si bon compte, au contraire. La fille avait un peu halluciné en voyant les dossiers posés sur son bureau. Elle avait fini par hocher la tête, négociant d’en être quitte avec lui si elle le faisait. Pas de problème là-dessus, le deal avait été passé. Elle devait encore y être.

 

En attendant de récupérer son visiteur, Elliot s’étira. Il était fatigué. Et il avait sa cheville qui lui faisait encore des tours, après près d’une heure à crapahuter dans tout le complexe. Il trouva à s’asseoir et Alice le suivit, s’installant à côté de lui. Le jeune mercenaire la regarda quelques instants avant de relancer la conversation.

\- Tu as eu le doc en ligne, pour l’opération de Tyson ?

\- Non… J’suis pas de la famille, ils ont rien voulu me dire.

\- Ils m’ont dit que ça s’était bien passé. Apparemment tout va bien.

Alice le regarda, étonnée.

\- Tu t’es fait passer pour quelqu’un de sa famille ?

\- Nan, pas eu besoin.

Le regard appuyé que la jeune femme lui lança le força à se justifier.

\- … j’les ai peut-être un peu harcelés, aujourd’hui.

\- Ah. Je comprends mieux.

Le sourire moqueur était de retour sur le beau visage d’Alice. Elliot baissa les yeux, ennuyé. Elle avait tendance à le regarder comme ça ces temps ci. Mais il lui devait bien ça.

 

Le temps passa, et Peter finit par venir les rejoindre. Le vol s’était bien passé, mais comme prévu il n’avait pas été tendre avec lui. Le teint du jeune homme était passé au vert-pâle, mais ça ne sembla pas avoir entaché son enthousiasme. Il avait du mal à arrêter de sourire.

\- C’était… géant ! Non… Mieux que ça ! Quel pied !

L’aventure semblait l’avoir décoincé à un peu. C’était déjà ça. Elliot lui sourit, content de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Le retour à l’entrée se fit sans encombre. Alice les abandonna sur le chemin pour retourner travailler et Elliot leur fit faire un détour pour récupérer les dossiers et leurs copies. La fille les donna sans un mot, ennuyée et déjà de retour à son poste. Tous des tarés de boulot, dans le coin…

Elliot lâcha Peter à l’entrée. Il n’avait pas arrêté de parler du trajet. Le mercenaire l’arrêta d’un signe de main.

\- C’est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Pete.

\- Ah... Oui.

Elliot lui tendit sa sacoche, qu’il avait gardée à l’épaule pour débarrasser le pauvre nerd du poids. Ils se serrèrent la main. Peter fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une petite carte.

\- Ecoutez, voilà mon numéro. Si jamais votre ami veut plus de documentation sur l’aviation militaire, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler.

\- Ouais ouais… Compte sur moi.

Un dernier sourire, et le voilà de nouveau seul dans le sas d’accueil. Elliot grimaça et s’accroupit pour se masser la cheville. Putain, c’qu’elle lui faisait encore mal, cette conne ! Il avait zappé de se mettre de la pommade ce matin… Il aurait du la prendre avec lui.

Bon, pas le temps de tergiverser. Se forçant à se relever, le jeune homme serra dans ses mains ses affaires et les notes photocopiées récupérées au prix de quelques heures de son temps.

Il avait un ami à aller voir.

 

*****

 

Elliot fila à l’hôpital. Pour se faire refouler à l’accueil. Malheureusement pour lui, Sophie n’était pas de garde cette fois-ci. Une espèce de cerbère infernal avec des petites lunettes d’institutrice avait pris sa place, au grand dam du jeune mercenaire qui voyait fondre comme neige au soleil ses espoirs de soirée tranquille avec son coéquipier.

Il laissa donc les affaires promises à son partenaire, dont son chargeur de téléphone, à la femme sous sa promesse qu’elle les lui amènerait. Sur une impulsion, il lui confia aussi les notes de Peter. Peut-être que ça lui ferait plaisir. Puis, dégouté, il repartit seul vers l’appartement.

 

Quelques heures après, Elliot reçut un message texte alors qu’il comatait devant la télé.

« merci pour les affaires. qu’est-ce que t’as foutu aujourd’hui ? »

Il était en train de répondre quand un deuxième arriva dans la foulée.

« et c’est quoi ces documents ? tu veux que je bosse ? t’es gonflé ! »

Elliot changea son message, un sourire aux lèvres.

« c’est ce que j’ai fait dans la journée ! séminaire d’entrée de jeu. j’t’ai ramené des notes, tu devrais être content au lieu de gueuler »

Il attendit un peu une réponse, plus vraiment concentré sur le film.

« … c’est pas ton écriture. c’est des photocopies. »

« t’es vraiment parti bosser sur un chantier de véhicules militaires aériens pendant six mois ? »

« t’aurais pu prévenir. »

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel et tapa sa réponse.

« c’était un séminaire très complet »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Tyson était plus rapide avec son téléphone qu’avec le carnet, apparemment.

« un plan détaillé d’un avion de chasse ? »

« à la main ? »

« en photocopies ? »

Faisant la moue en lisant, Elliot soupira. Bon… ok, il aurait quand même du jeter un œil aux docs avant de les passer à son coéquipier.

« tu m’emmerdes. »

« c’est des notes que j’ai récupérées d’un nerd qui était venu faire le séminaire »

Il posa le téléphone et essaya de se reconcentrer sur le film. C’était pas simple. Tyson n’avait pas aimé ses documents ? Si c’était le cas, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien… Et il aurait pu sécher pour passer la journée avec lui. Putain, il faisait encore de la merde, donc…

Il alla prendre une douche rapide, ayant abandonné l’idée de comprendre quelque chose au film. De toute façon, il n’était plus concentré pour et les acteurs principaux lui prenaient la tête. A son retour dans la salle, un nouveau message l’attendait.

« merci. »

Ça lui redonna le sourire. Un peu. Au moins son partenaire n’était pas trop ingrat. Revenant à ses programmes de nuit, il s’allongea sur le canapé et se prépara à y passer la nuit, apaisé.

 


	16. Nouvelle mission, nouvelle team-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot pensait que sa mission avec Clyde avait été difficile. Mais se retrouver à babysitter un autre soldat était encore pire.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent plus paisiblement pour Elliot. Tyson se remettait doucement de ses blessures et de ses opérations, son impatience grandissant chaque jour un peu plus. Le jeune mercenaire squatta sa chambre quand il le put. C’était assez systématique, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner le mercenaire qui ne fit pas plus de commentaires que ça.

Tyson avait donné son accord, après tout.

 

Elliot s’arrangea donc pour passer le maximum de temps en sa compagnie. Il ramena de la nourriture de contrebande chaque jour, notamment des milkshakes et autres joyeusetés de fastfood, jusqu’à ce que l’infirmière acariâtre ne comprenne son petit jeu. Ça devint beaucoup plus compliqué, à partir de là. Notamment parce que l’ordre avait été donné de laisser la porte de la chambre ouverte.

Mais ça n’arrêta pas les visites pour autant. Elliot s’efforça de changer les idées à son coéquipier par tout moyen en son pouvoir. Il lui raconta des conneries et s’embrouilla avec la petite partie du personnel soignant qui n’était pas tombée sous son charme. Il finit par verser l’argent supplémentaire qui permettait d’allumer la télé quand toutes les distractions du monde ne suffirent plus à maintenir Tyson couché. Le docteur avait demandé du repos, il devait en passer par là. Point.

Non pas qu’Elliot ne compatissait pas. Il détestait lui-même les hôpitaux. Y passer ses journées, même en tant que visiteur, le rendait agité et perturbait son sommeil. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais il persista à y retourner chaque jour.

 

Quand il n’était pas au chevet de son partenaire, il s’efforçait de prendre en main les choses. Il paya Laura lorsqu’il tomba sur elle en début de semaine. Elle accepta le cash sans rien dire. C’était bon signe de la part de la jeune fille, elle devait lui avoir pardonné. Du moins, c’est ce que lui dit Mamie, chez qui il passait la majeure partie de ses soirées.

Entre les longues heures à l’hôpital, les passages au QG du SSC pour remplir de la paperasse interminable, l’immeuble de résidence de Rios et les entraînements en compagnie du jeune Ron, le temps passa très vite.

 

Bientôt, Rios fut autorisé par le docteur à rentrer chez lui.

C’était une occasion spéciale, et Elliot s’acharna pour qu’elle se passe correctement. Il appela Laura pour qu’elle passe la veille, au double du tarif habituel. Il planqua ses maigres affaires pour éviter qu’elles ne soient au milieu et s’assura que toutes les affaires de Tyson étaient bien disposées à leur place d’origine.

Quelques jours en roue libre avaient suffi à instaurer un bordel durable, c’en était déconcertant.

Après quelques heures de rangement, tout était parfait pour le retour du propriétaire. Elliot passa le chercher à l’hôpital, plus content qu’il ne voulait le faire voir. Il râla pour la forme et parla de tout et de rien, n’attendant pas les réponses de son ami qui, pourtant, avait retrouvé l’usage de sa mâchoire quelques jours plus tôt.

 

Le passage à un drive de fastfood avant de retourner à l’appartement finit d’installer un sentiment de contentement assez inédit pour Elliot. Il se retrouva à mâchouiller des ailes de poulet devant un film débile, en compagnie d’un coéquipier heureux d’être là, et se figea quelques secondes, déconcerté. Il finit par secouer la tête, essayant sans trop de succès de chasser la vague de chaleur qui s’était insinuée en lui et de reporter son attention sur le film.

Le destin semblait enfin lui sourire.

Que demander de plus ?

 

*****

 

Malheureusement, le boulot avait une fâcheuse tendance à se rappeler au jeune mercenaire dans les pires moments. Ou, dans ce cas-là, les meilleurs. Dès le lendemain, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone le tira d’un sommeil profond. Cherchant le petit combiné sur la table basse sans prendre la peine de relever la tête, Elliot répondit en grommelant.

 

\- Allo, Salem ? Sur le pont, hop hop hop, le boulot n’attend pas !

 

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l’esprit du jeune homme, et il se redressa vivement, maintenant complètement réveillé.

\- Hein ? Alice, c’est toi ?

\- Qui d’autre, banane ? Bon, tiens-toi prêt et ramène toi au QG dès que possible, on a une mission pour toi. Pas trop loin, t’as de la chance, ça devrait être vite fini !

 

L’appel se déconnecta avant qu’Elliot ne trouve quoi répondre. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna, déçu. Il avait préparé une journée tranquille avec son pote *enfin libre*, et voilà qu’il devait repartir en mission. Déjà. Et tout seul.

Une fois levé à regret du canapé et rapidement préparé, il hésita un peu. Est-ce qu’il devait réveiller Tyson pour lui dire ?

Il resta un moment devant la porte de la chambre, partagé. Il opta finalement pour un post-it sur le frigo. C’est ce que faisait toujours Laura quand elle voulait lui laisser un message. Il était sûr que comme ça, ça serait lu. Il griffonna rapidement une petite note et sortit, jetant un dernier regard en arrière avant de refermer la porte.

 

*****

 

Le briefing ne se déroulait pas bien. Au fond de lui, Elliot s’en rendait compte. Mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de décrocher une nouvelle fois de la longue litanie des directives d’avant mission. Il finit par faire retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds et se redresser un peu pour porter ses coudes sur la table.

 

\- Excusez-moi… désolé de te couper, boss… mais… pourquoi il est là, lui ?

 

Le jeune homme blond qui écoutait en face de lui tout en prenant des notes sur son carnet à spirales de collégien releva la tête. Il sembla mettre un temps infini à comprendre qu’Elliot parlait de lui. Ce qui laissait augurer les pires choses pour la suite. Après tout, c’était pas comme si Elliot faisait des efforts pour cacher l’objet de son mécontentement. A vrai dire il ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Le doigt pointé droit sur le jeunot était le maximum qu’il pouvait faire.

 

Dalton soupira et baissa la tête, défait.

Yep, le briefing était mal engagé.

 

Elliot laissa planer un moment le silence avant de reprendre.

 

\- Non, mais… j’veux pas dire, hein... Mais je serai quand même mieux tout seul. C’est une mission de base mais un peu juste en timing. J’aurai pas le temps de faire du babysitting, si tu vois ce que j’veux dire.

 

Une botte entra en collision avec sa cheville, fort heureusement protégée par ses rangers *et* ses protections de combat. Le jeune mercenaire tourna la tête pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Alice, assise à côté de lui.

 

\- Ben quoi ?

 

La jeune fille leva un sourcil et lui redonna un coup de pied, cachée par la table. Ce fut le moment choisi par Dalton pour reprendre le contrôle de son meeting.

 

\- Salem, tu iras où on voudra, avec le coéquipier qui te sera assigné. En l’occurrence, tu vas faire équipe avec Ryan Dawkins, une étoile montante de notre organisation.

 

Le chef lança un regard approbateur au jeunot, qui s’illumina de l’intérieur, l’air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Elliot fit la moue.

\- Mouais. Jamais vu jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Où t’étais ? T’as jamais entendu parler des entraînements, séminaires et tout l’bordel ? Pourquoi on doit se les taper et pas toi ?

Dalton souffla, visiblement à bout de patience. Non pas que ça ait déjà ralenti Elliot auparavant.

\- Il vient d’une branche européenne rachetée récemment. Si t’avais écouté le début de la réunion, tu le saurais, bordel.

\- Pff... Un européen, hein ? Est-ce qu’il comprend c’qu’on dit ou on parle dans le vent depuis tout à l’heure ?

 

Ça sembla enfin faire tiquer le nouveau, qui regarda Elliot avec mécontentement et répliqua avec un accent prononcé.

\- Je te comprends parfaitement. Et j’suis pas inutile sur le terrain, tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Elliot se retourna vers son chef, médusé.

\- Un British ? Sérieusement ? Sérieux ? Tu vas m’le foutre dans les pattes ?

\- Oui, Salem. Maintenant la ferme, le débat est clos. Tu l’emmènes, vous faites équipe, vous menez la mission à bien et tout ça *en silence*.

 

Elliot se tourna vers Alice, outré. La jeune fille lui lança un regard neutre, limite moqueur. Ça n’arrangea en rien son humeur. Il se renfrogna tandis que Dalton se relançait dans ses explications de mission. Son regard croisa celui du dénommé Ryan. Il lut dans ses yeux une supériorité et pas mal de dédain mal placé. Elliot fronça les sourcils et reprit son stylo, remonté.

Ah, comme ça il voulait faire équipe avec lui, hein ?

Jamais il n’arriverait aux chevilles de Rios. Et il allait lui démontrer que c’était pas parce qu’il partait avec un mercenaire confirmé qu’il pouvait s’en tirer sans y laisser quelques plumes.

 

*****

 

\- A gauche ! Prends sur la g--… BORDEL !

 

Elliot baissa la tête, rentrant les épaules sous l’assaut du fusil mitrailleur qui l’avait pris pour cible. Les balles crépitèrent sur son masque, et il réintégra rapidement la protection relative de la petite bordure qui lui servait de planque.

Une douleur lancinante dans le bras se rappela à lui, et il soupira.

C’était mal barré.

 

Il pouvait partiellement voir son coéquipier, planqué plus loin derrière lui sur le côté de la scène de combat. De là où il était, il pouvait compter au moins trois façons pour lui de contourner les gardes pour les prendre à revers. Ah ? Ah, oui. Quatre.

Mais le jeune soldat qu’on lui avait mis dans les pattes ne bougeait pas. Prostré, agrippé à son arme d’assaut comme si elle contenait sa vie entière, il semblait inerte.

Elliot fronça les sourcils, n’osant pas relever son masque pour mieux y voir mais étant pris d’un doute.

Des pas se rapprochant rapidement l’avertirent de l’arrivée imminente d’un ennemi et il chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le moment présent.

Tout d’abord, se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

 

Le garde arriva à son niveau, sûr de sa supériorité et de l’issue du combat. Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière la planque qui abritait Elliot. Ce fut son dernier geste. Le petit automatique du mercenaire venait encore de faire des merveilles. Décidément, rien ne valait les attaques à deux armes. Elliot lança un regard satisfait sur son arme favorite alors que l’homme s’effondrait à côté de lui. Puis il se décida à bouger.

Il n’avait pas le choix. Une fois qu’un seul tentait sa chance, ce n’était qu’une question de secondes pour que les autres suivent. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 

Rien ne marchait, et ce depuis le début de la mission.

Elliot avait l’habitude du terrain, pourtant. Des situations désespérées et imprévisibles. Il était doué pour l’improvisation et pour se sortir des emmerdes variées qui ne manquaient pas d’arriver.

Mais il avait toujours eu un partenaire fiable.

Elliot ne s’était pas encore aperçu de la portée de la présence de Rios à ses côtés. Il avait toujours pensé à ce soutien comme d’une chance, certes, mais il n’avait pas  _réalisé_ . Pas totalement.

 

Lui et Rios ne formaient qu’un, sur le terrain. Aucun des deux n’avait à expliquer à l’autre en détail ce qu’il attendait. C’était naturel. Qui servait de cible et faisait assez de dégâts pour conserver l’attention des ennemis. Qui en profitait pour devenir invisible et les prendre de revers.

Il n’était pas rare qu’ils agissent comme un seul homme, selon un plan improvisé à la minute, sans concertation autre qu’un ou deux mots ou un simple hochement de tête.

Ils étaient réellement sur la même longueur d’ondes.

Leur bonne entente était ce qui faisait réellement d’eux une si bonne équipe.

C’était la raison pour laquelle la mission en Colombie avait foiré si magistralement. Elliot n’avait pas été dans le coup, enfermé dans son auto apitoiement et ses problèmes. Les missions en Malaisie avaient été difficiles pour la même raison. Absence de Rios et présence de l’autre enfoiré en prime. Il ne savait pas encore comment il avait fait pour s’en sortir indemne.

 

Là… C’était différent.

Dawkins n’était pas *nul*. Pas vraiment.

Il était clair, depuis leur arrivée sur le théâtre d’opération, que c’était un soldat entraîné. Qu’il était habitué aux armes et à leur fonctionnement. Qu’il avait intégré les positions de base et les signes militaires qui allaient bien.

Mais…

Il était jeune.

Et c’était pas une question d’âge. D’ailleurs, Elliot était à peu près sûr que Ryan était plus vieux que lui.

C’était une question d’expérience.

Peut-être n’avait-il jamais eu l’occasion d’apprendre en compagnie de ses aînés. Peut-être avait-il l’habitude qu’on lui mâche le travail.

En tout cas, il n’était pas prêt pour le SSC. Et de loin.

 

Elliot sortit de sa cachette et lança une grenade en visant la position de l’enfoiré qui tenait la mitraillette embarquée. La chance lui sourit enfin et il regarda avec satisfaction le garde essayer de se sortir de la zone de détonation, mais trop tard. La grenade explosa, l’emportant ainsi que son pote qui se tenait juste à côté.

\- MAINTENANT !

Elliot hurla et bondit hors de sa cachette, sautant sans effort par-dessus et s’élançant vers les positions ennemies. La grenade avait fait son effet, les gardes mirent un temps d’arrêt avant de le remettre en joue. Le temps fut assez long pour qu’Elliot en abatte deux avant de se remettre à couvert sur une allée adjacente.

Reprenant son souffle, il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière. Dawkins n’avait pas bronché. Pas tiré une seule balle.

Putain, il était pas…

Le mercenaire souffla. Ok, plus le choix. Il fallait qu’il aille voir. Si son partenaire était blessé, ça ne servait à rien d’avancer plus. Mais les ennemis étaient nombreux… Ce serait risqué. Très risqué.

Jetant un coup d’œil au coin de la rue, Elliot eut le temps de dénombrer six gars avant que les tirs ne reprennent. Bien sûr, la mitrailleuse avait un nouveau propriétaire. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen de repartir en arrière sans se faire tirer dans le dos bêtement.

 

Regardant derrière lui, il se rendit compte que ce qu’il avait pris pour une impasse n’en était pas une. Une sueur froide le prit dans le dos. Si les ennemis l’avaient su… Il aurait très bien pu se faire prendre de revers. Là, bêtement. Se faire tirer dessus sans aucun soutien ni aucune mise en garde.

Bordel…

Ce que Tyson lui manquait.

Il s’enfonça dans la ruelle à pas de loup, s’efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. A la seconde où les ennemis se rendraient compte qu’il n’était plus à sa position au coin de la rue, ça allait faire mal. Très mal.

Faisant rapidement le tour, il revint sur ses pas et se retrouva en arrière. Bien plus en arrière. De là où il était maintenant, il pouvait voir son partenaire, sur le côté, toujours à la même place, et les ennemis, plus loin, qui tenaient en joue du rien et regardaient tous bêtement en direction de la ruelle.

Elliot regarda le ciel. Comment il avait fait pour en arriver là, exactement ?

 

Il choisit avec soin son emplacement et prit en main son fusil de sniper. Choisissant avec application ses premières cibles, il eut le temps d’en dégommer trois avant que ces boulets ne réagissent. Ils battirent en retraite hors de portée, alarmés et désorientés par cette attaque subite qui était venue de nulle part.

Une aubaine.

Elliot en profita pour s’élancer et rejoindre rapidement son coéquipier. Il releva son masque et s’accroupit à ses côtés, inquiet.

 

\- Ryan ! Bordel mais qu’est-ce que t’as ? T’es blessé ?

 

Elliot l’agrippa par la sangle de son arme d’assaut et le força à le regarder. Le jeune soldat lui renvoya un regard apeuré mais ne donna pas d’indication que le mouvement brusque le faisait souffrir.

Soulagé au-delà des mots de voir son partenaire en vie, Elliot fit une inspection rapide et ne trouva rien de spécial. Il fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Réponds-moi, putain ! T’as un problème ?

\- …

Le jeune homme tentait visiblement de reprendre ses esprits. Des balles crépitèrent de nouveau en leur direction et Elliot laissa filer un juron, rabattant son masque d’un mouvement sec de la tête.

Il s’appliqua à la tâche et abattit méthodiquement ses ennemis. C’était un coin idéal. Si Dawkins avait tiré dès le départ, il aurait pu couvrir ses arrières sans souci.

Une vague de colère le prit alors que le silence retomba dans la rue. Elliot se releva et força son coéquipier à faire de même en le chopant par le coude. Il ne le lâcha pas une fois debout. Serrant sa poigne, il s’approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils, le visage de nouveau démasqué.

 

\- Ecoute, on a pas le temps pour les états d’âme, là. Tu sais à quel point ces cartels sont dangereux ? On est pas en vacances, putain ! On a un job à faire ! Alors tu te reprends et tu me suis. Je te donne les ordres et tu obéis. Capisce ?

 

Dawkins le regarda de nouveau, un peu paumé, un peu apeuré. Mais ça ne toucha pas Elliot, qui ne savait que trop bien que leur vie ne tenait qu’à un fil. Les ennemis qu’il venait de tuer avaient eu cent fois le temps d’appeler des renforts. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de secondes maintenant.

Il resserra de nouveau son emprise sur le bras de son coéquipier et le secoua brusquement.

 

\- Et réponds-moi quand j’te parle ! T’as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

Ryan réagit enfin et hocha la tête faiblement. Elliot baissa son masque sur son visage sans perdre plus de temps.

 

\- Alice, tu m’entends ?

\- Oui, toujours là. Tu as eu de la chance, putain, Ellie… Faites gaffe.

\- Je sais, je sais… Je compte sur toi pour nous tirer de cette mauvaise passe.

\- Moi ? Mais, c’est vous qui êtes sur place !

\- Yep, mais t’es la plus forte. J’ai toute confiance en toi. Dis-moi où aller, et on te suivra.

Un soufflement exagéré lui répondit. Elliot croisa mentalement les doigts. Il lui en demandait plus que d’habitude, là. Mais il l’en savait capable. Il avait  _vraiment_ confiance en elle.

 

\- Bon… Ok. Revenez sur vos pas et prenez la grande rue adjacente, un peu plus bas. Direction sud-ouest. Je pense que je peux vous trouver un passage plus sûr et moins surveillé que celui-là.

Elliot sourit largement sous son masque, et lança un pouce en l’air en direction du masque de son coéquipier, qu’il savait équipé d’une caméra.

\- Merci Murray ! Je savais qu’on pouvait compter sur toi.

\- Ouais ouais… Aller, dépêchez-vous ! Tss…

Le sourire dans la voix de la coordinatrice lui mit du baume au cœur. Entre elle et lui, ils allaient mener à bien cette mission et rentrer vivant. Obligé.

 

*****

 

Le reste de la mission se déroula aussi bien qu’on pouvait l’espérer. Elliot se força à prendre la place de leader, et ne s’en tira pas trop mal, tout bien considéré. C’était pas trop son truc, surtout pour des choses qui lui semblaient être naturelles. Être obligé de crier « à couvert » à la vision d’un groupe d’une vingtaine de mexicains surarmés et équipés de  _lances-roquettes_ semblait un peu… inutile. Mais apparemment pas avec Dawkins. Le pauvre ne savait simplement pas comment se comporter en dehors d’une unité et d’un commandement de tous les instants. Il avait dû passer pas mal de temps dans l’armée régulière… Peut-être un peu trop.

Elliot n’eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions sur son équipier du jour. Il s’acharna et se concentra à mort sur la mission en cours, et compta à de nombreuses reprises sur son alliée restée au QG pour se dégager de situations qui auraient pu s’avérer périlleuses. Dawkins avait suivi. C’était déjà pas mal. Au moins, son blocage du début ne s’était pas reproduit.

Mais ça ne suffit pas à calmer la désapprobation du jeune mercenaire qui s’était retrouvé à tout devoir gérer en même temps. Elliot ne regrettait pas seulement la présence de Tyson à ses côtés. Il regrettait ses positions stratégiques, son sens de l’humour et sa puissance de frappe.

Putain ce que cette petite mission lui avait semblé longue…

 

En mettant le pied sur l’appui de l’hélicoptère qui allait les sortir du terrain d’opération, Elliot remonta puis enleva son casque et jeta un regard en arrière. Les bâtiments en train de brûler étaient une touche pas nécessaire mais qui lui avaient fait tant de bien aux nerfs… il avait vraiment eu besoin de se défouler.

Dawkins restait silencieux à ses côtés. Il regardait ses pieds et était resté agrippé à son arme d’assaut. Même à cet instant, il restait stressé.

Elliot soupira profondément. Il ne cacha pas son exaspération. De toute façon, le bruit infernal des pales de l’hélicoptère était là pour masquer tout commentaire.

Attrapant au passage un casque disponible de l’hélicoptère, il prit contact avec le pilote, qui était déjà tout à ses manettes.

 

\- Hey, merci pour la balade, mon pote.

\- Hin ! Si c’était qu’de moi, je ne serai pas descendu vous récupérer. Qu’est-ce que vous avez foutu en bas ? C’est quoi tout ce bordel ?

\- Notre réponse à leurs pathétiques essais de nous arrêter ?

\- … T’as une trop grande gueule, Salem. Ça te tuera, un d’ces jours.

 

Elliot ricana et se cala plus confortablement sur le banc du fond de l’appareil. Les pilotes étaient toujours un peu effrayés au moment de les récupérer. Comme si prendre à leur bord l’armée de deux était une putain de malédiction. Il ne savait pas d’où ça venait exactement, mais il y avait fort à parier que c’était parti de la jalousie des autres mercenaires.

Ou du bordel qu’ils laissaient invariablement sur les terrains d’opération. Un rapide coup d’œil en contre bas l’informa de l’état du complexe après son passage. Hum… Oups ?

Et encore, si Tyse avait été avec lui, ils auraient fait  _pire_ .

Il se laissa bercer et attendit d’être de retour au centre. Il leur faudrait de toute façon passer par une base intermédiaire et par un avion de ligne. Maintenant que l’adrénaline des combats retombait, il n’était pas trop pressé de se retrouver dans les files d’attente interminables du chemin du retour. Il profitait normalement de ces moments pour déconner avec Tyson et pour se vanter de ses exploits. Là, il était coincé avec le newbie. Et quelque chose lui disait que la discussion n’allait pas être très fournie de ce côté-là.

 

Le temps passa. Douche, changement de fringue, bouclage des armes lourdes. Passage des douanes. Rédaction du rapport de mission. Elliot s’écroula sur la petite tablette d’avion déposée devant lui, déprimé. Encore pas mal d’heures de vol. Putain que c’était long. Il avait l’impression de faire du surplace…

Il entendit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un soupir à côté de lui et releva la tête lentement sur le côté pour jeter un coup d’œil à son coéquipier. L’anglais lui jeta un regard neutre avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui. Il était droit comme un i et semblait aussi stressé que quelques heures auparavant, à l’extraction. Elliot se redressa un peu et fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui y a ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pff, nan. Ça va.

Elliot ricana légèrement, secouant la tête.

\- Ouais, ça a vachement l’air d’aller.

\- Ça va, je te dis ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

\- Tu sais, t’as le choix. Soit tu me dis maintenant ce qui cloche, soit je t’emmerde pendant tout le vol.

Dawkins lança un regard énervé à son coéquipier qui n’en fut pas vraiment alarmé. Elliot ne savait pas ce qu’il avait, mais il savait une chose : ruminer une mission « foirée » n’était jamais bon. Autant qu’ils crèvent l’abcès et que le newbie crache ses reproches maintenant.

\- T’es énervé contre moi, c’est ça ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j’ai dit au débrief que j’voulais pas bosser avec toi ? Parce que j’t’ai un peu bousculé pendant la mission ? Parce que tu m’aimes juste pas ?

\- … Lâche-moi, Salem.

\- Nan.

\- Putain… T’es pas possible.

\- Oh, c’est peut-être parce que j’t’ai sauvé la vie ? Tu s’rais pas l’premier à être énervé pour ça, tu sais. Les gars ont toujours tendance à vouloir être les plus forts, les plus braves, ceux qui  _sauvent_ . Ben des fois c’est l’inverse. Faudra t’y faire. Un merci serait plus sympa, tu crois pas ?

-… Tu crois vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi, hein ? Et ben newsflash ! J’en ai rien à foutre de ton cas ! Alors lâche moi définitivement la grappe et retourne à tes papelards !

 

Elliot leva les mains en signe de reddition, essayant de cacher au mieux son sourire amusé.

Il retourna à ses papiers sans les voir et compta mentalement jusqu’à vingt. Puis il reprit.

\- Donc. Tu es énervé contre toi-même. J’me trompe ?

Le soupir du newbie était éloquent. Elliot relâcha un peu sa garde pour ricaner, juste assez pour que l’anglais en profite et lui frappe l’arrière du crâne d’un mouvement sec.

\- Hey !

\- J’t’ai demandé de me lâcher. Tu veux pas, tu douilles, c’est comme ça.

Elliot se passa la main sur le cuir chevelu en grimaçant.

\- Putain, tu aurais pu avoir un peu de cette hargne sur le terrain, tu sais ! J’en aurais eu besoin contre les abrutis d’en face.

Dawkins tiqua et baissa les yeux.

 

_Ah_ .

C’était donc ça.

 

Elliot laissa retomber un peu le silence et se concentra de nouveau sur ses papiers. Il avisa son rapport et soupira.

\- Tu sais—

\- Putain mais… tu vas la fermer, oui ?!

Elliot balaya l’énervement de son partenaire d’un mouvement de main nonchalant. Il avait l’habitude des colères de Rios. C’était pas un British qui allait lui faire peur.

\- … Je disais donc, tu sais… ça arrive, de pas être au top de sa forme. Je pense que t’as surtout besoin d’une équipe plus… nombreuse, et d’un responsable à suivre. J’suis tellement pas fait pour ça, comme t’as pu t’en rendre compte tout seul. Donc on est pas fait pour bosser ensemble. C’est juste comme ça.

 

Ryan le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement toujours aussi énervé.

Elliot lui offrit un sourire avant de continuer.

 

\- C’est peut-être mieux pour toi. Surtout si tu veux conserver une place au SSC. Pour c’que ça vaut, j’pense que Dalton avait raison, finalement. T’as du potentiel, dude. Faut juste l’exploiter. Mais t’en veut pas trop. Rios et moi, on a une façon bien à nous de bosser. Tu pouvais pas être à la hauteur dès le départ, comme ça.

Le newbie attaqua de nouveau, lançant un coup qu’Elliot vit venir à des kilomètres. Il le bloqua sans problème et leva un sourcil.

\- La vérité blesse ?

\- Je t’emmerde.

Le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune mercenaire s’étira.

 

Dawkins serra les dents et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Elliot leva les siens au ciel.

\- Nan mais sérieusement, je voulais pas te vexer, hein ? Si tu faisais vraiment pas l’affaire et que t’avais aucun avenir avec nous, j’te l’dirai. C’est pas le cas. J’suis sûr que tu vas avoir un beau parcours. Enfin, si tu restes en vie assez longtemps pour.

 

Il s’interrompit et se mordit les lèvres. Comme d’habitude, ses paroles n’apportaient pas beaucoup de réconfort. Quelle merde… Il arrivait même pas à lui remonter le moral. Et pourtant, il essayait. Et se trouvait bien sympa d’essayer à la base, vu la merde que le newbie avait foutu sur le terrain. Mais il avait été à sa place, déjà. Il savait à quel point une mission foirée pouvait impacter sur le moral.

Mais les bonnes intentions ne faisaient pas tout.

Il avait manifestement énervé *et* vexé son partenaire.

 

… Ok. Il était temps de se taire.

 

*****

 

Le reste du voyage se passa lentement. Très lentement.

Les deux mercenaires se retrouvèrent finalement sur le tarmac du QG de Miami, et Elliot soupira de contentement. Plus qu’un court trajet en voiture et il pourrait enfin dormir un peu. Le canapé de Tyse l’appelait de toutes ses sirènes.

 

Reprenant ses affaires en main, il se dirigea vers les bâtiments, son partenaire sur les talons.

Une fois passé au vestiaire, où il s’était retrouvé seul, il s’apprêta à repartir au rez-de-chaussée chercher sa voiture. Il n’en eut pas le temps. Une femme ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent subitement nez à nez.

\- Elliot Salem ?

\- Euuuh, oui ?

\- Vous avez été blessé sur le terrain, c’est exact ? Veuillez me suivre, l’infirmière de garde vous attend pour une visite de contrôle.

\- … Hein ?

Elliot dévisagea la femme, stupéfait.  _Comment… ?_

Son coéquipier du jour arriva dans le dos de la fille, et Elliot comprit. C’était lui qui était allé chercher la cavalerie ? Il était sérieux, là ? Lui lançant un regard trahi, il se laissa embarquer par la fille qui le traîna jusqu’à son but sans écouter ses simagrées. Dawkins hocha la tête lorsqu’Elliot passa à son niveau. L’air de dire « de rien ». Elliot hallucinait clairement.

Mais de quoi il se mêlait, exactement ?!

 

Toujours traîne par le coude, il réfléchit rapidement.

\- Si j’te dis que c’est pas grand-chose… ?

\- Je ne vous croirais pas. Mais bien tenté.

 

L’infirmière l’attendait dans son local, les mains sur les hanches.

\- M. Salem, il va falloir arrêter de vous faire mal, maintenant. J’en ai assez de vous rafistoler sans arrêt ! Et comme par hasard, ça se passe toujours pendant mon tour de permanence !

Elliot soupira et regarda la jeune femme qui lui sourit gentiment. Il était pas d’humeur taquine, là. Plutôt massacrante. La porte se referma, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

 

L’infirmière tourna les talons et montra d’un mouvement de sa main le coin qui servait aux auscultations.

\- Aller, hop hop hop, on me montre tout ça !

Le jeune mercenaire se traîna jusqu’au siège, défait.

\- Putain… La balle a traversé ! J’ai mis un pansement, c’est presque déjà guéri, c’est dire !

\- Oui oui. Bien sûr. Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous croire sur parole. Pas après les dix dernières fois. Enlevez votre tee shirt, s’il vous plaît ?

Elliot s’exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

\- Oula…

-… J’en étais sûr. Tout de suite. C’est plus impressionnant qu’autre chose, hein. J’te dis, ça fait presque pas mal.

L’infirmière apporta ses instruments et soupira.

\- Je devrais changer de boulot. Aller soigner des gens normaux qui ne se font pas tirer dessus toutes les trois minutes.

Elliot sourit alors qu’elle se mettait au travail. La bonne humeur de la jeune femme était contagieuse. Elle arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier ses blessures.

\- On t’manquerait au bout de deux minutes, j’suis sûr. Aïeuh !

L’infirmière releva la tête et lui sourit à nouveau.

\- C’est pas si sûr. En attendant, c’est une blessure nette, vous avez de la chance. Je vais vous retaper en moins de deux.

\- Merci, t’es la meilleure. Hmm… j’pourrai avoir une sucette après, tu crois ?

\- J’en ai gardé à gauche exprès. C’est pas croyable la consommation que vous en faites. Je devrais vous faire tester pour le diabète.

\- Hin ! Tu parles.

La jeune femme rit doucement et se concentra de nouveau sur le bras du mercenaire, toute à son travail.

 

*****

 

Sa voiture était là où il l’avait laissée, sur le parking immense de l’organisation. Elliot sourit en la voyant et s’approcha jusqu’à pouvoir passer une main tendre sur la carrosserie.

 

\- Salut, beauté ! Je t’ai manqué ?

 

Il ricana tout en déverrouillant la portière conducteur pour se glisser derrière le volant. S’il en était à parler à sa caisse, il était plus crevé qu’il ne l’aurait cru. La fatigue l’accabla d’un coup et il secoua violemment la tête, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir rentrer à bon port.

Après le passage à l’infirmerie, il était passé se prendre la tête avec Dalton. Ça devenait fréquent. Mais cette fois-ci, c’était  _lui_ qui avait gueulé. Ça, c’était plus rare. 

Il avait été clair. Plus jamais ça. Les newbies, non merci. Le boss avait des teams mieux équipées pour les gérer. Lui, en tout cas, il ne prendrait pas le risque de repartir sur le terrain en touriste. Une fois avait suffi.

Il ne savait pas si Dalton avait assisté au début de la mission ou si Alice avait déjà fait son rapport, mais en tout cas l’affaire avait été entendue assez vite. Le chef n’avait pas insisté et Elliot, un peu décontenancé, avait pris congé plus rapidement que prévu.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il avait croisé le jeune mercenaire cause de toutes les discussions et ils s’étaient séparés en quasi-bon terme. Pas une haine farouche, quoi. Mais ça ne serait jamais son pote. De ça, il en était déjà sûr. En même temps, maintenant qu’il y repensait, si les rôles avaient été inversés il n’aurait pas super apprécié l’humiliation en règle subie. Finalement, le newbie était plutôt de bonne composition. Ou il cachait bien son jeu.

Hmm…

 

Enfin, l’immeuble de la résidence de Rios surgi dans sa ligne de mire. Elliot soupira de soulagement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais avant ça, il avait la dalle. Il était pas trop tard, Tyson serait peut-être d’humeur à sortir un peu. Il devait reprendre l’habitude, après tout. Depuis qu’il avait récupéré ses nouvelles cicatrices, il semblait encore plus réticent à sortir qu’avant.

Sortant de la voiture, le jeune mercenaire la verrouilla avec un mouvement résolu. Que les gens aillent se faire foutre. Son pote avait connu l’enfer, il s’était battu pour récupérer un otage important - une américaine, et tout ce qu’il pouvait recevoir en échange c’était des regards en coin et des doigts pointés droit sur lui ?

Ouais, non. Définitivement pas.

Pas tant qu’il serait dans le coin, déjà. Il savait faire du bruit, et il savait rediriger l’attention des gens. C’était somme toute une partie non négligeable de son boulot. Quand l’envie lui prenait, on ne voyait plus que lui. Au moins, qu’une fois ça serve à quelque chose.

 

Elliot remonta les étages avec plus de motivation qu’il n’en avait eu jusqu’à présent. L’anticipation de revoir son ami le fit sourire bêtement et il se prépara à passer une soirée en meilleure compagnie que ce qu’il avait eu le droit jusqu’à présent.

 

*****

 

\- Bordel, qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ? C’est quoi, ce bandage ? T’es quoi, un bleu incapable de se défendre ?

 

Les questions rapides qui fusèrent à peine la porte ouverte et trois pas faits à l’intérieur de l’appartement prirent Elliot au dépourvu. Il jeta un œil particulièrement désintéressé à son bras bandé, visible depuis qu’il avait viré sa veste. Il faisait trop chaud. Encore un temps à orage. Ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents ces temps-ci. Mais, eh… c’était la saison qui voulait ça.

La soirée serait moins calme que prévu, mais contrairement à la mission, il était confronté à Tyse, là. Et il savait gérer son pote.

 

\- Boah, c’est rien, une éraflure. Par contre, tu devineras  _jamais_ ce qui m’est arrivé… !

 


	17. Cuba et ses conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses s'accélèrent... Tout. Trop vite.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent plus paisiblement pour Elliot. Tyson se remettait doucement de ses blessures et de son séjour à l’hôpital. Un nouveau quotidien s’établit doucement et implicitement entre les deux jeunes hommes, à coup de fast foods, de jeux vidéos et de cinémas.

La belle vie.

Les dernières primes d’Elliot passèrent en bouffe et en achats-confort pour son ami, qui hésitait toujours à sortir quand ce n’était pas complètement nécessaire. Elliot y travaillait. Les cicatrices étaient là pour rester, après tout. Le docteur avait été clair là-dessus. Rios avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance de survivre. Et si elles restaient, alors Tyson devrait s’y habituer.

 

Quelques allers-retours au boulot permirent à Elliot de continuer à s’entraîner pour rester au niveau. Le reste des entraînements se faisaient avec le jeune Ron Carter qui ne le lâchait plus. C’était adorable et… flatteur. Il n’avait jamais eu un petit frère, un petit gars sur qui veiller, avant. La mère du gosse, Debbie, s’était complètement faite à l’idée qu’Elliot lui prenne son môme quelques heures par jour et n’y voyait aucun inconvénient. Elle était toujours un peu à la ramasse, toujours un peu ralentie. Un gosse aussi plein de vie que Ron l’épuisait visiblement. Une fois qu’Elliot s’incrusta dans leur vie, elle sembla retrouver un peu le sourire. Un peu. Graduellement. Mais c’était déjà ça. Elliot avait fini de se faire son idée sur elle. Elle n’était pas comme Jessica. Elle ne s’en fichait pas. Elle était juste… à côté de la plaque. Il avait plus envie de l’aider que de la secouer. Du moins, pour le moment.

 

Mamie, la petite vieille vivant sur le même palier que Tyson, continua de demander de l’aide au jeune mercenaire aussi. Elle semblait l’avoir adopté complètement maintenant comme homme à tout faire. Et s’attendait à chaque problème à ce qu’Elliot ait la solution. Qu’importe s’il lui disait ne pas être un spécialiste de la plomberie ou des fourneaux. La voir avoir une foi sans faille dans ses facultés lui avait d’abord fait peur. A part pour tuer des gens, ce qui était un résumé rapide de sa carrière pour le moment, il ne s’était pas trouvé doué à grand-chose. Ouais, il partait de très bas. Jamais il n’avait appris les métiers manuels et jamais il ne s’y était réellement intéressé. Jusqu’à maintenant. Il s’était surpris à s’intéresser aux tâches que la petite Mamie lui donnait continuellement. Et son appartement était prêt de tomber en ruines. Elle n’avait vraiment pas fait d’effort. Alors il s’était fixé comme but de le remettre sur pied. Il n’attendait plus qu’elle lui demande, il rentrait dans les petites pièces avec un œil critique, qui commençait à être entraîné, et recherchait ce qu’il pourrait faire pour aider son amie. Mamie le regardait faire, l’œil amusé. Au final, Elliot finit par passer aux choses sérieuses et faire quelques achats. Mais dans la majorité des cas, il essayait de réparer ce qui était déjà là et par redonner leur utilité aux choses cassés et démodées.

 

Les jours passèrent. Puis les semaines.

 

Tyson restait la plupart du temps silencieux. Elliot continua malgré tout à essayer de le faire sortir. De le faire s’intéresser au monde autour de lui. Mais il commençait un peu à s’inquiéter. Est-ce que c’était le repos forcé loin du SSC qui le rendait dans cet état ? Il savait bien que son ami était un bourreau de travail. La preuve, qu’ils soient ou pas de service, Rios était le plus souvent trouvable au QG. L’année dernière, Elliot s’était surpris à se demander s’il n’y dormait pas, quelques fois. C’était vraiment visible que Tyson adorait son boulot. Etre obligé de s’en tenir éloigné aussi longtemps devait être dur pour lui. Mais qu’est-ce qu’Elliot pouvait y faire ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui ramener du boulot à l’appart. Déjà parce que la partie paperasse du boulot de mercenaire n’était pas vraiment fournie (merci à tous les dieux et leurs saints pour ça), et surtout parce que le SSC prenait les congés maladie  _très_ au sérieux. Surtout dans les cas de blessure sur terrain d’opération. Dalton aurait eu sa tête pour ça.

 

D’autre fois, Elliot se disait que le problème ne venait pas de là.

Que ça venait de… *lui*.

Il y pensait de plus en plus, tournait et retournait cette idée dans sa tête, à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi se rattacher. Il n’avait pas de preuve concrète. Et Tyson avait accepté, semble-t-il de bon cœur, à ce qu’il reste encore un peu à squatter son canapé. Mais c’était instinctif. Si Elliot s’était totalement intégré à l’immeuble et à ses résidents, Rios semblait être l’exception. Et plus Elliot faisait des efforts pour se rapprocher de lui (lui ramener des cadeaux et des commandes, lui parler de ce qui se passait au QG ces jours-ci, le forcer à prendre l’air et à sortir un peu), plus Tyson semblait se refermer sur lui-même. Le jeune mercenaire avait même quelque fois sentit qu’il était de trop lorsqu’il rentrait dans là pièce où était son pote.

Rien de bien précis, donc. Mais de quoi l’inquiéter sérieusement.

Elliot avait toujours été instinctif. Et là, son instinct lui disait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Du tout.

Bien sûr, sinon ça aurait été trop simple, quelques fois Rios se révélait de bonne humeur. Ils allaient alors faire une sortie, un ciné ou autre chose, et ils déconnaient bien. Ils rentraient, tout se passait bien. Et puis, Tyson le regardait et se refermait, graduellement ou brusquement. Une ombre passait sur son visage et c’était fini.

Elliot ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il hésitait à en parler à quelqu’un, mais… à qui ?

 

La seule personne qui lui venait à l’esprit, c’était Alice. La jeune fille était passée les voir un bon paquet de fois, à la surprise d’Elliot. Il s’était mis à la considérer de plus en plus en tant qu’amie et s’était rendu compte qu’en fait, Alice était probablement la meilleure pote qu’il pouvait avoir. Elle était fun, drôle, et impliquée plus que ce qu’il ne s’était imaginé. Les blessures de Tyson semblaient vraiment l’inquiéter. Les deux semblaient assez proches, d’ailleurs.

Elliot s’était mis à l’appeler pour lui raconter des conneries, et pas une seule fois la jeune femme ne l’avait envoyé sur les roses. Elle semblait…  _heureuse_ qu’il l’appelle et lui donne de ses nouvelles et de celles de Tyson. Au fil du temps, le jeune mercenaire avait baissé sa garde avec elle, et elle ne lui avait pas encore fait regretter.

Mais quelque chose le retint d’aborder ses doutes avec elle.

Parce que des fois, elle était *bizarre*. De temps en temps, au fil de ses visites, Alice était devenue subitement silencieuse et s’était mise à leur lancer des regards interrogatifs qui les avait assez déstabilisés. Elle les détaillait du regard et semblait attendre quelque chose. Les deux jeunes hommes laissaient alors retomber la discussion et se regardaient, pas sûrs de quoi faire. Ça semblait la frustrer pas mal. Complètement, même. Alice ne mettait jamais beaucoup de temps à partir après ça, et Elliot n’était toujours pas sûr de quoi en faire.

Et tant qu’il ne la comprendrait pas totalement, il ne se confierait pas à elle. Bien sûr, rien ne l’empêchait de lui envoyer des SMS débiles régulièrement.

On ne se refaisait pas.

 

Tous ces paramètres firent que le coup de fil qu’il reçut du SSC lui intimant de ramener ses fesses fissa pour une mission le laissèrent partagé.

D’un côté, l’action lui manquait. Terriblement. Ses doigts ne tenaient plus en place. Ils avaient besoin de tenir une arme en joue, et de bouger. Et puis, la prime annoncée ne serait pas de trop.

L’argent lui filait entre les doigts, c’en était dramatique.

Mais de l’autre côté, l’idée de laisser Tyson derrière une nouvelle fois lui semblait particulièrement injuste. Une mission, ok, mais une mission avec son partenaire. Tout seul, il sentait déjà qu’il allait galérer.

 

Le voyage de l’appartement au QG se déroula rapidement, et Elliot reprit un peu espoir. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n’aurait plus Dawkins à se babysitter. Le newbie était bon, mais pas dans cette configuration. Dalton avait accepté cette évidence. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait un nouveau coéquipier pour cette mission. Quelqu’un sur qui compter. Il passa le temps à passer en revue les mercenaires en contrat avec sa boîte et à les éliminer les uns après les autres. Trop tête brûlée. Pas assez. Trop à la ramasse. Trop fou furieux. Pas assez impliqué.

En garant son pick-up sur le tarmac réservé à cet effet, Elliot avait passé en revue la plupart des employés. Sans trouver de perle rare. Bordel, si Tyse et lui étaient en binôme, c’était pas pour rien, en fait. Le jour où un des deux ne pourrait plus tenir les armes, il y aura un véritable problème.

Bref, pour le moment, Elliot sécurisa ses clés et entra dans le sas d’entrée de l’entreprise, appréhendant un peu la mission. S’il s’agissait d’une mission en solo, il pourrait encore gérer. Tout mais pas un newbie… Tout mais pas ça.

 

Carole le salua de loin avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main. Elliot passa son sac de bordel militaire sur l’autre main pour lui répondre. Une fois quelques plaisanteries échangées, il la quitta pour se diriger vers la salle de briefing réservée.

 

Elliot ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Dalton était présent, ainsi que Clyde, qui préparait visiblement ses affaires.

Le jeune mercenaire se figea sur le palier de la porte.

\- C’est une blague ?

Dalton se tourna vers lui et lui fit mine d’entrer.

\- Ah, Salem ! On va pouvoir commencer le débrief. Entre.

Elliot secoua la tête, sentant l’agacement monter.

\- Dalton, dis moi que c’est une putain de blague. Jamais je repars en mission avec ce type.

Clyde releva des yeux perçants sur le nouvel arrivé, ne semblant pas étonné de sa réaction.

\- Pff, toujours aussi chochotte. Crétin.

\- Toi, on t’a pas demandé de la ramener ! Ferme la.

Dalton s’interposa en levant les mains brusquement devant lui pour faire taire les deux mercenaires.

\- Taisez-vous. Tous les deux. On ne discute pas, la décision est déjà prise.

Elliot n’en revenait pas. Clyde ? Sérieusement ? Il ne l’avait même pas compté dans ses estimations. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que le chef pouvait faire une erreur pareille. La mission qu’ils avaient faite ensemble avait été catastrophique. Elliot pensait que tout le monde en avait été mis au courant. C’est vrai qu’il avait prévu de venir gueuler pour ça, mais… avec Rios à l’hosto et tout le bordel, il avait oublié. Complètement zappé de venir se plaindre. Est-ce que Dalton avait pris son silence pour une acceptation implicite ?

Elliot s’avança dans la pièce et laissa tomber son sac à terre sans le retenir. Puis il croisa les bras, buté.

\- Je refuse de partir. Rien à foutre de vos conneries, à tous les deux. Vous pouvez garder vos magouilles et vos situations de tarés psychopathes. Ce sera sans moi.

Dalton ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour appeler à lui une patience déjà perdue depuis longtemps.

\- Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Tu m’as demandé un partenaire plus expérimenté que Dawkins. Et ben voilà, tu l’as.

\- Lui ? Plus expérimenté ?

Le ton clairement scandalisé parut plaire à Clyde qui se mit à ricaner dans son coin.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois, j’suis même plus expérimenté qu’toi ! Bien sûr. Putain de bébé. M’étonne même qu’on te laisse porter les armes, vu ton niveau…

Dalton soupira avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- N’en rajoute pas, Clyde. On en a déjà discuté.

 

La porte s’ouvrit derrière Elliot, et il se positionna immédiatement pour avoir le nouveau arrivé en visu.

Alice Murray entra, une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, puis fixa son attention sur le boss.

\- M. Dalton, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ?

Dalton sourit d’un sourire faux qui en disait long.

\- Il ne se passe rien. En tout cas, rien qui ne te concerne. Tu n’es pas assignée à cette mission, Alice. Merci mais ton congés n’est pas remis en question. Va donc en profiter plutôt que de trainer dans les parages.

\- Mais… Vous avez conscience de–

\- Merci, mais vraiment, j’insiste. Sors.

 

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard impuissant en direction d’Elliot avant de sortir et de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elliot soupira.

\- Alice est pas dans le coup ? Qui c’est qui va nous guider, si elle est pas là ?

\- Tu auras un coordinateur en ligne, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Ce ne sera juste pas elle.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je  _bosse_ avec elle. Elle m’est assignée.

\- Pas à moi.

Le sourire qui s’étendait sur le visage de Clyde en disait long sur son implication dans ce coup. Elliot serra les poings, furieux.

\- C’est d’ta faute ? Mais t’es complètement con ?

Clyde se contenta de regarder Dalton, qui intervint pour lui. Tellement injuste.

\- Salem, c’est toujours moi qui assigne les équipes et leur coordinateur. T’es pas marié avec Rios et Murray, j’me trompe ?

Elliot plissa des yeux énervés. Il en faudrait pas beaucoup à ce stade pour qu’il ne dise des trucs qu’il regretterait par la suite. Et qui le ferait sans aucun doute virer.

Dalton, semblant ignorer l’ambiance pesante de la pièce, continua.

\- Je choisis, et j’ai décidé que tant que Rios ne serait pas de nouveau sur pied, vous ferez tous les deux équipe. Vous êtes mes meilleurs hommes, et vous êtes à mes ordres. Pas de mais ou de j’ai pas envie ! J’ordonne et vous obéissez, vu ?

Il regarda successivement les deux hommes. Clyde leva les yeux au ciel. Elliot se contenta de le fixer, énervé.

Dalton haussa les épaules.

\- Maintenant, asseyez-vous. Le débrief va commencer. Et pas un mot plus haut que l’autre, sinon les sanctions pleuvront. Premier et dernier avertissement.

De mauvaise grâce, Elliot approcha. C’était un putain de cauchemar. Une blague de merde. Il allait vraiment faire une nouvelle mission avec ce taré ?

Une vague de frissons glacés lui remonta le long du dos. Il le sentait mal. Terriblement mal.

 

Et il n’avait pas le choix.

 

*****

 

Le temps lui donna raison. Ce n’était tellement pas surprenant.

Il s’y attendait. Mais ce n’était pas pour ça que c’était plus facile.

 

\- Putain de… bordel… de MERDE ! CLYDE !

Le silence radio qui suivit était éloquent. Elliot coupa la communication et jura. Longuement. Et fortement.

Les balles crépitèrent autour de lui et il chercha un recoin pour se mettre à couvert rapidement. Putains de cubains. Leur réputation n’était pas usurpée, ça c’était clair. Ça impressionnerait presque le jeune mercenaire si sa vie n’était pas en jeu.

 

Bordel, pour une fois que les ennemis étaient au niveau… et nombreux… il devait être seul.

Parce que oui, au plus loin où il pouvait voir (et il faisait gaffe), Clyde n’apparaissait pas. Même pas une ombre. Il avait une nouvelle fois complètement disparu dès leur arrivée.

Comme en Asie.

Quelques semaines seulement auparavant.

 

Putain.

 

Ce type était pas seulement malsain et taré, il était aussi totalement imprévisible et se la jouait solo  _systématiquement_ . Pour une mission un peu chaude, avec du danger réel d’y laisser sa peau, Elliot aurait voulu un partenaire à qui faire confiance. Pas lui. N’importe qui mais pas lui. 

Il aurait encore préféré un newbie. Dawkins ou un autre.

Ou même un civil, tiens.

 

Il en était là.

 

Tout le monde… **Tout le monde** _sauf_ Clyde. 

 

Mais bien sûr, sa chance légendaire avait frappé. Plutôt qu’un allié efficace, il se traînait le psychopathe de la boîte.

Et c’était pas un euphémisme.

Si la mort d’Elliot pouvait bénéficier un tant soit peu à ce con, le jeune mercenaire serait déjà mort. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait toutes les chances de se prendre une balle amie avant la fin de cette mission.

Il devait faire gaffe même à son coéquipier.

Super gérable.

 

Une image de Tyson en pleine action, masque abaissé et arme d’assaut vissée à la main s’imprima dans le cerveau d’Elliot. Il soupira.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour avoir son partenaire avec lui, là maintenant…

Les balles continuèrent de pleuvoir, jusqu’à ce que des tirs bien ajustés de sa part ne libèrent la petite place massacrée.

Ouais, les cubains n’avaient pas l’air de vouloir déconner.

 

Elliot déblaya les débris qui gisaient ça et là, cherchant rapidement de quoi l’aider. Il fouilla les corps des combattants improvisés tombés sous ses assauts, récupérant des munitions, et continua de regarder autour de lui avec crainte.

Il était seul.

 

Un déclic dans son oreille annonça une nouvelle transmission. La voix de Dalton retentit. Il semblait à bout de patience.

\- Clyde est au bout sud-est de la zone, Salem. Il ne viendra pas.

\- Il ne viendra pas ? T’es sérieux, là ? Parce que le sud-est, c’est pas vraiment là qu’on doit aller, si ? Ou je me trompe ?

Même s’il l’avait voulu, il n’aurait pas pu éviter le ton sarcastique. Parce qu’il était à bout. A quelques secondes de juste commencer à gueuler. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

Le silence de Dalton était d’ailleurs éloquent.

\- Boss ? Qu’est-ce que j’suis censé faire ? Continuer seul ? Ou partir en live aussi ?

\- Tais toi, Salem, j’me concentre… Je pense que je vois ce que Clyde veut faire.

\- Mais… C’est pas  _à toi_ de nous donner les directions ? 

\- Shh je te dis ! Continue à progresser, je te recontacte.

 

Salem se mordit les lèvres. Très fort. Le sang qui en résulta l’aider à se recentrer. Il ne devait pas craquer. Dalton n’était pour le moment d’aucune aide. Il avait l’air de tellement galérer avec l’autre con… C’était à se demander pourquoi le SSC le gardait dans ses rangs. Elliot avait pensé que Dalton avait un tant soit peu d’emprise sur lui. Et bien apparemment pas. Ou alors il était juste hors du coup.

 

Il secoua la tête, abandonnant ses idées du moment. Ça ne l’aiderait pas à mener la mission à bien. Ou à rester en vie.

 

Il récupéra son téléphone et vérifia une nouvelle fois le réseau.

Pas la moindre petite barre.

Bordel.

Alice devait le maudire.

En sortant de la salle de débrief, en début de journée, Elliot s’était fait harponner par la jeune coordinatrice. Elle semblait inquiète pour lui. Normal, elle était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu’une mission avec Clyde impliquait. Elle lui avait fait promettre qu’il la tiendrait au jus par messages instantanés.

Le seul problème était que depuis son arrivée sur le territoire cubain, le téléphone d’Elliot était devenu… silencieux. Seul le matériel de pointe de la boîte fonctionnait. Et encore, avec des grésillements intempestifs qui le forçaient à tendre l’oreille pour comprendre les ordres de Dalton et du pauvre coordinateur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Donc, pas de message.

Tant pis, il s’était encore donné une chance. Maintenant, ça attendrait le retour à Miami.

Marrant comme il était proche des States et pourtant si loin… Il pouvait presque voir la côte de Floride de là, et pourtant il était en pleine zone… Cuba était décidemment pas son truc.

Remettant son matos en sécurité, Elliot reprit son avancée doucement, à l’affut. Ça fatiguait plus, mais peut-être que ça lui sauverait la vie, avec un peu de chance…

 

*****

 

En vie.

 

Il était toujours en vie.

 

Tremblant, Elliot sauta à bord de l’appareil qui l’amènerait loin de cette putain d’île. La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée, laissant les mercenaires dans le noir.

Mission accomplie. Et sans que la présence d’opérateurs américains n’ait été décelée par l’armée locale.

Putain de succès.

 

C’était tellement improbable.

 

Elliot tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Clyde, qui s’était affalé en travers sur deux sièges. Les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer l’agacement que le jeune mercenaire ressentait à cet instant précis.

 

Ce connard s’était ramené  _au dernier moment possible_ . Et il avait fracassé le dealer, le prenant à revers.

Après qu’Elliot ait balayé le camp  _entier_ et qu’il ait buté la plupart des hommes de main. Qu’il ait du se démerder avec les  _rangées entières_ de boucliers humains, toutes des femmes en pleurs priant en espagnol pour leur vie. 

Ces cris et ces pleurs résonneraient longtemps dans les cauchemars du jeune homme.

Surtout celles qui n’en avaient pas réchappé.

Et ce con se pointait à la fin ? Et finissait la mission ?

Sous les  _**FELICITATIONS** _ du boss ?!

 

Putain d’injustice de merde.

 

Plus jamais ça.

 

Plus. JAMAIS. Ça.

 

Clyde s’avança un peu, casque d’hélicoptère maintenant sur les oreilles. Le casque d’Elliot grésilla, avant que la voix de ce con n’envahisse ses oreilles.

\- Aller, fais pas la gueule ! T’as joué, et t’as perdu. Enfin… comme d’hab, quoi. Sans rancune, hein ?

Elliot lutta de toutes ses forces contre son impulsion de lui cracher au visage. Ça ne se terminerait sûrement pas bien. Ce type était inarrêtable en combat à mains nues, après tout. Il serra les poings à se faire rentrer ses gants dans la peau. L’impulsion passa graduellement. Ça n’était pas passé loin. Le rire sarcastique de Clyde résonnait à ses tympans douloureusement. Comme une défaite. Une putain de défaite.

 

Le pilote de l’appareil n’était pas un bavard. Et de toute façon, Elliot n’était pas d’humeur.

Le coordinateur et Dalton s’étaient tus tous les deux. Il se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Des pensées noires. Il n’arrivait pas à décolérer ou à faire retomber la pression.

Une putain de blague, de bout en bout.

Il avait hâte de rentrer à Miami. La fatigue nerveuse et physique commençait à poindre, laissant présager une nuit douloureuse.

Quelques antidouleurs et relaxants feraient sans doute l’affaire…

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se détendre, sans y arriver. Vivement la quille.

 

 

*****

 

L’hélicoptère se posa, libérant Elliot de ses pensées morbides. La nuit était bien avancée, maintenant. Un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua que l’aube n’allait pas tarder à se lever. Une lassitude extrême l’envahit, mais il lutta contre de toutes ses forces le temps que Clyde ne sorte de l’appareil. C’était pas la peine de lui montrer une faiblesse supplémentaire. Il sortit enfin, laissant le jeune mercenaire épuisé derrière lui sans un regard en arrière. Elliot soupira, plus de soulagement qu’autre chose.

Enfin rentré.

 

Avant de descendre à son tour, il sortit son téléphone portable de la petite pochette qui le protégeait pendant les missions. Il avait promis à Alice un message, après tout. Maintenant qu’il était de retour à Miami, ça serait plus facile à envoyer.

Quand le petit écran s’éclaira, il fut informé de l’arrivée d’un nouveau texto. Le nom d’Alice s’afficha, et Elliot grimaça. Peut-être qu’elle lui avait envoyé un message pour le pourrir ?

Quelques manipulations plus tard, le message s’ouvrit.

"désolée je savais pas"

 

Elliot le relut plusieurs fois, fronçant les sourcils. C’était quoi cette histoire ?

Abandonnant l’idée de comprendre pour le moment, il replaça le téléphone à sa place sans envoyer de réponse. Ça pourrait attendre le lendemain, maintenant.

 

Sautant à terre à son tour après avoir récupéré ses affaires, Elliot se dirigea lentement vers la porte menant au centre. Il ne rêvait plus que d’une chose, à ce point : une douche et le canapé, pour pouvoir y dormir une dizaine d’heures d’affilée. Après tout, il l’avait bien mérité. Avec un peu de chance, Tyson serait partant pour une sortie le lendemain. Un petit ciné, ou un truc du genre, pas trop violent pour se remettre de ses émotions…

Arrivé à la porte, il fut surpris d’y retrouver son coéquipier. Adossé contre le mur, Tyson avait les bras croisés et semblait l’attendre. Une lueur luit dans ses yeux, mais aucun sourire ne vint éclairer son regard. Elliot, surpris, s’arrêta devant lui.

\- ... Tyse ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je reprends le boulot.

Le mercenaire se redressa, avisant son cadet sérieusement. Pour une bonne nouvelle… elle n’était pas déclamée comme si ça lui faisait plaisir. Elliot leva les yeux sur lui, trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

\- Ah bon ? T'en as pas encore pour un mois ?

\- On en discutera plus tard, hein ?

Le jeune mercenaire acquiesça distraitement. Tyson n’avait pas l’air content. Pas du tout, même. Tout dans sa physionomie laissait présager une engueulade à venir. Réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Elliot entreprit de pousser la porte et de rentrer dans le centre, son (vrai) coéquipier sur les talons.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es là ? T'avais pas à m'attendre, hein… J’connais le chemin de l'appart.

\- Non, non, j't'ai dit, je reprends le boulot. J'ai fait couper mon arrêt de travail.

\- Ah... ok.

 

Après être passé aux vestiaires sécurisés pour y laisser ses armes lourdes, Elliot se laissa raccompagner à la sortie par son partenaire. Sur le parking, en cette heure matinale, peu de personnel était sur place… Après tout, l’aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Elliot repéra sa voiture, l’attendant sagement. Pas de trace de celle de Tyson, par contre. Son partenaire se dirigea vers son pick up, comme si c’était naturel.

\- Bah... T'es v'nu comment ?

\- Alice.

 

Ça expliquait le fait qu’il soit à pied. Alice avait du profiter de sa journée pour passer à l’appartement. Sympa. Les deux mercenaires marchèrent en silence jusqu’à arriver à la voiture d’Elliot. Rios la contempla, du mépris visible dans le regard.

\- Ah, ce pickup. Tu veux pas le brûler ? Ça f'rait chouette, non ?

Elliot fronça derechef les sourcils. C’était pas un secret que son pote n’appréciait pas sa voiture. Il la trouvait trop moche, trop bruyante, trop voyante, trop trop trop.

\- Laisse mon pick up tranquille ! C'est lui qui va te ramener chez toi.

\- Certes... On prend le bus ?

Se faisant, Tyson s’approcha et s’adossa à la portière conducteur. Elliot leva les yeux au ciel, la fatigue aggravant son humeur déjà pas au beau fixe.

\- N'importe quoi. Bouge.

\- Tu veux que j'conduise ? T'as l'air crevé.

 

Ça, c’était inattendu. Elliot avisa son ami, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu veux conduire ma caisse ?

\- J'vais pas la casser. Promis.

Soupirant, Elliot finit par lui passer les clefs. Il allait pas lui dire, mais il était content de ne pas avoir à conduire. Trop de stress, trop de fatigue… Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds. Se laisser porter jusqu’à l’appart était la meilleure solution. Et apparemment, ça se voyait. Sinon, jamais Tyse ne se serait proposé pour le faire. Il détestait *vraiment* son pick up.

 

Le voyage de retour à l’appartement se fit sans encombre et dans le silence le plus total. La radio avait été éteinte par Tyson à peine démarrée, et Elliot n’avait pas eu la foi de la remettre en route. L’autre mercenaire semblait en pleine réflexion. Elliot, de son côté, comata, content d’être de nouveau loin de Clyde. Cet enfoiré allait encore peupler ses cauchemars pour un bail… Il le sentait. Ça devenait récurrent.

 

Arrivés à l’immeuble, Tyson se gara soigneusement et rendit les clés à son cadet. Elliot les récupéra distraitement et remonta les escaliers en mode automatique. La douche l’appelait d’ici. Il s’adossa contre le mur pour laisser le propriétaire des lieux ouvrir et entrer en premier, et le suivit, content d’être de retour.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas. Tyson se retourna vers lui, vif, les yeux maintenant totalement froids. Il était… plus qu’en colère. Elliot se figea, abasourdi par le changement d’attitude brutal.

 

\- Clyde ?

\- Hein ?

\- Clyde ? T'as fait équipe avec Clyde deux fois et tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Ah… euh...

Un frisson glacé parcourut l’échine du jeune mercenaire.

Il  _était au courant_ . Tyson était au courant… Mais… pourquoi ? Comment ? 

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Ce qui n’eut pas l’air de plaire au mercenaire placé en face de lui, qui sortit de ses gonds.

\- Quoi c'est tout ??

\- Ben... J'savais pas que tu le savais… Qui te l'a dit ?

Une pensée s’insinua dans son esprit aussitôt la question posée. Le message mystérieux d’Alice.

"désolée je savais pas"

… ça ne pouvait être que ça. Alice l’avait balancé à Rios. Bordel. 

Pour confirmer ses doutes, il se risqua à poser la question.

 

\- C'est Alice ?

\- Elle croyait que tu m'avais mis au courant !

De nouveau sur la défensive, Elliot croisa les bras par instinct. Yep, Alice l’avait balancé. Il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à personne…

 

\- Pff… c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire...

\- Hein ? Cherche pas, j'étais derrière l'informateur à ta dernière mission ! Et j'ai lu le rapport de ta première mission avec lui.

\- Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

La question sembla déstabiliser Tyson. Pourtant, elle semblait légitime à Elliot. Il avait fouillé dans ses dossiers ? Dans ses rapports ? Il avait été suivre la mission de son coéquipier derrière le dos du coordinateur ? Alors ça voulait dire qu’il avait tout entendu ? Qu’il avait été là pour assister à la descente aux enfers qu’avait été cette mission ?

Tyson se balança d’un pied sur l’autre, momentanément incertain.

 

\- Parce que je... Arf, tu m'emmerdes. Mais putain je croyais que tu m'aurais mis au courant pour un truc pareil.

\- Bah... pourquoi faire ? Ça m'aurait pas avancé et t'aurais rien pu y faire de toute façon, alors…

 

Tyson leva les bras au ciel et se détourna pour se diriger dans la cuisine en grommelant pour lui-même. Elliot se trouva un peu ridicule, à rester planté dans l’entrée. Il posa son sac par terre et s’assit sur le canapé. Ses membres fatigués apprécièrent le nouveau confort.

De la cuisine, la voix de son partenaire retentit de nouveau. Elliot soupira. Cette discussion s’arrêterait donc pas là.

 

\- Je m'inquiétais ! Ça te viendrait pas en tête ?! Ce type est un psychopathe ! J'ai pas envie qu'tu crèves connement d'une balle en pleine tête par un *coéquipier* !

Elliot ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ça ne servirait à rien de s’énerver. Après tout, il s’était préparé à l’éventualité que Rios ne l’apprenne. C’était logique. Au QG, tout le monde le savait. Si ça avait pas été Alice ça aurait été quelqu’un d’autre… Ce qui était chiant, c’était qu’il n’avait pas pu lui dire lui-même, en fait. Il pensait avoir encore un mois pour le préparer à la nouvelle ! Et là, paf, tout s’enchaînait…

Le retour accéléré, la nouvelle sortie sans qu’il ne maitrise rien…

Et franchement ? C’était pas la soirée pour en parler. Clyde l’avait fait chier pendant toute. la. mission. Il était crevé, énervé, et avait juste besoin de se poser.

Inspirant une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage, Elliot chercha à clôturer la conversation.

 

\- Et ben fallait pas ! J'm'en suis tiré, tu vois ?

\- Fallait pas ? Un peu, si, quand même.

\- Pff...

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel, s’adossant contre le dossier du canapé et ignorant son partenaire. Il était assez rassuré de savoir que Tyson s’était inquiété pour lui. Mais il n’allait pas lui montrer. Ça ne se faisait pas, après tout.

 

\- Prends-le comme ça si tu veux, petit con, n'empêche que ça m'fait pas plaisir qu'tu m'aies caché ça pendant des semaines. J'suis ton coéquipier ou merde ??

Elliot soupira. Comme si la réponse n’était pas évidente…

\- Tu sais bien qu'oui.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Mais... De toute façon tu reprends du service, non ? Alors on s'en fout, c'est passé tout ça, on en entendra plus reparler.

Tyson disparut derrière la porte du frigo et en ressortit avec une cannette de coca. Il avait pas l’air d’en avoir fini avec la conversation. Pas du tout. Il jeta un regard noir à Elliot.

\- T'es un crétin.

La réaction du jeune mercenaire fut immédiate. Il en avait tellement marre qu’on le prenne pour un con ! Toute la journée, ça n’avait pas arrêté. Sans compter sur les jours précédents. Toute sa vie, en fait. Tout le monde semblait d’accord pour le traiter d’abruti. Serrant la mâchoire, il fronça les sourcils à son tour et ne répondit pas. Calme… calme…

Voyant son manque d’entrain à répondre à sa tirade, Rios continua sur sa lancée.

\- Quoi ? C'est moi qui devrait avoir les boules !

Elliot refusa toujours de répondre, serrant les poings. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de gueuler à son tour. Toute fatigue envolée, il essayait juste de se calmer. Il envoya un regard énervé à son pote resté dans la cuisine et grinça des dents.

 

Tyson continua, énervé lui aussi.

\- Oooh, bah excuse-moi, si t'as tant que ça pas besoin d'moi et que tu maîtrises paaaaarfaitement la situation alors y a rien qui m'empêche de démissionner ! Parce qu'il y avait pas moyen que je refoute les pieds au SSC après m....

Rios s’arrêta brutalement de parler, tandis que son cadet ouvrait des yeux ronds. Il avait bien entendu, là ?

\- Merde.

Elliot resta un moment sans bouger. Il tourna les phrases dans sa tête, n’y croyant pas. Démissionner ? Quitter le SSC ? Ça n’avait pas de sens… Restant bouche bée, il se contenta de regarder son partenaire, totalement incrédule.

Tyson, de son côté, reposa sa cannette sur le comptoir en grommelant pour lui-même. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

Récupérant enfin l’usage de la parole, Elliot balbutia, sonné :

\- Attends... Attends... Quoi ?

Voyant que Rios ne répondait pas et fixait toujours le comptoir en silence, Elliot se releva précipitamment. Finalement, son aîné soupira.

\- Fais chier. C'était pas censé être présenté comme ça.

\- Tu… tu... Mais...

Les mots se bousculaient dans la tête d’Elliot sans qu’il sache lesquels choisir. Il se rapprocha de la cuisine dans un état second.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Non mais… J'ai jamais dit que j'voulais arrêter notre truc, t'es con ou quoi ?

Tyson se contenta de  _boire_ son  _putain de soda_ , sans relever les yeux ni rien. Total non concerné. Alors que le monde d’Elliot s’écroulait autour de lui. La colère du jeune homme monta d’un cran et il serra les poings, décidé à le faire réagir.

\- Hé, tu m'écoutes ?! Putain mais ça sort d'où ?

\- J'suis pas con. J'avais prévu de démissionner depuis un moment.

Pas du tout la réponse qu’il attendait. Depuis un moment ? Mais… pourquoi ? Elliot resta ébahi devant son partenaire. Enfin… *ex* partenaire, à l’en croire. Il resta planté là, ne bougeant plus. Osant à peine y croire.

 

\- Oh lala, tu vas t'en remettre, non ? Sitôt qu'on t'a trouvé un partenaire digne de ce nom je repars pour le nord, parce qu'il y a pas moyen que je te laisse avec Clyde comme coéquipier la conscience tranquille !

\- Mais putain Tyse, t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

\- Hein ?! Ben merde alors, j'fais c'que j'veux ! En quoi ça te choque autant ?

Elliot serra les poings. Fort. La nouvelle avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. _Il va partir, il va partir, il va partir…_

Il est  ***déjà parti*** . 

 

L’idée de ne plus jamais le revoir lui transperça le cœur, le laissant essoufflé et sans voix. Puis la panique s’installa. Viscérale. Omniprésente. Elle commença à le consumer, impatiente.

 

\- Mais j'ai *pas envie* d'avoir un autre partenaire, crétin !

Rios sembla un instant déstabilisé. Comme si la conversation ne prenait pas le tour qu’il avait escompté.

\- Mais dans la vie on choisit pas tout, Elliot ! Pourquoi tu le prends si mal ?!

Mais Elliot n’écoutait déjà plus. Ou si peu. L’angoisse monta d’un nouveau cran, alors que la litanie s’accélérait en arrière-plan.  _Il va partir, il va partir, il va partir…_

L’air commençait à manquer. En hyperventilation, le jeune mercenaire chercha son souffle. Quelque chose à quoi se rattacher. Mais autour de lui, seules les ténèbres lui répondirent. L’angoisse se mêla à sa panique, et il craqua.

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'rejettes, comme ça ? C'est à cause de Clyde ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de Clyde ! C'est un con ! Tu vois pas comment j'galère quand t'es pas là ?

\- Je te rej... Salem, tu t'écoutes ?

Le mercenaire ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Ça se voyait. Mais Elliot, parti dans sa panique comme il l’était, ne comptait pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Oh, hé, respire, va pas crever d'hyperventilation !

Elliot leva une main pour le couper et continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Bordel, Tyse, tu peux pas m'lâcher comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas quand j'ai failli t'perdre sur le terrain ! C'est trop con…

\- ... Elliot j'peux savoir c'que t'as ?

\- Démissionne pas. T'as pas l'droit, juste... t'as pas l'droit d'faire ça !

Tyson fronça les sourcils. Son humeur sembla changer. Une onde de mécontentement monta dans la pièce.

\- Mais en quoi j'aurais pas le droit ??

Ça n’arrêta pas le jeune mercenaire, qui profita du changement de ton pour faire le tour du comptoir et se planter devant son coéquipier. Celui-ci avait au moins enfin totalement délaissé sa cannette pour fixer son attention sur son cadet. Elliot sentit la colère monter, comme une échappatoire bienvenue à la panique qui le laissait frénétique et vidé. Il planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Si ça devait être la dernière fois qu’il le voyait, il ne partirait pas sans avoir tout tenté. Tout.

Rien de plus, et rien de moins.

 

Tyson se passa une main sur la joue et fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux pour les laisser plantés dans ceux de son jeune cadet. Ça n’intimida pas des masses Elliot. S’il devait rester seul derrière, peu lui importait dans quel état.

 

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- C'est quoi mon problème ? Tu m'poses vraiment la question ? Bordel, Tyse ! J'ai quitté l'armée pour toi ! Sans savoir si l'juge allait pas annuler ma remise de peine en représailles ! J'me suis posé à Miami, j'ai supporté les autres gros cons ! On est trop bien, là, tous les deux, qu'est-ce que t'as contre ça, hein ?

Rios ne semblait pas comprendre. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. De la surprise. Du mécontentement. De la tension. Mais rien d’autre. Il ne comprenait pas…

Il ne comprenait pas.

 

\- Tu peux pas démissionner ! Tu peux pas ! Comment j'vais faire, moi ? Tout seul, sans déconner ? Mais j'vais crever !

Maintenant en pleine crise de panique, Elliot serra de nouveau les poings. Il misa le tout pour le tout. Y mit tout ce qu’il avait. Il *fallait* que Tyson comprenne. Il le  _fallait_ . 

Rios s’immobilisa devant lui. Il était attentif, au moins.

Elliot laissa le flot de paroles s’échapper de ses lèvres comme son cerveau en avait envie. Totalement fixé sur son objectif, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- J'vais crever sans toi, Tyse ! J'peux pas vivre sans toi, putain ! j'peux pas... me demande pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je t'aime, putain ! Comme un con, comme un pauvre type qui sait qu'ça l'tuera un jour et qu'en a de toute façon rien à foutre ! J'y peux rien et ça m'bouffe, et ça... putain, Tyse...

Le silence retomba un peu. Un moment. Pas assez pour compter mais assez pour qu’Elliot retrouve le fil.

\- Putain, me jette pas... J'ferai des efforts ! Encore plus ! Je serai mieux ! Vachement mieux ! Tu s'ras fier de moi, tu vas voir !

\- ELLIOT !

 

La voix de Rios trancha son monologue. Il s’arrêta net.

_J’ai réussi à le faire changer d’avis ? Sérieux ?_

L’espoir, fou, insensé, venu de nulle part laissa le jeune homme tremblant de soulagement. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son coéquipier.

 

La réalisation de l’énormité de ce qu’il venait de dire tomba d’un coup sur sa conscience. La panique régressa un peu, le temps que l’instinct de préservation ne se réveille.

Palissant brutalement, Elliot ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ! Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

Devant lui, son partenaire était figé sur place. Comme s’il avait pris un coup particulièrement violent sur la tête. Il allait bientôt se réveiller et réagir…

Elliot ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Tout mais pas ça.

Se décomposant totalement, Elliot balbutia faiblement.

\- Oh... Oh bordel... Oh... Put… Putain... 

Ses pieds bougèrent d’eux-mêmes alors que ses yeux foncèrent vers le sol. Vers le côté. Tout mais plus sur son ex partenaire qui ne bougeait toujours pas, putain, qui restait toujours statique à sa place sans rien dire. Elliot recula, sortant de la cuisine en quelques pas. Il se prit le canapé dans les jambes, et ça sembla être le signal attendu pour qu’il ne prenne la force de fuir complètement. Ses forces revenues subitement, Elliot bondit, se retourna et fila à la porte sans se retourner.

 


	18. The end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une bourde pareille, Elliot ne voit plus qu'une seule solution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! Mention d'idées suicidaires explicites. Angst, angst, et encore un peu plus d'angst.  
> Pauvre Elliot =/

Elliot roulait. Il était sur la route, dans sa voiture et il roulait. Il se rendit subitement compte de ça et appuya brutalement sur le frein, faisant réagir les rares voitures qui étaient encore sur la route en cette heure très matinale. Regardant autour de lui, le jeune mercenaire chercha un indice. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Confusément, inconsciemment, il sentait qu’il s’était passé quelque chose. De grave. Mais son cerveau faisait barrage, empêchant toute pensée plus cohérente que l’instinct pur pour le moment. Le jeune homme secoua vigoureusement la tête et reprit sa route, laissant les rues défiler autour de lui.

 

*****

 

Les rayons du soleil sur le pare brise.

La chaleur imposante, écrasante, qui s’immisçait dans l’habitacle. Les bruits alentours.

Elliot cligna des yeux et refit surface brutalement.

Ses mains enserrèrent le volant douloureusement, puis relâchèrent leur prise.

 

Il était quelle heure ?

 

… Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? 

 

A cette pensée, son cerveau se rebella. Elliot secoua la tête et insista. Un profond sentiment d’angoisse monta alors en lui et son cœur se serra. Il avait merdé, voilà ce qui s’était passé. Il avait récupéré assez de lucidité pour s’en rendre compte.

Est-ce que… que… qu’il avait *vraiment* dit ces trucs à Rios ?

Il était complètement con.

Totalement, complètement et irrémédiablement con.

 

Ses yeux se posèrent autour de lui et un rire monta de ses entrailles. Dur. Froid. Douloureux.

 

Il était revenu à la case départ.

Littéralement.

 

Devant ses yeux, son ancien quartier se dévoilait. Il était assez familier pour qu’Elliot le reconnaisse d’un seul coup d’œil. Les immeubles. Les restos pourris. Le petit parc.

Il était revenu à l’appartement qu’il occupait. Avant l’expulsion. Avant les semaines dans sa caisse. Avant…

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le rire déformé, mauvais, atrocement douloureux s’échappait toujours de ses lèvres. Elliot se courba et se laissa emporter par une crise aussi violente que brutale.

Une nausée le prit et il la combattit de toutes ses forces. Tout ce qui lui restait. Comme si c’était la dernière chose qui l’empêchait de sombrer définitivement dans la folie.

Courbé en deux, défait, le jeune homme expulsa son angoisse. Sa peine, ses craintes, ses peurs. Les sanglots redoublèrent et il se sentit réellement faible, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Terriblement jeune. Et perdu.

 

Il avait vraiment fait ça.

Le seul truc irrattrapable. Le SEUL truc qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il fasse.

 

Mais qu’il était con.

 

Ri--… Son ex partenaire devait le détester, à présent. Le mépriser.

S’il avait eu une seule chance de le garder, même minuscule, il l’avait foirée. Irrémédiablement.

 

Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. C’était sûr, à présent. Toutes ces missions, toutes ces sorties… et plus rien.

Une image mentale de Tyson s’imprima soudainement devant ses yeux, et Elliot appuya immédiatement ses mains sur ses paupières fermées, pleurant toujours, secoué de sanglots et de regrets.

Il était fini.

Il avait perdu le seul homme qu’il aimait. Parce que oui, c’était plus qu’une attirance ou un simple crush… c’était de l’amour. Sauvage et incompressible. Et il avait tout perdu.

 

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait cru ?

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait essayé de faire ?

 

Il n’en était même plus sûr. Plus certain de rien. Une crise de folie passagère, peut-être ?

Sûrement.

Jamais il n’aurait du faire ça. Jamais il n’aurait du  _oser_ . 

Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

 

Les questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, sans qu’aucune réponse ne lui vienne.

Le désespoir l’engloba et bientôt, il ne fut plus en mesure de penser. Les questions continuaient de le hanter, sans qu’il ne puisse les arrêter. En boucle, elles résonnaient dans son crâne et semblaient le hanter pour de bon.

 

*****

 

Elliot ne sut jamais combien de temps il passa, comme ça, courbé en deux dans sa caisse à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s’arrêter. C’était pas une option.

 

Enfin, les larmes s’apaisèrent. Les crises s’espacèrent suffisamment pour que le jeune mercenaire puisse sortir de sa voiture, les jambes tremblantes.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

C’était le symbole de son échec. L’insulte ultime qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser.

 

Une rapide inspection de ses poches l’informa qu’il avait laissé la plupart de ses affaires à l’appartement. Il n’avait ni son téléphone ni ses fringues de rechange. Seuls rescapés, son portefeuille et son flingue de poing faisaient pâle figure.

Il repensa à son sac militaire, toujours au milieu de l’appartement. Peut-être déjà descendu aux ordures, qui sait. A son masque de combat, qu’il chérissait plus que tout et qu’il ne reverrait plus. De toute façon, il n’en avait plus besoin. Il ne repartirait plus en mission.

Les questions reparurent en première ligne dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux, essayant de les chasser. Sans succès. Est-ce qu’il était condamné à se demander les mêmes choses en boucle ? A voir des scénarios alternatifs qui ne se dérouleraient pas et qui étaient si tentants qu’il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser ?

Si seulement il n’avait pas perdu le contrôle. Il aurait pu demander des comptes. Essayer de convaincre. Il aurait peut-être réussi, même, qui sait.

Si seulement…

 

Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Le jeune mercenaire tituba, s’éloignant de sa voiture. Le seul avantage d’être revenu dans ce quartier, c’est qu’il lui était familier. Très familier, même.

Il était temps de faire s’éteindre les questions dans sa tête.

 

Les noyer ferait l’affaire, non ?

 

*****

 

\- Salem, t’es bourré. Vraiment bourré. Plus que d’habitude, quoi. Alors, non, pas « la même ». Tu m’payes ce que tu dois et tu dégages. T'as déjà pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool, tu me fous assez dans la merde comme ça.

 

Elliot tiqua. Le barman de son ancien bar favori n’était pas tendre avec lui. Rien ne lui souriait, en ce moment. Pourtant, il y avait passé du temps, dans son établissement pourri. Il regarda autour de lui et du se rattraper au comptoir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse de son tabouret.

 

\- Putain, me fais pas ça ! Y’a personne dans ton bouiboui, tu veux vraiment virer les seuls clients qui t’paient ? Sérieusement ?

Le barman lui lança un regard peu amusé et tendit la main. Elliot soupira et chercha dans sa poche à la recherche de son portefeuille.

 

\- Même pas un petit dernier pour la route ? Ou une bouteille ? Mets la sur la note et j’la prends à emporter.

\- Va te coucher, petit. Tu ressembles plus à rien.

 

Fronçant les sourcils, il récupéra sa carte et sortit de mauvaise grâce. Il lança un dernier geste peu courtois en direction générale du comptoir où les rares clients présents se marraient en le regardant partir. Enfin, il lui semblait qu’ils se marraient. Mais c’était peut-être que dans sa tête.

De nouveau dans la rue, il s’arrêta, un peu déboussolé. Il avait prévu de rester dans ce bar jusqu’à la fermeture. Mais maintenant ce n’était plus une option. Le jour déclinait, le temps lourd de la journée tournant progressivement. Les vents se levaient, toujours menaçants à cette période de l’année.

L’orage ne tarderait plus.

 

Secouant la tête, il fit le point, perdu. Les questions étaient toujours dans son crâne, mais l’alcool avait aidé. Définitivement. En fermant les yeux, il arrivait à retrouver le silence pour un petit moment avant qu’elles ne reviennent le hanter.

 

Des gens passèrent en groupe devant lui, l’air pressés d’échapper au déluge qui s’annonçait. Elliot tourna la tête pour les détailler du regard.

Une famille.

Le type, en costume classe, portait dans ses bras un gosse qui l’inondait de paroles sans importance. L’homme regardait sa montre en lui répondant distraitement. A ses côtés, une femme qui était visiblement la sienne était agrippée à une poussette où dormait un bébé. L’homme ralentit le pas automatiquement pour passer son bras libre sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Le cœur d’Elliot se serra. Ils ne l’avaient même pas remarqué.

Devenu invisible, il resta figé à sa place tandis que la petite famille continuait sa route. Bientôt, il ne vit plus que leur dos. Et ils tournèrent, sortant définitivement de son champ de vision.

 

La tête du jeune mercenaire commençait à sérieusement tourner.

Il se sentait mal. Atrocement mal.

La fatigue physique de sa mission et des deux jours sans dormir le rattrapait. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à sa fatigue mentale. Le choc de sa connerie ( _Comment il avait pu faire ça ? Comment ?_ ) n’était toujours pas passé. Les conséquences étaient on ne peut plus évidentes. Et personne n’aimait se rendre compte qu’il avait ruiné sa propre vie.

 

Il lui fallait plus d’alcool.

 

Beaucoup plus.

 

*****

 

Une seule solution.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’une solution.

 

Il l’avait retardée le plus possible. S’était accroché à la vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Depuis toujours. Mais même lui n’était pas assez buté pour ne pas se rendre compte que c’était la fin.

Marrant, il aurait pensé que ça serait plus dramatique que ça.

 

Agrippant le sac en carton qui abritait ses bouteilles d’alcool fort achetées au petit magasin le plus proche grâce à sa fausse carte d'identité, Elliot continua de marcher jusqu’à atterrir dans le centre de la ville. Les immeubles immenses se dressaient autour de lui, lui donnant l’impression d’étouffer. Il fallait qu’il prenne de la hauteur. Qu’il s’éloigne de toute cette merde.

Le cœur battant, essayant tant que possible de marcher droit et y arrivant par la force de l’habitude, il poussa la porte du premier bâtiment sur sa route et entra.

L’intérieur était propre et clair, bien qu’un peu trop dénudé.

 

Il fit un sourire au type derrière le comptoir, qui le regardait approcher avec surprise. Levant le sac pour le mettre en évidence, il fit un grand sourire qui lui fit mal au visage. Peut-être qu’il saignait… Peut-être que ce n’était que dans sa tête.

 

\- J’suis attendu ! J’ai pris les provisions !

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et garda coûte que coûte son sourire en place. L’homme hocha la tête et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, perdant déjà son intérêt. Elliot se faufila jusqu’à l’ascenseur sans demander son reste.

Une fois en sécurité à l’intérieur, il s’effondra contre la paroi, fatigué au-delà de ses forces.

 

Bientôt fini.

 

La dernière fois que ça lui avait frôlé l’esprit (la dernière mais définitivement pas la première, oh non c’était cyclique et ça revenait  _toujours_ ), c’était déjà lié à Ri—son ex partenaire. 

Quand il avait cru qu’il l’avait abandonné en Malaisie.

Il avait failli se mettre une balle dans la tête, seul dans l’appartement.

 

A l’époque, quand le malentendu avait été dissipé, il avait été heureux de se rendre compte que ça n’avait été que ça. Un quiproquo. Il avait été soulagé d’être encore en vie pour pouvoir s’occuper de son pote.

Mais il n’avait pas prévu ça.

 

( _Comment il en était arrivé là ? Pourquoi il avait dit ces trucs ? Est-ce que c’était ça, perdre les pédales ?_ )

 

Maintenant, plus de malentendu possible.

Il avait foiré.

Pas de retour en arrière.

Le visage de son ex partenaire lui revint à l’esprit, le choc visible et l’attitude… Les yeux…

Il secoua vivement la tête. L’image resta, comme gravée devant ses paupières.

 

Ça ne le quitterait pas.

 

Il n’avait plus nulle part où aller, plus nulle part où se raccrocher.

Sa seule ancre dans ce monde était partie, par sa propre imbécillité.

 

En fait, il était aussi con que tout le monde avait bien voulu croire. Il n’avait rien fait de sa vie. Rien de bien en tout cas. Et il n’était définitivement  _pas normal_ . 

A qui il manquerait ? Qui le pleurerait ?

 

Est-ce que quelqu’un s’intéresserait assez à son cas pour le réclamer à la morgue ?

 

La sonnerie de l’ascenseur le sortit de sa léthargie. Il se força à se remettre debout et tituba jusqu’à l’escalier qui l’amènerait sur le toit. Les marches lui parurent interminables. Le sac pesait lourd sur son bras.

Enfin, la porte salvatrice fut atteinte. Elle était pourrie. Comme s’il était en mission, dans un de ces pays où tout était plus ou moins rouillé. Plus ou moins hors d’usage.

A croire que ça le poursuivait.

Ou peut-être qu’il en était le responsable ?

 

Quoiqu’il en soit, la porte finit par s’ouvrir. Elliot dut employer les grands moyens pour la faire céder. La rouille avait attaqué le mécanisme. Quelques coups secs de crosse avaient suffit.

Personne ne semblait avoir utilisé le toit depuis un bail.

Au moins il serait seul, jusqu’à la fin.

 

Il s’avança et regarda autour de lui, peu intéressé.

A cette hauteur, les vents étaient plus violents. Plus froids. Le jeune mercenaire frissonna lorsqu’une bourrasque le transperça subitement, le faisant tituber sur le côté involontairement.

Il se dirigea vers le rebord, et regarda en bas.

 

Parfait.

 

Il ne se louperait pas. N’hésiterait pas.

La fin approchait et tout était enfin en place.

 

*****

 

La pluie le transperçait, maintenant, le glaçant jusqu’aux os.

Ça faisait maintenant un moment qu’elle avait commencé. C’était une pluie dure, froide et sans pitié. Comme une averse qui n’en terminait pas.

Quelque part, c’en était presque romantique.

Presque.

 

Elliot en était à sa deuxième bouteille.

Ou c’était la troisième ?

Il ne savait plus.

Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Ce serait la dernière.

 

Il gardait son regard fixé sur le pavé, tout en bas. Les voitures qui étaient garées à son arrivée étaient parties. Le trottoir était libre.

La nuit commençait à tomber, maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Posant momentanément son arme de poing à côté de lui pour déboucher la bouteille restante d’un geste expérimenté, Elliot s’installa le plus confortablement possible. L’eau de pluie qui redoublait tombait sur son visage, dans la bouteille, partout… Mais elle ne laverait rien.

Reprenant son arme en main et sa bouteille de l’autre, Elliot retomba dans ses pensées alcoolisées, attendant le bon moment qui ne tarderait plus à arriver.

 

*****

 

 

Une voix interrompit les idées morbides d’Elliot. Ou peut-être n’était-ce que le vent qui se levait à nouveau ? Il était difficile d’entendre quelque chose au milieu de toute cette pluie.

Le jeune mercenaire cligna des yeux et essaya de se concentrer, à moitié intéressé. Les longs entraînements qu’il avait infligés à son jeune corps depuis des années étaient difficiles à oublier. Toujours être conscient de son environnement, tout ça… Même si ça n’avait plus d’importance pour lui, ça ne voulait pas dire que son instinct l’entendait de cette oreille.

 

\- Elliot... Fais pas l'idiot, t'es vach'ment près du bord, là.

 

La voix, si familière et  _improbable_ figea son sang dans ses veines. Elliot pâlit brutalement et sursauta, son emprise sur son arme se détendant un peu avant de se raffermir au centuple. 

 

\- Merde... !

 

Prenant conscience que  _Tyson Rios_ (entre tous les gens improbables qui auraient pu intervenir, il avait fallu que ça soit  _lui_ , bordel) l’avait rejoint, Elliot se tendit.

Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? Il en avait pas eu assez avec le premier round ? Il lui en fallait plus ?

Son sang bouillonna à ses oreilles, étouffant un peu plus le bruit énorme de la pluie qui continuait à tomber. Il se releva d’un bond, passant de gentiment assis sur le rebord du toit, les jambes dans le vide, à debout en équilibre bien plus instable.

Comme un éclair, l’alcool lui monta à la tête. Bien sûr. Après tous ces verres, toutes ces bouteilles… C’était un peu normal que le monde prenne soudainement l’envie de danser devant ses yeux embués. Il secoua la tête, essayant de garder prise sur le petit rebord et de ne pas tomber prématurément.

Après tout, il avait rendez-vous avec son arme de poing avant le grand saut.

 

\- Fais gaffe, s'il te plait, c'est super glissant.

 

La voix de Tyson fit monter la colère du jeune homme d’un cran de plus.

Comment  _osait-il_ être là aujourd’hui ? 

 

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

 

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche pâteuse, à la manière des gens vraiment bourrés. Il lui semblait être au ralenti. Tellement moins de réflexes… Elliot se concentra alors qu’une bourrasque de pluie le faisait fléchir. Il chercha son équilibre automatiquement, énervé.

 

\- J'suis venu te chercher. Faut qu'on parle. Tu veux bien descendre de là ?

\- Nan, approche pas !

 

La réponse fusa, sans que le cerveau d’Elliot n’ait son mot à dire. C’était instinctif. Il ne  _fallait pas_ que Rios avance. C’était  _son moment_ à  _lui_ . 

Et s’il avait tout fichu en l’air avec ce type, au moins il pouvait encore influer sur certaines choses.

Pour appuyer sa demande, le jeune mercenaire gesticula avec son arme et essaya de se retourner pour avoir son ex-partenaire en visu. Pour être sûr qu’il respecte sa volonté. Ce type était vraiment borné. Même dans son état second provoqué par l’alcool, le désespoir et la colère, Elliot était sûr de ça. Il perdit un peu l’équilibre et s’immobilisa subitement. C’était pas passé loin.

 

\- Fais pas ça, ça vaut pas le coup, faut *vraiment* que tu m'écoutes.

\- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? Dégage, y'a plus rien à dire.

 

 

La voix, suppliante maintenant, venait toujours de dans son dos. Il n’arriverait pas à se retourner.

Même ça… C’était hors de sa portée.

Abandonnant son idée, Elliot se replaça à sa position initiale et regarda en bas. Peut-être qu’il devait simplement sauter. Même sans balle, c’était la mort assurée…. Non ?

 

\- Je me moque pas de toi. Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir à te ramasser vingt mètres plus bas à la cuillère. Laisse-moi t'aider à descendre de là, tu veux bien ? T'es en équilibre, là...

 

Non. Mieux valait quand même tirer avant.

Il avait toujours son arme en main. Ni la pluie, ni l’arrivée improvisée de l’objet de tous ses malheurs n’avaient modifié ce paramètre. La petite arme pesait de moins en moins lourd dans la main du mercenaire. Elle était de plus en plus tentante. Elliot détacha son regard du sol pour lui jeter un coup d’œil.

C’était même plus que tentant.

Il porta le flingue à sa tempe, décidé.

 

\- Approche pas, j'te dis !

\- Elliot, non ! Juste, s'il te plait, non, putain. Je m'approche pas, okay ? Fais pas ça, j'm'approche pas.

 

Sa main tremblait.

 

Il était minable.

 

Combien de fois il avait tiré ? Combien de ses balles étaient allées se ficher dans un corps, meurtrissant, blessant, tuant ?

Il avait fait ces gestes des dizaines de fois. Des centaines, même.

 

Et pourtant, les tremblements ne s’arrêtaient pas.

Est-ce que c’était la présence de Rios qui le paralysait, comme ça ?

Est-ce que c’était ses mots qui avaient planté le doute en lui ?

 

La colère qui l’engouffra était légitime. Son désespoir, réel.

 

\- Putain, Rios, mais tu peux pas juste me laisser ça ? C'est ça, tu viens me pourrir jusqu'ici ? Mais qu'est-ce que j't'ai fait, à la fin ?

\- Tu es bourré, tu te rends pas compte de c'que tu dis ou fais. T'es bourré et paumé, j'ai compris.

 

Elliot secoua de nouveau la tête. Le bourdonnement provoqué par l’alcool et le manque d’équilibre commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Il bascula son poids d’un pied sur l’autre, sentant un picotement sur sa cheville. Comme quoi, les erreurs le suivaient… Même après son rétablissement, les séquelles étaient bien présentes. Les erreurs avaient été faites. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

 

\- Mais t'as encore plein de trucs à faire, avant de crever.

La voix de Tyson le tira de ses pensées une nouvelle fois. Le regard du jeune mercenaire fut de nouveau attiré au sol.

 

\- Pff, ouais c'est ça.

 

Il était temps.

Il inspira profondément, concentré.

 

\- C'que t'as dit tout à l'heure. C'est pour ça que tu veux mourir ?

 

Elliot ferma les yeux. Son doigt vint trouver la sécurité, l’enlevant avec la force de l’habitude. Il fronça les sourcils et cria ses ultimes mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, hein ?

 

Une pression soudaine le tira subitement en arrière. Une main déplaça rapidement l’arme pour la déloger de son axe, et il fut entraîné loin du bord.

 


	19. Un dénouement inattendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite directe du chapitre précédent.   
> Le dénouement est là !

Surpris au-delà des mots, Elliot poussa ses réflexes au maximum. Mais la fatigue, le désespoir et l’alcool l’avaient rendu moins performant… Le temps qu’il presse la détente, l’arme ne visait plus que le ciel. Le coup partit, résonnant clairement aux oreilles du jeune mercenaire.

 

Il était toujours en vie.

 

Le désespoir le submergea.

 

\- PUTAIN !

 

Il entendit à peine le cri, tout proche de son oreille. Le bord s’éloignait.

_Le bord s’éloignait_.

Inexorablement, il fut tiré, porté, emporté vers le centre du toit.

 

Non.

Non non non…

**_NON_ **

 

Elliot se débattit. Sans fléchir, son cerveau enfin en marche, il se débattit sauvagement.

Pas si près du but… Pas comme ça.

L’urgence décupla ses forces. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer le rebord, si proche et pourtant si éloigné maintenant…

Un bras ceintura sa taille, plaquant son bras libre qui resta figé, immobile, inutile.

 

\- Ah, putain de merde.

 

Toujours cette voix à ses oreilles… Cette voix qu’il avait aimé entendre plus que tout dans son oreillette, pendant les missions… Mais aussi dans la vie civile, aux entraînements et pendant les débriefs…

La voix qu’il aurait suivie n’importe où, sans aucune question.

A cet instant, il la détestait. Elle était ce qui l’empêchait d’en finir. L’empêchait de mettre un point final à ses souffrances et son humiliation.

 

Un bruit mat derrière lui, et finalement il ne bougea plus. Le rebord ne s’éloigna plus. Le soulagement fut de courte durée. Il sentit son ex-partenaire glisser contre une paroi, et il se sentit entraîné par le bras le ceinturant, entraîné et maintenu au sol. Incapable de bouger. Avant de pouvoir réagir, il sentit ses jambes se coincer sous l’impulsion. Ses coups redoublèrent de violence, le désespoir se faisant plus pressants.

La main déviant l’arme d’Elliot de son axe n’avait pas eu le temps de le désarmer. Il appuya de nouveau sur la gâchette, volontairement ou instinctivement, emporté dans sa lutte pour se libérer.

Le coup partit.

Pas de douleur. Raté.

Le jeune mercenaire enregistra un ricochet devant lui, sur le toit. C’était pas passé loin, mais ça ne suffirait pas… Il s’était encore raté.

 

\- Continue, appelle les flics, tu te débrouilleras pour leur expliquer la situation !

 

La voix cynique, si proche d’Elliot, se rappela à lui. Il fronça les sourcils, tendu. Qu’est-ce que Rios foutait ??

Une douleur fulgurante au poignet le força à lâcher son arme. Un juron automatique résonna dans le boucan de la pluie.

Reprenant son souffle, le jeune mercenaire se déchaîna de nouveau.

 

\- BORDEL Rios ! Lâche-moi !

\- C'était complètement pas frais, comme idée ! Aller mourir ? C'était *ça* ton plan B dans la vie ?

 

Le jeune mercenaire continua à essayer de se dégager. Le regard fixé sur le rebord, il essayait de faire abstraction du reste. De surtout ne pas penser à quel point Rios était _procheprocheproche_ … Et à son arme, tombée et hors de portée maintenant, devenue inutile.

 

\- Elliot, hey, Ellie, juste : Arrête. Tu peux pas. Pas dans cet état.

Les bras le retenant au sol resserrèrent encore un peu plus leur emprise. Elliot pouvait sentir le torse de Rios contre son dos, et pensait pouvoir entendre son cœur, battant à mille à l’heure.

Il arrêta de bouger, vaincu. Baissant la tête, il laissa tomber un moment le silence avant de reprendre d’une voix brisée.

 

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi je te sauve la vie ? … Par égoïsme, un peu. Tu sais, c'que t'as lâché tout à l'heure, à l'appart ?

 

Le souvenir remonta, vivace. Le coup bas…

Les revoilà dans l’appartement. Tyson et sa cannette de coca. Son regard dégagé. Pas de souci, pas de problème. Son annonce qui avait eu un effet plus dévastateur qu’Elliot l’aurait cru. Un effet traumatisant, déterminant et aux conséquences si humiliantes…

Elliot se perdit dans ses souvenirs, dans son échec. Il reprit conscience de la réalité au bruit d’un claquement de langue, juste au-dessus de son oreille.

_Si proche._

 

\- Tu m'écoutes pas, Salem.

 

C’était comme si le moment humiliant venait de se reproduire. Il était encore une fois impuissant devant son ex-partenaire. Une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas… ne *pouvait* pas…

 

\- Putain Tyse, lâche-moi. Sérieux, laisse-moi MAINTENANT !

\- Non, j'te laisserai pas aller foutre ta vie en l'air !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, à la fin ! Pourquoi tu m'poursuis ? Pourquoi tu m'laisses pas en finir ?

La poigne se resserra de nouveau sur lui. Il n’aurait pas pensé que ça soit possible. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de percer l’alcool et de se concentrer. Les joues rougies par l’humiliation et les larmes, il avait l’air malin…

 

\- Ouais, c'est bien c'que j'pensais, tu m'écoutais pas. Tu veux la réponse ? T'as intérêt à ouvrir GRAND tes oreilles !

Tendu, transi de froid et de pluie, Elliot se tendit un peu plus. La proximité de Tyson lui pesait de plus en plus. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait voulu dire ? Pourquoi il ne parlait plus ?

 

\- T'es avec moi, là ?

 

Petit blanc. La pluie redoubla, comme pour contraster le calme retrouvé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

 

\- Juste... juste tu m'écoutes et ensuite tu fais c'que tu veux. Okay ?

 

Elliot ne bougeait plus.

Il ignorait s’il l’aurait pu, même s’il l’avait voulu. Et ça n’avait rien à voir avec le bras bloquant ses mouvements et son thorax. Il était maintenant complètement fixé sur son ex-partenaire, attendant de comprendre. Attendant les prochains mots. Il savait qu’ils allaient compter.

 

Finalement, Tyson reprit.

 

\- Elliot... Si je voulais partir c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Depuis un moment, putain. Et j'ai tout essayé, j'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Si tu crèves... si tu crèves c'est un morceau de moi que t'embarques, tu comprends ? J'veux pas qu'tu sautes. Parce que si c'était *ça* le putain de quiproquo qu'il y avait depuis tout ce temps, alors ça vaut pas la peine de se suicider. Crois-moi.

 

Les mots eurent du mal à arriver à destination. Le cerveau d’Elliot, noyé dans l’alcool et épuisé, ne se pressait pas à traduire les paroles entendues.

Finalement, après un temps assez conséquent, Elliot se figea. Ouvrant des yeux stupéfaits, il se demanda s’il venait d’halluciner.

 

\- Hein ?!

\- Je t'aime, Ellie...

Les bras de Tyson tremblaient. Il était lui-même tendu. Elliot se concentra sur les battements de cœur de l’autre mercenaire, sur son souffle, hypnotisé par les paroles qu’il venait d’entendre.

 

_Quoi ?_

 

\- Putain dis-moi que c'est arrivé jusqu'au cerveau parce que je le referais pas !

 

_Impossible._ C’était vrai ?

Mais…

Le choc sur son visage. Les moments où il était distant, froid et sur la réserve…

Ça ne collait pas… pas vraiment.

 

Le cœur d’Elliot, totalement en désaccord avec ses pensées, battait la chamade.

_Et si c’était vrai ?_

Il se dégagea en quelques essais. Enfin, Tyson le laissa faire.

Toujours stupéfait, il se retourna tout en s’éloignant un peu. Juste ce qu’il fallait pour l’avoir de visu.

Il fallait qu’il soit fixé. Qu’il le voit et qu’il détermine s’il était sérieux.

Son cerveau insista. C’était *impossible*. Trop de paramètres venaient en contradiction. Trop de données connues.

Son cœur balaya ces doutes et continua de chanter.

 

Tyson était en train de s’essuyer le visage. Le mouvement, familier, s’imprima dans les rétines d’Elliot. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire, toujours aussi surpris. Déstabilisé. Perdu.

Rios lui sourit, gentiment. Comme pour ne pas l’effrayer.

 

Un soupçon s’insinua en Elliot.

Soudain suspicieux, il plissa les yeux et détailla son vis-à-vis du regard.

 

\- ... Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule, là ?

 

Une surprise visible s’alluma dans les yeux de Rios. Une tape sur la tête suivit alors que celui-ci se refermait visiblement.

\- Y a d'autre moyen de se foutre de ta gueule, tu crois pas ? Incroyable. T'es tout bonnement incroyable. Alors là !

 

Elliot ne répondit pas. Essaya d’apaiser les doutes et les hurlements de signal de sa tête. Il se contenta de regarder fixement les yeux de Rios, à côté de la plaque, toujours aussi peu dans le coup.

 

\- Tsss. Tu vas t'évanouir. Barrons-nous avant qu'en plus de ça t'attrape une pneumonie.

 

Essayant de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation, Elliot l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

\- Attends... attends...

\- Quoi ?

Le temps qu’il fallut à Elliot pour formuler sa question aurait pu l’alerter sur son épuisement total, s’il en avait eu quelque chose à foutre.

 

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu voulais te barrer, alors ? Pourquoi tu... pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dit. J'ai tout essayé pour te sortir de ma tête. C'était, mmh comment dire... mon plan de fuite. Voilà.

 

Elliot fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre la réponse.

 

\- C'était tout pourri, comme plan.

\- Et sauter d'un immeuble tout en se mettant une balle dans l'occipital c'était pas pourri peut-être ?

 

Elliot haussa les épaules, de nouveau les yeux dans le vague… La fatigue l’assaillait et la pluie et le froid, toujours aussi présents, le transperçaient de toute part.

 

\- Bon, je veux rentrer et me recoudre… et éviter la police, avec tous ces coups de feu.

 

Avant qu’Elliot ne puisse esquisser un geste, il se retrouva relevé de force à la suite de son partenaire. Puis, toujours avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, Tyson le manipula pour le hisser sur son épaule, le forçant à quitter le sol.

 

\- Ouff... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??

Le jeune mercenaire hallucinait.

 

Tyson ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il se mit en route, portant son partenaire comme s’il ne pesait rien.

 

\- Mon arme, bordel !

Elliot sentit avec soulagement Tyson s’arrêter, puis faire demi-tour. Il récupéra l’arme prestement, sans le lâcher. Content, Elliot essaya de pousser sa chance.

 

\- ... et ma bouteille…

\- Elle est très bien là où elle est, ta bouteille.

 

Ils se remirent en mouvement, passant la porte et revenant à l’abri de la pluie.

\- Passe.

\- Nope !

\- ... c'est mon arme !

\- Je sais, je sais.

 

Tyson descendit les marches et s’immobilisa pour attendre l’ascenseur, le jeune mercenaire toujours sur son épaule. Le silence s’installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Elliot avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits. L’alcool avait repris son droit, et ses pensées étaient de plus en plus dispersées. De moins en moins cohérentes.

Au bout d’un moment, il reprit.

 

\- Tu vas me laisser descendre ?

\- On descend, là, non ?

 

Elliot leva un sourcil. Réponse de merde. Il ne répondit rien et laissa son partenaire soupirer. Celui-ci reprit, un peu blasé.

 

\- Tu m'as explosé la gueule, Elliot. J'fais c'que j'veux.

\- Hein ? Putain mais j'ai rien fait, tu déconnes ?

 

L’ascenseur arriva avec un bip sonore pour s’annoncer. Comme si les portes qui s’ouvraient pouvaient ne pas suffire. Le mercenaire posa Elliot à l’intérieur de la cabine, et celui-ci tangua un peu pour retrouver son équilibre.

Lorsqu’il releva les yeux sur son partenaire, celui-ci activait l’appareil pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Pas vraiment la descente qu’Elliot avait espéré. Maintenant, il ne savait plus que penser.

 

Soudain, le brouillard devant ses yeux se dispersa assez pour qu’Elliot remarque le visage de Rios. La lumière à l’intérieur de la cabine aidant, il put distinguer précisément le sang qui inondait son visage. Les blessures – les _cicatrices !_ —qui s’étaient rouvertes. Les dégâts étaient conséquents.

C’était de ça que voulait parler Tyson ?

Quand est-ce que c’était arrivé ?!

 

Sous le choc, Elliot s’approcha instinctivement de Tyson, toute son attention focalisée sur les plaies. Ça devait faire super mal… Dire que c’était enfin fini. Enfin tout refermé. Que Tyson avait retrouvé ses accréditations et son job…

Et Elliot avait tout gâché.

Il leva la main pour examiner les dommages, mais se figea au dernier moment, n’osant pas toucher au visage.

 

\- Oh, merde...

Tyson baisse les yeux et secoua la tête.

 - Boah. C'est pas bien grave.

 

La main d’Elliot continua de bouger, sans l’accord de son propriétaire. Elle immobilisa le visage de Tyson, dure et semblant savoir ce qu’elle faisait.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot était occupé à paniquer.

 

\- Pas grave ?! Faut qu'on passe à l'hosto !

\- J'ai de quoi soigner à la maison.

 

La main de Tyson rejoignit la sienne pour l’attraper. Les battements de cœur du jeune mercenaire s’accélérèrent de leur propre accord.

 

\- Ça va aller, j'te dis.

 

Figé, sans savoir que faire, Elliot se contenta de regarder son partenaire, inquiet et perturbé. Il savait juste qu’il n’était pas d’accord. Tyson *devait* passer à l’hôpital. Le sang coulait toujours, abondant. C’était pas pour de rire. Elliot avait causé des dommages lourds, cette fois-ci.

 

Tyson renvoya son regard, figé lui aussi, sa main toujours sur celle du jeune mercenaire, puis il ricana.

 

\- Tu dois être en train de nager dans une mer d'alcool, non ? Tu te sens de passer à l'hosto et de te faire garder pour évacuer tout ça ? On ira plus tard. Demain, par exemple.

 

Elliot fronça les sourcils.

C’était quoi ces conneries ?

 

\- M'en fous qu'ils me gardent, s'ils te soignent !

\- Oh, toi qui t'en fous de rester à l'hosto ? C'est une première.

 

Elliot tint bon. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, et le sol bougeait sous ses pieds. Mais il pouvait encore tenir bon sur les sujets importants. Tyson finit par soupirer.

 

\- Bon. Allons à l'hôpital, alors.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l’ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers l’extérieur. Le cœur d’Elliot s’apaisa un peu au consentement de Rios.

 

\- Tu conduis ?

 

La question de Tyson sortit de nulle part. Elliot releva la tête et s’aperçut qu’ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la voiture de son partenaire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour signaler qu’il était pas en état de conduire. Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur le visage de Rios. Sur le sang qui continuait de couler.

Sa bouche se referma toute seule sans qu’il ait prononcé le moindre son.

Ah.

Rios était encore moins en état que lui.

 

Il hocha la tête et prit le volant.

 

*****

 

Le voyage jusqu’à l’hôpital se passa relativement bien, tout bien considéré.

Sachant ses réflexes gravement réduits, Elliot fit gaffe. Plus que d’habitude, quoi. Il ne manquait plus qu’il ait un accident maintenant…

 

Ça le laissa silencieux tout le trajet. Tyson, de son côté, s’essuyait le visage régulièrement. Il ne décrocha pas un mot et ne semblait pas particulièrement rassuré.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi.

 

Arrivés aux urgences de nuit sans encombre, le médecin de nuit prit en charge immédiatement Tyson.

Elliot resta derrière dans la salle d’attente. Peu rassuré, comme à son habitude dans les hôpitaux, il se cala dans un coin sombre et essaya de se faire oublier.

Le fait d’être à l’abri de la pluie pendant une période prolongée n’arrangea pas vraiment son état, malgré ce qu’il avait compté. Les vêtements lourds d’eau lui collaient au corps et le froid qui l’avait saisi en haut de l’immeuble ne le quittait pas.

Les dernières heures jouaient et rejouaient dans son esprit.

L’arrivée de Tyson. Ses supplications. Son intervention.

S’il ne l’avait pas fait, Elliot serait mort.

Un frisson glacé lui passa dans le dos.

 

… Malgré ses protestations, peut-être que Tyson avait dit ces choses pour calmer Elliot.

L’idée, pernicieuse, fit de nouveau l’objet de l’attention de la tête fatiguée du jeune mercenaire. Il essayait de la retourner dans tous les sens pour la tester.

Est-ce que c’était plus tiré par les cheveux que s’imaginer que l’autre mercenaire puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

 

Il lui avait dit vouloir s’éloigner pour le sortir de sa tête. Pour fuir.

C’était bizarre. Jamais Elliot aurait pu s’éloigner, lui…

Mais en même temps, Tyson avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Peut-être que c’était vrai, alors…

 

\- –bien ? Je peux vous aider ?

Elliot revint à lui d’un seul coup, sursautant. Devant lui, une jeune infirmière le regardait, inquiète. Il mit un moment avant de pouvoir répondre, totalement à côté de la plaque.

\- Oui, ça va. J'attends un...

Secouant un peu la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées, il essaya de continuer.

-  ... un pote.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Elliot fit de même. Tout mais pas rester la nuit à l’hôpital… Tout mais pas ça. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, vu son état du moment. Il se redressa un peu et essaya de prendre un air dégagé. A la mine de sa vis-à-vis, ça ne fonctionnait pas des masses.

 

\- Heu, très bien...

 

Elliot hocha la tête et elle s’éloigna rapidement. Elle avait peur de lui ? En tout cas, elle ne viendrait plus l’embêter. C’était le principal. 

 

*****

 

Tyson avait fini par rejoindre Elliot dans la salle d’attente. De nouveaux pansements ornaient sa figure fatiguée, et Elliot eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait provoqué ça.

C’était de sa faute.

 

Encore une fois, il avait fait de la merde.

 

Tyson prit le volant, cette fois-ci. Elliot lui en fut reconnaissant, même s’il ne le dit pas. Son partenaire le regarda avant de mettre le moteur en route.

\- Ça va ?

Elliot haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Ça va. Fais gaffe sur la route.

\- Mais oui, t'en fais pas.

 

Le voyage jusqu’à l’appartement de Tyson se fit de nouveau dans le calme.

Elliot ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne savait même pas s’il en était capable tout court, à vrai dire. Le ronron du moteur le tirait dans le sommeil et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer.

 

Arrivés à l’immeuble, les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent à l’appartement.

Elliot se trouva une nouvelle fois à l’intérieur. Alors qu’une nouvelle fois, il avait fait le deuil de cet endroit.

Ça devenait une habitude…

Apparemment, quoiqu’il se passe, il restait le bienvenu ici. Cette pensée le réconforta et le mit mal à l’aise simultanément.

 

La voix de Rios le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Hey, heu, Elliot ?

Perturbé, le jeune mercenaire leva la tête pour regarder le propriétaire des lieux, qui ne semblait pas totalement à l’aise.  Une fois sûr qu’il avait son attention, celui-ci reprit.

\- J'suis désolé... Que t'en sois arrivé jusque-là. C'était pas du tout mon but.

Elliot cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

\- Le flingue sur la tempe, boulet !

 

 

Ah. Ça.

Elliot haussa les épaules.

 

\- C'est la seule chose que j'sais faire. Au moins j'me raterai pas.

 

Ça tira un soupire de Rios, qui baissa les yeux.

\- Dis pas ça.

 

Elliot reporta son attention sur son sac, qui était resté là où il l’avait posé la veille. Ses pensées essayèrent de se démêler pour comprendre.

Il l’avait pas jeté, finalement ?

Son masque était toujours intact ?

Stupéfait, Elliot continua de fixer le sac. La voix de Tyson retentit de la cuisine.

 

\- Tu devrais aller dormir.

Au bout d’un moment, Rios reprit, un brin d’inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Elliot ?

Le jeune mercenaire releva les yeux sur la silhouette de Rios, ayant de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Les vêtements toujours trempés lui collaient à la peau, de plus en plus inconfortables et semblant le retenir. L’empêcher de comprendre. Il se força à intégrer les mots que venaient de prononcer Rios et à chasser ses pensées absurdes de son esprit.

« Ça va pas ? »

Il avait peut-être dit ça. Ou pas. Elliot n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien compris. Il tenta quand même une réponse, parce que voir l’inquiétude briller dans les yeux de Rios ne lui allait pas. Il préférait largement quand ces yeux souriaient.

 

-  Non. Pas vraiment. Je crois.

 

Tyson fronça les sourcils. 

\- T'es sûr ?

 

Ah. Il avait peut-être répondu à côté.

Tant pis.

 

Elliot changea de sujet, revenant au fond du problème. Il ne pouvait pas se coucher sans savoir. Il *fallait* qu’il sache.

Il le **fallait**.

 

\- Tu l'pensais ?

Tyson réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. Le cœur d’Elliot se remit à battre au centuple de son rythme habituel, et il n’entendit plus que ça pendant quelques secondes. Puis, la réponse lui parvint.

 

\- Ouais. Ouais, je le pensais.

 

Oui ?

Mais…

Toutes les observations qui lui étaient venues à l’esprit lui revinrent d’un coup. Il secoua la tête, confus.

 

\- Ça a pas de sens... tu... je... Ça a pas de sens...

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pas de sens ? Tu crois que ça se contrôle ?

 

Elliot haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait aborder ce sujet avec l’autre mercenaire. Il ne savait pas s’il oserait. Mais les mots avaient été dits. Tout avait changé. Ses jambes se firent peu sûres d’un coup et sa tête recommença à baisser. Il fallait qu’il s’asseye. Rapidement.

Il se traina jusqu’au canapé et soupira en se posant.

Tyson le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, la cafetière et deux tasses à la main.

Elliot récupéra une tasse, content d'avoir un truc chaud pour lui faire un peu oublier ses fringues trempées.

 

Après un petit silence, Tyson reprit.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait pas de sens ?

 

Les quelques gorgées de café donnèrent du courage à Elliot. Elles lui firent du bien, comme seul le café savait le faire. Il releva les yeux et observa son ami. Assis à côté de lui. Alors qu’il _savait_.

Pas de regard dégouté, ou dur, ou froid. Juste de l’inquiétude, et un peu de curiosité. Un peu d’appréhension, aussi.

 

C’était énorme.

Bien plus que tout ce qu’il s’était laissé espérer.

 

Il prit une inspiration profonde et lui lança un regard déterminé avant de répondre.

Maintenant, il savait qu’il le pourrait.

 

\- Parce que... juste, parce que. Ça fait des semaines que je suis dans tes pattes, et que t'attends que le jour où j'vais me barrer... J'ai bien vu que j'étais au milieu, hein ? C'est déjà sympa de m'avoir hébergé tout c'temps.

Il reprit une gorgée de courage liquide avant de reprendre. Tyson le regarda et sembla attendre qu’il ait fini. Parfait.

 

\- Aussi parce que t'as une *copine* depuis, quoi ? Trois mois maintenant ?

Le regard qu’il lui lança était plus qu’appuyé.

Enfin, il aborda le point essentiel. Celui qui le perturbait le plus, à vrai dire.

 

\- Et surtout parce que je *sais* que ton truc, c'est les filles. Comme quasi tout le monde. C'est normal, hein, mais du coup ça a *pas de sens*.

 

Le silence suivit ses remarques. Il fouilla dans sa tête à la recherche d’autres, mais c’était les principales. Tyson sembla le sentir. Il secoua la tête.

 

\- Tu parles de Samantha ? Ça a duré deux semaines, et ça s'est fini parce que je pouvais PAS arrêter de penser à toi. Tu crois que je m'en rends pas compte, que c'est bizarre ? J'y peux rien, moi.

Ça laissa le jeune mercenaire bouche bée.

\- Deux semaines ? Tu t'fous d'moi ?

\- Ben... non.

Elliot resta immobile, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Ça voulait dire… Qu’il avait eu plusieurs copines ? Pour des petites périodes ? C’est vrai qu’il avait jamais demandé de détails, il savait rien de ce pan de la vie de Tyson… Et s’il le disait…

 

_Ça s'est fini parce que je pouvais PAS arrêter de penser à toi_...

Un espoir insensé, fou, jaillit de ses entrailles.

Pour la première fois, Elliot s’ouvrit à la possibilité que ça puisse être vrai.

Pour de vrai.

Que Tyse…

 

Le jeune mercenaire en eut le souffle coupé.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de chance… Si ?

 

Tyson, de son côté, continua de parler. Il semblait un peu perturbé.

 

\- Désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais ça m'foutais les j'tons. J'avais peur de... ben que tu t'éloignes.

 

Ça fit revenir le jeune homme dans la discussion. Il leva un sourcil et regarda Tyson, surpris.

 

\- M'éloigner ?

 

Un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres. Rios ne s’était _sérieusement_ rendu compte de rien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait pensé de la crise de jalousie qu’Elliot avait faite pour Laura, alors ? Et des centaines d’autres petits indices qui criaient tous de façon tellement criarde que le jeune mercenaire en pinçait pour son coéquipier…

Tyson continua avec un brin d’appréhension, coupant court aux pensées de son vis-à-vis.

 

\- C'était pas normal, pour moi, de ressentir ça pour toi. J'me suis dit que j'étais timbré. Et que de toute façon t'allais encore moins comprendre que moi.

 

Elliot reprit son sérieux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer de dissiper les brumes de l’alcool qui restait à stagner dans son système. Le café avait aidé. Un peu.

Mais il voulait être sûr.

C’était important.

 

\- Ça te fait flipper ?

\- Hein ? Non, pas flipper. Mais...

 

Tyson soupira et ne dit plus rien.

Ça suffit à Elliot, qui n’en croyait pas sa chance.

 

Il avait peut-être une bonne étoile, finalement.

 

C’aurait été compréhensible, que ça fasse flipper Tyson, pourtant. Comme ça l’avait fait flipper _lui_ , quelques années plus tôt, quand il avait compris ça sur lui-même.

S’il tenait compte de sa réponse… Alors Tyson était passé à l’étape suivante. Celle de l’acceptation. C’était étonnant. Beaucoup n’arrivaient jamais à cette étape. Ou alors au fruit d’années de travail. Ou d’une épreuve traumatisante. Tyson montrait une nouvelle fois son caractère exceptionnel. Ça impressionnait un peu Elliot. Ce type était décidément _encore plus formidable_ que ce qu’il savait déjà. Et ça, il avait pas été sûr que ça soit possible.

 

Le jeune mercenaire posa doucement sa tasse sur la table pour pouvoir être fixé exclusivement sur Tyson, qui attendait à côté de lui, stressé. Il essaya de choisir les bons mots. C’était pas son fort, mais il pouvait au moins essayer.

 

\- T'es pas timbré. Et j'comprends. Mieux que tu pourrais savoir, d'ailleurs.

 

Le coup d’œil que Tyson lui lança avant de replonger le nez dans sa tasse en disait long. Plus que des mots. Elliot continua de le fixer, jusqu’à ce que l’autre mercenaire se sente obligé de parler.

 

\- ... Quoi ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres d’Elliot. Quoi que Tyson en dise, il flippait. Pas totalement, mais quand même.

Il aurait voulu lui expliquer que c’était normal. Qu’il fallait un temps d’adaptation, des repères, du soutien…

Il préféra le taquiner. C’était un terrain plus sûr.

 

\- Hmm ? Je pensais... que tu veux pas que j'm'éloigne, tout ça.

\- Bah ouais.

\- Hm hm. Du coup...

 

Il comptait continuer sur sa lancée. L’embêter gentiment, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente que ça suffisait. Il voulait détendre l’atmosphère.

Il en eut pas le temps. Tyson leva un sourcil et répliqua, d’un ton déterminé.

 

\- Ben tu coup tu t'installes ici et pas ailleurs.

 

Ça laissa Elliot complètement bouche bée.

_Hein ?_

Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, Tyson l’attrapa vivement et le fit tomber sur lui en se calant sur le canapé. Elliot écarquilla les yeux, pris de court.

L’air de rien, Tyson continua.

 

\- On se débrouillera. On te rachètera tout ce dont t'as besoin, et on fera un changement d'adresse pour tes papiers. C'pas un problème.

 

Le café faisait effet. Elliot le sentait dans ses veines. Le sentait dans sa tête. Il reprit ses esprits et sourit plus largement, en louchant un peu pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

 

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais.

 

L’odeur de l’eau de cologne de Tyson était discernable, malgré celle de la pluie, omniprésente sur les vêtements des deux jeunes hommes.

Elliot se sentit subitement… bien. A sa place.

Enfin calmé.

 

Il se cala tout contre Tyson. C’était… naturel.

Bordel.

Il sentait déjà qu’il s’y habituerait bien trop vite.

 

Remontant la main pour la caler gentiment contre le pansement impressionnant qui ornait le visage de Rios, il évita de mettre du poids dessus mais la laissa en place, enhardi.

Tyson eut un moment de flottement avant de continuer, vaillamment.

 

\- Enfin, si ça te convient.

 

Elliot le regarda, complètement rassuré maintenant. Il savait qu’il serait bien accueilli.

C’était plus qu’inespéré. Mais si Elliot savait faire quelque chose, c’était prendre des risques.

Et celui-là valait tous les autres, et même plus.

Il franchit l’espace qui séparait leurs deux visages et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tyson.

 

Il sentit tout. La tension soudaine dans le corps de Tyson. L’inspiration prise. Fermant les yeux, il sentit très vite le baiser lui être rendu. L’étreinte autour de ses épaules se resserrer.

C’était le signal qu’il attendait.

Le jeune mercenaire approfondit le baiser derechef, y mettant un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

 

Aucune pensée, aucun doute n’assaillit plus le jeune mercenaire, qui savoura totalement le moment présent. Il força son esprit fatigué, stressé et choqué à enregistrer chaque geste, chaque mouvement.

 

Après un petit moment, Tyson recula son visage. Elliot le laissa faire à contre cœur.

\- Tu sens l'alcool. J'vais finir bourré avant même d'avoir débouché une bouteille.

 

Elliot rit un peu à cette répartie. Si Tyson ne pensait à rien d’autre à dire, alors il avait bien fait son job. Il observa son visage, le pansement la seule ombre au tableau. Les yeux rieurs de Tyson compensaient.

Celui-ci se pencha de nouveau et initia un nouveau baiser.

Elliot y replongea aussi sec.

 

Le temps passa, très agréablement, jusqu’à ce que Tyson ne décide de se détacher et de se relever du canapé. Elliot étouffa un couinement et releva les yeux sur lui.

Trop injuste.

 

\- J'en ai marre d'être trempé. Je veux une douche chaude.

Se tournant vers le jeune homme resté assis, Tyson continua.

\- Tu veux pas ?

 

La question prit un peu de temps à arriver au cerveau d’Elliot. Il fallait dire qu’il avait… quelque peu du mal à réfléchir. Une fois l’idée comprise, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, n’en croyant pas sa chance.

 

\- Tu déconnes ? Déconne pas, hein, parce que j'le prendrai mal.

\- Non, j'déconne pas.

 

Ça déclencha une relève précipitée du jeune mercenaire, qui tangua un peu dans sa hâte.

 

\- Tu parles, que j'veux !

 

Tyson se détourna pour rejoindre la salle de bain, ricanant. Derrière lui, Elliot suivit rapidement, se battant avec son tee shirt pour le virer tout en marchant. Ce qui demandait une coordination qu’il n’avait plus depuis un moment. Ça prendrait un peu de temps à revenir.

Qu’importe.

Il avait tout le temps du monde, maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire est terminée !   
> Pffiou, ce fut un long voyage xD  
> Stay tuned pour un petit épilogue, la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le matin suivant...   
> Où l'histoire touche à sa fin, et les personnages peuvent enfin commencer leur vie à deux !

Le bruit strident réveilla Elliot en sursaut. Désorienté, il en chercha rapidement l’origine. Il fallait que ça cesse. Une migraine affreuse le tenaillait et il laissa échapper un grognement.

A côté de lui, une forme bougea. Il s’immobilisa et cligna des yeux, surpris.

Puis les événements de la veille s’engouffrèrent en masse dans son esprit, aggravant son mal de tête. C’était secondaire. Elliot retrouva ses repères et sourit.

 

Il était dans la chambre de Tyson. Et celui-ci était  _à côté de lui_ , assis et torse nu. Il avait récupéré le téléphone portable responsable du boucan et s’était posé de nouveau dans le lit. D’un mouvement du poignet il fit s’arrêter la sonnerie. 

Son putain d’ange gardien.

 

Elliot se rallongea, soulagé. Sa fatigue n’était pas passée. Il devait être tôt, encore. D’autant plus si Tyson ne s’était pas encore levé.

Sa migraine, tenace et vicieuse, était explicable par la quantité d’alcool ingurgitée la veille. Jamais il n’avait bu comme ça. Il avait des souvenirs flous du reste, mais il s’accrocha aux brides importantes. Pas la tentative de suicide ou les longues heures à zoner en ville. Mais les dernières heures, celles avec Tyson.

Tyson, qui était venu le chercher.

 

Il avait toujours autant de mal à y croire.

 

Le mercenaire était en train de parler au téléphone, le plus bas possible et le ton légèrement agacé.

Elliot rouvrit un œil, curieux. Qui pouvait l’appeler à une heure aussi matinale ?

 

\- Hey, c’est qui ?

 

Tyson s’interrompit et lui lança un regard en coin avant de reprendre sa conversation. Elliot leva un sourcil. Il s’étira, laissant ses muscles fatigués reprendre leur place et s’échauffer. Il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil de plus. Mais il était pas pressé. Pourquoi dormir quand il pouvait faire tout autre chose ?

Poussant sur ses bras pour s’asseoir, il se rapprocha un peu de Tyson, toujours en grande conversation.

 

\- Tu pourrais répondre, hein.

 

Tyson s’interrompit une deuxième fois et soupira. Il fixa son regard dans celui d’Elliot, qui se sentit frissonner sous l’attention soudaine.

\- … Oui. Ouais, il est à côté d’moi, là. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Elliot fronça les sourcils. C’était forcément quelqu’un qu’il connaissait. Son mal de tête revint à la charge et il secoua un peu la tête. Ouch.

Il se sentit entraîné et se rendit compte que Tyson l’avait chopé, le tirant à lui dans un mouvement naturel. Le jeune mercenaire se colla aussitôt contre son torse, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tyson soupira, toujours absorbé par sa conversation.

\- T’es en train de dev’nir chiante, là. Tu sais l’heure qu’il est ? Je te dis que j’te rappellerai plus tard.

 

Le cerveau d’Elliot se mit en branle. C’était sûrement Alice. Tyson coupa la communication et posa le petit appareil à côté de lui. Il reporta son attention sur Elliot, qui l’observait toujours en essayant de forcer le monde à arrêter de tanguer.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hmm, c’trop tôt pour ces conneries. Qu’est-ce qu’elle te voulait, Alice ?

Tyson leva un sourcil.

\- C’était ton téléphone qu’elle a appelé. Elle essayait de te joindre,  _à toi_ . 

\- Hein ?

 

Le jeune mercenaire baissa les yeux sur le téléphone, et finit par le reconnaître. C’était lui qui avait mis une sonnerie aussi forte, alors ? Il était temps d’en changer.

Il releva les yeux pour les replonger dans ceux de Rios. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air légèrement moqueur.

 

\- Ah... Oui, tiens. Ben, qu’est-ce qu’elle me voulait, alors ?

\- Elle voulait savoir comment ta mission s’était passée, et si on s’était pas trop engueulés.

Elliot absorba ces informations silencieusement, laissant le temps à son cerveau de les comprendre. Tyson resserra un peu son emprise sur lui, puis il le força à se rallonger. Elliot suivit le mouvement avec gratitude. La chambre tanguait de plus en plus.

\- Qu’est-ce tu lui as dit ?

\- T’étais à côté de moi. T’as pas écouté ?

\- Nan.

\- Pff… j’lui ai dit que je la rappellerai plus tard.

-Ah.

 

Elliot referma les yeux, puis les rouvrit subitement.

\- Attends… il est quelle heure ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? T’as un rencard important c’matin ?

\- Nan nan, mais…

Elliot se redressa à moitié, s’appuyant sur son coude. A côté de lui, Tyson le regardait, semblant attendre la suite. Le jeune mercenaire fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle t’a pas d’mandé pourquoi c’était toi qui avais répondu ?

\- Bah si.

Elliot fixa Tyson, qui se contenta de le regarder.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et t’as répondu quoi ?

Tyson haussa les épaules.

\- Rien. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que j’lui dise ?

 

Le silence retomba. Elliot abandonna après un moment l’idée de réfléchir à des choses aussi compliquées. A la place, il se cala sur ses deux coudes, pour pouvoir faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Sa vision s’était maintenant habituée à la demi-obscurité. Il pouvait voir des rayons de soleil timides passer dans les interstices de la fenêtre. Il était peut-être pas si tôt que ça. Le soleil s’était déjà levé.

Son regard tomba sur la commode et il fronça les sourcils. C’était pas ses vêtements de la veille, pliés et entassés dessus ? Et son masque à côté ?

Il fixa ses affaires, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ses rangers, l’attendant sagement au pied du meuble.

 

\- … Tyse.

\- Hmm ?

\- J’me souviens pas d’avoir plié et rangé mes affaires, hier soir.

Le silence lui répondit. Il reporta son attention sur le mercenaire posé à côté de lui, surpris.

\- Tyse.

\- Quoi ?

\-  _Tyse._

\- Mais quoi ? Accouche.

\- C’est toi qui t’en es occupé ? Mais… ces fringues étaient trempées !

\- Nan mais elles sont propres, là.

\-  _Propres ?!_

\- Bah oui ! Il est pas si tôt qu’ça, hein. J’ai eu l’temps de faire des trucs.

 

Le regard d’Elliot se détacha de celui sur la défensive de son partenaire pour continuer son tour d’inspection. Rien ne trainait, tout était à sa place.

\- … T’es vraiment un psychopathe du rangement.

Il se reçut une petite tape sur la tête qui le fit légèrement grimacer. Son mal de tête n’était pas prêt de partir.

 

Il regarda de nouveau Tyson et fronça les sourcils, changeant de sujet.

\- T’as changé tes pansements ?

La main de son partenaire se leva pour venir inconsciemment toucher la partie de son visage dissimulée.

\- Non. Pas eu l’temps.

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa. Une main le retint en place, l’empêchant de se lever.

\- Ellie, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Bah, j’vais chercher de quoi te les r’faire.

\- Bouge pas, crétin. T’es épuisé.

Elliot se retourna vers son partenaire pour protester vertement, quand la main qui le retenait bougea pour se placer sur sa nuque. Tiré en avant, il perdit l’équilibre et partit s’écraser sur Tyson, qui l’accueillit d’un baiser le coupant dans son élan.

Elliot réagit après quelques secondes de battement, le temps que son cerveau se reprenne. Il approfondit le baiser, ravi. Gardant le besoin de changement de pansement dans un coin de sa tête (c’était  _important_ ), il profita du moment, se collant contre Tyson qui se décala pour lui faire de la place. 

 

La sonnerie agressive du téléphone d’Elliot retentit de nouveau.

 

Se détachant de Rios en grognant, le jeune mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Il récupéra le téléphone et regarda le petit écran.

Alice.

Bien sûr que c’était Alice.

 

Prenant l’appel, il se redressa et s’assit, puis fit glisser le combiné jusqu’à son oreille. La voix de la jeune coordinatrice retentit vivement.

\- Salem ?

\- Putain, j’vais t’tuer.

\- Hein ? Et ben, ça m’apprendra à aller aux nouvelles…

\- On t’a dit qu’on t’rappelait ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

\- J’ai été prise d’un doute, du coup j’ai préféré rappeler.

\- … Un doute ?

Tyson, qui s’était assis lui aussi mais un peu éloigné, regarda Elliot en levant un sourcil.

Alice reprit, d’un ton rieur.

\- Bah ouais, un doute. Au départ, en tombant sur Tyson, j’me suis dit que vous étiez *enfin* passés à la vitesse supérieure, tous les deux. J’étais ravie. Joie et bonheur, tout ça, tout ça…

 

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel. Typique Alice, ça. Alors comme ça elle était déjà au courant… Il avait dû être tellement pas discret…

La jeune femme continuait de parler à son oreille et Elliot se reconcentra. Le ton était de plus en plus rieur. Elle semblait être en forme.

 

\- … mais après, j’me suis dit… t’avais pas dit à Tyson que t’étais parti en mission avec Clyde. Encore désolée d’avoir balancé l’info, d’ailleurs. Du coup j’me suis dit, si ça s’trouve vous vous êtes engueulés et Rios t’a fracassé, coupé en morceaux ou que sais-je. Et il a récupéré ton téléphone. Alors voilà, j’voulais être sûre que t’étais bien vivant. Et que ma première supposition était la bonne.

 

Elliot ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis il hésita. A la place, il plaça la main sur le micro et fixa son partenaire d’un air blasé.

\- Elle sait déjà. Putain mais comment elle fait, sérieux ?

Tyson sourit.

\- Elle est douée dans son job ?

\- Ça va au-delà ! C’est une putain de médium, là !

Tyson le regarda, un sourire en coin.

 

Le jeune mercenaire déglutit et reprit après un petit silence.

\- … Qu’est-ce que j’lui dis ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle veut une confirmation. C’pour ça qu’elle a rappelé.

\- Ah.

Rios le dévisagea, puis haussa les épaules. Elliot soupira.

\- Tu m’aides tellement pas, là.

\- Bah qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- J’veux que tu me dises si ça te dérange ou pas ! Je peux l’envoyer chier ou je peux répondre. C’comme tu veux.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux,  _toi_  ? 

Elliot se mordit la lèvre. Il savait ce qu’il voulait. Mais il savait pas s’il oserait le dire. Tyson lui poussa un peu l’épaule pour récupérer son attention.

\- Ellie ?

\- Hein ? Ah…

Il prit une inspiration et parla vite. C’était soit ça soit ne rien dire, et Alice attendait toujours au bout du fil. Il entendait son nom sortir du combiné à intervalles réguliers.

\- Je pense qu’Alice est ma pote. Et que, bah… si elle a deviné, hein… Et qu’elle bosse avec nous et que ça serait plus simple, tout ça… Mais après, c’est comme tu veux, Tyse. Je suis sérieux.

 

Tyson le regarda sans dire un mot.

Elliot déglutit. Il se sentait rougir, et ça l’énervait. Son mal de tête revint en force et il essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux. Soudain, Rios plongea en avant et récupéra le téléphone des mains du jeune mercenaire, qui n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Les yeux toujours planté dans les siens, Rios porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- Allo, Alice ? Ouais, c’est Tyson, encore. Va falloir que t’arrêtes d’appeler, maintenant. Tu ruines l’ambiance.

 

Elliot en resta bouche bée. Il était d’accord ?

Putain.

 

Tyson continuait de l’observer tout en continuant à parler à Alice.

\- Ouais. Ouais. … Non, t’en fais pas. Ouais, à tout à l’heure.

Il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone, cette fois-ci sur la table de chevet. Se retournant de nouveau vers Elliot, il sourit.

\- Elle a dit qu’elle se tairait là-dessus. J’pense qu’on peut lui faire confiance. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?

Elliot garda le silence et hocha la tête. Il allait pas pleurer pour ça, non ? Il était pas si faible.

\- Ellie ?

Le jeune mercenaire se rapprocha de Rios, qui l’accueillit sans hésiter.

Putain c’qu’il était bien, là. Juste là.

Il ferma les yeux, troublé et apaisé en même temps. Difficile à déterminer ce qu’il ressentait. C’était nouveau pour lui.

 

\- T’es épuisé. Putain Ellie, dors encore un peu. T’as le temps pour récupérer.

De nouveau, on l’aida à se rallonger. Mais cette fois-ci, le sommeil ne le fit pas attendre bien longtemps avant de l’emporter, lové contre le torse de son partenaire qui resta immobile à ses côtés. Il resterait là, Elliot le savait. Son soutien. Le centre de sa nouvelle vie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ma première fic sur cette fandom est *enfin* terminée ! Pfiou ^^   
> J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire ! Merci pour vos kudos et vos commentaires, c'est honnêtement plus que ce que j'avais osé espérer x)  
> Je posterai d'autres histoires, sans doute des one-shots, toujours sur ce ship et toujours dans cet univers headcanon que je me suis fait ^^   
> A bientôt, j'espère ! AoT encore et toujours, ahah xD


End file.
